Love Shouldn't Hurt
by JessicaStone134
Summary: A new officer arrives at the station with her husband in tow, but things quickly go wrong. Contains adult scenes, and a few of the chapters are based on episodes of the show.
1. The New Girl

I only own Jessica Waite, her parents, brother and Daniel Waite

Jessica Waite, nee Hunter, was a twenty four year old police officer. She had blonde hair the colour of straw, and light green eyes with specks of grey, which made her eyes seem slightly see through in places. Jess had been a fully qualified cop for three years now, and she was a good cop, who was caring and funny. She seemed to connect with all the children on the estates, which made her good for community work. Previously, Jess had worked in Cornwall as a Family Liaison Officer, where she lived with her parents, Michelle and Robert, and her younger brother Andy. Last year, she married a CPS police lawyer, and they had decided to relocate to London, as there was a better pay and more excitement. Her husband, Daniel Waite, was twenty six years old, and had black hair and grey eyes, the colour of slate. They met three years ago just after Jess had qualified, and were married within two years. Jess loved Daniel very much, but he was controlling, and didn't like her talking to other men. Jess had been to London before when she was about fifteen, and she loved it. She'd always known she wanted to be a police officer, but after her trip to London, she knew that she would be an officer with the Metropolitan police. Her dream had now come true.

It was the first of June when Jess and Dan first entered the station. A surge of happiness went through Jess as they walked in to the station. They'd been scanning websites for job offers for a while now, and she'd jumped at the opportunity when she saw a job offer at Sun Hill police station, and luckily there was a position for Dan as well. She'd gone through an interview and thankfully she got the job. Dan had it in the bag, as he came with high recommendations. She walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. A very handsome broody looking officer with dark brown hair and the most intense pair of brown eyes Jess had ever seen, walked up to her. He asked them what the problem was.

"Oh, there's no problem, I'm the new police officer, Jessica Waite, and this is my husband Daniel Waite. Inspector Gold is expecting us." She decided if all the officers of the male variety were like him, she'd settle in very quickly, but Dan would get very jealous obviously. The officer walked around the desk and led her through a door.

"So you're the new recruit. I'm your new sergeant then, Callum Stone, nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and Jess shook it. He then did the same to Dan. She let out an inward giggle as she was led through the station by Sergeant Stone. They finally arrived at the Inspectors office.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later PC Waite", and with a small smile, he walked off down the corridor. Jess knocked on Inspector Gold's door and they entered.

An hour later, Jess had been given her uniform and was assigned a locker. She'd been briefed by the Inspector and introduced to her new colleagues. She liked the look of them, they seemed a friendly bunch, and there were some nice looking males in the mix, Sergeant Stone being one of them. Sure she loved Dan very much, but the way he treated her made her look at other men in a way that a married woman supposedly shouldn't. Dan had been given his own office, and seemed to be fine. Jess was given her first partner, a PC Sally Armstrong. Sally and Jess were going to go and patrol the streets around the estates, so that Jess could get used to her new neighbourhood.

A few minutes later, Jess and Sally had pulled up outside the Farmeade Estate. Sally was a chatty person, and Jess liked her already.

"So, what made you want to move down here?" Sally asked as they started walking. "Well, Cornwall is great, don't get me wrong, but I just didn't feel like I was working at my full potential. I worked in quite a small town, not a lot going on. I guess I got bored. Dan also wanted somewhere he could get exciting work and a better pay" Jess said with a shrug.

"Who's Dan?" asked Sally.

"He's my husband and the new CPS police lawyer." replied Jess.

"You're married? How long have been married for?" she asked, her mouth open in shock.

"We've been together for three years, but we've been married for a year. We celebrated our first anniversary last weekend." she answered.

"It's not my place to pry, but you don't sound very loved up." Sally said, cautiously. "Oh, I love him, maybe too much." said Jess with a sad smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Sally asked, concerned about her new partner who she barely knew.

"Well, let's just say he gets angry a lot, and he takes it out on me." Jess looked at the floor, glad that she'd finally told someone what had been happening, but at the same time guilty that she'd told someone she'd just met her shameful secret.

"He hits you?" Sally couldn't believe it. They turned the corner, and spotted a woman being hassled by an angry looking man. "Come on, your first experience of Sun Hill's finest. We'll finish this conversation later. Ok?" Sally ran to help the woman, while Jess, glad to have avoided more questions, ran after the man. Sally watched as her new partner ran off after the mugger.

Jess had been chasing the mugger for over ten minutes. She could tell that he was beginning to get tired, as he was starting to slow down, and she could see him panicking. At least she was hoping he was slowing down, she was getting out of breath herself. He was approaching the main road, and Jess knew that she would have him, as Will and Callum had confirmed her call for back-up and were less than a minute away in the squad car. The man quickly looked left and right, and then sprinted over the road.

"For God's sake, stop already." Jess checked both ways; there was no traffic so she stepped out into the road, but then she heard a screeching of tyres. Time seemed to have slowed down, and when she looked round, she could see a car speeding around the corner towards her. She heard sirens nearby, then someone shouted her name; Callum. She tried to move out the way, but she wasn't fast enough, the car hit her on her right hand side. She hit the windscreen, cracking the front of her head on it. She was then thrown upwards into the air over the roof of the car; she gained momentum as she fell back to the ground with a loud bang. Her arm twisted behind her back in an unnatural position. She could hear the car screeching off, or was that a car screeching towards her? She tried to move, tried to get out of the way, but she couldn't. She heard thunderous footsteps approaching, and tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. It was as if her whole body was paralysed, but she was still conscious of everything happening around her.

"Jess? Jess! Can you hear me? It's Sergeant Stone. If you can hear me, can you try and squeeze my hand?" Jess felt a hand placed in hers, and she squeezed as hard as she could. "Good, well done Jess. We're going to get you to hospital. You're going to be fine." Jess could hear the worry in Callum's voice.

"He would have seen the whole thing," she thought "How terrible. I wonder how badly I'm injured?"

After about ten minutes, she heard sirens, and realised the ambulance must be there. She felt her body being turned, and then the pain hit her. Her arm; her arm felt like it was on fire. It seared with pain. It felt as if a million red hot knifes were being plunged in, then pulled back out again, over and over. She felt her head being supported in someone's hands. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Callum above her. It was him holding her head. At that moment, Callum looked at her, and gave a grim smile. She shut her eyes again. She felt her arm being forced into something, and she screamed in pain. An oxygen mask was placed over her face, and after a few deep breaths she felt a bit better, well, her arm didn't hurt as much. It was another fifteen minutes before she was placed in the ambulance and taken to hospital, but by that point she'd lost consciousness.

Two days later, Sally and Dan were sat in Jess' room, hoping that today would be the day that she woke up. The hit and run driver had been captured shortly after Jess was taken to hospital, and he was charged with attempting to kill a police officer and dangerous driving. Jess had suffered a major head trauma, plus a compound fracture to the left radius and a few broken ribs. The doctors had warned Dan that she might be different when she woke up; she might not recognise people, or know who she is. Everyone at the station couldn't believe what had happened. She was less than an hour into her first shift at Sun Hill, and she was lying unconscious in the middle of a road. Sally and Will had been the worst affected, Sally as she was growing close to Jess and she felt like she should have warned Jess, it being her first day, what people on the estate were like, and Will because he had seen the whole thing close up. Callum was suffering as well, but he never let his emotions show. Inside though, he was beating himself up. He was a minute away, he could have stopped the accident; he didn't know how, but he could have, he should have.

As they were getting ready to leave Jess' room, she started to cough. She was waking up, but because there was a tube in her throat she was getting distressed. "Sally, get a doctor." Dan stood up, and walked to the side of Jess' bed. "Jess? It's me, Dan. Listen, you've got a tube in your throat to help you breathe. The doctor's coming now to get it out. You're ok now. You're ok." He held her hand, and she stopped fighting it. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small room off of the main ward; she realised that the accident must have been serious if she had her own room. She saw the door open, and in rushed a doctor followed by a worried looking Sally.

"Ok Jess, my name is Mr Cullen. You've got a tube in your throat because we had to intubate you to help you breathe, and for when you had your operation. I'm going to get it out now ok? But I need you to stay still. As I pull it out, I want you to breathe out with it. After three: one, two, three." Jess breathed out as hard as she could. She could feel the tube being pulled out; it felt horrible. As it was pulled out, she sat up, coughing. She looked at her arm, it was plastered up. She turned and smiled at Dan and Sally, a sad smile.

"Jess, you might not be able to talk for a while, as your voice box hasn't been used." The doctor swept out, leaving Jess, Dan and Sally. As the doctor left, Sally threw herself at Jess, tears running down her face.

"Oh Jess! I thought you were going to die, and it would've been my entire fault. I was so scared! Thank God you're ok." Sally released Jess, looking her over. "Well, you certainly look better. You were all pale and pallid looking, and your face was covered in blood. It was horrible. Ok, I'm going to stop babbling now. I'll go and get you some magazines; I'll be back in a minute." With one last look at Jess, Sally walked out, wiping her eyes.

"Oh Jess!" Dan held his wife in his arms, shaking from his relief. "Jess, I thought you'd died, and I felt so bad about all those times that I've hurt you. From now on Jess, I'll be the perfect husband. I won't lay a finger on you. I love you so much Jess." Dan kissed the top of her head. Jess had heard it all before, and he'd never stuck to his word before, so why would he now? But then again, she thought, I've never nearly died before have I? Maybe he really will be different. Jess sighed, knowing that he wouldn't change, but she couldn't help having hope. Jess heard the door open, and saw Callum enter.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Callum turned to go.

"No, it's ok." Jess' voice was hoarse, and it hurt when she talked. She gulped down some water, and then tried again. "Please, come in." She smiled at him, and he smiled back and entered the room.

"Dan." he said, acknowledging her husband.

"Callum." Dan nodded at him.

"Uh, I brought these for you. They're from everyone at the station. We all wish you a speedy recovery." Callum placed the flowers in the water jug that was next to Jess' bed.

"Thanks sarge, and thank everyone else as well. I appreciate it." Jess said, her voice not much more than a whisper.

"So, we caught the man that you were chasing. He saw you get hit by the car, and felt so guilty he turned himself in. And the hit and run driver was also caught up with not long after you were brought in here, he's been charged with attempting to kill a cop and dangerous driving, so he won't be out for a long time." said Callum.

"Well that's good, I'm glad we got a result. I thought I'd botched it up. And thank God the driver was caught; no way do I want this happening to anyone else." Jess said with a small smile, relieved that he had turned himself in and her possible murderer caught.

"Jess! You nearly died trying to catch that evil man. How can you be so blasé about the whole thing?" Jess recognised his tone of voice; he always used to use that tone before he hit her.

"Look, I just meant that I'm glad that we got a result, as otherwise the accident would have been in vain." Jess' voice shook as she replied, and as Callum looked between them, he came to the conclusion that Jess was being controlled and intimidated by her husband. He'd seen it so many times before; controlling husbands who couldn't bear the wives to think for themselves or do things for themselves, and when the wives did try and do something themselves, the husbands let rip. Callum had also seen domestic violence end in death, and he wondered how badly Jess was being hurt, whether she was at that risk. Jess saw Callum looking at her, and tried to pull down the sleeve of her gown, trying to cover up the black and blue bruises she thought he was looking at, from the last time Dan had lost his temper. Callum noticed though.

"How did you get them?" he asked, signalling the bruises.

"Oh those..." she started to say, but was interrupted by Dan, "I grabbed her by the top of her arms as she was about to fall down the stairs." Dan was wary of Callum; he was worried that Callum would find out the truth. Callum could tell straight away that he was lying. He nodded, and then turned to go.

"Well Jess, I better go, my shift starts soon. I expect you back at work tomorrow. Bye." Callum turned his head, trying to conceal his smile.

"Now hang on a minute sergeant! She's just been involved in a serious road accident. The doctor has said that she's not allowed to work for another week or two yet." Dan said, angrily.

"Relax. It was a joke." Callum stared at Dan, thinking of what a nasty piece of work he was. "Bye Jess." Callum smiled at her as he left.

Out in the corridor, he ran into Sally, who was struggling with a pile of magazines, some bottles of water and some food. Just as she was about to drop them, Callum grabbed some of them.

"Oh, hi sarge. Thanks" she said, as he passed them back to her.

"Sally, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure, shoot." she replied, sitting on one of the plastic chairs outside Jess' room. "What do you make of Dan?" he asked, and judging by the look on her face, Callum could tell that Sally thought the same as him.

"Well, he seems ok, a bit moody, but yeah, ok. Why?" she tried to avoid his gaze. "Because he seems to be very controlling of her, and on her upper arms she has some bruises, which when I asked Jess about, he interrupted, saying that she got them because he grabbed her to stop her falling down the stairs. Seems like a textbook case of domestic violence." he said.

"Well, before she went after the mugger, Jess told me that Dan was controlling, and she seemed scared of him. She also said that sometimes when he got angry..." Just as Sally was about to finish that sentence, Dan came out of Jess' room. He looked suspiciously between the pair, and then said to Sally, "There you are. Jess thought you deserted her." said Dan with a laugh. Sally laughed back, but it was very forced. "Yeah, I'm just going now. See you later sarge." Sally raised her eyebrows at him as she entered Jess' room.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Dan.

"I was just making sure my officer wasn't late for her shift. Why? Can't I do that?" Callum stood up, and he was quite a bit taller than Dan.

"Yes of course you can." Dan turned and walked back into Jess room, but as he was about to shut the door, he said, "You be careful sergeant. Stay away from Jess." And he shut the door. "Yeah right" muttered Callum.

Two weeks later and Jess was back at work, much to her delight. She hated being at home, hated being dependant on Dan. Sally had visited her every other day, which helped, but she couldn't help being happy to be at work where Dan couldn't hurt her, or so she thought. Everyone seemed really happy to see her, much to the annoyance of Dan. Oh her first day back, she was changing in the locker room when she heard the door open. She turned round, and saw it was Dan.

"Oy you! What are you doing in here? This is the girls' locker room!" she said playfully laughing. She stopped laughing when she saw the look on Dan's face. "What's the matter?" she asked. Dan walked into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

"I just want you to remember that you're a married woman, whose husband has connections in high places." Jess didn't like the look in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said.

"It means I don't want to see you flirting with your male colleagues. Do you understand?" He pushed her back against her locker, his nails digging into her arm. "Ow! Dan you're hurting me. Get off!" she shoved against his chest, and he cut her arm as he fell backwards, leaving three long cuts running down the top of her arm. "Dan!" His eyes changed, he seemed normal again.

"Oh God, Jess. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." he said, fear in his voice.

"You never mean to, do you. Now go, please." Jess had tears streaming down her face, and blood running down her arm. As Dan left the room, she realised she couldn't cope much longer. It seemed she wasn't even safe at work now. Jess took a deep breath in, and then out. She wiped her eyes, and tried to mop up her arm. Even though it was only a few cuts, it was deep and bleeding quite a bit. She wiped it again, hoping that it had stopped, and then put her uniform on. She was walking to the briefing room when she ran into Will.

"Jess! You're back! How're you feeling?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, hey Will. Yeah I'm good thanks." Jess tried to stem the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"Hey, are you ok? Have you been crying?" he asked, looking at her closely. Behind Will, Jess could see Dan looking at her. Her eyes widened in fear, and she turned around and carried on to the briefing room. Will turned round, and saw Dan staring at him. He turned round, then followed Jess to the briefing room, suspicious of Dan.

"Ok you lot, that's enough, quieten down. Thank you. First, I'd like to welcome back PC Waite. Let's hope that this time she can maybe get a full day of work done." Inspector Gold said. Everyone started laughing, and Jess smiled weakly. "Second, there seems to have been some problems down the Albourne estate, so I want to have a high police presence. Sergeant Stone, with PC Waite. PC Armstrong, with PC Fletcher. PC Green, with PC Roberts. PC Valentine with PC Stamp and that leaves you, PC Gayle, with Sergeant Smith. Off you go then." The Inspector walked out. The officers all milled around, trying to find their partners.

"Right PC Waite, let's see if we can keep you in one piece today." Callum said with a smile. He noticed blood on her shirt, where Dan had cut her. "You're bleeding." he said, frowning.

"It's nothing, I just caught myself when I was putting my shirt on." she replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Come on, my office. We'll just plaster you up, and then you can change your shirt and then we'll go." Jess had no choice but to follow Callum to his office.

They entered his office which he shared with the other Sergeant, Sergeant Smith, and Callum shut the door behind them.

"Right, you're going to need to take your shirt off so I can wipe the cut and bandage it." Callum opened the first aid box that was on top of a filing cabinet and got the wipes and the gauze pad out, with a bandage. He turned around, and Jess still had her shirt on. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no." she said, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled the sleeve off her left arm, and she could clearly see that the cuts were still bleeding. Callum walked over and started wiping her cuts.

"How did you say this happened?" he asked.

"I caught myself when I was shutting my locker."

"I thought you said you'd cut yourself while pulling your shirt on?" he replied, looking her in the eye.

"That's what I meant." Jess said, avoiding his gaze.

"We both know that's a lie." he said.

"Wh...what? Are you calling me a liar?" she said, sounding more confident than she felt. How did he know about Dan? Was it really that obvious?

"Yes I am. You told me two different causes of how you got it, but I know what happened. It was Dan wasn't it. He did this to you. He's abusing you isn't he." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Callum placed the gauze on the cuts, and wrapped the bandage around her arm.

"No! I told you, I caught myself." As soon as he was done, she pulled her arm free and started buttoning her shirt up. "You're going to have to drive; I don't where I'm going yet." Jess put on her stab vest and her belt, then walked out to the front where the car was.

A few hours later, Jess and Callum were back at the station. Jess hadn't really talked to her sergeant much, not knowing what to say. Callum didn't want to push her, otherwise he knew that she would never tell him about Dan. When they arrived back at the station, Jess headed to the canteen, while Callum finished up some paperwork in his office. In the canteen, Jess located Sally and went and sat down with her. Making sure no-one was paying them any attention, Jess hissed, "Why did you tell Callum about Dan?"

"I didn't! I swear. At the hospital, before he left, he told me he had suspicions that Dan was hitting you, and that he was controlling. He figured it out himself. Why? Is he giving you grief?" Sally looked at her friend.

"Which he? It's both of them! Dan cornered me in the locker room this morning, warned me not to flirt with any of the men, cause he has "friend's in high places", I believe his words were. And he pushed me against my locker, and as I pushed him off, he scratched my arm. My arm was bleeding, but I just wiped it and put my shirt on. It was obviously still bleeding, cause Sergeant Stone noticed, and took me into his office and put a bandage on. I told him that I'd scratched myself, but he didn't believe me. Why is my life screwed up?" she asked Sally, with such despair in her voice that Sally pulled her into a hug across the table.

"Oy oy girls! What's going on here? Is there something I should know about the pair of you?" said Will with a wink, sitting next to Sally, and even though Jess was upset, she laughed in spite of herself.

"Thanks Will." she said.

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"Cheering me up. Right, I'll see you two later. I better get back to Sergeant Stone." she waved as she walked off.


	2. This Isn't Love

**Sorry about it being so long, but I hope you enjoy. This one is set nine months after the first one, just so you don't get confused. This chapter deals with serious domestic abuse, just so you have prior warning. Thank you for reading, review if you want, and thank you to SoloStarr, SunHillStar943 and kelle144 for their lovely comments. This is for you.**

Nine months had passed, and to Jess it felt like she had been working here since she first joined the force. She loved her work more than anything, not only for the satisfaction of helping people, but also for her wonderful friends. Jess and Sally had become increasingly close, as Jess confided in Sally, and Sally let her stay over her flat when she needed to get away from Dan, which was becoming increasingly common. They were like sisters rather than just friends. Will provided light relief in Jess' days, and they too had grown very close. Will was like an older brother to her, and she knew that Will looked out for her like only an older brother would. As for Callum, Jess was getting on much better with him, and they had become good friends, but he was still questioning her about Dan. Every time he did, she just ignored him until he changed the subject. Jess' home life had been fraught with fighting lately, but even though she tried hard not to bring her home life into work, it was hard because she had to work with her husband most days. Dan had become increasingly violent, as he thought Jess was flirting with all her male colleagues. This was not the case, which was what made Jess scared. Imagine if she actually was flirting with them, what would he do to her then? She found out one night after work.

Sun Hill had just had a big result on a gun running operation, which saw Smithy undercover. They'd locked up the main suppliers and everyone involved, and Smithy thought it was time to celebrate. He invited everyone out to the local for drinks, and pretty much the whole station showed up. Dan stayed for a few rounds, then decided that both him and Jess should go home.

"You go, Dan. I want to stay longer. I'll see you at home later." Dan was going to reply, but he saw that Callum was watching, so he walked off scowling.

"Right you lot! Over the road we go to that new club!" Smithy said, raising his pint in the air. Everyone made a scramble for the door, and a few minutes later, they were all dancing to the beat in the hippest new club in town.

After a few hours people started dispersing, saying something about the early shift. Callum and Smithy left, followed by Tony and Roger. The only one's left were Will, Ben, Nate, Sally, Beth, Mel and Jess.

"Hasn't your hubby dragged you home yet?" slurred Nate to Jess.

"Nope, he tried, but I said no! This is the most fun I've had in ages, I'm not going home just cause he tell's me too!" Jess said, stumbling to the bar... but three vodka's later she admitted defeat and was ready to go home.

"Do you want to crash at mine?" Sally asked.

"Nope, the hubby might cause an even bigger fuss! I'll see you all in a few hours." She hugged everyone and started to stumble off, but she didn't get very far, as she kept tripping and slipping. She heard footsteps behind her, and a moment later, Will was supporting her up the steps and down the street.

"Come on you alchie, I'll take you home." So off they stumbled down the street. It took them twenty minutes to walk to Jess' house, mainly because Jess was walking slower and slower as she tried not to fall asleep. They finally made it to Jess' door, and she fumbled with the keys for a few minutes, giggling to herself. Just as she was about to put the key in, the door opened, and there stood Dan, looking livid, but as Will was pretty incapacitated, he didn't notice, and Dan was good at hiding it.

"Ah, there you are. I didn't realise you were staying so late. Come on, let's get you in." Will passed Jess to Dan, who smiled stiffly at Will, who smiled and started to walk back down the road.

"See you in a few Jess." He said with a wave as he meandered down the path.

"Night Willy! Thanks!" she giggled to herself, before the slamming of the door cut her off. She supported herself against the wall as Dan abruptly let go of her.

"You are an embarrassment to me!" he hissed at her.

"Dan, chill. I was celebrating. Am I not allowed to do that?" she slurred.

"No, not any more you're not." Even in her drunken state, Jess recognised the tone of his voice. She was for it now. She tried to move to the stairs but Dan pulled her into the living room, and she fell and just lay there on the floor. "Take your clothes off...NOW!" he yelled at her.

"No Dan, I'm not in the mood." she said, trying to get up again. Dan pushed her down, and started ripping her clothes off.

"It wasn't a question, it was an order!" His hands scratched at her skin, and she tried to push him off, but he was just too strong. She realised what he was going to do, and started screaming for help. Dan hit her in the face, trying to shut her up. He cut her lip, as he bit her, kissing her forcefully. He hurt her arms, pinning them down on the floor. She tried screaming again, but after a while she didn't have the energy. Dan tried to force her legs open with his knees, but she wasn't budging. He finally managed to get them open, and then he raped her on the living room floor, and out the corner of her eye Jess could see their wedding pictures where they looked so happy. It lasted for about ten minutes, but to Jess it felt so much longer. Just as he was done, he heard sirens in the distance. He threw his dressing gown over his wife, whose eyes were wide in shock, with tears streaming down her face, and blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. Dan then went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. The sirens grew nearer, and then they stopped outside the house. Dan just sat there silent, but then he quickly threw on some clothes, climbed out the bedroom window onto the conservatory roof below, jumped into the garden, and legged it over the wall and down the alley.

Fifteen minutes earlier, a call had come into the station. A neighbour had rung up saying she had heard screaming and banging coming from next door; Jess and Dan's house. Callum and Diane took it, and five minutes later, they were speeding towards Jess' house. As they pulled up, they looked at each other, and got out. Callum got to the door first.

"Jess? Jess, are you in there?" he shouted through the letterbox. Diane had gone next door to talk to the neighbour.

"What did she have to say?" Callum asked.

"Well, she said the screaming stopped about five minutes ago, but the banging only stopped a few minutes ago." Diane and Callum looked at the house, which was in darkness, and then Diane said, "Better break it in." Callum walked up the front path, and kicked the door as hard as he could. Callum and Diane pulled out their batons, and flicked the hall light on. Callum got to the living room first, to find Jess huddled in the corner with a blanket wrapped round her.

"Diane, in here." He walked over to Jess, who cowered from him.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Callum saw such fear and distrust in her eyes, it made him boil with hate for her so called husband Dan. Diane had checked the rest of the house, but Dan had gone. She came into the living room, and was shocked at what she saw. Jess' clothes were ripped and strewn around the room, and there were spots of blood on the floor. She then saw Jess in the corner, looking like a child. Callum was trying to coax her towards him, and finally, she fell into his arms, shaking and crying hysterically.

"Shhhh, it's ok. He's gone. We're going to take you back to the station." Callum was sat on the floor with Jess in his arms. He was slowly rocking back and forth, as if Jess was a child.

"He raped me Callum. He's my husband and he raped me." She collapsed into fresh tears. Diane couldn't believe it.

"Jess, have you got a nightie you could put on? Or a dressing gown?" Diane asked her.

She nodded. "On the back of the bedroom door is my dressing gown." Diane returned a few minutes later with the dressing gown.

"Here, put this on." Callum and Diane walked into the hall so that she could change in private.

"What are we going to do?" Diane asked Callum.

"We're going to find that scumbag of a husband and lock him up for a long time. He's raped and continually beaten his own wife, and because she's a cop, that would count as assault of a police officer. We need to get her to the station, and keep her safe." The door opened, and Jess was stood there, her make-up all smeared, her hair in knots, with a dressing gown wrapped around her, pulled tight.

"What if he's at the station?" she said, her lower lip trembling.

"He wouldn't dare." Diane replied.

"Come on, let's get you to the car." Callum and Diane slowly led her to the car, and drove back to the station, Callum sitting in the back with Jess.

When they arrived back at the station, it was 6am, when Jess' shift would have started. Diane pulled up outside the custody office, and opened the door. Callum slid out his seat, then took Jess, and helped her to the custody office. He walked straight past the custody desk, and was about to walk through the door when Smithy shouted, "Sergeant Stone, what do you think you're doing. Doesn't the lady need booking in?"

"No she doesn't, and PC Noble will explain why." Callum said, leading Jess through the doors. Diane walked up to the desk, watching as Callum and Jess disappeared round the corner.

"Sarge, that was Jess." said Diane.

"As in PC Waite?" he asked.

"Fraid so. We've just come back from her house, and, it looks as if she's been raped." Diane said, daring Smithy to break her gaze.

"What?! Are you sure?" Smithy asked, stunned.

"Yep. Sergeant Stone found her huddled in the corner with a blanket wrapped round her. Her make-up was smudged, her hair a mess, and she had bruises and scratches over her arms and face. There were blood spots on the floor, and when Sergeant Stone first went to her, she cowered away from him. She was a mess. She then said to him that Dan raped her. I checked the house, but he was nowhere to be found. The bedroom window was wide open, so it's possible he climbed out of the window onto the conservatory, jumped off there and then legged it through the garden." Smithy just stood there, not able to say anything.

"Ok, right. Tell Sergeant Stone to keep Jess in the soft interview room, and make sure no-one else finds out about this until we know more." Diane nodded at Sergeant Smith, and then followed Callum.

Callum had taken Jess to his office, waiting for Diane to find out what to do. He drew all the blinds, and sat Jess in front of the radiator. She just sat there, staring into space.

"Jess, you realise you're going to have to talk to someone from CID don't you." he said gently.

"I can't, I don't want to. Please, I can't bear it. It was hard enough just admitting to you what he did to me. Please, don't make me, not to people who are my friends and who I work with." Not for the first time, Callum was reminded of a child when he looked at her. Callum felt such sorrow when he looked at her, with her swollen lip and bruised face, and he was determined that he would catch her bastard of a husband. Callum slowly walked across the room, so that he was standing in front of Jess. She looked up at him, and then she just threw herself into his arms, crying uncontrollably. He held her, pulling her closer. She fitted under his chin; her body seemed to fit with his perfectly. Callum cared for her so much; you could say he'd been admiring her from afar. They'd become good friends over the past nine months, but he'd tried to keep his distance, because he knew what Dan was like. He knew if Dan knew that they were close, she would get hurt, and that was the last thing he wanted. He never thought that Dan would stoop so low, but he was wrong. As they were standing there, there was a knock on the door. Jess froze against Callum. "Who is it?" he called out.

"It's Diane sarge." she replied.

"Is anyone else with you?" he asked.

"No, it's just me."

"Come in then, but quickly." Diane opened the door wide enough for her to slip through, and then quickly shut it.

"Well, what did Sergeant Smith say?" he asked.

"He said to take Jess to the soft interview room until we know what to do. He also said that no-one else is to know, not yet anyway. He doesn't want the whole station coming by to see if it's true." Diane looked at Jess, who was still tucked under Callum's chin; she was shivering slightly. Callum noticed this, and said to Diane, "Can you get some blankets then meet us in the soft interview room." Diane nodded, then left the room. "Right Jess, come on. We'll go to the soft interview room." Jess slowly let go of Callum, but he put his arm round her then led her down the corridor. Luckily, they didn't run into anyone, but it was only a matter of time.

A few minutes later, Jess was huddled in the corner of the room, with a blanket wrapped tightly round her. Callum was quietly talking to Smithy by the door.

"Why isn't she sitting on the chair?" he asked Callum.

"She didn't want to sit on the chair. I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." he replied.

"Ok. We need to tell Gina, and then inform CID. Someone needs to talk to her, get a statement." Smithy said.

"She's so scared Smithy, she's like a lost child. I don't know if she'll be able to handle being questioned and prodded by people she knows." Callum said, looking at Jess' shivering figure in the corner.

"I know. Maybe you can talk to her about it, while I tell Gina and Terry." Smithy started to walk out when Callum asked, "Why Terry?"

"Because he's had plenty of experience with these sorts of cases, and him and Jess get on well." Smithy walked out the room, and Callum slowly walked over to Jess. "Jess?" he said. Jess looked up slowly. Callum sat down next to her. "Sergeant Smith has gone to get Inspector Gold and DC Perkins. You're going to have to give a statement, and have an examination. Is that ok?" he asked. Jess bit down on her lower lip to stop it trembling.

"I guess it's going to have to be, but sarge..."

"Yes?"

"Can you sit in with me? Please?" Callum was so surprised when she asked him, that he didn't even think when he said "Yes, of course I will. But only if it's ok with Inspector Gold and DC Perkins." he smiled at her, and she smiled back. She rested her head on his shoulder, and whispered, "Thanks sarge."

Ten minutes later, and Jess was sat on the chair in the soft interview room, with Callum next to her, and Terry opposite her. Behind Terry was a camera, which was sending the footage to a TV in the room next door. This was so that other officer's could watch it. Even though Jess knew Terry well, and liked him a lot, she couldn't stop shivering, and she sat in the corner of the chair all tucked into herself. Terry had started to ask Jess questions, and so far, she was ok, but she seemed distant, as if she wasn't really there. Inspector Gold and Superintendant Heaton were sitting in the other room, with PC Noble.

"PC Noble, did it look as if Dan had left quickly?" asked Inspector Gold.

"Well, when I went in the bedroom, the bedroom window was wide open, and the back gate was open as well, so I'm guessing as soon as he heard the sirens outside the house, he got up and went." Diane looked at her superiors, trying to imagine what it was like for Jess, knowing that she being watched.

"Why would he rape his own wife? What had she done to deserve that?" the Superintendant shook his head.

Back in the room, Terry was asking what happened when Jess left the club. He tried to talk as slowly and softly as he could, so not to startle her and to remind her that he wasn't like Dan. It seemed to be working as Jess' voice was slightly stronger.

"I was going to walk home by myself, as it's only about ten/fifteen minutes from my house. But I was very drunk, so Will offered to walk me home." Jess said.

"Will as in PC Fletcher?" Terry asked.

"Yes. It took us about twenty minutes, then when we got to my house, Will made sure I was in the house before going. And then...and then..." Jess' lip started to tremble as she remembered what happened next.

"It's ok Jess, take your time." Terry looked at her, his face creased with concern. "When I got in, Dan slammed the door, said I was an embarrassment. I tried to get to the stairs, but he...he pulled me into the living room, then pushed me on the floor. Then...he uh...he told me to take my clothes off. I told him no, that I wasn't in the mood. He flipped. He pinned my arms onto the floor with one arm, and then he...he began tearing at my clothes...it was like he was possessed. I'd never seen him that bad before." Jess paused, wiping her eyes. She looked at Callum, who smiled at her and nodded. Jess took a deep breath and said, "I'd pressed me legs together, to try and stop him, but he was too strong. He forced my legs apart, and then he...he...I'm sorry." Jess had burst into tears, her face in her hands.

"It's ok, don't worry. Do you want to take a break? You can get a drink." Terry said gently, realising how hard it must be for Jess, also because he knew her.

"Yes, yes please." Jess was still crying, but she was trying to wipe all the tears, making the blanket soggy. Terry got up and turned the camera off, then he exited the room and entered the room where the Inspector, Superintendant and PC Noble was.

"So..." said Terry.

"I can't believe it. We need to find Mr Waite, now. If he can rape his own wife, he can rape other women." The Superintendant paced the room.

"Sir, Callum was saying that Dan seemed to frequently beat Jess as well. When she ended up in hospital after that car accident, he said she had bruises all over the top of her arms, and a few weeks after that she had scratches as well." said Terry.

"Why didn't she tell any of us? How could he have done that? He seemed so normal and sane, yet all along he was a wife beater, and now he can add rapist to the list." Gina said.

"Well, actually, she told PC Armstrong. Jess had been confiding in Sally when it got too much; Sally let Jess stay at her flat, and it seemed to be an often occurrence." Diane said.

Back in the interview room, Callum was holding Jess tight on the sofa although trying to mid her bruised arms.

"You're doing so great Jess. I'm so proud of you. We're going to find that scum bag and put him away for a long time. You just need to finish the interview, and then be examined and have pictures of your injuries taken. After that, I'll take you home, or actually no that's a bad idea, is there somewhere else you can go?" asked Callum, stroking Jess' hair.

"I'll ask Sally if I can stay with her, but I'll have to tell her what happened. I'll need to go home and get my stuff. Can you come with me sarge?" she asked.

"Of course! I'm not letting you go on your own. You don't have to tell Sally what happened, only if you want to, it's your call. Also, I just want you to know that any time you need me; you can call me, or come to my flat. Here's my number and address. And I mean any time, even if it's at two in the morning. Ok?" he said, looking Jess straight in the eye. Jess just nodded her head, she couldn't speak for gratitude. She snuggled back into her sergeant, realizing that she had quite strong feelings for him, despite what had just happened. She felt so safe with him, like nothing could touch her, not now, not ever.

After a coffee and a muffin, Jess was ready to finish the interview. Terry switched on the camera, and sat back down opposite Jess.

"Ok Jess, can you finish telling me what happened?" Terry said, smiling encouragingly at her.

"He forced my legs open, then he raped me. It lasted about ten minutes. At first, I tried screaming, hoping someone would hear, but then he was kissing me, but so aggressively that he was biting me, and he split my lip. It started to bleed, and I just didn't have the energy to scream anymore. I then tried to wriggle and move, but he held me tight. He was holding on to my arms in a vice grip; my arms started to hurt and cramp. After the ten minutes, he just got up, without saying a word. He threw his dressing gown over me, and went upstairs into the bedroom. That's all I remember; I was just trying to erase what had happened. After a while, I threw the dressing gown off me and wrapped the blanket round me that was on the sofa. Then I crawled into the corner, and sat there until Sergeant Stone and PC Noble arrived." Jess was blinking rapidly, trying to stem the tears. After a few deep breaths, she had composed herself.

"Do you know what he did after he went in the bedroom? Did he leave the house?" asked Terry.

"I'm not sure, but what I am sure of is that I heard the garden gate being unlocked just before Sergeant Stone and PC Noble came in." she answered.

"Would you say that he could have fitted though the bedroom window?"

"Yes, he's done it before." she replied.

"Thanks Jess. All done now. You've done really well. We just need to take you to be examined, then you can go." He smiled at her, and she smiled weakly back.

"Thanks Terry." Terry got up, switched the camera off and left the room. Callum then stood up, offering his hand to Jess.

"Let's go to the examination room. I'll get Sally while you're in there. Do you want me to tell her what happened?" Jess nodded, and allowed herself to be led into the exam room. As she entered the room, Jess felt like she was going into the slaughter house. She just hoped that the examination was quick.

As Jess went in, Callum went to find Sally. He found her a few minutes later, with a big cup of coffee in front of her. She looked a bit worse for wear, but mind you, so did Beth, Nate, Mel, Ben and Will. As he approached the table, Sally looked up.

"Sarge?"

"Sally, would you mind coming with me please." He started to walk towards the door, as he looked back to see where Sally had got to; he saw her slowly getting up. "Sally, now!" Sally rolled her eyes, and followed her sergeant into his office. She closed the door behind her, and turned to face Callum.

"If this is about our hangovers..." she started to say, but was stopped by Callum. "No, Sally, not today it isn't. It's about PC Waite." As he was about to explain, Sally said, "Is she in hospital? Dan's really gone for her this time hasn't he! God, I told her she should have stayed with me!" Sally covered her mouth, wishing she had been more persuasive in letting her friend stay with her.

"You're half right, but the truth is worse. After Will took Jess home, Dan raped her." Callum saw the look of disbelief on Sally's face turn to horror.

"He what? When I get my hands on him I'll kill him!" Callum was shocked how angry Sally sounded; he'd never seen her like this.

"I'm the same, but I need you to do me a favour." Callum said.

"Anything sarge." Sally took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"I was hoping that Jess would be able to stay with you. She can't go back to her house, and you're her best friend." Callum waited for her reply; he didn't have to wait long.

"Of course! She can stay for as long as she wants. Does anyone else know about this?" she asked.

"Me, Sergeant Smith, PC Noble, DC Perkins and the superintendant. I don't want anyone else knowing either. Not even Will, because I know he'll make it his mission to hunt Dan down." Callum had a look of warning in his eyes, as he knew Sally was thinking of doing just that.

"Understood. So is she in the station now?" she asked.

"Yep. She's had her interview, now it's the internal examination and pictures. Then we're going to go back to her house, pack some suitcases and then take her to yours. You'll have today and tomorrow morning off to be with her. Is that ok?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Sure. But is it wise taking her back to the house?" asked Sally.

"No, but she needs her own things. Come on, we'll go and wait for her." Callum opened the door, and Sally walked out, followed by Callum, to the examination room.

Jess felt completely violated. She knew it had to be done, so that she could prove that she was indeed raped. The examiner had said that from all the marks and bruises on her body, plus the evidence from the internal, she had a good chance of winning the case, if she decided to take it that far. She was stood behind the paper screen, pulling on the dismal grey clothes that had been provided. She stepped out from behind the screen, and the examiner said that she was free to leave. As she left the room, she saw a figure jump up next to her. She screamed, thinking it was Dan. She looked properly and saw it was Sally, who had tears running down her face. Jess, seeing Sally crying, couldn't stop her own tears. Sally ran and hugged Jess tight, whispering in her ear, "I'm so sorry." They stood in the corridor for five minutes, just hugging, with Callum looking on.

"Come on you two, let's go pick your stuff up and get you to Sally's." He started to walk towards where the cars were kept, the girls following him.


	3. No Way Out

**Once again this contains sensitive material which some may find upsetting, so here is some prior notice for you. A massive thank you to Kelle144, SoloStarr and SunHillStar943 for once again leaving me lovely comments. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it x **

When they pulled up outside Jess' house, Jess just froze in her seat, not wanting to go in. Sally held her hand, encouraging Jess. Jess took a deep breath, and got out the door that Callum was holding for her. Jess walked up the path, and unlocked the door. As she stepped through the door, all the memories came flooding back, hitting her like a train. She took some quick breaths, then moved into the hall, allowing Callum and Sally to get in the house. She looked into the living room; it looked exactly the same as it had when she left this morning, except there were yellow number cards dotted around where the Crime Scene Examiners had been in. Once again her eyes moved towards her wedding picture, and once again she couldn't believe they had once been so happy. She moved on through the hall, and she heard Sally gasp; she'd obviously seen the state of the living room. Jess walked up the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door. She screamed. There was Dan, standing in the bedroom.

Dan looked up, startled. Just as he was about to run, Sally came sprinting into the room, and threw herself at Dan. The force at which she ran at him knocked him to the floor. Jess had backed out into the hall, and was slumped on the floor. Callum went running past her into the bedroom, and saw Sally hitting Dan, very hard, in the face. Dan had blood coming out his nose, and his lip had split. Sally was hitting him so violently, and Callum understood how she felt. He strode over to where Sally was, and pulled her off. She fought for a while, itching to get back and kick him. And kick him she did. She flung out her leg, and caught Dan in the face as he tried to sit up. He fell back onto the floor, hand over his face.

"Sally, ENOUGH!" Callum shouted. Sally stopped, and Callum let go of her.

"You evil bastard! You're going down for a long time. They'll throw away the key." She gave him a dirty look, and went to where Jess was sat. She pulled Jess into a hug, who was still sitting on the floor crying, and then led her downstairs. Callum pulled out his handcuffs, and flipped Dan onto his front so he could handcuff him. "I'm going to get that copper kicked out the force for what she's done to me." he spat.

"It was self defence; you went for her first." hissed Callum in his ear. Callum radioed for another car to be sent, and Inspector Gold said that she would be the one to come and get him. Callum stayed sitting on top of Dan until Inspector Gold showed up. She was accompanied by Smithy, who roughly pulled him up and pushed him to the car.

"Well done Callum. Now get Jess out of here."

Callum nodded, and went downstairs to where Jess and Sally were sitting. He led Jess to the car, with Sally bringing her stuff.

Three hours later, Jess had been settled into Sally's spare room, and she'd finally fallen asleep. Callum had been sitting in Jess' room, holding her hand as she went to sleep.

"She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping; even with all the sorrow on her face." Callum thought. When he was sure that she was asleep, he gently removed his hand from hers. He tenderly kissed her forehead, then quietly left the room. He walked over to where Sally was sat on her sofa, watching some lifestyle program.

"Is she asleep?" she asked.

"Yep, she's out like a light. I just hope she sleeps ok tonight. She might have flashbacks though. I've told her, if she needs me, she can ring me at anytime. That goes for you as well." Callum smiled at Sally, who was shocked. She'd never seen her sergeant like this before. Before she could think of what she was saying, she said, "You love her don't you." As soon as the words had left her lips, she wished she hadn't said them. At first, Callum looked angry, but then his expression softened.

"Is that what it's called?" he laughed quietly, "How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, the look in your eyes when you saw Dan; how tender and gentle you've been with her; how you've acted on the whole case, and telling her that anytime she needs you, you'll be there. Trying to be normal with her every time she flinches away from men." Sally smiled at her sergeant. "And do you know what? I'm 99.9% sure that she feels exactly the same. And I think she felt this way before she was raped."

"And the 0.1%?" he asked.

"Well, given her current situation, it's going to be a while before she can be close to someone. But just stick with her sarge, and she'll be yours. But only when she's ready. She has to learn to trust men again. I mean you saw how she was with Terry, and Jess likes Terry a lot. She's going to be extremely wary of men, she'll have to make friends with all the males over again, because to her now, you're different people." Sally looked closely at her sergeant, and she saw how tired he was.

"I'm not going to push her. It's completely up to her if she wants to pursue a relationship. If she doesn't, I respect that, and I'll still be here for her. And I know it's going to seem like we're all different people, but I need to show her that we're not all like him." Callum stood up. "I guess I should be going. I'll drop in when you're working, check she's ok. Bye Sally." He smiled as he walked out the door. Sally and Callum didn't realise that Jess was still awake, and had heard everything that had been said, plus she'd felt Callum kiss her. She wasn't sure how she felt; she knew that she loved him, but she couldn't have another relationship; not yet anyway.

A week later, Sally was getting ready for work when Jess walked into the kitchen with her dressing gown on.

"Hey. How are you this morning?" Sally asked.

"I'm feeling a bit better about it actually. I feel like it's happened to someone else, like I was watching it, not the one having it done to her. I think I can be a bit more normal around Callum again, but I don't know about other men. I feel like I need to get to know all my male friends all over again, and I shouldn't have to do that. I just don't want to see him ever again. Ever." said Jess, sitting on one of the stools.

"Jess, it'll get better, I promise. And people will understand, that is if you want them to. Lucky for you, he doesn't know you're here. Sergeant Stone said he's going to drop in later while I'm at work. Keep the sliding lock on the door. If anyone wants to come up to the flat, they have to ring the bell anyway, except for people who have a key. So no unexpected visitors. Listen, I better go, I'll be late for work. Come here." Sally pulled Jess into a tight hug.

"Bye Sally. Have a good day." Jess waved as Sally left. She twiddled her thumbs a bit, wondering what she was going to do all day, again.

After a few hours of watching TV, Jess' phone started ringing, playing the recording that her and Dan had done, only a few weeks ago, before this whole incident. She slowly walked into her room, and picked her phone up. The number was withheld, so she warily picked it up.

"Hello?" she said slowly into it.

"Is this Jessica Waite?" the voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?" she replied.

"This is one of your husband's associates. You remember when he told you he had friends in high places? Well, guess who this is. I heard you got your husband locked up. I can tell you he's not very impressed. He asked me to give you a message...he will find you." The person hung up, and Jess let the phone fall to the floor. For a few minutes she paced around the flat, wondering what she should do. Then it came to her. It was the only way that this whole mess would go away. She didn't want it to come to this, but she had to keep her friends safe.

Jess sat down at Sally's table with two pieces of paper and a pen. She wrote out two different letters; one for Callum and one for Sally. She folded them both, and put them in two separate envelopes. She placed them on the breakfast bar, where Sally would see them. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, but she was going to be looking over her shoulder her whole life. She wouldn't be able to be normal around men again, and it was all because of Dan. She walked into her bedroom, opened her bag, and pulled out the sleeping tablets that were inside. She then walked into the dining room, and pulled out the bottle of vodka that was in the bottom of a cupboard. She looked at the pills and then the vodka, and her mind was made up. She went into the bathroom and started running the taps. Once the bath was full of warm soapy water, Jess slid into it, without bothering to take her underwear off and popped open the lid of the pills. Then she unscrewed the lid of the vodka, and downed some of it, before placing the bottle on the side of the bath. She held out her hand, and emptied the pill pot. She placed a pill into her mouth, and then another, and then another. After swallowing about ten pills, she downed some more of the vodka. She finished off the pills, and downed the rest of the vodka. Jess settled back into the bath, making herself comfy. She shut her eyes, and fell asleep.

Callum had been banging on the door for five minutes. He'd also rang the phone numerous times. He was beginning to panic. Jess had to be in, there's no way she would have left the flat, not without saying anything to anyone. Callum decided that enough was enough; he would kick the door in. He stepped back, and kicked it as hard as he could. It flew open; the sliding lock shattering. He walked into the living room, then through to the kitchen. He saw two letters on the breakfast bar, and saw with a shock that one was for him. He placed his hat on to the bar and picked up the letter addressed to him. He slid his finger under the flap and pulled the letter out. As he read it, his eyes grew wide, and his mouth dropped open.

"Jess?" he called out. "JESS! Are you here?" He ran into all the rooms, checking to see if she was there. When he went into her bedroom, he picked up her phone that was still on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the recently received calls. When he saw the withheld number, he started to panic even more. The only room he hadn't checked was the bathroom. He knocked once, twice, three times. No answer. He tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge. After a lot of pushing and shoving, the door finally gave way. He looked around, and his eyes fell on the bath, with Jess inside it.

"Oh my god, what have you done?" He pelted to the bath, and fished Jess out. He laid her on the bath mat, and placed his ear above her mouth, trying to see if she was breathing. He couldn't feel anything, and he couldn't see her chest rising either. He grabbed his radio and called for an ambulance. The ambulance had an ETA of 5 minutes, but Callum didn't know if it would get there on time. He began CPR. All the while he did it he was praying that Jess would live. He couldn't believe that Dan would do such a thing. It wasn't enough to rape her; he had to frighten her so much that she didn't want to live anymore, and he did it through some contact who wasn't locked up, who could come and find Jess for him. As he did mouth to mouth, Jess started to sputter beneath him. She coughed until a lot of water escaped her mouth, mixed with vomit. Callum quickly rolled her on her side so that she wouldn't choke on it. He rubbed her back slowly, and felt a whoosh of relief got through him. "Come on, get the all out."

"Where am I?" she asked, slurring, blinking groggily in the light.

"It's ok Jess, I've got you. I've got you." He stroked her hair, making sure that she stayed on her side. He finally heard the sirens of the ambulance outside, and he thanked whoever had heard his plea.

"Hello?" called one of the paramedics.

"In here, in the bathroom." Callum shouted. A few seconds later, two paramedics appeared, a man and a woman, with all their gear.

"Hi. Can you hear me sweetie? Can you tell me your name?" an afro-Caribbean woman bent down, talking into Jess' face.

"Jess, my name's Jess." she said.

"Ok, hi Jess. I'm Comfort, this is Luke. I'm just going to pop this oxygen mask on to help you breathe. Ok sweetie?" Jess nodded and Comfort slid the mask over Jess' face.

"Who are you?" Comfort asked Callum.

"I'm Sergeant Callum Stone. I came to the flat to check on Jess, and I found her in the bath, under the water. I also found this empty bottle of vodka and this pot of pills. I'm pretty sure that the pot was full earlier. Listen, a week ago she was raped, she's not comfortable around men, well, those that she doesn't know well. So could you please make sure your colleagues know that." Callum handed the pills to Luke, who nodded, read the label, then passed it to Comfort.

"Do you have any idea how long she was under the water for, or how long ago she took these?" Luke asked, moving away from Jess slightly.

"I think the max amount of time ago she took them was maybe fifteen minutes ago. I'm not sure though." He held her hand, and she squeezed it tightly.

"Ok, that's ok. The doctors will probably need to pump her stomach to get all the pills and water out but if we can get her in now, she should be fine. Luke, can you get the board please?" Comfort asked. Luke nodded and ran out the flat.

"Jess, I'm just going to put a needle in your arm so I can give you some medicine to make you better. Is that ok?" she asked. Jess nodded. A few minutes later, Luke returned with the board and head blocks.

"Ok Jess, we're going to put you on this board and carry you to the ambulance. Is that alright?" asked Luke. Jess just shook her head and removed her mask and said to Callum, "I don't want any men, please come with me? I don't want anyone else to come near me." Callum smiled and said, "Of course I'll come with you, and I'll make sure no-one else comes near you." Callum gently put the mask back onto her face. He then helped Comfort put Jess onto the stretcher carry the stretcher to the ambulance. Once the stretcher was safely placed in the ambulance, Comfort climbed into the back, followed by Callum. Then they sped off to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Callum had radioed in that he would be late back to his shift because of what happened to Jess. Inspector Gold had then radioed Callum back telling him that she would meet him at the hospital. When the ambulance pulled up, Luke opened the door, and out jumped Callum so that Luke and Comfort could get Jess' stretcher out. The paramedics quickly wheeled the trolley up the corridor, and were met by a doctor and two nurses.

"Hi Luke, Comfort, what have we got?" asked the doctor.

"Jess Waite, 24 years old. Suspected OD. When we arrived, she was conscious, but very disorientated." As the trolley was wheeled into resuscitation, Callum was told to wait outside by the doctor.

"Ok, Jess? Can you hear me? My name's Mr Harper, and I'll be treating you today. This is Abs and Kelsey, and they're going to be looking after you. Do you understand?" he asked, as he flashed his torch into her eyes. Jess nodded, and tried to squirm away from the light. "Did she suffer any head trauma?" Harry asked Luke. "No. The man who found her said she was under the water though, and it seemed like she'd taken the pills and downed some vodka. He also told us that she was raped a week ago, and she doesn't want any other men to touch her or go near her, so it may be better to get Selena to see her." he said.

"Ok, I'll ask her in a minute if she'd prefer that. Does the man know how long she was underwater for?" he asked.

"He guessed that he found her ten minutes after she'd taken the pills, but he wasn't sure how long she was under the water for. He said that he did CPR, as she wasn't breathing. After coughing up some water and vomiting, he said she seemed to be ok." Luke and Comfort wheeled the trolley out of resuscitation, past Callum.

"Excuse me! How is she doing? Is she being treated by male doctors?" Callum asked, leaping to his feet.

"We don't know yet honey. The doctor's are examining her now. And yes she is, but the doctor has asked her if she's ok with it, and she said it was ok. He's dealt with rape cases before, so please don't worry." Comfort smiled, and followed after Luke.

Callum sat outside resus for another ten minutes, when Inspector Gold turned up.

"Callum! How is she? What happened?" Gina asked.

"I don't know how she is, they're examining her now. I got to the flat, and nobody answered the door, so I kicked it in. I couldn't find her anywhere, and then the bathroom door was locked, and when I managed to get in, she was under the water. I had to do CPR." he babbled, still shaken up by what had happened.

"So, did she OD?" she asked him.

"In the kitchen were two envelopes; one for me and one for Sally. Mine said that she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her, because she loved me too much to let anything happen. It said that someone had rung her, and threatened her, saying that he knew where she was. Dan obviously called one of his cronies to take care of her while he's inside. When I went into her bedroom, her phone was on the floor and she had recently received a call from a withheld number. I just can't believe it. She should have told me, we could have taken care of it. She didn't have to do this." Callum slumped down on the seat. Gina sat next to him, and put her arms round him. Two minutes later, Mr Harper came out of resus.

"How is she?" Callum asked, jumping up.

"She's stable at the minute. We're going to have to pump her stomach to get rid of all the drugs and alcohol. She seems to have taken in some water as well, so we need to drain that from her lungs. After that though, she should be fine. You can come and see her now if you want. She's been asking for you. Don't be alarmed by the tube coming out of her side, that's to get the water out." Mr Harper turned and held the doors to resus open, and Callum quickly moved to where Jess' trolley was.

When Jess saw him, tears started to drip down her face, and she was surprised to see that Callum's eyes were wet too.

"I'm so sorry Callum. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want you to get hurt either." Jess placed her hand in his.

"Jess, I didn't want to tell you this before, it was crap timing and I didn't want you to feel under pressure. Plus you know how I am with expressing my feelings." Callum said slowly, a small smile on his lips. He took a deep breath before carrying on. "I care for you so much. I want to protect you and make sure no harm comes to you. Why didn't you ring me or Sally? We could have traced the call and caught who rang you." Callum wiped his eyes and sat on the stool that was next to her bed.

"I didn't want to worry you. You've been brilliant to me, and I didn't want to keep taking advantage of you." she explained.

"You could never take advantage of me. I told you to ring me whenever you needed me." he said.

"Callum, I care for you so much too, and I don't want you getting hurt trying to protect me. You were working, and I didn't want to pull you or Sally away. I've already disrupted you both enough. I...although I never thought that I could truly feel for someone again, not after Dan, I don't feel scared of you. All I feel is safe."

Callum cut her off, "Jess, I'm...I know its going to be hard for you, but you are safe with me, no-one will be able to hurt you. But listen to me, you have to stop this, now. You know that all of us would help you at a moments notice. Suicide isn't the way out. I'm going to help you get over this; we'll do it together." Jess just nodded. It was then that she spotted Inspector Gold through the window.

"I bet she's not too happy about what I did." she said, with a shaky laugh.

"She's happy that you're alive. You should have seen how worried she was. Please, just promise me you'll talk to me from now on?" he asked her, and there was such sincerity in his eyes that Jess couldn't say no.


	4. Baby Can I Hold You Tonight?

**Again I'd like to thank Kelle144, SoloStarr and SunHillStar943 for leaving me lovely comments. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it x **

A week later, Jess was released from hospital. Both Callum and Sally thought it would be safer for Jess to move in with Callum. So at two in the morning, they moved all of Jess' stuff into Callum's house. They did it in the early hours as they did not want to be seen and followed. Jess hugged Sally as she left, and told her to be safe. Sally smiled, and then left. Jess took a deep breath, and Callum took her into the kitchen for a coffee.

"Thanks Callum." she said.

"What for?" he asked.

"For believing in me, for protecting me, for putting yourself at risk by letting me stay here, and for accepting me, even though I have a lot of baggage." Her eyes met his, and she knew he understood.

"I've told you, you don't need to thank me, especially not for the accepting you bit. I also need to tell you that I love you, and I couldn't stop loving you, even if I tried. I understand that you're not ready for a relationship yet, but I want you to know that I'll wait until you are. So I'll be sleeping in the spare room, and you can have my room, it's got the comfier bed." Callum smiled at her, and he poured the coffee into two mugs. "Here you go" he said, as he placed the mug of steaming coffee in front of her.

"You love me?" she asked in surprise. It was all the more surprising considering he was normally so reserved about his feelings, so she knew he must really mean it.

"Jess, I've loved you from since before Dan raped you, pretty much from since I first met you." he replied, taking her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked him softly.

"Jess, you were married, to someone I worked with. I couldn't do that to you. And I couldn't let people think I had a soft side could I?" he said with a small smile "But then when I found you after Dan had...well I knew I should have told you before, and I felt so guilty. I'm sorry." Callum said, looking at the floor.

"It's ok. He probably would have done worse to me if he found out that you had told me you loved me. And Callum, you don't have to sleep in the spare room." Jess said slowly.

"Well I'd prefer the bed to the sofa." he said.

"No, I mean, why not sleep in your room." she replied.

"Because you'll be in my bed, and there's no where else in there to sleep."

Jess groaned; was she talking a foreign language? "What I meant was why don't you bring in the mattress from the spare room and in your room with me. Please?" Jess didn't want to be on her own, not yet.

"Of course I will. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, that's why I was going to sleep in the spare room." he said, holding her free hand.

"I know, but I don't want to be on my own. I feel as if I've detached from Dan, and from what happened. It just doesn't seem to be affecting me as much. I'm even thinking of asking Inspector Gold if I can return to work next week." she said with a smile. Callum thought she looked more relaxed, and she was beginning to become the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with before this whole thing had happened.

"Are you sure you're ready? Everyone just thinks that you've been on holiday. I think you should wait another week." Callum replied.

"Yes, I'm ready, I would have gone mad being at home another week on my own. I just want to get back to normal. Has no-one asked why my husband is currently behind bars?" asked Jess.

"No-one knows actually. After having him in custody at the nick, we transferred him to Barton Street. We roughly explained why we couldn't have him at Sun Hill, and they took him straight away." he said.

"Oh, well that's brilliant! What about all his stuff in his office?" she asked.

"Well you can either sort through it and take what you want, or we can just bin everything." he replied.

"I think I'd rather look through and see what he was hiding." she said.

"If you really want, and if you feel that you're ready, you can come in with me in the morning. You can go see Inspector Gold about coming back to work, then afterwards you can sort through Dan's office. Then, we can go have lunch somewhere, if you fancy it." Callum looked at Jess, wondering if she could tell how happy she was making him, just by being there with him.

"That would be great. From what you said, it sounds like she's short staffed anyway, so she will have to take me back. Lunch sounds brilliant." she smiled at him, quite shyly.

"Great!" Callum said, a bit too eagerly, "I mean, that's cool. Now, I think it's time for bed, my shift starts at 6." Callum took Jess' empty mug and his own and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Callum, I meant what I said about you sleeping in the same room with me." She looked at him, showing him that she wanted him to be with her.

"Ok, but if you decide that you don't want me there, just tell me." he replied. She walked over to him so that she was directly in front of him. She looked into his eyes, and then kissed him so tenderly on his lips, that if he hadn't have known someone was kissing him, he would have thought it was the wind.

"Does that tell you that I want you to be with me?" she said, laughing.

She walked towards the kitchen door, but before she left the room, she turned and her smile wavered. Then she said, "Callum, I'm scared. I want to be with you, but what if...what if it affects me too much." Jess hated the fact that her eyes started to well up. It had been over two weeks since the rape, but she felt so detached from it all. It was like it happened to someone else, but it still gave her vivid nightmares. In a few steps, Callum had crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Jess, we can take this as slowly as you need. I can be your friend for now, and help you through the case. Then you can decide what happens next. We go at your pace, not mine, not anyone else's, only yours. Of course it's going to still affect you, and it will probably for the rest of your life, but I'm here to help you. I'll sleep on the mattress tonight." Callum gently kissed her on the top of her head, then walked up the stairs into the spare room to get the mattress. Jess followed him up the stairs and entered Callum's room. She looked around and noticed that it wasn't very personal, there seemed to be no photos of any family, no personal items. She quickly changed into her pyjamas, and climbed into the bed. She hugged the pillow; it smelled of Callum.

She woke up abruptly due to the alarm that was ringing on the other side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked next to her and saw Callum with his dressing gown on turning the alarm off. When he finally managed to turn it off, Jess was able to see them time.

"5 am?" she moaned, lying back down.

"Yep, sorry. I forgot it was on. I'll just go and have a quick shower, then we can go. It takes about ten minutes to get to the station in the car. Help yourself to food and coffee." He got up, and Jess couldn't help but look at him. He was so different to Dan, in figure, personality and appearance. Jess felt lucky that he had taken her in and was going to protect her. She suddenly felt warm inside, and just as Callum was about to leave the room, she called him. He turned around, and she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to him. Impulsively she kissed him on the lips, harder than a few hours ago. As soon as her lips left his, she apologised.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of how different you are to Dan, and I felt all happy and then I just suddenly kissed you! Sorry. Then yesterday I said I wasn't ready, and now I'm kissing you like that. I'm so sorry. I'm a bit mixed up at the minute." she apologised again.

Callum laughed quietly, and said, "Are you apologising for kissing me? Remember yesterday, I said we'd go at your pace? Well I meant it. If you want to be more than friends, that's fine by me. Here's some food for thought." Callum dropped the towel he was holding, cupped Jess' face in his hands, and kissed her back. "I kiss you instead, then you won't have to apologise."

"That's fine by me. I just want to take this slower than me and Dan, even though this is happening much faster. I didn't know who he was, and it showed didn't it." She laughed sadly. Callum pulled her into a hug.

"We can take it as slow as you want. I'm not going to force you." He let her go, picked up his towel, and walked out the door. "We better hurry, or we'll be late." he called as he walked into the bathroom.

"It doesn't matter if I'm late! Only if you're late does it matter." she said. She pulled on a baggy top with a cardigan over it, brushed her hair and put on her wedges. She picked up her handbag from the chair, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She was joined ten minutes later by Callum, who was just buttoning up his shirt. She handed him a piece of toast and a cup of tea.

"Thanks" he said, through a mouthful of toast. She sat next to him, eating her own toast. "Are you definitely sure you're ready? Remember you've been on holiday in case anyone asks." Callum said.

"Yes I'm ready. I'm not worried about facing them anymore. Only a few people know the truth, no-one else needs to know." With those thoughts in her head, they left the house twenty minutes later.

*

As Jess sat in the Inspector's office, waiting for Inspector Gold, she suddenly felt nervous. She felt like she was back at school. At that moment, the door opened and Jess was disturbed from her thoughts. In walked the Inspector, but with her was the Superintendant. Jess got up from her seat and said, "Sir, ma'am." She was a bit shocked to find that she was going to have to talk to the Super as well.

"Jess! How're you doing?" asked the Super.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to be back at work, get some normality back in my life." she replied, smiling at them both.

"After the incident at Sally's flat, we tracked down the man who called you and he's been charged. And Dan has had an extra charge added to his growing list. He wasn't too pleased to hear about that. Are you sure being back at work is going to be the best thing?" Gina asked.

"Ma'am, I promise you I'm ready and I'm sure I want to come back. I wouldn't have asked other wise." she said.

"Ok, you're permitted to work again, starting next week, but as soon as you feel like you can't cope or it's too much, either find Inspector Gold or one of the sergeants. Is that fair?" the Super asked.

"Sure, that sounds fine. Although I'd like to point out it would be if I feel like I can't cope, not when I feel like I can't cope." Gina and the Super both smiled at her, and Jess walked out, heading for Dan's office.

On the way to Dan's office, she met Sergeant Smith in the corridor. As soon as he saw her he immediately walked up to her. She knew what was coming.

"Jess, you alright? What are you doing back here?" he asked her.

"I'm brilliant thanks sarge. I've just been to see the Inspector about returning to work, and now I'm heading to Dan's office to sort through his stuff." she said. "When are you coming back to work? In a few weeks?" he asked.

"Nope, actually I'm starting next week." She saw the look of disbelief on his face, and as soon as he opened his mouth he said, "Look, I'm completely ready to come back to work. I need to come back to work, to get some normality back in my life. I'm a fighter." She gave him a stern look, and he shook his head and said, "Ok, if you're sure. I'll be looking out for you though."

"Oh, so that only makes you, Sally, Sergeant Stone, the Inspector and the Superintendant looking out for me then." she said laughing as she walked off.

Jess stood outside Dan's office. It had been ages since she'd been in here. She slowly opened the door and walked in, then kicked the door shut. She looked around. It was exactly as it had been when Dan had left it the night he raped Jess. She slowly approached his desk, and sat on the chair. She opened the drawers and started rifling through all the papers in them. There was nothing worth keeping in them, so Jess just left them where they were. As she bent down to open the last drawer, she noticed something stuck to the underside of Dan's desk. It looked like a photo of some sort. Jess got off the chair and crawled under the desk so she could examine the picture. It was a picture of her, naked except for her French knickers. Jess couldn't remember that being taken. Wait, she remembered now. She'd just had a shower and was walking into their bedroom with the towel wrapped round her. Dan had asked her to take her towel off as he wanted a picture of her. She laughed him off, and pulled her knickers on. She thought he'd left the room, as she'd heard the door swing shut. She turned around and pulled the towel off, and that must have been when he took the picture, through the gap in the door. She couldn't believe him. Why had he done it? Had he shown all his friends? Had they all had a good laugh at her? As she was sat under the desk deep in thought, someone had walked into the room, and spying her legs coming out from under the desk, had proceeded to the desk. It was only as the person bent down to talk to her that she noticed there was somewhere else in the room. As the face loomed at her, she squealed, and hit her head on the desk.

"Callum! What did you do that for?" she asked, rubbing her head, concealing the photo in her other hand.

"I was coming to see if you were ready for lunch." he replied, offering out his hand to pull her up by.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said as she was hoisted to her feet. As Callum pulled her up, the photo dropped out of her hand, photo side up, onto the floor. Before she could get it, Callum had picked it up.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"I don't know, although it looks like a nearly naked picture of me." she replied, blushing.

"I can see that, but why have you got it?" he asked, staring at it.

"I was looking though Dan's stuff, and when I was about to open the bottom drawer, I saw a photo stuck to the underside of the desk. I bent down to have a look and took it. Then I saw it was me." she said with a shrug.

"You don't look as if you knew he was there. Did you?" he asked, handing the picture back to her.

"Nope but it doesn't matter." She was about to rip it up when Callum stopped her.

"We could add another charge to his growing list, then we could use the picture for evidence." he said.

"Callum, I'm not having a half naked picture of me being used in court. No, no way." There was such finality in her voice that Callum stopped. He watched as she ripped the picture into many pieces.

"Right. Are you ready for lunch?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Yep, lead away" she said giggling.

Even though it was cold, it was a sunny day, so Jess and Callum grabbed some sandwiches and drinks from the local supermarket and went and sat on the grass in the park. They were talking about anything and everything, from what they were going to have for dinner that night to whether they believed in karma. Jess did believe in it, Callum wasn't so sure. Jess ate her tuna and cucumber sandwich, contemplating the world, while Callum had his chicken and bacon sandwich, contemplating his budding relationship with Jess. They washed it down with some apple juice, toasting each other before downing it.

Then Jess said, "I would kiss you, but I've just had a nice fish sandwich, so I better not. Also, I've decided that I definitely want to give this relationship a go. I'm ready Callum. This whole thing with Dan is shut off in a small part of my mind. I'm determined to not let it affect me." Callum grinned, and from behind his back he produced some chocolates, but not just any chocolates. These were Italian truffles, with pralines, Jess' favourite. "Jess, I promise I won't hurt you." he said sincerely, "Now, maybe these will get rid of the taste."

He untied the bow on the box, and slowly lifted the lid off. He wafted the box under Jess' nose, so she caught the delicious smell of chocolate. She made out to grab one, but Callum quickly moved the box behind him. Jess kneeled up, then lunged at Callum. He kept moving the box, laughing at her trying to reach them. She tried to move around him, but with no luck. After five minutes of this, Callum put the chocolates down and started to tickle Jess. She collapsed in laughter; she couldn't talk for hysterics. Callum stopped, grabbed a chocolate from the box, and held it tantalisingly above her mouth. She quickly leaned up and took it in her teeth. She held it there, looking at Callum. He bent down and bit off half of the chocolate. Jess swallowed her own bit, and then she raised herself up onto her elbows, and she kissed him; a heavenly, chocolaty, tasty kiss. Callum gently pushed Jess onto the picnic blanket, and placed the chocolates behind him. He kissed her slightly harder; he could feel the electricity between them, the passion growing. His hands roamed over her body. If they had been in a private place, and not a blatantly public place, it may have gone further. As they came up for air, he lay on the blanket next to her, and pulled her close. They lay like that for ten minutes, before being forced apart by the beeping of Callum's watch. As he sat up, Jess couldn't the last time she'd felt so happy; so blissfully happy.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late back." He pressed a button on his watch to stop it beeping. "Listen, I'll sort all this out and take all the leftover food home. You go straight to work. Maybe I'll cook you something special tonight." she said, winking at him seductively.

"Oooh, okay then, I'll make sure I hurry home." He kissed her on the nose, but before he left he said, "This isn't going too fast for you is it?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Its fine, it's brilliant in fact. I promise." Jess smiled at Callum, and waved as he walked off. She packed all the leftover food into the bag, and placed the picnic blanket on top. She started to walk towards the general direction of Callum's house, humming a tune.


	5. Killing Me Softly

**Another massive thanks to my reviewers, SoloStar, Jo and Hollie, enjoy x**

It was such a beautiful day; cerulean blue sky with some lazy wisps of candyfloss clouds. The sun was shining; warm and comforting, but there was a definite chill in the air. Jess raised her face to the sky as she walked, taking in the warming glow of the sun on her face, while pulling her cardigan round her some more. She'd just turned the corner when she heard what sounded like a gunshot. She spun around, looking to see where the noise had come from. As she looked towards the park where she'd just enjoyed her picnic, she could see people running screaming in different directions. She started to run to the park, to see what happened. As she ran, she pulled out her phone and called Sally at the station. She let her know that she would need assistance, as she'd heard a gun shot fired. The phone was passed from Sally to Inspector Gold.

"Jess? What's happening? Are you ok?" she asked quickly.

"Yes ma'am I'm fine. About two minutes ago I heard gunshots fired from the park. I'm just going to look now, but I'm gonna need back-up." she replied, running towards the place where the shots had been fired.

"Ok, I want you to be careful, you haven't got your uniform on or anything. If they're any casualties, call an ambulance straight away. I'll send PC Fletcher and PC Armstrong over straight away. What park is it?" Gina asked.

"The park opposite that new block of flats which is being put up, about five minutes from the station." she replied, slowing down now that she was nearing the place where the shot had been fired.

"Right, they'll be there in a minute. Be careful."

"Yes ma'am" Jess said, hanging up.

She dropped the bag full of food, and put her phone in her jacket pocket. She could see someone lying on the floor not too far from where she was standing. From the looks of it, there was blood issuing from the prone figure. Jess quickly scanned the surrounding area to see if the gunman was still there. She couldn't see anyone, so she pulled the picnic blanket out of the bag and ran towards the figure.

"Oh my god." She kneeled next to the man on the floor. He slowly put his hand up and reached for hers.

"Jess, get out of here." he said, so quietly that Jess had to bend right next to him. As tears started to pour out of her eyes, she said, "I'm not leaving you. Sally and Will are on their way now. I'm gonna call an ambulance. Hang in there." Jess pushed the hair out of Callum's pale face. He had been shot in the gut while trying to protect the woman in front of him. Jess' hands were shaking so much it was a wonder that she managed to dial 999. "I need an ambulance straight away. My boyfriends been shot in the stomach. He's bleeding a lot, you need to come now." Jess nearly shouted in the phone. The man on the other end of the phone confirmed they would be there within two minutes. As she hung up the phone, she grabbed the picnic blanket that was next to her and pressed it on to Callum's stomach. He groaned in agony as she pushed down on his wound.

"It's ok, it's ok. The ambulance is coming now." she whispered to him. Tears dripped from Jess' face onto Callum's body. Jess realised that she should take off Callum's shirt so she could stem the bleeding better. She moved the picnic blanket, which was now covered in blood, wiped her eyes and ripped Callum's shirt open. She could see the bullet; it hadn't gone in very far. As she resumed putting pressure on his wound, she heard sirens approaching, which would either be Sally and Will or the ambulance. She looked up and saw Sally and Will running towards her.

"It's Callum!" she shouted, collapsing into fresh tears. Sally ran straight up to Jess, and tried to move her hands so that she could put her hands where Jess' were, and keep the pressure on the wound. "No, no, I want to do it." Jess cried.

"Ok, ok. Have you called an ambulance?" Sally asked, shocked at the state her sergeant was in. Jess nodded her head slowly. Will paced back and forth a few metres away, talking to the Inspector over his radio.

"It's Sergeant Stone ma'am. He's been shot in the stomach. Jess got to him first, she's applying pressure to his wound, and Sally's waiting for the ambulance." Will glanced over at Jess and Sally. Jess was pale and shaking, her hands covered in sticky red blood, with tears dripping slowly down her face. Sally was pale as well, looking for the ambulance. Will pulled himself back to now, and heard the Inspector reply that she would meet them at the hospital. As soon as their conversation had ended, Will ran over to where Callum was lying.

"Sarge? Can you hear me?" Will placed his ear to Callum's mouth; he wasn't breathing.

"Sally! Get over here!" Will shouted, and Sally turned and ran back to where they were.

"What's going on?" asked Jess.

"He's not breathing, we need to do CPR. Sally, do mouth to mouth, I'll start compressions. Jess, keep the pressure on the wound." Will moved to Callum's chest and started to compress it. Sally pulled out the special plastic bag with the mouthpiece in it and every time Will stopped compression, she breathed through the mouthpiece, inflating Callum's chest. After a minute of this, Will checked for a pulse. "I've got a pulse. Is that the ambulance over there?" Will looked towards the gates of the park, where an ambulance had just pulled up. "Sally, go explain the situation to them. We need to get him to the hospital straight away." Sally clambered up and sprinted to the ambulance. "Jess, you ok?" Will asked her gently. Jess physically couldn't talk, so she just nodded her head, all the while keeping pressure on Callum's wound. She couldn't believe that only half an hour ago she'd been sitting a few feet away from here, enjoying a picnic with her boyfriend. Why was her life going wrong at the minute? The paramedics sped over to them with Sally.

"Alright, what have we got?" asked the older of the paramedics.

"This is Callum Stone. He's been shot in the stomach, about ten minutes ago. Just before you arrived he arrested. We did CPR and mouth to mouth and his pulse has come back." Will recited.

"Ok, thanks. Could you just move your hands so I can take a look at the wound?" the paramedic asked. Jess slowly moved her shaking hands, and the paramedic moved the blanket and had a quick look. "Ok, it's not gone in too far, but he has lost a lot of blood." The paramedic moved to where Callum's head was. "Hi Callum. Can you hear me?" Callum slowly nodded his head. "Good. My names Josh and this is Nina. We're going to be getting you to hospital in a minute. Is that ok?" Callum nodded his head again.

"Ok Callum, I'm just going to pop this oxygen mask on, and put your head in these blocks." Nina said. She placed the mask over his face, and he took some deep breaths.

"What's your name love?" Josh asked Jess.

"Jess. Is he going to be ok?" she asked, trying to stop the tears.

"I think he'll be ok. We just need to get him to the hospital. You're going to have to move the blanket so I can put this pad on to help stem the bleeding. Are you going to come in the ambulance with us?" he asked.

"Yes please." she replied. She removed the blanket with shaking hands.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked her, noting all the blood on her hands and clothes.

"No, it's Callum's blood." she replied, looking down at herself, and feeling faint from all the blood. She felt herself being picked up, and a minute later she was being hugged by Will.

"It's nice to see you back from your holidays but I would have preferred that it wasn't like this." he said into her ear.

"Will, is he going to be ok?" she asked him, desperation in her voice.

"Course he is. He wouldn't leave you would he. I heard he took you out to lunch, he was so excited about it earlier, he couldn't stop smiling, and you know how rare that is for him." Will said, and Jess laughed through the tears that were slowly stopping. The paramedics were placing Callum on the stretcher, and were starting to wheel it towards the ambulance.

"We'll follow in the car. We'll meet you at the hospital." Will gave her another squeeze, and then beckoned Sally over. They walked towards the car, watching Callum and Jess being placed into the ambulance. The ambulance sped off, lights flashing, siren blaring. The police car followed.

They were met at the hospital by Inspector Gold. As Will and Sally followed the trolley up to resuscitation, she stopped them, questioning them.

"What happened? Do we know if Sergeant Stone was the intended target?" she asked, staring after the trolley.

"All we know is what Jess knows, which is that a gunshot was fired, and Sergeant Stone was the one who ended up with a bullet in his gut trying to protect the woman in front of him." Sally said.

"Where is Jess? And do we know anything about this woman?" asked the Inspector.

"She's sitting over there. They wouldn't let her in with Sergeant Stone. She's distraught. And no, we know nothing at all about the mystery woman." Will said, staring at Jess.

"Right, I'm going to go talk to her. I want you two back at the park, we need some witnesses to tell us what happened." She nodded at them, dismissing them.

"Ma'am" they said in unison. As they walked out, Gina walked towards where Jess was sitting. It was complete déjà-vu of only the previous week, but instead of being Callum she was consoling, this time it was Jess.

"Jess?" she said. Jess looked round; her face had some blood on it. Gina checked her over, seeing all the blood on her hands and clothes.

"Have you been hurt?" she asked as she sat down next to Jess.

"No, it's Callum's blood. I need to be with him." she said, half standing up, but she sat back down, feeling weak.

"No, listen. You've got to wait for the doctors to sort him out, you can see him when they say you can. I need you to tell me what happened." Gina took out her paper pad and a pen, ready to write down what Jess said.

"Ok. Me and Callum had just finished out lunch. I think it was about one o'clock, because Callum's alarm went off and he said he was going to be late, and I remembered that he was supposed to be back at one. I told him to go, and I would clear up all the stuff and take the leftovers home. He kissed me goodbye and I waved to him as he started to run towards the gate on the other side of the park. I collected all the stuff and walked out of the park in the opposite direction. About a minute later I heard a gun shot, which is when I rang Sally and talked to you. I looked around to see if I could see where the sound had come from, and all these people were running out the park, so I ran back that way. I entered the park and saw someone lying on the floor, and as I got closer I saw that it was Callum. I went to him, and called an ambulance, and then I put pressure on his wound using the picnic blanket." She stopped, taking a deep breath in.

"Then what happened?" asked Gina, pausing in her note taking.

"Then Will and Sally turned up, and a few minutes later the ambulance turned up. Is that enough, or do you need more?" Jess asked.

"One more thing, did he say anything at all?"

"Nope, but he did tell me to get out of there. He was probably worried the gunman was still there. This is going to be handed to CID isn't it?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, we'll pass it to them once I get back to the station. I'll go now, but call me if there's any news." Gina got up to leave, but before she walked off, Jess said, "Inspector Gold, wait! I want to help. Let me come with you. I'll put my uniform on and I can help CID." Jess stood up.

"No. Jess, you belong here with Callum. Anyway, the Superintendent will probably be making his way over soon to see how Callum is. You can fill him in when he gets here." Gina smiled slightly as she left. Jess collapsed back on the seat heavily.

After ten minutes of just staring at the doors to resus, they suddenly swung open, and the doctor who had treated Jess walked out. He walked towards her, and stopped as he recognised her.

"It's Jess isn't it?" he asked.

"Yep, and you're Mr Harper." she replied.

"Yes I am. Now, we've managed to get Callum stable. We've removed the bullet, and stitched him up. Do you know who it was that applied the pressure to his wound?" Mr Harper asked.

"Yes, it was me. Why, did I push the bullet in further?" she asked, panicking.

"No, no. Quite on the contrary. You saved his life. You managed to stem the bleeding. If you hadn't put pressure on the wound, it's likely that he would have bled to death." said Harry smiling, "You can come in and see him now if you want." he said gently, leading her into resus, to where Callum was propped up in bed with a thick bandage round his stomach.

When she saw him, she rushed over and threw herself at him, careful to mind his stomach. Tears managed to escape her eyes again, that's all she seemed to do these days; cry. Callum returned her hug with force. When she looked at him, she saw his eyes were wet as well. He removed his oxygen mask and said to her, "You saved my life. Thank you so much." he stroked her hair as her head rested on his chest.

"I was returning the favour. You saved my life when you stopped me from killing myself, you saved me in more ways than one. And that first aid course wasn't a complete waste of money was it." she said with a sad laugh.

"That was money well spent I think." he replied with a smile. His face then turned serious, and he said, "When I saw you next to me, I could see all the pain in your eyes. That's why I told you to go. One because I couldn't bear to see you so upset, and two I didn't want you getting shot as well."

"I couldn't leave you! Not when you needed me so much. Even if the gunman was still there, pointing the gun at me, I wouldn't have left you. Seeing you like that made me realise something." she paused. "I love you Callum Stone, I really truly do. I know I've said it before, but I can really feel it now." she said in a rush. She felt Callum's chest shaking, and thinking he was fitting, she quickly looked up. She saw that he was actually laughing. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!" she said indignantly.

"I know you are. I love you too, so much that when I thought I was going to die, my last thoughts were of what I would do without you." he said, smiling at her. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"When I'm with you, it's like I'm a different man. I'm no longer the gruff sergeant who likes to bend the rules. I'm a man who is in love with a beautiful woman, who changes me for the better, making me happier and better natured. You've changed my life ever since I first saw you." he said.

"Do you know what? After Dan raped me, I thought that my life was over. I thought that I would never find someone who would love me after what happened. I thought I wouldn't be able to love anyone, even to trust anyone again. But you're different. You've shown me that I can and will love again, and that's its amazing. When I'm with you, or when I'm thinking of you, I feel like nothing bad has ever happened to me, and it won't again, because you'll keep me safe. Even when I was scared and wasn't sure if I wanted to go further, you still supported me." She sat up on Callum's bed, and held his large hand in her small one.

"And I will keep you safe forever if you let me. I want us to have a serious relationship. We can move all your stuff from your house into mine, and we'll get you a key cut. I want you to be my girlfriend, and then when you're ready, my wife." He enclosed her hands in his, and stroked them.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"I've never been more serious in my life. I want you to be my wife, and the mother of my children. It's a matter of when, not if." he said beaming at her.

"Well, it looks like you're in luck, as there's no-one better who I could think of to be the father of my future children, except maybe Johnny Depp, but seeing as that's not possible I guess I'll have to settle for you!" she said with a loud laugh.

"Hey!" he said, mock hitting her. He pulled her forward and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. They were still kissing when the Superintendant walked in. He cleared his throat loudly, and the couple broke apart as if they'd been caught at school. Jess wiped her mouth, and giggled after seeing Callum's face.

"So Sergeant Stone. You're feeling a bit better then?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Yes sir I am, thank you. They removed the bullet and stitched the wound, and luckily it wasn't too deep. I just lost quite a lot of blood. I'm going to be moved to a ward and the doctor said I should be able to work in a few days. The wound was pretty superficial." he said, trying to avoid looking into the Supers eyes.

"That's wonderful news. I just came by to check that you're both ok. I also came to tell you that we think we've found the weapon that was used. PC Fletcher found a gun which had been thrown in the bushes. It had been fired, so it's been taken to the station and Eddie will examine it. PC Waite, can I have a quick word please?" he asked, holding the door open.

"Sure!" she said, surprised. She turned to kiss Callum, then followed her Super.

"The rape trial has been dated for two weeks from now. Is that ok?" asked the Super.

"Yeah, that's fine. I just want it all over with now. Um, sir, would I be able to annul my marriage to Dan?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure you can, seeing as you weren't married for over two years and he was constantly beating you the whole time you were together. When I get back to the station I'll try and find out, then if you come and see me sometime tomorrow afternoon, I can discuss that and the trial with you." The Super nodded as he walked off down the corridor, and Jess walked back into resus.

She walked up to Callum's bed and said, "Guess what!"

"What?" he asked.

"My marriage to Dan should be able to be annulled. The Super's going to look into it for me, and he'll talk to me about it tomorrow. Also, the rape trial is being held in two weeks." she added.

"Really? Well that's brilliant about both of them. We can see your dirt bag of a husband sent down for as long as he deserves." he said, "Then we can get on with the rest of our lives." At that moment, a nurse walked in.

"Right Mr Stone, we're going to take you up to the ward now." The nurse smiled, and started fussing around with all the equipment. Jess moved out of the way, and said, "Right then. I'll see you tomorrow but I'll probably be over in the afternoon. I love you." Jess kissed Callum, and turned to leave. As she walked out Callum said, "I love you too. Call me with any updates. See you tomorrow." He waved at her, and as she left the room, she blew him a kiss. She was definitely ready to be at work again; to catch the asshole that'd shot her boyfriend.


	6. No Love In This Club

**Another big thank you to the usual suspects, Jo, Hollie and Solostar, and also to my newest reviewer, Aileen. Thank you for making my day, all of you. Hope you enjoy it!**

Jess returned to Callum's house, feeling upset. She didn't want to be in this big house on her own. She could feel the tears welling up, so she decided to call Sally, and they could finish off the leftovers from Jess and Callum's romantic picnic, and try and avert any loneliness. Jess unlocked the door and walked in, picking up the post as she went. She dumped the post and her bag on the chair in the hall, and walked into the living room. She picked up the phone and dialled Sally's mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sal, its Jess. Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked.

"Uh, nope I don't think so. Why what's up?" Sally replied.

"Well, I wanted some company, so do you fancy coming over and helping me finish off the picnic me and Callum had earlier?" she said.

"Sure why not. Or there's this new club opened in town if you want to check it out. Everyone's going, and I'm sure they'd love to see you. Then if you want you can stay at mine tonight, just bring what you need with you." Sally suggested.

"Um yeah, that sounds wonderful. After the crappy afternoon I've had, I feel like partying and being with loads of people. Ok, I'll be over in about twenty minutes. I'll just shower and pack some stuff. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Yep, that's fine. I'll invite Will over as well, and we can have a pre-party drink. How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect. I'll bring all my clubbing gear. I'll see you soon then." Jess said.

"Ok sweetie, bye!" Sally rang off, and Jess ran up the stairs, excited about her night out, although wishing Callum would be coming with her.

She went into Callum's bedroom, well she should say her and Callum's bedroom now, and pulled her jeans and sparkly halter-neck out of her case. She rummaged around in the case with all her shoes in and pulled out her red platforms. She grabbed her make-up bag, and threw that in her small bag. She then stripped down to her underwear, and wrapped Callum's dressing gown around her. She ran into the bathroom and turned the hot tap on. Once it was at the perfect temperature, she pressed a button and the shower came on. She climbed in and pulled the curtain shut behind her. She washed her hair and her body then turned the shower off. She got out, wrapped the towel round her and walked back into Callum's room. She got out some underwear, and threw a pair of knickers into her case. She dried herself off and threw on a baggy top and a pair of jogging bottoms. She slipped her trainers on, and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She would beautify herself at Sally's; it would be loads of fun.

She arrived at Sally's with her overnight case and bottle of her favourite drink; Caribbean Twist. She rang the bell to enter Sally's apartment, and was buzzed up. She got into the lift, and a minute later she was whizzing to the third floor where Sally's apartment was. She stood outside Sally's door, trying to juggle all her things so she could knock on the door. Just as she'd raised her hand, the door was opened by an excited Sally.

"Hi! Come in, come in." Sally took Jess' case off her, ushered Jess in, and placed it in the spare room. Jess placed the bottle of alcohol in the kitchen and walked in to the living room to wait for Sally. She had just got comfy when the buzzer rang. "Jess, can you get that please? I need the loo!" Jess laughed and picked up the phone.

"Hi, who is it?" she said into the phone.

"Alright Jess, it's me Will. Can I come up?" he asked, and Jess could tell he was smiling.

"Sure thing, up you come." She pressed the button which would allow Will to enter, then put the phone down. Sally came into the living room, and looked Jess up and down.

"You don't look very ready to party! What's wrong with you, you're always the first one dressed and dolled up!" Sally said.

"Well, I've just realised that the last time I went clubbing was when Dan raped me." Jess muttered, feeling a bit out of sorts.

"Oh god, I completely forgot. Do you still want to go? I'm sure Will won't mind staying in and watching some girly films." Sally walked over and put her arms round Jess.

"No, no I want to go. I need to go out. I'm desperate to go out, drink and celebrate, and just forget today."

There was a knocking on the door, and Sally went to open it. There in the doorway was Will, already dressed to impress. He held out a bottle of WKD to Sally, and walked into the flat. He looked at Sally, then Jess, and said, "What the heck is going on here?" he asked incredulously, "Why aren't you two ready? Aren't we going out in like half an hour?"

"Uh, yeah, but it won't take me and Jess long. We've just got to put our clothes on, and do our make-up and hair." Sally said, hitting Will playfully.

"God, it will take you at least an hour to get ready. Is there anyway to speed you up?" he asked, giving Jess a hug.

"Yep. You can pour us a drink and leave us to get ready. We'll be fifteen minutes max, I promise." Jess said, following Sally into her bedroom with all her gear.

"Right, but if you're not back out her in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in, regardless of whether you're clothed or not." he said with a wink as he headed into the kitchen laughing.

An hour later, the normal crowd, i.e. Jess, Sally, Will, Ben, Nate, Mel and Beth, were grooving to the pounding music in the new club, Amnesia. Nate and Sally were writhing against each other; it had only taken three drinks to get them together. Beth and Mel were dancing in the middle of a crowd of young hot men, and they were loving every minute of it. Ben was at the bar chatting up a blonde with barely there clothes, and was slowly building up the courage to ask her to dance with him. That left Jess and Will dancing in the corner, enjoying the music and the drink.

"I'm just gonna go get a drink. Do you want one?" Will asked her.

"Uh, yeah go on then. I'll have a tropical sunrise cocktail please" Will nodded as he walked off.

Jess was still dancing when she was approached by a man.

"Are you and that bloke an item?" he asked her outright.

"No, he's a friend. Why?" she replied, a bit wary of his roving eyes and his increasing closeness to her, so she backed away a few steps.

"I was just wondering. That's good news. Do you want to dance?" he asked, leering at her.

"No thanks, my friend will be back in a minute." she said, trying to back away, but coming up against a table.

"Come on darling, you've been giving me the eye all night. I know you want me." he said, trying to grind against her.

"You what? I haven't been giving you the eye! Seriously, back off." she said, but he didn't listen. She saw anger and annoyance in his eyes, and he made to try and grab her, but she pushed him back. That made him really angry.

"Bitch!" he hissed, pushing her, making her roll over the table that was behind her and land on the floor with a thud, hurting her leg in the process. "Get up you stupid cow!" he demanded. He walked round the table and had grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Get off me!" she screamed, nearly in hysterics. He tried to push his mouth onto hers, and she kneed him in the groin. She couldn't run quick enough, there was too many tables and chairs in the way. He recovered quickly, and lunged at her, clamping his hands round her hair. Jess screamed, and suddenly everything went silent.

"OY!" she heard someone shout, she thought it was Will. One minute, her hair was locked in an iron grip, and then she was free; her hair hanging limply by her head. She looked up and saw Will punching the man. She rushed over; trying to pull him off the man, but Will was fuming. Nate, Sally, Ben, Mel and Beth quickly made their way over and tried to separate the two wrestling men. As the man tried to punch Will, he accidentally caught Sally in the face. She fell backwards, cradling her jaw. At that moment, Nate, who had been trying to pull Will off the man, started on him too after seeing him hurt Sally. It took Ben, Beth, Jess, Mel and some other clubbers to finally separate the three snarling men. By that time, Roger, Diane, Smithy and Tony had turned up; someone had called the police. Once they'd been pulled off the man, Nate and Will had sustained some grazed knuckles and various cuts on their faces. The man had come off a bit worse for wear; he too had grazed knuckles but he also had a broken nose. Will wiped his mouth, which was bleeding, and Nate gingerly felt the skin on his eyebrow which would shortly swell up and turn an interesting shade of puce.

Nate walked over to Sally, and helped her to her feet.

"You alright?" he asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I think so. My jaw is killing me though." she replied, still rubbing her jaw.

"Let's have a look." Without waiting for a reply, Nate gently removed Sally's hand from her face, and looked at her swollen, purple jaw. He lightly touched it, but even at that light touch, Sally took a sharp breath in with pain.

"You're gonna need to put some ice on that." Smithy said, walking past with Tony, Diane and Roger. "Go and get some ice from the bar, and then come back over here." Sally nodded and headed to the bar. "You," Smithy said, turning to Nate, "Sit there and don't move. Are you hurt at all?" he asked Nate.

"Just some grazed knuckles and a really sore head from where that idiot got me." Nate heavily fell onto the chair behind him.

"Ok, well just stay there. An ambulance is on its way, so you can all be checked out while the paramedics are here." Nate nodded and shut his eyes. Tony stayed with Nate while the others made there way to where Will, Ben, Mel, Beth and the hurt man were. "Right, Diane, Roge, can you see to this young man please." Smithy said.

"Yes sarge" they replied.

"You four follow me." he said, leading the foursome away from the man. "I understand that you want to celebrate and have fun, but what the hell were you thinking beating up a man?" he demanded, looking from one face to the other. "Hang on, wasn't Jess with you? It's not like her to miss a night out." he said. Will quickly scanned round the club, and couldn't see Jess anywhere.

"She was with us sarge. Shall I go check the loos?" Beth said.

"No it's alright Beth. You four stay here; I'll be back in a minute." Smithy walked off in the direction of the girls toilets.

"Jess, you in here? It's Sergeant Smith." Smithy asked as he went into the toilets. "Are you on your own?" she asked shakily, and Smithy could hear that she had been crying and her breathing was uneven.

"Yeah I am." he said, walking to the end cubicle which was the only one which was shut. He leaned on the wall opposite, and after a few seconds, he could hear the lock on the door being pulled back. Jess' make-up was smudged, and her hair was sticking up from where the man had grabbed it; her eyes were red from where she had been crying so much. She looked exactly the same as she had the night she was bought to the station after being raped by Dan. Smithy noticed as she walked out the cubicle she was limping slightly.

"What happened out there?" he asked.

"Can we do this once I've freshened up a bit?" she pleaded, running the taps and splashing her face with cold water, the water mingling with her tears.

"Sure. I'll be out there with the others." Smithy smiled as he walked out. Jess gripped the sink and took a deep breath in. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest was compressing, and she couldn't catch her breath.

"I'm having a panic attack," she thought, "what do I do?" She cried out as she had flashbacks of Dan raping her, of this man leering at her. She quickly ran back into a cubicle and tried to regulate her breathing. It took her ten minutes to sort her self out. She couldn't believe it. She'd been fine all this time, and now she was getting panic attacks. When she felt a bit more like herself, she started to worry about Sally; she had seen Sally hit in the face, very hard. Jess looked in the mirror, and wiped her eyes to remove all the eye make-up that had been smudged. She rummaged in her small bag for her brush, and began to brush her hair out, wincing from the knots. When she felt better, she opened the door of the toilets and took up a seat where Sally was sitting at the bar, pressing a cold compress to her jaw.

"God Sally, I'm so sorry. This is my fault, yet again." she said.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault." Sally winced; it hurt so much when she talked. Sally picked up the bag full of ice and gently pressed it to her swollen jaw. Jess hugged Sally, wondering how she managed to drag her friends into this sort of thing, and wondering how they always managed to get hurt and she seemed to be able to walk away unscathed. In fact, she repeated this very point to Sally, who said, "But Jess, you don't walk away unscathed. Also, what kind of friends would we be if we just let him do what he was going to do? Stop beating yourself up about it. These things happen. If it hadn't have been you that he tried it on with, it would have been with someone who didn't have her friends with her. Look, if this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I was the one who suggested coming out. I'll tell you what; we can split the blame between us. How does that sound?" Sally said with a laugh.

"Deal. Um, I think I've just had a panic attack." she said quietly.

"What?! When? Where?" Sally replied, shocked.

"Well when Smithy and the others all came in, I ran into the toilets. Then Smithy came in, and I sent him away so I could "freshen up". But then I just felt like I couldn't breathe and I had flashbacks of the rape and this horrible man leering at me. I thought I was over it, so why is this happening?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you should talk to someone about it, like a professional, and you're gonna have to tell Inspector Gold." Sally replied.

"Oh god. I don't want to disappoint her. I'm back to work tomorrow as well. Maybe I'll see how I am tomorrow, and if it happens again I'll say something." Jess said.

"Ok, but I'll be looking out for you." said Sally.

"No, you can go home and relax. And stop talking, that won't help your jaw heal. Come on, let's go to the others. No doubt we'll get a lecture from Smithy." Jess got off the stool, landing on her injured leg. She cried out in pain.

"Jess, you alright?" Sally asked, worriedly.

"God!" Jess said through gritted teeth, trying not to cry out again. After a few moments, the pain passed. "Yep, I'm fine now." she replied with a smile to Sally. "Are you sure? You looked in a lot of pain." Sally asked, transferring the ice bag to her other hand so she could help Jess.

"Yes I'm sure. I just landed on my leg funny when the bloke pushed me over the table. Now come on, let's go." Jess and Sally walked to where all the others were sat, and took a seat.

"You two ok?" Smithy asked them.

"Yep, we're fine sarge." Jess answered, not wanting Sally to hurt her jaw anymore. "Why were you limping then? And we all saw your face when you got off the stool. You looked like you were in pain." Smithy looked at her, thinking of all the bad stuff that had happened to Jess since she'd started at Sun Hill, thinking of what a pain magnet she was.

"Sarge, I'm fine. I think I just landed funny when he pushed me over the table." she said, more firmly than she meant.

"What? Who pushed you over the table?" he asked, clearly confused. Will explained to Jess that they hadn't told Smithy what had happened yet. It took about ten minutes to explain to Sergeant Smith what had happened, as all of them kept adding bits and pieces in. Once they'd finished, Smithy just sat there in silence. Finally he said, "Well, I'm glad you didn't attack a man for the fun of it. Jess, Sally, do you want to press charges against him?" Smithy asked. Sally and Jess looked at each other then shook there heads. "Ok, I'll go find out what the bloke wants to do. Look, here are the paramedics. I'll get them to check all of you over once they've seen to Rocky over there." Smithy got to his feet and walked to where Diane and Roger were.

"Uh, I'd just like to thank all you guys for helping me out. I'm really sorry if any of you got hurt, you didn't need to get him you know." Jess said quietly.

"You'd do the same for us." Ben said simply, smiling at Jess.

"Yeah, it's not like you could just watch while a really ugly bloke tried to chat one of us up and then push us over a table." Beth said laughing.

"And besides, we weren't having that much fun dancing with a dozen hot men, were we Beth?" Mel said with a laugh.

"Excuse me," Nate interrupted, "Some of us are straight you know! It would be an ugly woman pushing us over tables!" Everyone burst out laughing, and suddenly the tension had gone.

Two paramedics came over and checked over Will and Nate's scrapes. Will was fine, except for the cuts, but Nate was told that he would need to put ice on his bruise and take some aspirin to take the pain away. Sally was checked next, and she was told it was likely that she had bruised her jaw, which was why it hurt so much. The paramedics recommended to keep the ice on it, take some aspirin and try not to move her jaw much, which meant no talking where possible. They said the bruising should go down within a few days, in which case she'll be completely fine. Everyone started laughing at the thought of Sally not being able to talk. She only glared at them all. Last was Jess. She was glad she'd worn her jeans and not the ultra tiny mini-skirt, as the male paramedic had to rotate and move her leg to check if it was broken. She winced in pain as he did this, but he said that it wasn't broken, just really badly bruised. She was advised to keep the weight off it, and like Nate and Sally, take some aspirin. As the paramedics returned to their ambulance with Rocky, Smithy came over to check if they were all ok.

"Well?" he said.

"We're all good. Except Sally's not supposed to talk and Jess isn't supposed to move her leg much." said Nate with a cheeky smile.

"Sally not talk?! That'll be the day!" Smithy replied, laughing.

"I can talk, it just really hurts." Sally said, through her sore jaw.

"Well try not to talk then. As for you, aren't you supposed to be coming back to work tomorrow?" Smithy asked, addressing Jess.

"Yes, and I still am. The paramedics recommended keeping the weight off, they didn't actually say I wasn't allowed to walk at all. And I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow." she said. Sally looked at Jess, but Jess ignored her.

"Well if your leg starts hurting so much meaning you can't walk or run, I'll send you home. And Sally, you may as well take a few days off until you can talk. Ok?" he asked them. Sally made a face, but nodded. Jess nodded as well, although a bit reluctantly. "Right then. Well I suggest you all go home, sober up, and recuperate ready for your shifts tomorrow. I'll see you then. Night" Smithy smiled at them as he left the club with Diane, Roger and Tony.

"Night sarge." they all said.

"Sally, Jess, I'll take you two home in a minute." Nate said.

"Thanks Nate." replied Jess.

"How are you two getting home?" Will asked Ben and Beth.

"I'll walk, it's only down the road." Ben said.

"I'll get a cab with Mel." said Beth, "How are you getting home Will?"

"I'll get a cab as well" he replied.

As they were about to leave, Nate said, "Sally, can I have a word?" Sally nodded, and they got up and walked towards the bar.

"Right then, who wants to take bets on how long it'll be until she has a ring on her finger?" said Will with a smile.

"£10 says in 5 months." Jess said.

"Longer than that! I'll go for a tenner on 8 months." Mel said.

"Tenner says 10 months." said Beth.

"And you Ben?" he asked.

"How are you so sure that they will get engaged?" Ben asked them all.

"Have you not seen how Nate looks at Sally? And the look on Nate's face when Sally was hit, and then the look on Sally's face when he joined in punching that man for her." Beth replied.

"Fair deal. Ok then, £10 says 7 months." Ben said. They all shook hands, sealing the deal.

At the bar, Nate was looking at Sally's bruised face.

"I bet we look a right pair don't we?" he said with a laugh. Sally only nodded. "Listen, I don't know about you, but tonight, I really felt something between us." he sneaked a look at Sally, and she nodded for him to go on. "I've had feelings for you for a while. At first, I just thought it was a crush, but it feel's different to all the other crushes I've had. So I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me? Like be my girlfriend?" Sally tried hard not to laugh at the seriousness on his face. In reply, she climbed off her stool, stood right in front of him, and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" she replied with difficulty. Nate smiled, and pulled her to him. Over the other side of the room, the other's all went "Awwwww" simultaneously.


	7. Déjà Vu

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Thanks to Hollie, Jo and Meg**

The following morning, Jess woke up with a slight headache, but thankfully her leg was feeling better. She glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed, it was 6.30am! It was way too early to be up, but Jess thought that she may as well go to work to find out if there was anymore information on Callum's shooter. She swung her legs out of bed and gingerly put some weight on her injured leg; it was fine, just throbbing a bit. She decided to take some pain pills anyway. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran into Sally's bathroom. She turned the shower on, and had the quickest shower known to man. She pulled on her clothes, brushed her hair and tied it up in a ponytail, and put a lick of mascara on her lashes. She checked her watch, the one Dan had given her on their first year as a couple, and saw that she now had fifteen minutes until the shift would start, and the best time to catch the Inspector to find out more information. "Oh crap!" she said. It was at least a ten minute drive to the station, and she was starving! She wondered if Sally would let her borrow her car. She walked across the hall and knocked on Sally's door. "Sally? Can I come in?" she heard voices, a man's voice! She opened the door and saw Nate pulling his clothes on.

"Well hello! I didn't know we were having a sleepover, otherwise I would have invited more people!" she said with a laugh. Sally blushed, and Nate dropped his eyes to the floor. "We all knew it was going to happen anyway! Sal, can I borrow your car? I'm going to be late otherwise, I want to go and see the Inspector. Then I can drop it off when I pick my stuff up once I'm done." Jess asked, looking between Sally and Nate.

"My car's parked round the corner, I'll give you a lift." said Nate, smiling.

"Cheers Nate." She picked up his belt from the floor. "Looking for this?" she said, trying to hold in her laughter. Nate quickly crossed the room and took it from her. "Thanks." he said guiltily.

"I'm gonna quickly do some toast. Do either of you want any?" she asked them. Sally shook her head no, while Nate nodded his head yes. "Coming right up!" she said cheerfully as she headed into the kitchen. She could not wait to tease both of them about this, and she also couldn't wait to tell Will, Mel, Ben and Beth. "Sally and Nate were for it now." she thought to herself with a smile, placing bread in the toaster.

At seven am exactly, Nate pulled into the car park of the station. He grabbed his phone from its holder, and got out the car. Jess grabbed her bag and followed Nate into the station.

"So! How was it?" she asked him.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't kiss and tell." Nate said, with a cheeky smile.

"Oh come on! I bet it was hard for Sally, you know, not being able to scream your name." said Jess, dissolving into laughter. Nate playfully punched her on the arm.

"What's this about Sally screaming someone's name?" Will asked curiously, as him, Beth and Ben followed them into the station.

"Well, Nate got lucky last night." Jess said with a nod.

"You're kidding me! Nate, you're a quick mover aren't you!" squealed Beth, like Jess dissolving into hysterics. The look on Nate's face was priceless; he was absolutely mortified. He knew it would come out eventually, but not yet! It wasn't fair that he was the one who was going to be teased all day while Sally got to stay at home and do nothing.

"Well Nate, we thought you were going home alone last night. Jess, did he come up to the flat with you and Sally?" Will asked her, with a smile on his face.

"He walked us to the flat, and I said night and went to my room. I heard them talking for a while, but then I fell asleep. She must have invited him into her room. It's her flat though; she can do what she likes after all." All of them, bar Nate, were nearly wetting themselves with laughter. As they were about to enter their separate changing rooms, they ran into Inspector Gold.

"Jess, what are you doing here? You're not due back until Saturday! What's so funny?" she asked, noticing their faces.

"Oh nothing ma'am. Nate just got lucky last night." said Will sniggering.

"Oh did he now! Anyone we know?" she asked. Nate just smiled and walked into the male locker room.

"Well, in fact, it was PC Armstrong." said Beth, raising her eyebrows.

"I thought it might be. That relationship was obvious" said the Inspector, striding down the corridor. "Briefing in ten minutes." she called over her shoulder.

The rest of the group dispersed into their separate changing rooms, still thinking of Nate and Sally.

"Ma'am!" Jess shouted down the corridor, trying to catch her attention.

"Yes Jess?" the Inspector asked.

"Is there any more information on Callum's shooter?" she asked.

"No, not yet, but DI Manson thinks one of his snouts might know something. I promise I'll let you know if we hear anything. Now get out of here." Gina said smiling.

Jess smiled faintly then walked out the station, planning to clean up Callum's house ready for his return home.

A week later, Jess happily arrived back at work. Callum was due to be released in a few days, and DI Manson thought that they were making progress on his shooter. Jess sat down in the briefing room with everyone else, waiting for the Inspector to arrive.

"Alright everyone, quiet please. First, welcome back PC Hunter, again!" the Inspector said, smiling at Jess. Jess smiled as everyone welcomed her back, with a few people laughing at the "again". "That's enough. Now, we've had a series of rapes over the last two weeks. Now we have two suspects, but as of yet we still don't have enough evidence. Two women were attacked last week, and the two newest victims haven't been interviewed yet, as both of them were attacked last night. All the attacks have taken place outside the club Amnesia." The Inspector was interrupted by Beth, who said, "What time was that ma'am? Me, Jess, Sal, Nate, Mel, Will and Ben went to that club last week; maybe we can recognise who the attacker's could have been."

"Ok, well if you and PC Gayle head up to CID, Mickey will fill you in."

"Ma'am" she replied, and her and Ben left the room.

"I need two of you to head to the club and get CCTV and talk to the barmen, see if he saw anything dodgy. Any volunteers?" she asked.

"Me and Nate will do that ma'am, won't we Nate?" Will suggested, smiling at Nate. "Great," thought Nate, "Just great! He's gonna be teasing me all day! Oh well though, I can just tell him a bunch of lies and remind him that at least I got some and he didn't!"

"Yes, we will." said Nate loudly. The Inspector just smiled, and said, "Off you go then!" in an annoyingly cheery voice. "PC Hunter and Sergeant Smith, I'd like you to go and talk to the two victims who are currently at St Hugh's. If you could take the two pictures of the two suspects, see if the victims recognise them. Everyone else, go and find out if CID need anything. That's all. Thank you." Everyone started to file out, but the Inspector caught hold of Jess just before she left the room with Smithy.

"Jess, are you going to be ok on this case?" Gina asked her.

"Yes ma'am. I can personally relate, so I guess I'd be the best one to help them." said Jess with a smile.

"Well if you're sure then. I want you to act as a sort of FLO, you know, keep them informed, helping them, you know the drill."

"Ma'am. Smithy, I'll meet you in the car." Jess said, just before she left.

"Smithy, I want you to keep a close eye on her. I don't wan't her to get too involved. And if she shows any strain, bring her back to the station. Ok?" asked Gina.

"Yes ma'am." Smithy followed after Jess.

"Maybe it'll be better if I talk to them, you know, because you're a man after all." suggested Jess, once they arrived at the hospital.

"Yep, fine by me. I'll wait outside the cubicles." he replied. They walked up to reception and asked where they could find the first victim, Francesca Dorlan. The receptionist pointed them in the right direction, and as they approached the cubicle, they heard raised voices coming from inside. They ran to the cubicle, and Smithy pulled open the curtain to reveal a young woman on one side of the bed with a male doctor on the other. Jess rushed to the woman, "It's ok, it's ok. We'll get him out of here. Come on, let's get you back on the bed." Jess helped the young woman onto the bed, while Smithy led the doctor out.

"Thank you." the woman said.

"It's ok. My name is PC Hunter, and I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's ok." she said gently. Francesca slowly nodded. "Is it okay for me to call you Francesca?" Jess asked.

"I'd rather you called me Frankie." she replied, with a small smile.

"Ok then Frankie. I just want you to tell me what happened last night. Go as slowly as you want." Frankie slowly explained that she'd been approached by a young man while her and her friends were dancing. The man had asked her to dance, she told him to get lost, and he'd called her a bitch and left. When she left the club, she went down the alley for a fag, which was when she'd been grabbed and dragged further into the alley. The man had covered her mouth while he raped her, then afterwards he thanked her for a good night. Jess listened in shock. She had a feeling that the man who Frankie had been talking about was the same one who tried it on with her a week ago. Jess pulled out the photos of the suspects, and looked at them both. She couldn't believe it. The second picture was of the man who'd pushed her over the table yesterday. He could have raped her! He must have tried it on with her last week, but when he failed he got really riled up so tried it again last night! Then once he'd done it once, he tried it on again. She slowly showed Frankie the picture, "Was this him?" she asked. Frankie's eye's filled with tears, as she bit her lip and nodded. "Ok, good girl. Its ok, we'll get him. I'll be back in a minute, ok?" She tried to smile at Frankie, but it came out as a grimace. She needed to talk to Smithy now.

"Sarge, can I have a word please?" Jess asked.

"Sure, we're finished here anyway." Smithy turned back to the young doctor, and gave him a stern look, "Now listen, you stay away from her. And tell all other male staff to keep clear of the two victims, otherwise I won't be so friendly next time. Clear?"

"Yes sir." The young doctor scuttled off. If he had been a dog, his tail would have been between his legs. Smithy turned back to Jess. "Right then, yes Jess." he said with a smile.

"You remember a week ago at Amnesia, the bloke who tried it on and got a smashing?" Jess said. Recognition flickered in Smithy's eyes.

"Yep I remember, Rocky." Smithy said, nodding.

"Well our first victim, Frankie, recognised him as the man that raped her." Jess' voice broke slightly as she realised that she could have been raped twice in her lifetime. Smithy noticed the change in her voice, "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just, if Will hadn't helped me, then I could have been his victim, for the second time." Jess took a breath in, and then exhaled slowly.

"Right, well I've been told that one of the suspects is in here receiving treatment, as the other victim managed to hit him round the head with a glass. So, he should still be in the hospital then. If she's given a positive ID, we can arrest him. I'll radio the Inspector now, and see if we can bring him in. Meanwhile, you go check at reception, see if anyone matching his picture is still here." Smithy walked off talking into his radio, while Jess headed back to reception.

"Hello again. I was wondering if you could help me." she said to the receptionist. "Sure, I'll try." he replied, offering an easy smile.

"Last night, about half eleven, a man who looks like this was brought in. Do you know if he's still in the hospital?" She gave him the picture, and he studied it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah he is. He's due to be discharged soon though, so whatever you want him for you better be quick. I'll get Abs, he was the one who stitched him up, and he can take you to the right cubicle." The receptionist called to a male nurse, who smiled and walked over to them. He looked at Jess and said, "Do I know you?" "Yeah, I was brought in a few weeks ago, OD." she said, with a tight smile.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Anyway, how can I help?" he asked.

"This man. The receptionist said you were the one to patch him up. Can you show me which cubicle he's in please?" she asked.

"Sure, just follow me." He led the way to a cubicle not too far from where Frankie's was. He pulled the curtain open, and there on the bed was the bastard who would have raped her given half the chance, and who could have raped at least five other women, including Frankie. The man seemed to be sleeping, and Jess wanted him to stay that way until she'd radioed Smithy.

"Just keep an eye on him for a minute. Thanks." Jess smiled at the nurse and walked a few feet away. "Sierra Oscar 134 to 54." she said into her radio.

"Go ahead 134." he replied.

"I've got the suspect here. He's being kept by a nurse at the minute. Would you mind arresting him, I don't know if I can handle him on my own." she asked.

"Yep, I'll be there in a minute. Over."

Jess walked back to the nurse, and called him out. "Have you got any personal possessions? I just need to find out what his name is." Ab's passed Jess the man's wallet, she opened it, and found his name to be Jacob Renson. She passed the wallet back to Ab's, and waited outside the cubicle for Smithy. Smithy arrived and asked her, "Shall we do it together?" Jess nodded and walked over to the man and said, "Jacob Renson, I'm arresting you on suspicion of rape. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." She pulled him off the bed, much to his protests, and turned him round so Smithy could cuff him. He tried to resist arrest, and caught Jess on her injured leg as he was thrashing around. "Crap!" she said, as she clutched her leg. Jacob tried to make a run for it, but Smithy pinned him to the bed and handcuffed him. "Right you, I'm gonna add resisting arrest to your rap sheet." Smithy said.

"Thank you." she said gratefully to Smithy.

"Ok, I'll take him to the car. Just come when you're ready." he said kindly, leading Jacob out the cubicle.

"Is your leg alright? Do you want me to have a look?" Abs asked her.

"No it's fine, the paramedics checked it over last week." she replied.

"Well can you walk on it?" he asked.

"Yeah, course I can. I've been walking all week. In fact, I'm due another lot of pain pills. Thanks again." she replied, walking outside to meet Smithy in the car.

Smithy and Jess arrived back in the station with a very verbal Jacob. "Pipe down!" Smithy told him, before pulling him out the car and towards custody. Inspector Gold met them at the desk, and pulled Jess to one side.

"How did it go?" the Inspector asked.

"Fine. Both victims confirmed Jacob Renson as the man who raped them, and he was also the man who tried it on with me last week and injured Sally. I can't help but think that if Will hadn't helped me, he would have raped me as well." Jess said.

"What happened last week?" she asked.

"Smithy, Roger, Tony and Di were called to Amnesia." Jess started.

"Yep, for a disturbance." said the Inspector, nodding.

"Well the disturbance was us and him. Jacob asked if I wanted to dance with him, I said no, he got very verbal and physical, pushing me over a table, and then attacking Will when Will pulled him off me. He also punched Sally in the face, so he's a very nasty character." Jess said, finishing her story.

"Is that why Sally isn't in and you're walking with a slight limp?" the Inspector said, raising her eyebrows.

"I am? Oh, I didn't notice. But yes, that is why." Jess replied.

"Ok, fine. Well done for getting him. We'll hold him in the cells until CID is ready for questioning. If necessary, they may get a statement from you, to back everything up. Will that be alright?" asked Gina.

"Yep fine. Just let me know whenever. Is it ok if I go and see the Super now?" she asked.

"Yep, I need to talk to Smithy anyway. Off you go." The Inspector dismissed her, and Jess headed to the Super's office.

Jess knocked on the door, and was permitted entry. "Afternoon Jess." he said, smiling.

"Sir." she replied.

"Take a seat. Now, as I told you last week, your trial has been arranged for just under a week. You've been given the day off, and both myself and DC Perkins will accompany you." he said.

"Do you both have to come?" she asked.

"I'd rather we were there, as extra support if nothing else. Are you going to be ok facing him in court, or would you rather do it so it's televised to the court?" the Super asked.

"You know what? I think I'd rather face him, so I can have closure. Is that ok?" she questioned. And then hopefully my attacks will stop, she thought.

"That's absolutely fine, it's your choice. Now, the hearing starts at 10am so don't be late. Will Sergeant Stone be out of hospital by then?" he asked.

"Yep. He thinks he'll be discharged either tomorrow or the day after. Why?" she queried.

"Well, you would be the one to ask. I'm assuming you are a couple now?" he asked, with his eyebrows raised, and a slight grin on his face. Jess blushed, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Uh, yes we are. We're taking it slow, but we're officially a couple."

"Well, I'm very happy for you. You always did work well together, and on night's out he was always looking at you." the Super replied.

"Really? I never noticed that!" she said. She couldn't believe she was discussing her private life with Heaton. He just nodded.

"By the way, I've spoken to some of my associates, and they are pretty sure that they can annul your marriage to Dan. They're going to write up the paperwork and they'll have it for me in about a week. I'll pass it on to you once it get's here. Is that ok?" he asked her, watching her spin her wedding ring on her finger. She stopped spinning it, and pulled it off. She placed it in the bin next to the Super's desk.

"That's wonderful. Thank you sir." Jess smiled at him.

"That's all then, off you go." He dismissed her, and she slowly walked out of the office, imagining the look on Callum's face when she told him what had just happened.


	8. That Lovin' Feelin'

**Here's the next one :D Thanks again to my lovely reviewers Hollie, Meg and Jo, lots of love! Next chapter won't be out for another week I'm afraid, sorry!**

She arrived at the hospital at about 7pm, and she walked onto the ward to find Callum finishing off his dinner. She walked up to his bed and placed the food she had bought with her on his locker. She smiled at him, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well hello to you to!" Callum said smiling at her.

"I have some good news, some interesting news and some brilliant news. Which would you like first?" Jess asked him.

"Uh, I'll go with the interesting." Callum said, moving over so Jess could sit next to him on the bed.

"Well, last week I was nearly raped again." she said. She hadn't told him before because she knew what his reaction would be, and she didn't want him worked up about it, but she knew he would hear about it when he went back to work anyway. She guessed that Callum would be mad, but not as mad as he got.

"You what?!" he half shouted.

"Shhh!" Jess chided him, then explained everything that had happened at the club the week before.

"I take it that's why you're limping then is it? And why have you left it so long to tell me?" he asked, shaking his head.

Jess nodded, then said "I wanted to make sure that he had been arrested before I told you, as guaranteed you wouldn't have rested til you had him. Which news would you like next?"

"Fair enough, you have a point. The good news." Callum replied.

"Ok, my rape trial starts in just under a week, and Terry thinks there's enough evidence for a conviction. Would you come with me?" Jess asked.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now, your final news is...?" he asked.

Jess wiggled her bare wedding finger at him, where she had a white band where she had a faint tan.

"Where's your ring?" he asked, bewildered.

"In the bin in the Super's office. The Super has spoken to some associates, and my marriage will be annulled!" Jess said excitedly.

"That's excellent! Come here you!" Callum pulled Jess to him, and kissed her slowly on the lips. Once they'd released each other, Jess said, "Oh by the way, the Super thinks we make a good couple." She couldn't stop laughing at the look on Callum's face.

They talked for a while, while Callum helped Jess eat all the food she had bought with her. At 8 o'clock, she was chivvied out the ward by the matron. As she went, she blew Callum a kiss.

The next day, the team were pleased to be told that they had enough evidence against Jacob Renson for a trial to be held, and hopefully he would be convicted.

"Maybe him and Dan will hook up while they're inside." thought Jess to herself. Half of the team had now been assigned to finding Callum's shooter, and Jess was paired up with Will for the day. They were walking to a potential suspects house when Will noticed that Jess wasn't wearing her ring.

"Hey, where's your ring?" he asked her.

"I've binned it. Me and Dan have split up, and he's moved back home to Cornwall. That's why he hasn't been at work for a while." Jess said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad. He was a manipulative scum bag, and you deserve better." Will said nodding.

"Does Sergeant Stone count as better?" she asked him.

"I guess. I can hardly say no can I? He might fire me!" he said laughing.

The various suspects that had been interviewed were cleared, and they were still waiting on the results of the fingerprints on the gun that Will had found. For the rest of the day they were assigned to walking the beat on the estate.

The following day, Jess had taken the day off, as Callum was coming home. She was due to pick him up at 1pm, so she left the house at half twelve in order to get there on time. She parked her car in a spot near the doors, and got out her compact. She re-applied her lip gloss, and walked to Callum's ward. She entered the ward to see Callum sitting up in the chair next to his bed, a small bag next to him. Jess couldn't believe he could look so healthy after only nine days in hospital, it was amazing.

"Afternoon sweetie." Jess said, sitting on his lap and kissing him fully on the lips.

"Hi. You smell gorgeous, can we get home quickly?" he said cheekily, smelling her hair; it smelt of apricots.

"And why would you want to get home quickly?" asked Jess, feigning ignorance.

"So I can ravish you like you've never been ravished before." he replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Well, if you did, you can't get too excited in case your stitches split open. I've cooked you a special lunch, so are you ready to go?" Jess asked, getting off his lap and grabbing his bag.

Callum slowly got to his feet, wincing a bit, and replied, "Let's go then. I'm starving!" They laughed all the way out the ward.

Jess had indeed cooked him a special lunch, but she also something special for him in the bedroom as well. They pulled up outside the house, and Jess helped Callum out the car.

"I'm not an invalid you know, I'm capable of getting myself out the car." he said.

Jess promptly let go, and he fell back in the car.

"You were saying?" she said innocently.

He finally got out the car, and followed Jess into his house.

As he walked through the door, he could smell some delicious scents; one of them being Jess, but other smells as well. He dropped his bag on the hall floor, and pulled Jess to him as she was about to walk into the kitchen. He spun her around so she was facing him, and she snuggled into him.

"I've missed having you here." she said.

"I know. It's ok though, I'm here now. So, what's for lunch?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Come and see for yourself." she said, leading him into the kitchen. There on the table, was a Chinese spread.

"I know Chinese is your favourite, so I picked this up just before I came to get you." she said, pouring some wine into the glasses.

"I thought you said you cooked?" he said, rolling his eyes at her.

"I did! I re-heated this in the oven." she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "Come on, sit down, tuck in." she said, getting stuck into some chow mein. They finished their meal with some strawberries and cream, Callum's favourite.

After an enjoyable hour of eating delicious food and drinking fruity wine, Jess excused herself from the table.

"I'll just take your bag upstairs." she said with a smile. She grabbed Callum's bag and made her way upstairs. She threw the bag in the bedroom, and quickly ran to the bathroom. She re-applied her make-up, including waterproof mascara, and checked the bath was still hot. She picked up the pot of rose petals that were on the shelf, and emptied half the pot into the bath. She then lit the vanilla scented candles that were dotted around the bathroom, then ran into the bedroom with the remaining rose petals in the pot. She pulled her clothes off, and wrapped Callum's dressing gown round her. She tied her hair up into a bun, and then threw the rose petals on the bed, and put a CD in the player. She placed some remaining candles on the end tables and on the dresser, but didn't light them. "Callum's in for a nice treat today." she thought happily. She had decided that she definitely wanted to let Callum in; she felt ready now.

The next day, Jess awoke to birds singing outside the window, the sun filtering in lazily. She rolled over and faced Callum. She couldn't believe what they'd done last night, and most of all she couldn't believe that she actually enjoyed it and wasn't scared. Callum had showed her more love and passion in a few hours than Dan had during their whole relationship. She knew that he was the "love of her life", and she knew he felt the same about her as well. She woke him up with kisses all over his face. When he opened his eyes and saw her face, his own face broke into a grin.

"I'm surprised you've got any energy after last night." he said laughing.

She snuggled into the crook of his shoulder and said, "I've always got energy." They both started laughing, and then just lay there in happy silence.

"What's the time?" she asked him.

"6 am, why? Have you got work today?" he asked her.

"Unfortunately yes. They gave me the day off yesterday so I could pick you up and look after you." she replied.

"And didn't you do that well." he said, growling.

She grabbed the pillow from behind her head and proceeded to hit Callum round the head with it. He pulled the pillow off her, threw it behind him, then started to tickle Jess on her stomach. She squealed with laughter, and Callum quickly stopped. Jess tried to catch her breath, and he said, "If you don't keep your voice down I'm going to have to punish you."

"You'll have to catch me first." she said winking at him. She threw the covers off her and jumped over Callum. She yanked the door open, and ran downstairs. She could hear Callum following her, so she ducked down behind a cupboard in the kitchen. She heard Callum coming closer, and tried to stop herself from laughing. His footsteps stopped, and Jess peeked round the counter.

"BOO!" he shouted. Jess screamed and fell on the floor. Callum started laughing, holding the counter for support.

"That wasn't funny!" Jess said, dusting herself down and pouting.

"Yes it was." he replied.

She rolled her eyes and put the kettle on, pouring out some coffee into the two cups on the side. Callum slowly walked to where she was, and pulled her into a hug.

"I caught you, so now you shall be punished!" he said, kissing her.

"If that was my punishment, send me to jail now!" she said cheekily.

"You realise we're stark naked in the kitchen don't you." he said.

"No! Really?" she replied sarcastically. She looked at the stitched up wound on his gut, and gently stroked it. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm a bit sore still, but that's your fault." he said watching her stroke his wound.

"Why?" Jess asked, alarmed.

"All the extra exercise you made me do. I think some of my stitches have loosened." he said with a small laugh.

She laughed, and then said, "I'm going to get dressed. What will you do today?"

"I might come in with you, see what progress has been made on my shooter." he replied, following her up the stairs.

"Ok, that's fine by me. Will you stay in the station all day?" she asked, pulling her underwear on.

"Maybe. We can go out for lunch if you want." he said, pulling his jeans and a top on.

"Wonderful. Now, chop chop big boy, we've got to be there in half an hour,

Twenty minutes later, Callum and Jess were walking into the station, holding hands. There was a chorus of "Ahhhhhhs" behind them, and then laughter. Callum and Jess turned to find Sally, Nate, Beth, Mel, Ben and Will following them.

"Problem ladies?" Callum asked them.

"No sarge, we were just saying how cute you two are together, that's all." said Beth smiling.

As they got to the changing rooms, Callum kissed Jess and headed off to find the Inspector.

"I'll meet you here at one." he called over his back.

Jess walked into the female changing room, followed by Sally, Mel and Beth.

"So?" they asked, as soon as the door had shut.

Jess tugged off her top and said, "So what?" Because she had her back to them, they couldn't see her smiling.

"Did it happen?" Sally asked, quivering with excitement.

Jess finished buttoning up her shirt, turned round to face them, and nodded with a big grin on her face.

The girls squealed, and hugged Jess. "We are so over-reacting!" Jess said, laughing.

"No we're not! Oh wow, that's brilliant. So it's definitely serious then?" Beth asked.

"I've never felt for anyone else how I feel for him. I love him so much." Jess finished tying up her laces, and straightened up. "Ready ladies?" she asked smiling.


	9. Sinking

**I know I lied, I said I wouldn't be able to get the chapter out, but obviously I can now. For my best reviewers Jo, Hollie, Meg and Aileen, thanks girls :D**

In the briefing room, the girls took their seats in the middle. It was only then that Jess noticed Callum was standing at the front next to Inspector Gold. She smiled at him, and could hear Sally, Mel and Beth laughing next to her.

"Cut it out!" she hissed.

Inspector Gold cleared her throat. "Right boys and girls, I'm pleased to have with us today Sergeant Stone. As you all know, Sergeant Stone was shot trying to protect a woman. He nearly died trying to protect this woman, so we need to find his attacker, and lock whoever it is up for a long time. We've had some tip offs from informants of who it could be, and where they will be. We are certain that the man is Glyn Jones, and he's in his mid thirties. We've also been told that his potential victim is a junkie who owed him a lot of money, so I'd like PC Hunter, PC Armstrong, PC Roberts and PC Fletcher to go down to the docks in unmarked cars. We have some evidence to suggest the gunman is going to be down there doing a drug deal, so I want us to get him. The gunman is supposed to be there at midday, so I want you to change into civilian clothes, and then come to my office where I'll brief you more thoroughly. Then you will get your cars and drive to the docks. The rest of you, I want you at strategic areas around the docks. See Sergeant Smith for more details. Off you go."

So an hour later, Jess and Will were sat in their unmarked car parked opposite the edge of the docks. Will was looking through the binoculars, trying to see if the car was coming. Suddenly, he pulled the binoculars off and pulled a face.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked. Will silently passed her the binoculars and pointed to the car in which Jess knew Sally and Nate were sitting in. She raised the binoculars to her eyes, and looked over in their direction casually. They were kissing, and they weren't exactly shy about it either. Jess handed the binoculars back to Will, pointing out the car they were supposed to be watching for. She pulled out her mobile and found Sally's number, and pressed call.

"Hello?" came Sally's voice, slightly breathless.

"When you're finished kissing Nate, it might interest you to know that the suspect car has just pulled up, so get ready." Jess said, hanging up.

Will laughed at her as he finished calling it in. "Got your baton?" he asked her, placing his in his belt.

"Yep." she said, hers grasped tightly in her hand. They tightened their stab vests, which were hidden under their jackets.

The man parked his car near the end of the docks, and suddenly Sally's voice came out the radio. "We'll move into position to block him in. Over."

Jess and Will watched as they stealthily moved into position. Then Will and Jess climbed out their car and made their way to the suspects car.

As they were nearly there, the man clocked them in his mirror, and took off in his car. He quickly looked round, and realising that he couldn't escape back to the road, he pushed down on the accelerator and shot off the end of the dock.

"NO!" screamed Jess, and she pelted after him. As she reached the end of the dock, she could see the car slowly sinking. She could also hear Will radioing in what had happened. She ripped off her stab vest. She could hear them all shouting at her not to do it, then she could hear Callum's voice. She turned round, and saw Inspector Gold climb out her car, with Callum following. Gina was shouting at her to stop, shouting at her not to jump in the water. But all Jess could think of was that this man had tried to kill Callum, and there was no way she was going to let him take the easy way out. With one last look at Callum, Gina and her friends, she took a deep breath and dived into the river near to where the car was sinking.

The water engulfed her; it was icy cold and it weighed her down. She kicked her legs, and suddenly she broke the surface. She gulped in the warm air, and looked around her. Will, Nate, Sally, Inspector Gold and Callum were shouting at her from the side of the docks. She could see Will taking his vest off as well, much to the Inspectors horror. She heard him say, "I can't let her stay in there on her own!" before a big splash announced he had just jumped in. When Will had reached her, they looked to their right to see a big stream of bubbles issuing from the sinking car. They swam over, and dived under the water.

Jess forced her eyes open, and looked around at the murky underwater world. Ahead of her, she could see the silhouette off the dealers' car. She felt a hand on her arm, and saw it was Will. They swam forward, and Will fumbled with trying to get his baton out. He banged it as hard as he could on the driver's window, and then the glass broke, and chunks of glass were floating towards them. They moved out the way and propelled themselves to the car. The dealer was eerily floating, like a rag doll. They were running out of breath, so they quickly kicked up to the surface. They broke the surface, and Jess shouted to Gina, "We've smashed the window but he doesn't look good. We're gonna try and get him out now, but we'll need an ambulance."

"You be careful!" Gina shouted back at her two officers.

They nodded at her, then Will turned to Jess and said, "We'll pull him out the car and to the surface. You pull him up and I'll push his feet up."

Jess nodded, and once again they sank to the depths of the river.

Will quickly swam into the car and forced the seatbelt off. Jess pulled at Glyn's arms, and eventually she managed to yank him out the car. Will swam out the car through the window, and pushed at Glyn's legs to help Jess get him to the surface. Out of nowhere came Glyn's foot, and it collided with Will's head. He saw stars popping in front of his eyes; then it all went dark.

*

Jess had just broken the surface and was trying to pull Glyn up when she felt herself being pulled back down. She turned and saw him pulling at her legs, an evil look on his face. She took a deep gulp of air before he managed to pull her below the water. She felt cold fingers wrap around her throat, and she thought, "There's no way I'm letting this man kill me." She aimed a kick at his groin, and lucky for her, he released his grip and moved away from her. Jess quickly scanned around for Will, and spotted him on top of the car with his eyes closed. She forced her body to go, forced her lungs to stop burning. She grabbed Will's arm and swam to the surface.

She swallowed as much air as she could to stop her lungs collapsing. She managed to shout to Sally and Nate, "I need help! Throw me the life ring now!" Sally and Nate ran to the life ring, and Nate threw it at Jess. She pulled Will's heavy body through the ring, and hung on to the side while Sally and Nate pulled it to the ladder which led up to the docks. Nate climbed down enough steps so that he could grab Will's arm, and with Jess pushing him up, they managed to get Will onto the dock. The ambulance arrived just as Jess had collapsed onto the dock, her whole body hurting, and her throat on fire.

Thankfully, after being given mouth to mouth by Sally, Will had coughed up a load of water and had been placed in the ambulance to be taken to St Hughs. The paramedics thought it safer to take him and have him checked over than to just let him go. He had a big gash on his forehead where Glyn's foot had collided with him, and he had taken in a lot of water. Sally and Nate followed in their car to check he was going to be ok, while Inspector Gold let loose on Jess, who had a blanket wrapped round her and was being held tight in Callum's arms to stop her falling down from sheer exhaustion.

"That was the most stupid thing you could have done! You could have been seriously injured, or even worse you could be dead! What on earth were you thinking?" Gina asked incredulously.

"I was thinking that I wasn't going to let Callum's shooter take the easy way out. I was thinking that he had to be brought to justice." Jess replied, feeling really tired.

"Do you not care that you could have died? Do you not care that we would have lost a brilliant officer? Do you not care about how much worry you've caused us all, especially Callum? I should be asking you to hand your badge over, but I won't, because you're too good an officer to let go over this. Don't you ever disobey my orders again. Do you understand?" she asked, a bit more softly than she should.

"Yes ma'am. I'm so sorry, I was just so angry. Is Will going to be ok?" she asked, stemming the tears.

"Thanks to you he is. I'm going to go to St Hughs now. I want you to take the rest of the day off to recuperate at home. I'll flag in the other units down here to co-ordinate the finding of Glyn's body. Callum, look after her. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she drove off to the hospital.

Callum and Jess slowly made their way to Jess and Will's car, Callum still with his arms wrapped round Jess' shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly and said, "I just couldn't let him take the easy way out. Not after he nearly killed you, after he nearly took you from me forever. I was so angry, I had to stop him. You understand don't you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course, but I was so worried after you surfaced and then suddenly went under again. It should have been me who helped you, not Will. I'm sorry." he said, pulling her closer.

"Callum, you've just had surgery to remove a bullet from your gut. I didn't want you to risk getting infections and possibly having to go into hospital again just because I was careless enough to get into trouble." she said sternly, looking into his eyes.

"You're right. Come on, let's get home. I'll run you a hot bath and we can snuggle up on the sofa." Callum placed Jess in the passenger seat of the car, and then drove off towards their house.

A few days later and the case had been closed. Glyn Jones' body was found not too far from the sunken car. The post mortem confirmed he died from asphyxiation caused by the water. Will had been released from hospital the day after the accident; he was fine except for slight concussion. Callum was gearing up to go back to work, and Jess was preparing herself for the rape trial which was to start the following day.


	10. Law and Order

**Because this is a short chapter I thought I would post it today, and then I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Once again, a mahussive thank you to my best reviewers, Jo, Hollie, Meg and Aileen. I hope you enjoy it :D**

The next day, Jess put on her black skirt, pale blue jumper and black heels, and had arranged her hair in a neat bun. Apparently the jury could judge you purely on what you looked like, so Jess had to make a good impression. The trial was to take place at ten o'clock that morning. Jess was to meet the Superintendent and Terry outside the courthouse at half past nine. At nine she had just been sick and was a wreck. She was sat next to Callum on their bed; Callum was just putting his tie on.

"I don't know if I can do it Callum. What if I have a panic attack half way through? What if they completely clear him? I mean I've just been physically sick. I don't know if I can face him." she asked worriedly.

Callum finished sorting his tie out, and turned to face Jess. He held her hands, and said, "Now you listen to me. If you have a panic attack, so what? If anything it will show the jury how much he's hurt you and how much it still affects you. And there is no way they're going to clear him, not after all the evidence. I will be with you through the whole thing. And you were sick because you're nervous." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get going." He pulled her up and they headed downstairs and out to the car.

As they arrived at the court, Terry and the Super were already outside with Jess' solicitor. "Morning." she greeted them, as her and Callum walked towards them, hand in hand.

"You ok?" Terry asked.

"Yep. I need to do this. I need closure." she said, faintly smiling.

"Right, you know how it's all going to happen don't you?" Jess' solicitor, Jenna Jacobs asked her. Jess nodded, and Jenna smiled at her. "I promise you he will be sent down for at least seven years for this." she said, grasping Jess' shoulders.

At quarter to ten, they walked into the court house.

As Jess faced her ex husband, she felt shivers run down her spine and she felt faint. As she prepared herself for questioning, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was the Superintendant, and he was smiling encouragingly at her. She took a deep breath and walked into the witness stand.

Three hours later and the whole ordeal was finally over. The jury had unanimously delivered a guilty charge, and because of the nature of the attack, and of course because he was a violent wife beater, Dan Waite was sentenced to ten years. As he was led out of the dock, he shouted and swore at Jess, much to Callum's anger. It was then that Jess felt the warm salty tears run down her cheek and drip onto her jumper. As Callum held her close, and as her Super and Terry congratulated her, Jess collapsed.

Jess could vaguely hear some people saying her name, although it sounded as though they were speaking through cotton wool, as it was all fuzzy and quiet. She tried to open her mouth to reply, but she felt so weak, and she couldn't summon the energy to reply.

"What's wrong with her?" Callum asked worriedly as he placed her on the floor in the courtroom.

"She's just passed out. It's ok Sergeant Stone, we'll try and wake her up." the Superintendant replied. He kneeled down next to Jess, and said her name loudly. He placed his ear near to her mouth, and he felt her breath hot against his cheek. "She's breathing. Can you get her some water Terry?" he asked calmly.

Terry poured a glass of water and handed it back to the Super.

"Callum, come and support her head while I pour this into her mouth." the Superintendant commanded. Callum bent down and gently placed Jess' head on his lap. He stroked her hair and softly said her name. The Super slowly tipped some water into her mouth, and waited for her to come round.

Jess felt her head being lifted, and then could feel a cold liquid being poured into her mouth, and she automatically swallowed it. She was starting to hear the voices more clearly now, and she was pretty sure it was Callum who was saying her name. She was starting to feel better, and tried to open her eyes. They fluttered open, and she saw Callum and the Superintendant above her. Callum was holding her head in his lap, and the Superintendant was pouring water down her throat. Jess would have laughed at the situation had she been able to, but she satisfied herself by slowly trying to sit up.

Callum supported Jess as she slowly sat up. He let her rest against him as she got her bearings.

"What happened?" she asked faintly.

"You collapsed after Dan was sentenced, but its ok, you're alright now." the Superintendant said kindly.

"Thanks sir." she replied, smiling at him.

"It's ok. Now, Sergeant Stone, I advise you take her home and keep an eye on her, ok?" the Superintendant said to Callum.

"Yes sir. We'll both be back at work tomorrow." he said, slowly pulling Jess off the floor, and putting her arm round his shoulders so he could support her better. She slumped against him slightly.

"Well only if Jess' better. We have a big demolition next week, so it would be helpful if we had as many officers as we can, but if she's still not right, she can have the day off." the Super said as he gathered his case and his notes together.

"I might just do that sir. Bye." Jess said as her and Callum walked towards their car.

When they got home, Callum carried Jess up the stairs, and by the time he'd helped her into a nightie and put the covers over her, she'd already drifted off. Callum just sat on the bed for a while, watching her sleep, before going downstairs.

At breakfast the next morning, Jess felt a whole lot better. She put the sickness and the collapsing down to stress and anxiety. She felt so much more refreshed this morning, but she still decided that she would stay off that day, just in case. She sat in the kitchen drinking some tea and eating a slice of toast, when Callum came in, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." she said cheerfully, pouring him some coffee.

"Mo...morning." he replied, stifling a yawn.

She passed him the coffee and he gratefully took it from her and downed half the cup. He woke up a bit, and five minutes later he asked her, "Listen, I've booked a short break for us in Cornwall. Maybe we could see your parents?" he suggested slowly.

"You what? Where in Cornwall are we going? Have we got some days off?" she asked him quickly.

"We're going to Newquay for a romantic few days. And the Super gave us the days off and suggested a short break away, so that's what I've done. Do you not want to go?" he asked slowly.

"No I'd love to go. I love Newquay. Where are we staying? And when exactly are we going?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, we leave in three weeks on Tuesday. Uh, your mum has offered to put us up for the weekend, and I agreed." he replied, smiling.

"You've been talking to my parents?" she asked him incredulously.

"No, I've been talking to your brother and your mum actually." he said guiltily.

"How did you even get their number?" she asked in shock.

"From your phone. But before you say anything, I just wanted to meet your folks and Andy, and you haven't sent them in nearly a year. They know about Dan don't they?" he asked her.

"Yes of course they do. They never liked him anyway. So, what time do we leave?" Jess asked cheerfully.


	11. Knock You Down

**Again, a massive thank you to my girls who keep on reviewing, makes my day :D Thanks to Meg, Hollie, Jo and Aileen, hope you enjoy!**

A week later, Jess and Callum arrived at work hand in hand, looking disgustingly happy and in love. Just behind them came Sally and Nate, also hand in hand, just smiling happily at each other. Sally let go of Nate's hand and jogged to catch up with Jess and Callum. Her jaw had now recovered completely.

"So, what was the verdict?" Sally asked quietly but eagerly.

"He got ten years. The judge said he was too violent to be let out after a couple of years, so she gave him ten instead." Jess replied happily. Callum excused himself and walked ahead into the station, while Sally asked her questions about the trial. Jess replied in detail, knowing that Sally would want a blow by blow account.

"Right girls and boys, today is the demolition of the flats at the Farmeade Estate. Now I'd like all of you down there to make sure no-one gets through the barriers and that the demolition goes smoothly. Take the van down there, and I'll follow in the car. Off you go." Gina said, waving them off. The team all bundled through the doors heading for the waiting van outside.

As they got to the Estate and arranged barriers in front of the demolition site, Sally and Jess carried on with their conversation from the changing rooms, which had been about Jess' sickness.

"Are you sure it wasn't just stress?" Sally asked.

"Pretty sure. I've been stressed before, and I didn't feel like this last time. I've been feeling a bit light headed as well, but that could be just because I'm not eating enough." Jess replied, laughing a bit.

"I guess. Well, from what it sounds like, you could be pregnant! We'll pick up some tests at lunch if you want?" Sally asked, coming to stand next to Jess.

"Oh, yeah please. Thanks Sally." Jess said smiling.

As they were getting ready for a long wait while the demolition crew sorted themselves out, a frantic looking woman forced her way through the crowd to the barrier.

"Please! You've got to let me through!" the woman cried.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go through, they're about to start the demolition." Sally said kindly.

"No you don't understand! I have to get in there!" she replied, trying to move through the barrier.

"No, you can't. The flats will be coming down in five minutes." Jess said, trying to push the barrier together where she was trying to get through.

"Please, I'm begging you." she said, tears flowing down her face.

"Look, what's your name?" Sally asked her.

"Moira." she replied, sniffing.

"Ok Moira, why do you need to go back in the flats?" Jess asked.

"I need to get my diary. It's got everything in it." Moira said, looking around quickly.

"You want to go into the flats to get a diary?" Sally asked incredulously.

"It's not a normal diary; it's got everything of what he did to me in it. Everything!" Moira replied frantically.

Sally and Jess exchanged a look, then Jess said to Moira, "What happened?"

"He raped me. All the details are in the diary, that's why I need it." Moira replied, her lip trembling.

Jess took a sharp breath in, and said to Sally, "We need to tell the Inspector if we want to halt the demolition."

Sally nodded and started to walk over to the Inspector.

As Jess turned round to tell Moira, she saw her sprinting towards the flats ignoring the people's shouts. Without a seconds thought, Jess started after her.

As Jess was following Moira, she heard the Inspector over the radio, demanding that Jess come back. Jess groaned, knowing that when she got back she was in big trouble...again. She picked up her radio and replied to the Inspector, "Ma'am, I'm right behind her. I'll grab her and bring her back. Over." Jess was nearly breathless, but she was right behind Moira now.

She felt it before she heard it, a shaking underfoot. She looked up and saw that the flats were coming down right now.

"Oh crap" she said out loud. "MOIRA! The flats are coming down right now, come back!" Jess saw Moira stop and look up. That was all Jess needed. She ran to Moira and started dragging her back to where the barriers were. Then they fell with a deafening crash.

*

Sally and Gina stood speechless as they saw the flats come down, and Jess still wasn't back. They turned their back as the dust cloud whooshed toward them.

"Everyone turn now!" Sally shouted, as the dust flew round them. The dust cleared after a few seconds, and Sally quickly scanned for Jess and Moira. She made out someone walking through the dust and debris, and quickly ran to them.

"JESS!" she shouted at the figure.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Jess replied, coughing.

"Thank god." Sally said, as she ran to help her friend. Supporting Moira in between them, they managed to get her back to the barrier, where Gina was. Sally and Jess slowly lowered Moira onto the floor.

"What happened?" Sally asked, checking Moira for a pulse.

"I don't know. When I was pushing her forward, she just suddenly went down. I think a bit of debris hit her on the back of the head." Jess said, coughing.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked, looking up at her friend.

"Yeah, I just inhaled some dust. I'll be fine after I've had some water." Jess said, covering her mouth as she spluttered and coughed.

"I've called an ambulance, so they can check you over and take Moira to hospital." Gina said, not hiding the anger in her voice. "Sally, stay here with Moira while I talk to PC Hunter."

"Yes ma'am." Sally said, grimacing at Jess.

Gina took Jess to one side and let rip.

"What the hell were you doing? I specifically told you to come back, yet you went against my orders...again! You could have got yourself killed...again!" Gina said, trembling with anger.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I couldn't let her run into the flats. She would have died." Jess said, not meeting her Inspector's eyes.

"You think I don't know that? But you still should have listened to me. There's the ambulance, go get yourself checked over then come back to the station to my office please." Gina dismissed Jess with one hand.

Jess was checked over by the paramedics and given some oxygen to help her breathe, as she'd inhaled so much dust. As she sat in the ambulance, Sally climbed in and sat next to her on the bed. Jess removed the mask and asked Sally, "How's Moira?"

"She was hit on the back of the head by a heavy piece of debris. She's out cold at the minute, but the paramedics think she'll be ok. They've taken her to the hospital. How are you?" Sally asked, looking at her friend's dusty and cut face.

"I'm fine, they've just given me some oxygen cause I inhaled so much dust, they just want to make sure my breathing's back to normal." Jess replied, taking in a deep breath of the oxygen.

"Thank god you weren't hit by a chunk of the debris, like Moira was. You're lucky you know." Sally said, giving her friend a hug.

"I know, I feel sorry for Moira though, I mean, logically the debris should have hit me. But thank god that she'll be alright." Jess said.

"Well, you better get a move on; don't forget the Inspector wanted to see you in her office when you got back." Sally said with a smug smile.

"Thanks a lot Sal!" Jess replied, as Sally helped her out of the ambulance laughing.

Jess walked into the female changing rooms to change into clean clothes. As she pulled her shirt off, she looked properly at her stomach in the mirror. Her stomach hadn't changed at all, and Jess wondered if she really could be pregnant. She gently rubbed her stomach, thinking of the possibilities. As she cradled her stomach, the door to the changing rooms opened and Jess quickly dropped her hands. She spun round to see Sally standing at the door, smiling.

"You're lucky it was me who walked in then, and no-one else. We're going to have to get you some tests soon." Sally said smiling.

"Sal? If it's positive, and if Callum agrees, which I'm sure he will, would you be the baby's godmum?" Jess asked.

"Are you serious? Of course I would! I'd love to be godmum, come here you!" Sally pulled Jess into a hug, and when she let go, she placed her face in front of Jess' stomach and said "Hi baby, if there is a baby in there that is! I'm your godmum Sally." Sally looked up at Jess and the pair laughed.

"Was there a reason you came in here?" Jess asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Sally said straightening up, "The Inspector wants to see you right now."

"Thanks for that. I'll be out in a minute." Jess said, pulling her shirt on and doing the buttons up.

"I wonder how long it'll take for people to notice." Sally said as she walked out.

"Long enough for me to tell everyone hopefully, if I am that is." Jess said, following Sally out.

Jess took a deep breath and knocked on the Inspector's door.

"Come in." she heard from the inside.

Jess took another breath, and slowly opened the door. She stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her. The Inspector smiled at her and motioned at her to sit. Jess slowly sat down, wondering if she was going to get yelled at again.

"Jess, what you did today was extremely irresponsible. You disobeyed a direct order, and you put yourself at risk. I won't have you disobeying me, that's twice you've done it now, and twice you've put yourself in danger. Both times you've saved the person and come out alright, but you can't keep doing it. You will end up hurt, as will someone else. From now on, you listen to what I say; otherwise I will give you a warning. The only reason I'm not giving you a warning now is because we found the diary among the debris, and remarkably it was unscathed. It holds all the details of Moira's abuse, and we've already arrested the man, so he'll be sent to prison based on the diary and Moira's testimony. Now do you understand what I'm saying?" Gina asked, chin resting on her folded hands.

"Yes ma'am. I'm so glad the diary was found. How is Moira by the way?" Jess asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"She's come round, she had to have some stitches on the back of her head. She asked Sergeant Smith to say thank you to the two officers who believed her and the officer who saved her life. So thank you, from Moira." Gina smiled at Jess, and dismissed her. When Sally got round the corner from the Inspector's office, she was stopped by Sally.

"Well? What happened?" Sally asked.

Jess put on a sad face, and said, "She's asked me to hand back my badge. She said I've crossed the line too many times and put both myself and my colleagues in danger. She says I'm a liability to the team." Jess made her lower lip tremble as Sally pulled her into a hug.

Sally stroked her hair and said, "It's ok Jess, she won't do it." Jess was shaking with laughter, and when Sally finally released her and saw that she was laughing, she mock punched her. "You idiot! I thought you'd really been done for!" Sally shook her head and walked off, laughing.


	12. Meet the Hunters

**Wow 3 chapters in 3 days, I'm on a roll! Thanks to the usual suspects Meg, Jo, Hollie and Aileen for your reviews :D Hope you enjoy!**

March turned to April, and it was Monday, the day before Callum and Jess headed for Cornwall. She walked into the changing rooms to change for her early shift when Sally walked in.

"Sal, I think today's the day when we should do the tests." she said.

"Sure, any particular reason though?" Sally asked, smiling as she pulled on her shirt.

"You remember I told you about collapsing at the trial, and then I've been sick a couple of the past mornings, and I think Callum's a bit suspicious of both. I've just told him that it's the Chinese we had the other day, but I'm not sure if he believes me." Jess said rolling her eyes.

"Right ok, we'll go get them at lunch, then do them when we get back. So how late are you?" Sally asked, walking over to where Jess was changing.

"Um, three weeks." Jess replied, doing her shirt buttons up.

"It should show up on a test shouldn't it? I mean you can get those first response ones now." Sally asked, sitting down to tie her laces up.

"Yeah, I think so. I just hope Callum doesn't spot us as we come back into the station." Jess said.

"Are you going to tell Callum, if it's positive I mean?" Sally asked, straightening up.

"No, I want to be completely positive before I tell him. I've got a good feeling about this though." Jess said, nodding at Sally.

"Well, if you are, then that's brilliant! Now come on, let's go get some tests and we can find out before you go away tomorrow." Sally pulled Jess from the changing room.

During their lunch break, they finally managed to do the tests. Jess locked herself in a cubicle and pulled out the three tests from the small pharmacy bag.

"All set?" Sally asked from outside.

"Yep, right, I'll do them now." Jess called back.

After three minutes, Jess and Sally had the three tests lined up in front of them. They watched as first the left one, then the middle, then the right one showed a little plus in the tiny window. They just stood there in shock, then suddenly Sally squealed really loudly.

"Oh my god! You're going to be a mum, you're having a baby!" Sally threw her arms round Jess who was still frozen. She finally unfroze, and her jaw dropped open. She picked up the three tests, and looked at them closely. They were definitely positives.

"Sal, I'm going to be a mum!" she gasped as it finally sank in.

"I said that five minutes ago! Are you going to tell Callum now?" Sally asked after a few minutes.

"No, I'm going to save it for when we're in Cornwall." Jess replied with a smile.

"Oh, that would be lovely, the topping to your romantic weekend.!" Sally pulled Jess into a hug, and when she let go, she placed her face in front of Jess' stomach and said "Hi baby! I'm your godmum Sally." Sally looked up at Jess and the pair laughed.

Finally it was Tuesday, the day when Jess and Callum would travel to see Jess' parents and brother. They finished their shift at 6pm, and as they walked out of the station, Callum's arm around Jess, Will winked at Callum, and Nate put his thumbs up as they walked past the couple into the station for their late shift. Jess turned to face Callum, a confused look on her face.

"Callum, why did they just wink and give you a thumbs up?" she asked.

Callum shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "Who knows. You know what they're like though, always messing about. Now come on, I want to leave by 7." Callum pulled Jess to their car.

They arrived at Jess' childhood home at just past midnight. Jess had driven for the first half, then Callum took over, and Jess was now slumped over in her seat, sleeping, wrapped in Callum's jacket. As Callum turned off the engine, he gently shook Jess' shoulders.

"Come on Jess, we're here. Come on, wake up." he shook her again, and she mumbled and slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm tired, let me go back to sleep." She tried to turn away from him and pulled the jacket around her closer, but he undid her seatbelt and started dragging her onto his lap. She started to giggle as he planted kisses on her face. "Callum stop it!" She tried to push him away, but she was in hysterics as he started nuzzling her neck. Callum finally stopped, and they looked up at the house.

"Nice place." Callum said, nodding his head.

"Why thank you. Now come on, let's go. I don't want mum, dad and Andy to be waiting any longer. I bet they can't wait to meet you. In fact, they're probably looking through the nets right now trying to get a glimpse of my boyfriend of however many months that they haven't met yet. And Andy is probably getting ready to beat you up as soon as you get through the door." Jess smiled as she slid out her passenger door.

"I think we've officially been going out two or three months, but really it's probably quite a lot longer than that, plus I've know you ever since you moved to London, which was nearly a year ago now." he said, as he opened the boot and pulled out their two small bags.

"God, its gone fast already hasn't it. Now come on, let's get in there before they come out and cause an embarrassing scene out here." Jess grabbed her bag and headed for the front door with Callum just behind her. As she raised her hand to ring the bell, the door swung open. Jess turned and rolled her eyes at Callum, giving him an "I told you so" look. The woman who opened the door had light brown hair pulled back in a bun, and bright blue eyes, a warm smile on her face. The man stood just behind her had thinning blonde hair and the same colour eyes as Jess, and his eyes were crinkled from the big grin on his face. They smiled at the couple in front of them, then Jess' mum stepped out the way so they could get in the house. Callum greeted Jess' mum, Michelle, with a kiss on the cheek, which earned a giggle from Michelle, and he firmly shook Jess' dad Roberts's hand. They were ushered through into the living room, where Jess younger brother by two years, Andy was sat. Andy had the same blonde hair that Robert and Jess had, but unlike them he had Michelle's bright blue eyes. As they walked in Andy stood up, and a big smile appeared on his face as he pulled his older sister into a hug and gave her a kiss. When he finally released her hand, he gruffly shook Callum's hand then sat back down.

Michelle and Robert thoroughly interrogated Callum about him in general, the job (although they knew a lot about it anyway) and how long he and Jess had been going out, with Andy cracking jokes in between. After 45 minutes they seemed to be satisfied, and told the couple to go and get some sleep. So they happily ran upstairs and into Jess' old room.

An hour later, Jess and Callum were in her old bed, snuggled up under the covers.

"Well, that wasn't too bad was it?" Callum said, his head resting on hers.

"Oh god, that was mortifying. It was worse than when I first brought Dan home, but I guess that was because they'd known him for years. They practically interrogated you! You'd think they were the police officers with questioning skills like that." Jess huffed.

"Jess, after what happened with you and Dan, they want to make sure that I'm not going to hurt you. I completely understand, so don't worry. Andy seems nice, very funny, so much for him beating me up! Do you think they all like me?" Callum asked.

"Yes I know, but still, you'd think I was 16 again! And yeah, mum and dad definitely like you, but I guess it'll take a bit longer with Andy, after Dan an all. But I think he likes you, the way he was taking the mick out of you." Jess replied laughing quietly.

"Yeah, ha-ha very funny! Now, go to sleep, we've got a big day ahead tomorrow." Callum said, turning so he could face Jess.

"Oh? What's happening tomorrow?"Jess asked curiously, twisting so she was facing him.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he said, smiling at her cheekily.

"Well, I was going to tell you what my surprise for you is, but I'm not going to tell you until you tell me." Jess said, and she tried to turn away from him.

"Wait, you have a surprise for me as well?" he asked.

"Yep, but go to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." she repeated his words, laughing as she closed her eyes, and she drifted off with Callum's arms wrapped round her.

They awoke just before midday with the sun streaming through the window. Jess stretched, and Callum sat up, his hair sticking out everywhere. Jess laughed at the sight of him, and Callum pushed her down and growled.

"Now now, we can't have any of that here." Jess said teasingly.

"God, you're driving me crazy with desire!" he growled in her ear.

It took all Jess' strength to push him off. "Bad boy! When's this surprise then? I need more information so I know what to wear and so on." Jess said, trying to get details out of him.

"Look, I'll pick something out of your clothes for you to wear. We're not going until about 7ish tonight ok?" he said, getting out of bed and throwing on some jeans and a shirt.

"Ok fine." she pouted. He laughed at her and kissed her on the lips, getting rid of her pout.

"Get out of bed, let's go see your parents and Andy, I'm sure they'd love to interrogate me some more, plus I'm starving!" Callum lifted Jess out of bed and placed her standing upright on the floor.

"Fine! I'm getting dressed. Go on shoo!" she said, as Callum started to watch her undress.

"That's not very fair is it!" he complained.

"Well neither is not telling me what the surprise is!" she retorted.

"It can't be a surprise if I tell you, so quit your moaning." he replied as he walked out the room.

Jess and Michelle spent the day shopping in Truro, a city about half an hour drive away. Callum, Andy and Robert spent the day bonding, mainly at the pub not too far from where Michelle and Jess were shopping. Andy did in fact like Callum a lot, and thought he was perfect for Jess, but he wasn't going to tell Callum that, not yet anyway. As it approached 5pm, Callum called Jess to tell her that they were heading back and not to be late. Jess asked how drunk her dad and brother were.

"Uh, your dad is worse than your brother. Andy hardly drank anything, but like I said, I couldn't say the same for your dad." he said honestly.

"Great, mum's going to be in a fine mood tonight then. We're nearly done shopping, so we won't be too far behind you. Will I have time for a shower before we go?" she asked.

"Yep. I'll put the clothes in the bathroom with all your stuff ready for you when you get back. I'll see you later, I love you."

Jess smiled as she said "Love you too." and put the phone down. She smiled at her mum, and they made their way to the checkout, and then to the car. Before they got in, Michelle turned to her daughter and said, "Keep hold of him Jess, its clear how much he loves you. Remember this, he is the missing piece of your soul, and without him, you won't be complete."

"I guess I better keep him around them." Jess replied with a laugh.

Her mum tutted at her as she was laughing, then they got in the car and drove home.

When they got home, about 15 minutes after Callum, Andy and Robert, Jess showered and put on the pale green dress which had been hung in the bathroom. She was sure she'd never seen the dress before, but she put it on nether the less, and arranged her hair in a loose bun. She put on a bit of make-up, and then slipped on the black pumps with sequins on. She smoothed the dress down and walked downstairs to find Callum laughing with Andy, dressed in a pale blue shirt and black trousers. He stood up as she came in, and held out his hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just one question." she said, looking at him closely.

He raised his eyebrows at her, so she said, "Where did this dress come from?"

Callum visibly relaxed, and Jess wondered what he had thought she was going to ask him. "Oh, your mum bought it for you on my behalf. I wasn't sure what you would like. You look beautiful." he smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks mum, I love it." Jess hugged her mother, who had just walked in with her father, and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Right, we'll be off then. See you later." Jess waved as Callum led her out the door and to the car.

They pulled up at Fistral beach, a beach famed worldwide for its rip curl waves and beauty. Jess looked at Callum in surprise. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"This is part of your surprise. Now get out the car, and I want you to put this blindfold on please." he replied, handing her a silky black blindfold.

"You want me to put a blindfold on?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes please. Turn round so I can do it up." he said sweetly.

Jess did as she was told, and let out a giggle. "I hope this isn't some secret fantasy of yours."

Callum laughed loudly and nervously as he said, "No, don't worry. I'm pretty sure you'll like this. Now just stand here while I get something out the boot. Then I want you to take my hand and I'll lead you on to the beach. Is that ok?"

"Yep, just don't let me fall down the stairs please." she said.

Ten minutes later, Callum had set out the picnic blanket and the food, and lit the candles which were in the lanterns dotted around on the rocks in the cave and on the sand. He'd sat Jess on the blanket so that she didn't walk into anything, and now he was finally ready to take the blindfold off.

"Right I'm ready. I'm going to take your blindfold off, but I want you to keep your eyes shut until I say, ok?" he asked.

"Ok." Jess smiled, excitement in her voice.

Callum gently walked behind her and kneeled so that he could undo her blindfold. He gently turned her round so she was facing the picnic, and said, "Open your eyes."

Jess felt like she was on Changing Rooms when she slowly opened her eyes and saw the little cave lit up in jewel colours due to the lanterns hanging around the cave and sitting on the sand. She gasped as she saw the food and the champagne set out on the blanket, and as she turned and looked up, she saw a hole in the cave which looked right up to the stars, twinkling like diamonds above them.

"Callum, this is amazing! Thank you so much." she whispered, and she tenderly kissed him on the lips. Callum smiled, and placed Jess next to him.

"Your brother helped me set all this up actually, so you should thank him when we get back as well." Callum said.

"Andy helped you?! Wow, he really must approve then." Jess said laughing.

"Well, what can I say? It's my natural charm. Now then, let's eat." he said happily.

An hour later, Jess and Callum were lying on the blanket, limbs entwined with each other as they lay and looked up at the stars. Callum brushed his lips against Jess' head, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Well it is April, but no, it's you sending shivers down my spine. This night has been magical Callum. I don't think you could have made it any more perfect than it already is." she said, cosying up to him.

"Oh, I think I can." he replied, grinning.

Jess looked at him curiously and asked, "How?"

Callum pulled her up and said, "This is how." He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a sapphire coloured velvet box, and slowly opened it in Jess' surprised face. "Marry me Jess?"

Jess just stared at the beautiful ring nestled in the silk lining of the box. It was a white gold band with a simple diamond set in the centre. She couldn't speak, so simply nodded her head. Callum smiled an ear splitting smile and stood up. He plucked the ring out the box and took Jess' left hand in his. He slid the ring onto her ring finger, and they both looked at it. Callum took her hand and kissed the ring gently. Then Jess looked up into Callum's face, and she threw herself at him. She kissed him full on the lips as he spun them round. She pulled her face from his, their laughter echoing around the cave.

"Ok, now it's perfect." Callum said happily. He pulled Jess to him so she was tucked under his chin.

"Not quite. It's time for my surprise." Jess replied.

She stood up again, and pulled him out of the cave onto the beach. He stood with his arms wrapped around her. She took a step back and gently placed his hand on her stomach. She looked into his eyes and saw confusion, then shock, then amazement play out on his face.

"You're not!" he whispered.

She placed her hand over his, and happily nodded, tears of joy starting to run down her face.

"When did you find out?" he asked, his voice croaky.

"Monday for definite, a week after the demolition. I was late, so Sally was going to come with me to get a test after the demolition. But then obviously I had to go see the Inspector and I was kept in the station doing paperwork, so we did them on Monday. I've done three tests, which were all positive. So it's official, we're going to be parents." She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face now.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Callum shouted excitedly. He spun her round in his arms, and then carried her back to the cave. "What a night. First we get engaged, then I found out we're having a baby. I love you so much Jess, and I can't wait until we're married and this baby is with us." He pulled her to him and passionately kissed her.

They arrived back at Jess' parent's house just before midnight. Michelle and Robert were in the living room when they got in, and Andy came in just before Jess and Callum walked in. Robert was gently snoring in his chair next to the fire, and Michelle was watching a documentary on TV. As soon as they walked in, Michelle jumped up and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. She kissed Jess lightly, then held her at arms length.

"I believe you have something to tell us?" Michelle said excitedly.

Jess looked at Callum, smiled, then looked back at her mum. "Actually mum, we have two things we want to tell you." Jess said slowly.

Michelle was quivering with excitement, "Well come on then, tell me!"

"Ok, first thing is, and I'm sure you knew this before I knew..." Jess paused to look at the guilty look on her mums face before continuing, "Callum proposed, and I said yes!" Jess couldn't stop the excitement spill out of her voice, and both her and Callum laughed as Michelle squealed and threw herself at Jess again.

"Well, what's the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Michelle asked happily.

Jess looked at Callum, who turned to Michelle and said, "Me and Jess, well we're expecting a baby." he said, a smile bursting onto his face.

Michelle just stood completely still for a minute, then her jaw dropped open. "Are you serious? When did you find out?" she managed to sputter out.

"Uh, well I found out on Monday and I've only just told Callum. Are you alright mum?" Jess asked worriedly, as her mum looked like she needed to sit down.

Suddenly, her jaw snapped shut; she turned to face Robert, jumped on his lap and screamed, "WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!"

Robert jumped out his skin and nearly had a heart attack, but when he'd calmed down and been filled in by his over excited wife and daughter, he smiled and said, "Well, I think this calls for some port don't you?" He got up, staggered to the drink cabinet and pulled out the port and five shot glasses. He gave a glass to each person and poured out the port, then sat back down in his chair, his cheeks flushed.

"Uh dad, I can't drink now can I?" Jess said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Of course of course." He got up, took Jess' filled glass from her hands and downed it. "Right, I'm off to bed now. See you in the morning." He burped as Michelle led him up the stairs, hiccupping as he went.

Andy pulled his big sister into a hug before he went to bed. "So, did you like the cave?" he asked her.

"I loved it. I can't believe you helped Callum. I thought you didn't really like him that much." Jess admitted.

"Jess, he is perfect for you, I mean he's loud like you, and sarcastic like you, and generally like you. I mean, I liked Dan, but look at what a mistake he was. So stick to your guns with Callum. After spending the afternoon planning all this, I've come to see how much he loves you, and I give you my blessing." he said, kissing Jess on the cheek.

"Andy?" Jess said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I don't need your blessing you numpty! I'm marrying him regardless of whether all you lot like him or not, but it does help knowing that you all accept." Jess said with a sweet smile. Andy hit her lightly on the arm before heading upstairs.

Once Jess had watched her brother go upstairs, she turned so she was facing Callum.

"Well future Mrs Stone, shall we go to bed so we're all ready to be questioned and squealed at all of tomorrow morning again?" Callum asked cheekily.

"Hey you, leave mum alone. She's excited; I mean it's going to be a while before Andy even thinks about settling down, so I'm the only one who can give them grandchildren. What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked as Callum led her up the stairs to their room.

"I don't know, preferably after we've had one of your mum's famous roasts. Is that ok? Then we're back at work Friday. Are we going to tell the Inspector about the baby and the engagement?" Callum asked as he got undressed and got into bed.

"Well Sally already knows about the baby, and we probably should tell the Inspector, just so she knows. I don't want anyone else knowing about the baby until I'm at least three months gone, I don't want to jinx anything. As for the engagement, I'm pretty sure you already told half the station before we left. What would you have done if I said no?" Jess teased, sliding into bed next to Callum.

"I knew you would say yes, so that wouldn't have even come into my head. Now come on you, get some sleep." Callum said. Jess snuggled in so her back was pushed against Callum's chest. Callum placed his arms round her, and Jess gently placed them on her stomach, before placing her hands over his.


	13. Baby Be Mine

**Thanks to the usual suspects, Hollie, Jo, Meg and Aileen. This must be a record, two chapters in one day :D I hope you enjoy it!**

It was Friday, and Jess and Callum were about to start working the evening shift, from 6pm to 6am. They drove into work at 5:30pm, so that they could talk to the Inspector before their shift officially started. They walked into work as Sally, Nate, Ben, Will and Beth were walking out. The group stopped, and Sally quickly pulled Jess' left hand out to see the ring.

"Oh my, it's beautiful! You obviously accepted then!" Sally said with a laugh.

"Cor sarge, that looks not so cheap! You're one lucky girl Jess." Nate said with a wink.

"Of course I accepted, but only so all you lot won your bets." Jess said with a sly grin. Everyone burst out laughing, while Callum pulled a mock upset face, but Jess kissed him which made it better, while the others all pulled faces.

"Of course and what can I say; a special lady needs a special ring." Callum said, smiling.

The group started to laugh as they headed towards the gates, off to the pub.

"We'll see you later then!" Jess waved as they left, and they continued into the station.

They changed into their uniform and met outside the Inspectors office. They looked at each other, and Callum said, "Ready?" Jess nodded, and Callum knocked on the door.

"Come in!" they heard from the inside the office.

They smiled at each other and Callum opened the door and let Jess walk in first. Callum shut the door and they both stood in front of the Inspectors desk. She looked up expectantly and asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's great, but we have some things we need to tell you." Callum said.

"You're not leaving are you?" the Inspector asked worriedly.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's good news." Callum said reassuringly, "The first thing is, we're getting married."

Callum held out Jess' left hand to show the Inspector the ring.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. That ring is beautiful Callum!" Gina said, marvelling at the ring. She looked up at the couple in front of her and asked, "Was there something else?"

"Yes actually. Now we don't want anyone else knowing this until we're ready, but we have to tell you. We're expecting a baby." Jess said, beaming.

The Inspector just sat there, her mouth dropped open in shock, then she got up, walked round her desk and pulled both of them into a hug. "Congratulations both of you! How far gone are you?" Gina asked.

"We think about a month, but we're going for a scan on Wednesday, so we can tell you more then." Callum replied.

"Well I won't tell anyone, but I'll keep you on lighter duties for now, at least until the three/four month stage. I'd also like you to go and inform the Superintendant as well, just so that he knows. Is that ok?"

"Yes thanks ma'am. I don't want to tempt fate by doing lots of heavy work, and also the fact that I seem to be quite clumsy, so thank you. We'll go and see the Super after the briefing, is that's ok." Jess said smiling at the Inspector.

"You're welcome, and yes that's fine. If anyone asks, you've had to be on lighter duties because of your leg problem. Does anyone else know?" Gina asked.

"Uh, Sally does, but that's because she came with me when I did the tests, but I've sworn her to secrecy anyway, so that should be alright." Jess replied.

"Right, well if you want to announce the engagement, you can do it at the end of the briefing." Gina said, sitting back down behind her desk.

"Thanks ma'am, we'll do that." Callum said, as Gina dismissed them both.

They walked to the briefing room slowly, hand in hand.

"So, are you going to tell everyone, or should I? Actually, come to think about it, most people probably know already don't they?! I mean, I'm surprised it didn't get back to me before we went away." Jess said cheekily.

"Hey! I didn't tell that many people, well, only about half the station. I definitely didn't tell CID, so we can still tell all of them can't we." Callum replied laughing.

"Oh, so what, that's probably the minority of the station anyway. Does the Super know?" Jess asked curiously.

"Actually, it was him who suggested taking a few days off to do something special, so it was partly thanks to him. I don't know if he actually knew that I was going to propose, but he'll soon find out." Callum laughed.

"Right then, you can be the one to tell everyone then." Jess said, smiling sweetly.

"Fine by me, but you're going to have to stand with me anyway so I can flash your ring at everyone." said Callum.

They walked into the briefing room still laughing. The Inspector went through what everyone would be doing for their shift, and at the end she announced that Callum and Jess had something they wanted to say. She moved to the side, and Callum and Jess got up. They stood at the front in front of all their colleagues. Callum cleared his throat, and everyone hushed down.

"PC Hunter and I have an announcement to make, but I'm pretty sure half of you already know, but never mind." Callum paused for effect, and they saw all their colleagues looking at them expectantly, "We're getting married!"

Callum pulled Jess' hand in front of her and Jess flashed the ring at everyone. All the women were ohhhing and ahhhing over the ring, while the men all shook Callum's hand and congratulated them. Sergeant Smith walked over to Jess once all the women had dispersed and pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations Jess. I think I say, on behalf of everyone, how happy we are for you. Looks like things are finally looking up for you." Smithy said smiling at her.

Jess was touched. "Thanks sarge, that means so much. Thank you." He nodded and then walked over to Callum to shake his hand. Once everyone had returned to work, Callum took Jess' hand and grinned.

"That wasn't so bad was it? In fact, I think you rather enjoyed it." Callum said cheekily.

"I did enjoy it, but it was something that Smithy said that made me smile." Jess said, leaning into Callum.

"Oh yeah, did he offer to marry you if I didn't show up?" Callum said laughing.

"No, he said that things were finally looking up for me, and he's right isn't he? This past month and a half have been a whirlwind for me, for us, and I've been so caught up in everything that I haven't actually realised how good my life has been going. It's all thanks to you." Jess kissed him on the lips, much to the disgust of the Inspector who was passing through.

"Uh, Sergeant Stone, PC Hunter, keep all that stuff for outside work please. Thank you very much." the Inspector called over her shoulder.

Callum and Jess laughed guiltily as they went to the Superintendants office.

The Super called them in to his office and motioned for them to sit down. They sat in the chairs in front of his desk and smiled at him.

"First, I'd like to offer my congratulations on your engagement. Gina informed me while you were telling everyone else. I had a sneaky suspicion you may have used those few days to pop the question." the Super said, smiling in a fatherly way.

"Well, we should thank you for allowing us the days off." Jess replied laughing.

"We can cope without you both for a few days can't we? Now, Gina said you had something else to tell me?" the Super looked up expectantly.

"Um, we're having a baby." Jess said slowly, trying to gauge the reaction on the Super's face.

"Really? That's fantastic news! Congratulations, again!" the Super stood up and walked to his cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of whisky and two tumblers. "Would you like to toast the news? I know you can't Jess, but we can."

"No thank you sir, we have to get back now. We just thought we should tell you, just in case. Only you, the Inspector and Sally knows, and if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to keep it that way." Callum said, politely declining the drink.

"Of course. I'm sure the Inspector's already placed you on lighter duties." the Inspector queried.

"Yes she has, well at least until I'm three or four months gone." Jess replied.

"That's fine. Well, congratulations again, and I'll let you get back to work." the Super dismissed them, and the couple walked back to the canteen to get a cup of tea before starting work.

The week passed with some minor cases, none of which Jess was involved in due to her pregnancy. Jess and Callum were given the Wednesday morning off so that they could have their first scan, so it was at nine am on Wednesday morning that Jess excitedly ran into the kitchen, stole Callum's toast and then pulled him to the car.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Callum asked as he was shoved through the front door.

"The appointment before ours has been cancelled so our appointment is now at half past nine. Come on let's go already!" Jess squealed, locking the door.

"Really? Why didn't you say! Come on let's go!" he said sarcastically, pulling Jess to the car, plonking her in her seat and excitedly running to the drivers side. When he turned the engine on, he turned to look at Jess and laughed at the look on her face.

"Are you finished now?" she asked.

"Yes thanks. Shall we go?" he said with a smile.

"I thought you'd be excited that we're going to see our baby for the first time." she said sulkily.

"I am! It's just the baby isn't going anywhere is it? Just calm down." Callum said, pulling out onto the main road.

"You're right, it's just, I've always wanted to be a mum since I was about eleven. This is a big thing for me." she said.

"I know, and for me as well. Our baby's going to be so lucky." he replied.

"Why?" Jess asked, confused.

"Because he or she is going to have a wonderful mum and a pretty decent dad." Callum stated, as if it was obvious.

"I'd say it's more than lucky, because you're more than pretty decent. Right, are you ready baby? Make sure we're going to be able to see you." Jess said, stroking her stomach.

As they pulled up in the car park, Callum took off his seat belt and turned to face Jess. He held out his hand and she placed it on her stomach.

"You ready?" he asked her, while marvelling at the fact that their child was in there.

Jess nodded, and then got out the car. They proceeded into the hospital and to the maternity ward and took a seat. They waited for about ten minutes when they were finally called.

"Miss Hunter please?" the young doctor asked, looking round.

Jess and Callum looked at each other, then Callum got up and pulled Jess up with him.

"Let's go." he said simply, following the doctor.

They followed the doctor into a small darkened room. The doctor shut the door behind them, and motioned for Callum to take a seat.

"Right, I'm Dr Clarkson, and if you could just lay on the bed and pull your top up please."

Jess laughed slightly, then lay on the bed and pulled her top up. Callum sat in the chair next to the examination table and took Jess' hand and squeezed it lightly. Dr Clarkson squirted some gel onto the sensor.

He smiled at Jess and said, "This is going to be cold, sorry."

He also squirted some gel onto her stomach, then swept the sensor lightly over it. Jess took a sharp breath in as the cold hit her, and she shivered slightly. The doctor gave her an apologetic smile. He pressed down on her stomach, and moved the sensor up and down her stomach. Finally, he stopped near the bottom of her abdomen, and pressed some buttons on the machine. He turned and smiled at the couple, and then turned one of the buttons up. Slowly, Jess and Callum heard a drumming which got louder. They turned to face each other, then looked at the grainy screen on which they could see their tiny baby.

"Right, as you can see, there's your baby. You can just about make out the head, and if you look closely, those things that look like flippers will develop into limbs. The baby has a steady, strong heartbeat, and judging from the size and the weight of the baby, I would say that you're just over a month pregnant, so we'll say that your due date is December 10th. Well, we're all done now, so if you just want to wipe your stomach, then you're free to go. Would you like a print out of the scan?" he asked Callum and Jess.

"Yes please, if you don't mind. So when would it be safe to tell people about the baby?" Callum asked.

"I'd say after three or four months would be safe, it's just people normally don't want to announce it earlier as they fear that they'll jinx it. It's up to you really, but I'd personally say after three months." the doctor smiled at them, passed the scan over to them and held the door open for them to walk through.

"Thank you doctor. When do we need to make another appointment for?" Jess asked.

"In two months, and then you'll have a final one at five or six months. Just make an appointment at reception, and I'll see you then. Bye!" the Doctor waved cheerfully as Jess and Callum walked out of the maternity ward after making their appointment.

As Jess and Callum pulled into the station, Jess suddenly gasped. Callum quickly turned to look at her, alarmed.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"I just realised that we heard our baby's heartbeat, and we've just seen our baby for the first time, and our baby is so beautiful...and why am I crying?" Jess said, as she wiped her eyes.

Callum laughed at her, and said, "A bit slow aren't you?! Maybe the hormones are kicking in. Come on, let's go and show the Inspector the scan, I'm sure she'd like to see." Callum gently wiped her tears away with his thumb, then got out of the car and pulled Jess out.

"You're right. I hope these hormones settle down soon." she wiped off the remaining tears, and laughed. "He said our baby has flippers, are we having a baby fish?"

Callum rolled his eyes, "And now I think you're delirious. Let's go before you start acting like a psycho." Callum grabbed her hand and they walked into the station, straight to the Inspector's office. Callum knocked twice and entered.

"Hello you two. You're not due on shift yet are you?" Gina looked at them, and then noticed Jess' red eyes, and said, "What's wrong, what's happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing; it's just my hormones, so Callum says! No we're not due on until later, but we thought we would show you something." Jess pulled the scan out of her purse, and gently placed it on the Inspectors desk. The Inspector picked it up, and cooed at the picture.

"Wow, that's amazing! How far gone are you?" the Inspector asked.

"The doctor thought that I'm a month gone, and I'm due on December the 10th. I'll probably take maternity leave about a month or two before that, but that can be arranged later on." Jess replied.

"I'd say you should take it about two months before the baby is due to be honest. Here you go."

As the Inspector was handing the picture over, there was a knock on the door and Smithy walked in. Callum quickly took the picture and placed it in his pocket. He wasn't quick enough though.

"Was that what I think it was?" Smithy asked slowly.

Jess, Callum and Gina looked at each other, then Gina said, "Well it's probably best that he knows, just in case." Gina said.

"She's right. Well, yes, if you thought you saw an ultrasound, then you're right. Jess and I are expecting a baby." Callum said, showing Smithy the picture.

Smithy looked at the scan, then shook Callum's hand and pulled Jess into a big hug. "Congratulations both of you, that's fantastic news! How far gone are you?" he asked.

"About a month, but we don't want anyone else to know until I'm about three or four months gone, so could you keep it to yourself please sarge? Only Sally, the Inspector and the Super know, and now you. Blimey, the more we try and hide it, the more people find out!" Jess said with a laugh.

"Of course. I'll make sure you don't have any strenuous jobs, at least not until a while." Smithy replied, smiling at them.

"Well we better go so we can enjoy the rest of our two hours before we're due back. Bye ma'am, Smithy." Callum said as him and Jess walked out the room and out the station.

"By the time we get to the four months stage, everyone's going to find out aren't they! I think we should tell everyone at three months, as I'll probably be showing by then, and I can't hold it in for much longer!" Jess said excitedly.

"Sure, you're the boss, it's your body." Callum said, as he opened the door for Jess.

They both got in and drove home to the park for some shopping before they were due back.


	14. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

**Here it is! Chapter 14 :D Thank you sooooo much to my brill reviewers, Aileen, Hollie, Jo and Meg, it means a lot :D**

Three weeks passed, and thankfully no-one else had found out about the baby, accidentally or otherwise. April had turned to May, and the weather was finally getting warmer. It was also a couple of weeks until Jess' 25th birthday, and Callum had planned a party at the local club for her. Halfway through their shift, a call came in about a young girl who had ran off and taken her younger brother with her. A briefing was called, and ten minutes later, Jess was sat next to Will and Nate, while Callum stood at the front with Smithy and the Inspector.

"As you've all probably heard by now, twelve year old Lauren Harper has ran off and taken her seven year old brother Adam Harper with her. The parents called it in a few hours ago when they went to get their children up ready to go to their grandmothers. The children's mother, Abbey Harper, found their beds empty and Lauren's bag and some clothes missing, as well as all the money in the family money pot, which we're told was about £200. Mrs Harper insists she has no clue as to why the children have gone, so we need to find them and find out why they've gone. Jess, I'd like you to act as the FLO, so if you could go over to their house and go through anything they may have forgotten, and anything that could help us. Nate and Sergeant Stone, I'd like you to drive to the bus stations and train stations and gather CCTV. The rest of you, I'd like you drive round the streets around the family home and the surrounding area. I can't stress enough how much we need to find these children. We'll be working closely with CID, so if you have any problems, you can talk to DI Manson or me. Off you go." the Inspector dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

They were all trooping out when Jess suddenly felt a wave of nausea pass through her. She quickly pushed through everyone and pelted to the toilets. She got there just in time, and collapsed in front of the toilet. As she pulled her head up, she cursed Callum for making her this way. She was sure she was going to love being pregnant once she got rid of the morning, or should she say constant, sickness. After she had splashed her face with water, she felt good enough to go and change into civilian clothes and make her way to 36 Burma Road, where the Harper's lived. As she pulled up to the house, she took a deep breath and rang the bell.

The door was yanked open by a harried looking older woman who Jess suspected was the children's grandmother, who they were going to visit. The woman's face fell as she realised it wasn't her grandchildren.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else. How can I help?" the woman asked.

"My name is PC Jess Hunter, and I'll be your Family Liaison Officer, I'm not sure if the other officers told you that I would be coming." Jess smiled at the woman.

"Right, they told us, but you look a bit young. How old are you?" the woman asked brusquely.

"I'm twenty four, and more than qualified for this job. May I come in?" Jess asked.

The woman grudgingly allowed her to pass and led her into the living room where another woman and man sat on the sofa; the man had his arms round the woman.

"Abbey, Luke, this is PC Hunter, she's going to be our FLO, so she says. I'm Ruth, the children's grandmother." Ruth said motioning for Jess to sit down.

"Thank you. Hi Abbey, Luke. As your mum said, I'm Jess, and I'll be your FLO. Basically I'm your link to the police and the inquiry. I know this is hard for you, but is there anything, anything at all that you could have forgotten to tell my colleagues?" Jess asked slowly.

Abbey looked up at Jess through swollen eyes. "My children are missing, and all you're doing is asking me more questions! YOU SHOULD BE OUT THERE LOOKING FOR MY CHILDREN!" Abbey shouted, as she stood up right in front of Jess, who protectively put her hands over her stomach.

"Abbey! Sit down, you're not helping. The officer needs to know so that she's better informed to find the children." Luke pulled her down onto the sofa, giving her a warning look that didn't go unnoticed by Jess.

"I'm sorry, it's just my kids are everything to me. Um, I've told your colleagues everything that I could think of, and I gave them their latest school pictures so they knew what they looked like." Abbey said quietly.

"Ok, that's fine. Have the children been particularly unhappy recently?" Jess asked, pulling out her pad and pen.

"No, they've been fine, really happy. They're getting excited about their birthdays which are coming up soon, especially Adam. Lauren's seemed a bit off, but that's normal for her." Luke answered.

"How are they both doing at school, any problems?" Jess asked, writing down what Luke had said.

"Adam is doing fantastic; he's the top in all his classes. Lauren was doing well, but recently she's been disruptive in school and hasn't been doing any work. We just thought she was acting out like any normal teenager does, you know?" Luke replied, holding his wife's hand.

"How do you mean by disruptive?" Jess asked curiously.

"You know the usual. Giving her teachers lip, throwing stuff round the classroom, walking out the lessons." Abbey replied, sniffing.

"How was she dealt with?" Jess asked, handing Abbey a tissue.

"Thanks. Well she was put in detention, and isolation, and she was suspended once as well. Nothing seems to work, we just don't understand why she's doing it." Abbey replied, wiping her eyes, then suddenly breaking down. Ruth got up from the sofa, and said to Jess, "I think it's time you go now officer. I know that you're supposed to be our link to the police, but we'll call you if we need you. Thank you, good bye." Ruth ushered Jess out of the living room and out the house. Jess handed her card over to Ruth, and then the door was shut in her face.

"Charming." Jess muttered as she walked down the path back to her car. She got in, and remembered Abbey's violent outburst, and the warning held in Luke's eyes. "I wonder if she hits the kids." Jess knew it was a big accusation to make, but she had a feeling that she was right. She turned on the engine, and drove back to the station contemplating this.

Jess got back to the station and headed up to CID where Callum, Nate, the Inspector, Jo and DI Manson were. The Inspector turned as Jess walked into the CID briefing room.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the family?" the Inspector asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I was pretty much thrown out." Jess said as she took a seat.

"What? Why?" Callum asked, coming to sit next to her.

"When I got there, the grandmother was the one who opened the door. She thought I was too young to be doing my job basically, but she eventually let me in. I went into the living room where the parents were, and asked them if they could think of anything else that would help us, and explained that I would be there link to the inquiry. The mother, Abbey, flipped. She started shouting at me, and her fists were balled up. Her husband, Luke, pulled her back down, and he gave her a look which seemed to hold some warning in them. They then told me that Lauren had been acting up at school and had been suspended. Then Ruth ushered me out, and that was that. She said she'd call me if they needed anything. I know this is going to sound a bit presumptive, but I think the parents are hitting the children, and that's why they've gone." Jess said, looking round everyone.

"Why would you think that?" the DI asked.

"The way Abbey flipped in a blink of an eye, the way she had her fists balled up ready to hit me, and the look that passed between her and her husband. I don't know, I just have a feeling that something's going on." Jess replied, knowing that her answer sounded lame.

"We need more than a feeling Jess I'm afraid." DI Manson replied.

"I know that sir. Did you two find anything?" Jess asked, looking at Nate and Callum.

"Yeah, we've caught them on CCTV going from their house, into a shop on Mellard Road, then we followed them into Sherburne Park, but when we sent units down there, they were nowhere to be found. We're trying to piece where they went next. We think they went out the other gate, but the CCTV camera around that side isn't working." Nate said, adding "Surprise surprise."

Just then, a call came over the radio, saying that a girl of about twelve or thirteen had been caught trying to steal some food from a supermarket. It also looked like she had a younger boy with her.

"I bet that's them. Nate and Callum, take a car down, and Jess, if you could come with me, and we'll go get them. They'll probably talk to you more." the Inspector said.

They nodded and headed down to their cars.

Five minutes later, they pulled up outside the supermarket which was a short walk from the park. Jess walked in first, followed by the Inspector and then Callum and Nate. They walked up to the counter, where the manager was with the two children. Nate said, "That's them."

"Jess, I'd like you to talk to Lauren, and Nate, I'd like you to talk to Adam. Callum, we'll talk to the manager." the Inspector said.

Jess and Nate walked up to the two children. Adam was crying, his arms wrapped round his sister, who was looking defiantly at the officers coming towards her.

"Are you Lauren and Adam?" Jess asked quietly, bending down so that she could talk eye to eye.

Lauren looked away, but Adam nodded quickly.

"Hi there. Adam, do you want to go and talk to my nice friend Nate? If you're lucky, you might be able to put his hat on, and he might let you sit in the police car! Would you like that?" Jess asked smiling at the little boy. She handed him a tissue, and he took it, nodding.

"NO!" shouted Lauren, "He stay's with me."

But Adam had already got up and ran to Nate, who took his hand and led him to the police car.

Lauren quickly stood up, and shouted after Nate, "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! BRING HIM BACK!"

"Lauren, sit down, I don't want you shouting at my colleague like that thank you." Jess said in an authoritative voice.

Lauren glared at Jess, but sat down anyway.

"Now, your mum, dad and gran are worried sick about you. We're going to take you back to the station, ask you a few questions and then you can be taken home." Jess said.

"I'm not being arrested am I?" Lauren asked, and for a minute she looked like a vulnerable child.

"I don't know, it depends if the shopkeeper wants to press charges." Jess said, standing up.

Lauren quickly looked at the door and then at Jess. She sprang up and sprinted to the door, but Jess managed to grab her arm just before she could escape.

"OW!" screamed Lauren, pulling her arm back and clutching it in pain.

"What happened?" the Inspector asked, running over to them.

"Nothing." Lauren said, tears running down her face.

"It must have been something, otherwise you wouldn't be crying." Callum said.

"Lauren, show me your arms." Jess said gently.

Lauren shook her head, but when Jess gently took Lauren's jacket off, she didn't pull away. As Jess pulled the sleeves off, she gasped in horror, as Lauren's arms were completely covered in bruises.

"Who did this Lauren?" the Inspector asked, shocked.

"My...my mum and dad. They were doing it to Adam as well, that's why I ran away and took him with me. I don't want to be beaten up anymore." Lauren said, and broke down into fresh tears.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright. Come here." Jess pulled Lauren into a hug, careful not to touch her arms.

Callum grabbed his radio and put a call out for the immediate arrest of Abbey and Luke Harper. Then he gently started steering Jess and Lauren out of the door, with the Inspector following closely behind.

They arrived back at the station, and Jess and Nate led the children into the soft interview room. As they were going through custody, Abbey and Luke were let in, and Abbey started to scream at Lauren. Lauren quickly pulled Adam along, and it was only after they were through the doors that Lauren started crying again.

"It's ok, you won't see them again. We're just going to put you in here until we can get the doctor to look at both of you. Now when we talk to you, there's going to be a social worker here with you, and they'll also be a camera there, but that's just so that we can have a record of what you've said. Is that ok?" Jess asked as she sat the children down in the room. Adam got up and started playing with the toys with Nate, while Jess sat next to Lauren on the sofa. Lauren nodded, and said thank you to Jess. Jess smiled, and walked out the room to find the Inspector.

Three hours later, the children had both been examined by the FME, who concluded that the children had been suffering weekly beatings for about a year, and Lauren had suffered some cracked ribs. The children were interviewed by Jess, with Nate and the social worker there and there had been enough evidence to charge both parents with cruelty to children, GBH and negligence. The children were released into Ruth's care, although Jess still wasn't convinced that Ruth had known nothing of the abuse. And even though DI Manson doubted Jess earlier, he later congratulated her on her intuition. Jess walked out the station with Callum that night beaming, but then she thought about what had happened to Lauren and Adam and her smile dropped from her face. She vowed then that she would never let alone touch her child like that, otherwise there would be hell to pay.


	15. Chasing Cars

**Huge thanks to my brilliant reviewers, Hollie, Jo, Aileen and Meg, lots of love! Enjoy :)**

Two weeks after the children had been released into the grandmother's care, it was time for Jess' birthday party, which was to be held in the local club, Ocean Deep. It was supposed to be surprise, but Jess had managed to get it out of Callum. Callum had bought her a locket which had a picture of the both of them in, and it had an engraving on the back. She put it on straight away. Jess had on a sparkly top which was loose enough to cover her tiny bump, but still very party-ish. She put on the necklace, and smiled in the mirror. Then her and Callum left for the club.

They arrived at the club at just after seven pm, and were surprised to find that everyone else was already there and they were late, even though the party started at seven. As they walked to the bar, everyone came over, and Sally handed Jess and Callum some Bucks fizz, with Sally quietly whispering, "It's got no champers in it, don't worry."

"What's this for?" Callum asked.

"Well it's for Jess' birthday, and also we never really celebrated your engagement, so, to Callum and Jess, may you love and live happily ever after!" Sally raised her glass, as did everyone, and then much clapping ensued.

After two hours, most of the younger PC's, especially Ben and Will, were already drunk, but CID were catching up with them. Will clambered onto a chair and shouted, "Uniform versus CID boat race! Winners get a round bought by the losing team!" There was much roaring to this, and then a scramble as everyone tried to organise themselves into two teams. It ended up with Will, Ben, Nate and Mel on the uniform team, and Mickey, Jo, Stuart and Kezia for CID. The four shots were laid out in front of each team, then Gina counted down, and they were off! CID was ahead, but uniform caught up, then it was CID again, but uniform won the race! CID mumbled as they shelled out for drinks all round, but then everyone was dancing and drinking with each other again.

At 11pm, Beth was feeling worse for wear. She'd already been sick, and she was pale. Some of the boys offered to take her home, but most of them were to drunk to make sure she got home safely. As they were trying to decide who would take her home, Jess offered to do it, as she hadn't had anything to drink. Callum tried to object, seeing as it was her party, but Jess was adamant. Jess gathered up her bag, making sure her phone was in there, and she also grabbed Beth's bag as well. She helped Beth up from the chair that she was slumped in, and they slowly made there way out into the freezing night. Jess shivered and pulled her coat closer to her, while trying to keep Beth upright. They slowly made there way down the road when they had to stop for Beth to throw up. Once she was finished, she turned to Jess and said, "I'm so sorry Jess. You should still be at the club enjoying your party, not taking me home."

"It's ok Beth, I'd rather it was me take you home than one of our drunken friends, at least I'll know you'll be home safe." Jess said smiling at Beth.

"Thanks Jess. The keys are in my bag, you'll need the larger one." Beth slurred.

Jess opened Beth's bag, propping Beth up on the wall. She pulled out the right keys and selected the largest key. They slowly made their way up the stairs to Beth's front door, and Jess managed to open the door while still gripping onto Beth to stop her falling back down the stairs. They stumbled through the door, and Jess took Beth straight to her bedroom, and dropped her onto her bed, still fully clothed.

"I'll just get you some water, then I'll leave you. Will you be alright?" Jess asked, watching as Beth pulled herself into a comfy position under the covers.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to have a killer headache tomorrow!" Beth groaned.

"I'll get you some paracetemol as well. Where do you keep it?" asked Jess.

"In the cupboard above the kettle. Thanks again Jess." Beth mumbled from under the covers, as Jess walked out of the room.

Jess returned to Beth's room with a big jug full of water, a cup, and a box of paracetemol. She placed them quietly on Beth's nightstand, as Beth was already fast sleep. Jess just laughed, and gently shut the door. She placed Beth's keys on the hook in the hall, then closed the door behind her. It was already half eleven, and Jess wanted to get home as soon as possible. She took a deep breath in of the cold air, and started to walk back the way she came. She hailed a cab from the corner of  
Beth's street, and within ten minutes, she was back home. She walked in the door, dumped her bag in the living room, then made her way upstairs. She put on her comfy pyjamas, and looked at her body in the mirror. Already she could see a tiny bump. Jess smiled as she rubbed her stomach, and then got into bed.

At five thirty am, Jess' phone went off right next to her. She moaned and rolled over and picked her phone up.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Is this PC Hunter?" a woman's voice asked.

"Speaking."

"I'm Ruth Grant, Lauren and Adam's gran." Ruth replied.

"Hi Ruth, what can I do for you?" Jess asked. At this point Callum had sat up in bed, and was watching Jess intently.

"It's the children. They've locked themselves in their room, and they're not answering when I was shouting through the door. I'm scared they've hurt themselves and I don't know what to do. You were the first person I thought of calling. I'm sorry it's so early." Ruth answered, and Jess could hear the panic in her voice. Jess got out of bed and started pulling some clothes on.

"No it's ok, you did the right thing. Did you say there's no answer? Have you tried getting into the room?" Jess asked.

"I've tried, but there's either something against the door or it's been jammed shut somehow. What should I do?" Ruth pleaded.

"Don't do anything for now. I'll be round shortly with my colleague. I'll be about twenty minutes as I've got to go to the station and let my inspector know. Just stay by the door and keep trying to talk to them. I'm sure they'll be fine. I'll see you in about twenty minutes." Jess replied, pulling her shoes on.

"Thank you, the door's on the latch so let yourselves in when you get here. Bye." Ruth hung up, and Jess quickly filled in Callum on what was going on.

"I'll come in with you." Callum said, starting to get out of bed.

"No, you had a late night and you've probably still got some alcohol in your system, so you take it easy today. I'll call you later." Jess kissed him as she passed, and she heard him shout "I love you" after her. She smiled as she sped off towards the station.

Ten minutes later, she'd briefed the Inspector of what was happening, and Smithy had offered to go with her, so Jess was waiting outside the male changing room for Smithy. He finally emerged as he was pulling his protective vest on, and apologised for taking so long.

"What were you doing in there?" Jess asked.

"It takes a lot of effort to look this good!" Smithy replied with a sly smile.

Jess just rolled her eyes and followed her sergeant out to the car. He held the door open for her, and when he got into the car, he turned to her and said, "Now listen, if we have to doing any chasing, jumping over walls etc, leave it to me. Ok?" he asked seriously.

"Yes sarge. But seriously, I'm allowed to run!" Jess replied.

"I don't care, I don't want you to risk it." he replied sternly as they pulled out the station with their lights and siren on.

They arrived at Ruth's house just before six am. They got out the car, and Smithy opened the door.

"Ruth? It's PC Hunter here. Are you upstairs?" Jess called out.

"Yes, I'm up here! I still can't get in!" Ruth shouted back.

"I'll go get the enforcer." Smithy said to Jess, and he ran to the car and returned a few seconds later with the big red enforcer. Jess and Smithy ran up the stairs, and Jess walked straight up to the door.

"Lauren? Adam? Are you in there? It's Jess, do you remember me from a few weeks ago?" she called through. There was no reply. "Right listen. If you're in there, we're going to get in. My colleague is going to kick the door in, so can you move out the way of the door please. After three..." Smithy positioned himself in front of the door and nodded at Jess. "One, two, three!"

Smithy threw the enforcer at the door with all his force. It flew open, and as Jess ran into the room, she saw Lauren disappear out the window onto the porch below, then out onto the street. She started to sprint down the road. Adam was sat on the bed in his pyjamas.

"Ruth, stay with Adam, we'll go get Lauren!" Jess shouted behind her as her and Smithy ran down the stairs and out of the house after Lauren.

Jess could see Lauren not much further ahead. Smithy was just behind her, but they wouldn't catch Lauren up unless they sped up. Jess remembered what Smithy had said about letting him do the running, but she was so close, it would be pointless to give up now. As Lauren got to the road, she didn't look to see if any cars were coming and just carried straight on over the road. Jess quickly followed, but she didn't see the car coming. There wasn't time to move out the way, no time to think, but just before the car hit her, Jess was pushed to the ground, all the wind knocked out of her, and there was a heavy weight on top of her. Lauren was screaming near to where they were. Jess felt the weight get off her, and she felt herself being rolled over. She looked up to see her worried Sergeants face, which was swimming in front of her eyes. He gently shook her shoulders.

"Jess? You ok?" he asked loudly.

Jess placed a hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath, and she felt a dull pain down her right arm. She turned to look and saw that all her arm was scraped and it was bleeding in some places. Jess sighed, not believing her luck. It was only then that she remembered about the baby; how could she have forgotten? She quickly placed both hands over her stomach as tears slid down her face. When Smithy pushed her out of the way, she'd landed heavily on her stomach. What if her baby was hurt? She could never forgive herself.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurting?" he asked her urgently.

"What if my baby's hurt?" she managed to get out.

"It's ok, I've already called for an ambulance, and the Inspector and Sally are on their way. Can you sit up?" he asked her.

"I think so." Jess replied, as she sat up, helped by Smithy. She felt a bit dizzy, but Smithy caught her before she fell back on the floor.

Jess could hear sirens approaching, and then she saw the police car skid round the corner, and Sally and the Inspector quickly ran over to her.

"Jess! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" the Inspector asked quickly, as Sally bent down next to her.

"No I'm not hurt; my arm's just badly grazed." Jess managed to reply.

"What happened?" Gina asked.

"We were chasing after Lauren, and Jess didn't see the car approaching. I pushed her out the way before the car hit her. She landed on her front and managed to graze all her arm up." Smithy said, standing up.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Gina asked, looking at Jess.

"Yeah, it's on its way now." Smithy replied.

"Did you land on your stomach Jess?" asked Gina asked worriedly.

Jess nodded as a fresh tear slid down her face.

"It's ok, don't worry Jess, we'll get the paramedics to check the baby's heartbeat. The baby will be fine." Sally said, hugging Jess to her.

"Has Callum been told?" asked Gina.

Jess shook her head, as another tear slid out at what Callum would say.

"I'll ring him now and get him to meet us at the hospital. I'm so sorry Jess, I didn't mean to push you onto your stomach." Smithy said, as he radioed Callum.

"It's ok, at least I didn't go over the car." she said, managing a weak smile.

The ambulance came round the corner, and two paramedics jumped out and ran over to Jess.

"Hi, its Jess isn't it?" the male asked, who Jess remembered was called Josh. She wasn't surprised that most of the paramedics knew her now, not after the amount of time she'd been to hospital. She nodded weakly as Josh gently took a look at Jess' arm. "That's quite a nasty graze you got yourself there. You're going to have to go to hospital to get all the grit out and to clean the wound up." Josh said, placing some pads on her arm.

"I'm pregnant, and I landed heavily on my stomach. Please, I need to know if my baby is ok." Jess begged.

"Ok, we'll get you in the ambulance and I'll get the foetal heart monitor and we'll have a listen. Nina!" Josh called for his colleague, who ran over. "Can you get the board and the trolley please?" Nina nodded and got the trolley out of the ambulance and wheeled it to where Jess was sitting.

"Hi Jess. Could you just slide onto this board for me, then lie down?" Nina asked. The board was placed next to Jess, and she slowly slid onto it, then lay down, her hands wrapped round her stomach. Josh grabbed one end and Nina the other. After three, they lifted the board and placed it on the trolley. They wheeled it the short distance to the ambulance, and pushed the trolley into it. Nina climbed out, and just before she shut the doors Smithy jogged over and said to Jess, "Callum's going to meet you at the hospital." Smithy managed a small smile, then Jess said, "Sarge? Thank you for saving my life."

Smithy just nodded as Sally climbed into the ambulance and sat next to Jess, holding her hand.

"The baby will be fine Jess." she said.

The doors of the ambulance were shut, and the ambulance started to speed off.

Josh got out the foetal heart monitor and the special gel. He unzipped Jess' protective vest and pulled her shirt up gently. He squirted some of the gel onto her abdomen and onto the sensor. He rubbed the gel in a bit, then placed the sensor on Jess' abdomen and switched the monitor on. He moved it around, pushing in some places and then stopped. Jess looked at Sally, terror in her eyes. Why hadn't they heard it yet? Why had Josh stopped?

"What's wrong?" she asked him, tears making her voice sound thick.

"Nothing, listen carefully." Josh said smiling. He turned a dial on the monitor, and slowly but surely, Jess and Sally could hear the thrumming of the baby's heart.

"Oh thank god!" Jess cried, tears running freely down her face.

"I told you the baby would be ok." Sally said, wiping the tears away.

Jess laughed weakly, then looked at Josh and said, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Let's get you to the hospital now and get you better for the both of you. You'll probably have another scan, just so the doctors can check everything is ok." he said, and packed the things away.

Jess just laid there, her hands resting on her stomach, revelling in the fact that her baby was ok.

Jess was wheeled through to cubicles, and just as the paramedics left her, Callum rushed in, his face pale. He quickly sped to her side, and grabbed her hands.

"Jess! You need to stop doing this to me." he said, laughing weakly, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry. Smithy told me to leave the chasing to him, but I was so close to her. If it wasn't for him...I could have killed our baby, I'm sorry." Jess said, crying into his shoulder.

"Jess, my first thought was for you. I'm just so happy that you're ok. And of course our baby is ok; it's got tough parents hasn't it?" Callum said, gently stroking her hair.

"I know, but I've got to stop thinking only of myself. I mean, it's bad enough me getting hurt through my own bad choices, but then to hurt our baby as well, it's just not going to happen anymore." Jess said, looking Callum in the eye.

"Jess, you're not indestructible, you're so fragile, and I can't believe you've only just realised that. That baby must have a bigger influence on you than I thought." Callum said cheekily.

"I know I'm not indestructible, but I never thought I could get hurt so easy. I guess I might have to start taking things a bit slower. What do you think?" Jess asked, snuggling into Callum.

"I think that's a good idea. Do it for you as well as the baby though." Callum said, kissing her on the forehead.

Jess was discharged two hours later with her scraped arm wrapped in a bandage. As Jess and Callum got in their car to head to the station, Jess pulled a face.

"What's up?"Callum asked as he pulled out onto the main road.

"I have a bandage down my entire arm, it's not going to go with any of my clothes is it!" Jess said, mock seriously.

"Oh, well whatever are we going to do? Maybe you should just go without." Callum replied.

"Go without what?" Jess asked.

"Clothes, then you won't have to worry about your arm not matching." Callum said, stifling laughter.

"You wish!" Jess said, rolling her eyes.

Jess was pulled off of the Harper case, as Gina had made her take leave for a few weeks until she felt better and her arm was healing. Lauren had been reunited with her grandmother, and they'd been assigned a social worker to help them through everything. Jess' suspicions of Ruth had been squashed. After the accident, Jess had come back to the station to check Lauren was alright, and she ended up talking to Ruth. She found out that Ruth had known about the abuse, and had tried to stop it, but every time she tried to stop it, the children were hurt even more, so eventually she stopped and started planning how to get the kids away. It had been her idea for the kids to run off, and she would have picked them up later at a previously arranged destination. When it had gone wrong, Ruth panicked that the children would be reunited with their parents, but she was amazed when Lauren told the police what had happened. She thanked Jess and her colleagues immensely, and they Lauren and Ruth left the station with Adam holding onto both their hands.


	16. Secrets Out

**First, I want to apologise for the lack of updates recently. My computer crashed everytime I logged onto the desktop, and then it did the blue screen of death! I was extremely worried that I had lost my story, and I wasn't going to re-write it if I had. Anyway, my laptop got fixed, my files got recovered, and here is the next chapter! So a big thank you to Aileen, Jo, Hollie, Meg and my newest reviewer, lildanser91. Thank you guys!**

The 10th of June had marked the third month of Jess' pregnancy, and the end of her first trimester. Her morning sickness had stopped, and she was beginning to feel a whole lot better within herself. Her bump was starting to show properly now, so she knew that she would have to tell everyone soon about the baby. Also, a package had arrived from Jess' parents. It was big and lumpy, and when Callum gave it to her, he told her to open it with Sally as there were specific instructions that she wasn't allowed to open it near him. Jess gave him a funny look, but rang Sally anyway.

"Sal, do you fancy coming round for a bit?" Jess asked.

"Sure, any reason why?" Sally replied.

"Well mum and dad have sent me this package which I'm not allowed to open near Callum, so he suggested ringing you." Jess said.

"Ooooh, I wonder what it is! I'll be round straight away, just let me tell Nate. I'll see you in ten minutes." Sally replied, putting the phone down.

Jess took the package up to her room, and placed it on her bed. Then she headed back downstairs and waited for Sally.

Half an hour later, Jess and Sally went into Jess' bedroom to open the mysterious present from her parents.

"I wonder what it could be." Sally pondered while perching on the bed.

"Lets find out!" Jess said excitedly, untying the ribbon and pulling off the wrapping paper. Out tumbled a load of cream silk onto the floor. Jess pulled it off the floor, patted it down and held it out in front of her. She gasped in surprise, and spun it round so Sally could see.

"Oh Jess, it's beautiful!" Sally said, in awe of the dress that Jess was holding. Sally picked up a small card from the floor and read it to Jess,

"_Our darling Jess,_

_This was mine when I married your dad. I've had it altered slightly to accommodate your growing bump, and to modernise it a bit. I hope you like it, and we're sure that Callum won't be able to keep his eyes off you when he sees you in it. I didn't give it to you when you married Dan as I knew he wasn't right for you, but Callum is, he is the missing piece of your soul, never forget that. Happy birthday sweetheart._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad"_

Jess wiped the tears from her eyes, and hung the dress up on the back of her door so she could see it properly. She gently ran her fingers over the silk. She had remembered seeing her parents wedding pictures, and thinking of how beautiful the dress was, and how amazing her mum had looked. She couldn't wait to try it on, so she pulled off her summer dress and gently pulled her new wedding dress on. She turned round so that Sally could zip it up. She heard Sally gasp and turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"You look...I can't even think of a word that could describe it. Have a look in the mirror." Sally led Jess to the mirror hanging on the wall, and opened her mouth in shock. She looked...not like Jess anymore. She looked like a women deeply in love, a women who was going to marry her other half, the missing piece of her soul, a women completely different from the one who married Dan. The dress fitted her like a glove, even over her growing bump. She burst into tears and sank down on the bed. Sally rushed over, worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly, putting her arms round Jess.

"This is so beautiful, and perfect, and the best birthday present ever, second to the locket Callum bought me. What did I do to deserve this?" she asked, wiping the tears away.

"You are you, that's why you deserve it." Sally replied, giving her best friend a big hug. "Right, do you want me to look after this at my flat? I promise not to let anyone else see it."

"Not even Nate? And how is living with Nate going?" Jess asked with a knowing look on her face.

"No not even Nate. And, it's, well it's wonderful. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go the next step, but I'm so glad I decided to. I love him so much." Sally said, a dreamy look appearing on her face.

"Ok, I don't need anymore information thank you very much." Jess said with a laugh.

It was the third week of June, and Jess had been called into the Inspectors office half way through her shift. She smiled at the Inspector as she sat down.

"Ma'am? You wanted to see me?" Jess asked.

"Yes I did. How far gone are you now?" the Inspector asked.

"Um, three and a half months, why?" Jess asked, curious.

"Well, I think maybe now is the time to tell everyone. Even though these shirts are really shapeless, yours is starting to show your bump. You said you wanted people to know round about this stage didn't you? And you can't keep telling people that the reason you're not drinking is because you're on anti-biotics." the Inspector and Jess laughed, before Jess replied, "I'll need to talk to Callum about it, but we can tell them all today. Plus we have the scan from last week which we can show them all." Jess said smiling.

"Wonderful, I'll organise everyone and we'll meet in the briefing room in about ten minutes?" the Inspector asked, standing up and opening the door.

Jess nodded and smiled, "Ten minutes it is."

Jess found Callum in his office, talking to Smithy. "Do you mind if I come in sarge?" she asked Smithy.

"No it's fine. Do you want me to leave?" he asked, beginning to get up.

"No, no, it's your office, and it's fine anyway." she smiled at Smithy as she pulled up the spare chair next to Callum's desk.

"What did Inspector Gold want?" Callum asked, turning to face Jess.

"I was just going to tell you. First she asked how far gone I was, and then she said maybe it's time we thought about telling everyone about the baby, on account that the shirt, however shapeless and baggy it is, is beginning to show my bump. And she said I couldn't keep telling people that I wasn't drinking due to anti-biotics. I thought that was a good excuse personally." Jess said with a small laugh.

"Well it was a good excuse, but not after you used it for the tenth time!" Callum said grinning.

"Ok, fair point. So are you ok with telling everyone today? I thought we could show everyone the scan as well." Jess said, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, I don't think I could have held it in for much longer anyway. And why do you have the scan with you?" Callum asked.

Jess pulled it out of her purse and looked at it, then said, "Because I want to be able to look at him/her whenever I want to. It's just like carrying round a picture of him/her when they're born."

Callum just laughed, and stood up. "Let's go then, we've got five minutes to get ready and prepare what we're going to say."

Smithy piped up, "Why don't you just say, "We're having a baby!""

"Good idea Smithy, why didn't I think of that." Callum said, rolling his eyes as he walked out the office holding Jess' hand.

As they walked into the briefing room, everyone looked confused as to why they had been called in. The Inspector walked in, and everyone looked at her with curiosity on their faces. She laughed at them and said, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I've called this as there is some news that myself, Sergeant Stone and PC Hunter thought you should know. So I'll hand over to them." The Inspector smiled and took a step to the side so that they could come forward. Callum and Jess gave each other a smile, and then they stepped forward. Jess pulled out the scan ready to pass around.

"Me and Jess would like to show you a picture." Callum said with a grin, looking at his colleagues even more confused faces. Jess stood forward so that everyone could see what it was, and then she held up the scan.

There was a lot of ahhing and surprised faces around the room, and then Nate shouted out, "And here's me thinking you were glowing due to good foundation!" Everyone started to laugh, and then Jess passed the scan round so everyone could have a look. The women were all cooing at the scan, and some of them got up and rubbed Jess' belly. Even though Jess wasn't used to it, it was nice knowing that her baby was causing all this fuss and happiness already. Will came up to Jess and Callum, shook Callum's hand and pulled Jess into a big hug. When he finally let her go, he gently rubbed her bump and asked her how far gone she was.

"Well I'm now three and a half months gone. We knew that we wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer, plus I was bursting to tell more people. And I couldn't exactly keep using the "I'm on anti-biotics" excuse forever could I?" Jess said laughing.

"No you couldn't" Will said laughing, and then he added, "So have you got a date for the big day then? Are you going to do it before or after the baby is born?"

"Well, we've been talking about it, and we think we're going to plan to have it around September 12th. That's my six months date as well, but we thought it gives us plenty of time to organise it, and I won't be so big that I can't move." Jess replied with a smile.

"Sounds good. Congratulations Jess, on everything." Will said again.

"Will?" Jess said, just before Will walked off.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I already have Sally as my maid of honour, but I don't suppose you'd fancy being my best man would you?" Jess said with a cheeky smile.

"Are you serious? But if I accepted, does that mean I can't get off with any of the bridesmaids?" Will replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course you can, but aside from Sally, Beth is my only other bridesmaid. And there's one other thing as well." Jess answered.

"Fine. And yes, of course I'd do it, I'd be honoured. And what's the other thing?" Will asked, pulling Jess into another big hug.

"Me and Callum have been talking, and we'd like you to be our baby's godfather. Sally is the godmum, and we'd like you to be the godfather, if you want to that is." Jess asked him.

"Of course I will! That way I can spoil the baby senseless but give it back at the end of the day." Will said cheekily.

"Thanks Will, it means a lot." Jess kissed him on the cheek.

The next few weeks passed in a whirlwind of wedding plans. Jess had bought Sally and Beth's bridesmaid dresses; they were to wear pale yellow silk dresses, which were really simple in design. All the invites had been sent out, and Callum and Jess had chosen the flowers, which were to be yellow alamandas mixed in with orange Birds of Paradise. Jess' mum was making their cake, which was going to have three different layers, one chocolate, one lemon and one sponge, and would have pale yellow petals sprinkled over it. Jess' parents and Andy were going to arrive a month before the wedding so they could help with arrangements, and then Michelle could make the cake at their house without having to transport it any long distances. The couple had booked a beautiful church a couple of miles away. Even though the church was still in London, it was surrounded by trees and beautiful wildflowers. Jess felt so lucky, having Callum, and having such supportive parents and friends. This wedding was going to be perfect, not because of the arrangements, but because she was marrying the man she was destined for.


	17. A New Life

**As I hadn't updated this in a while, I thought I'd give you two chapters today. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to my lovely reviewers, you're the best!**

Jess was working the late shift one warm night in July. Callum would be working from 1am, but at the minute he was at home trying to put together the crib that Robert had made for them, which was proving to be a harder task than he thought. Jess had been paired with Nate for the night, and as there was nothing happening at the moment, they'd been told to patrol around the streets near the Farmeade Estate. Nate and Jess were talking about the baby, the wedding, and then Sally.

"So, how serious are things?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. I know that I love her, and that I want her to be mine. But she seems a bit hesitant. Sometimes she's really in to it all, and she says she wants to get married and have babies, but then she recoils, and acts distant with me. I don't know what's going on with her. It's only been like this since we moved in with each other though. Do you have any clue?" Nate asked, indicating left.

"No, I thought she was madly in love with you, and I wasn't the only one who thought it. In fact, she said that she loved you so much just the other day. She didn't mention anything about being hesitant. Maybe it's because you've moved in, I mean that's a big step to take. Do you want me to ask her about it?" Jess asked, wondering what was going on with Sally.

"I'd rather you didn't ask her outright, you know, cause she hates me talking about her, and I'm guessing you don't like it when Callum talks about you much. But maybe you could gently quiz her about it, you know, treat her to your special investigative charm." Nate said cheekily, snapping back to his cheery self.

"Yeah sure. I think we're having a final dress fitting for the bridesmaid dresses on Sunday, so I can ask her then. And Beth can help me; you know what she's like." Jess said, rolling her eyes with a laugh.

They had been driving around for another half an hour, and it had just gone past half past midnight. They were driving around the flats that made up the Farmeade Estate when they drove past an alley. As the car swept by it, the headlights lit up a girl halfway down the alley who looked like she had been hurt.

"Nate stop the car!" Jess said, opening the door as soon as the car had slowed down enough to jump out. She ran down the alley where she had seen the girl, and Nate followed close behind.

"Jess! What are you doing? Nate shouted after her.

"There's someone down here, she looked hurt." Jess shouted back.

She reached the place where she had seen the girl, and pulled out her torch. She shone it around the alley, and a few feet away from her, the girl was huddled against the wall, crying out in pain. Jess hurried up to her and saw a lot blood on the girl's clothes. Nate stopped next to her, and called in that they were attending an incident. He then rang for an ambulance while Jess slowly approached the girl. She got down to ground level, and reached out to touch the girl.

"Hey sweetie. My name's Jess and I'm a police officer, this is my colleague Nate. What's your name? How old are you?" Jess asked slowly.

The girl looked as if she was going to be sick, but she swallowed deeply and said, "I'm...Katie, and I'm fifteen."

"Hi Katie. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Jess asked. As she finished talking, Katie screamed in pain. After Katie had finished screaming, she just looked at Jess and said, "Help me." There were tears in her eyes as she said it. Jess looked at Nate, and then got up to talk to him.

"You need to bring the car as close as possible. Put the back seats down, and get the first aid kit out." Jess said.

"Why? What's going on?" Nate asked, looking past Jess to Katie. Katie turned around so that her back was against the wall, and recognition dawned on Nate's face as he took in Katie's swollen belly. "Do you think the ambulance will get here on time?"

"I don't know, that's why we need to make sure we have somewhere warm and clean if we need to deliver the baby. I'll get an ETA on the ambulance while you sort the car out." Jess replied, crouching down next to Katie while Nate ran to the car.

The ambulance would be another fifteen minutes due to a big car crash nearby. Jess groaned as she realised that they probably would be delivering the baby.

"It hurts so much!" Katie said, doubling over in pain. Jess couldn't help but see how dirty she was, and how thin and ragged her clothes seemed to be. She took off her coat and put it around Katie's thin shoulders.

"I know sweetie. Listen, the ambulance might not get here in time, so do you think you could walk to the police car? It's only a few feet away, can you see it?" Jess asked.

Katie straightened out again, and glanced at the car at the entrance to the alley. She nodded as another contraction ripped through her.

Nate and Jess helped Katie up. They supported her between them, but now her contractions were coming thick and fast, and they had to stop every few seconds as she was in so much pain. They put her back down, and Nate crouched next to her and asked her, "Katie, I don't think you'll be able to make it to the car. Are you ok with me carrying you?"

Katie looked at him, her eyes filled with pain, and silently nodded at him. He took off his coat and stab proof vest, and handed them to Jess. He picked Katie up, and carefully carried her to the back of the police car. He placed her so that her head was against the back of the front seats. He wrapped his coat around her, trying to keep her warm. Another contraction came, and she screamed out. Nate turned to Jess, and asked, "What are we going to do? We don't have the right equipment to deliver a baby!"

"Nate, we're going to have to. From the intensity and speed of her contractions, I'd say she was ready to deliver pretty soon. If you place yourself behind her, and support her and hold her hands. I'll get into the boot, and see if I can see the baby. Then we'll take it from there. But the likelihood is, we'll be delivering the baby." Jess said, smiling grimly.

Nate nodded, and got into the car. He lifted Katie up slightly so that he could get in behind her, and then he held onto her hands. Jess got in the car by Katie's legs, and told Katie what was going to happen. Katie was in so much pain that she couldn't physically acknowledge what she'd heard, but she understood that her baby was coming now, and that they would have to deliver it.

Jess opened the first aid kit to see if there was anything remotely helpful in there. She found some scissors which would come in helpful for cutting the cord, but that was about it. She took off her shirt and placed it next to her, ready to wrap the baby in. She unconsciously rubbed her own bump, and saw Katie looking at it. She smiled at her, then pulled on the gloves.

"I'm sorry Katie, but can you open your legs for me please?" Jess asked. Katie did as she was asked, and Jess looked between her legs and saw a head full of dark hair. "Wow, Katie I can see your baby's head. You're further on than I first thought! On your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, ok?" Katie nodded, and then the contraction came. She pushed as hard as she could, and she heard a rush of waters as her baby's head came out. Jess smiled in amazement, but then she snapped back to the task at hand. "Ok Katie, just try and breathe deeply for a minute." The baby was facing the wrong way, so Jess cautiously turned it the right way up. She braced herself for the baby's arrival, and nodded at Katie, who pushed for the last time. With a rush of fluids, the baby boy slipped out. Katie leaned back in exhaustion, as her legs fell to the side. Jess grabbed the baby, and wrapped him as best as she could in her shirt. Once the baby was wrapped up, she tied off the cord with the lace from her boots and cut the cord. She used the edge of her shirt to gently wipe the fluid from the baby's eyes, mouth and nose. She handed the baby to Katie, and said, "Katie, you've got a beautiful little boy. Here you go. He seems healthy to me, but you'll both need checking out at the hospital, once the ambulance finally gets here." Katie cradled the baby to her, and sat herself up. Nate and Jess climbed out the car and stood just next to it. Jess took a deep breath, and looked at Katie and the baby.

"Well done Jess. You've just delivered a baby, how does it feel?" Nate asked, a big grin filling up his face.

"Oh my god!" Jess said. She felt amazing, and full of adrenaline. Nate gave her a hug, and as they were pulling apart, Katie moaned in pain.

Jess rushed to the car and said to her, "What's wrong?"

Nate got back into the car, and Katie handed the baby to him. "It feels like I'm having another baby!" she moaned, in pain.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief; she knew that Katie was having contractions due to the after birth, where she would have to deliver the placenta. She explained this to Katie, who looked relieved. "Ok Katie, I want you to do exactly the same as before. On your next contraction, push as hard as you like."

Jess once again braced herself, and Katie pushed the placenta out. Jess just looked at it, wondering what she was supposed to do with it, when the ambulance finally showed up. Josh and Luke came sprinting up to the car, saw the placenta, then Luke ran back to the ambulance to get the stretcher and a bag for the placenta. Josh walked up to Jess, and said, "Congratulations. You could be a midwife you know."

"Thanks! Her name is Katie and she's fifteen. We found her about twenty minutes ago down that alley. She seemed in a right state, covered in blood and dirt. When we went up to her, it was obvious she was having a baby. While waiting for you, the baby decided it couldn't wait anymore, so we had to deliver him in the back of the car." Jess said, sitting on the edge of the boot of her police car, which was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry that we took so long, we've all been out on a massive collision. Anyway, how did the birth go? Was there any problems?" Josh asked, looking at Katie and her newborn son.

Jess shook her head. "No, it seemed to go alright, from what I know about childbirth, which is nothing! When the babies head was delivered, it was the wrong way so I gently turned it, but that was about it. She gave birth about five minutes ago, and as you can see, she's only just delivered the placenta."

"Ok, thanks. Well, you may not know much about childbirth, but it looks like you're going to have to swot up on it." Josh said, looking at her bump.

Jess rubbed her bump and said cheekily, "Yeah, I guess I will, but I don't need to know how to deliver babies, do I?"

Josh laughed as him and Luke placed Katie and her baby in the ambulance. As Josh was about to shut the door, Katie said, "It's Jess isn't it?"

Jess nodded, and Katie said, "Thank you for everything. My baby wouldn't be in such a good condition if you hadn't been there to help. I hope your own birth goes ok, and I'm sorry about the car. And could you thank Nate as well, not just for helping me, but for giving my baby his name. Baby Nathan." Katie smiled.

"You're welcome. And Nate will be thrilled. In fact, why don't you come to the station and see us when you're released. Just ask for PC Hunter or PC Roberts, and we'll come and say hi." Jess replied.

"I'd like that." Katie answered, waving as the doors to the ambulance were shut.

Jess and Josh said goodbye, and Jess walked back to their car, where Nate was sitting on the edge of the boot still. He looked at Jess' bloodied vest and laughed. Jess sat next to him and asked him what was so funny.

"Well one, I think I'm a bit delirious from having helped deliver a baby which has now been named after me, and two Sergeant Stone will have a fit when he sees that state you're in."

Jess looked down at herself and laughed as well. "Yep, you're right, he will. I guess we better head back to the station and explain what happened. Oh, I told Katie to come by and see us when she gets released from hospital, and we can see her and the baby properly, maybe sort her out with some help."

Nate nodded, "Right then, we'll leave the car for now. We can clean it once we're all sorted out back at the station."

"Sounds good to me." Jess got into the passenger seat, and before Nate turned on the engine, he asked her, "Has that scared you at all?"

"Has what scared me?" she wondered.

"Seeing what childbirth is really like." he replied, strapping himself in and turning the engine on.

"Um, sort of. But I'm real glad that I won't be able to see what's going on, and hopefully I'll be drugged up so won't notice the pain." she said with a laugh.

They arrived back at the station fifteen minutes later. As they got out of the car and into the light, Jess looked down at herself and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked, holding the door open for her.

"I look like I've been stabbed!" Jess said, plucking at her white vest which was covered in bright red blood.

"Well yeah, I did tell you that!" Nate said laughing.

"Well I couldn't see myself properly, it being really dark you know!" Jess said, shaking her head. They were walking through the custody office when Sergeant Smith ran up to them. He looked Jess up and down, looked at Nate's hands and shirt and his eyes widened.

"Have you been hurt?" he asked them, his eyes landing on all the blood on her abdomen area and on Nate's hands and chest.

"Nope." Jess said, and Nate started to laugh seeing their sergeant's confused face.

"Well why are you both covered in blood? And where's your shirt and your stab vest? And you're missing a lace in one shoe!" he asked her.

"I'm covered in blood because I just delivered a baby. My shirt is wrapped around the baby I delivered as we didn't have a blanket, and my stab vest is in the front seat of our patrol car. And my lace is...actually I don't know where it is, but I used it to tie the cord off. Also, our car looks like a murder has been committed in it, so it'll need a good cleaning later." Jess replied with a smile.

"And my shirt is covered in blood from where I had to carry the girl to the car, and my hands are covered in blood as I was holding the expectant mother's hands as she was giving birth, and her hands were covered in blood." Nate filled in.

"You've delivered a baby?" Smithy asked incredulously.

"Yep, and I helped." Nate said, before adding, "She named the baby after me, how cool is that!"

"Who?" was all that Smithy managed to get out.

"Shall we start the story from the beginning sarge? But before we do, I need a cup of tea with a lot of sugar in." said Jess, heading towards to vending machine in the custody office and pulling a cup out.

"Right, I'll get someone to cover me on custody while you and Nate explain what happened.

As Smithy walked towards one of the other custody officers, Callum walked through the door with the Inspector. As soon as he saw the state that Jess was in, Callum ran over to her.

"Oh my god, what happened? Why are you covered in blood? And why have you only got that vest on?" Callum asked, frenzied.

"Callum, sweetie, calm down. I'm fine, the baby's fine, my vest is not so fine though. Look we're going to explain what happened to Smithy, as he had the same reaction as you, so would you like to sit in while I explain to him?" Jess asked, taking a sip of her tea and handing Nate a coffee.

"Um, yes please. And I think you should tell the Inspector as well. She heard over the radio that you were attending an incident, but that was all Nate said so she's been a bit worried." Callum replied.

"Ok, lets go into here then." Jess said, walking into one of the rooms where those who had been arrested talked to their lawyers. Nate, Smithy, Callum and the Inspector all followed her in. Then Nate and Jess explained everything that had happened from the beginning.

"We were patrolling the area, and it had just gone past half past midnight when I saw a girl who was covered in blood down an alley near the Farmeade. I told Nate to stop the car, and I ran down the alley trying to find her. Nate followed me, and we eventually came across the girl. She was screaming in pain, and after talking to her and looking at her closely, I realised that she was in labour. That's when Nate called it in and called the ambulance, but we realised that the ambulance probably wouldn't have got there in time. So me and Nate decided that we would most likely have to deliver the baby." Jess was about to continue when Nate interrupted.

"Well actually, Jess was the one who decided. I was panicking about what to do, but she was cool as a cucumber." Nate said, then "And I think I'm still a bit delirious about it all." They all laughed before Jess continued.

"Anyway, Nate moved the car to the mouth of the alley, and he carried her into the car. Then when I was checking her, I could see the head already, so I told her to push, and after a couple of minutes the baby was born. I tied off the cord with my lace and then cut the cord, and I wrapped him in my shirt, and then she delivered the placenta just before the ambulance arrived. She was taken away with her baby, and we came back here. And I think our car will need to be professionally cleaned, as like I said before, it looks like a murder has been committed in there." Jess said with a grin.

"You two delivered a baby?" the Inspector asked, amazed.

"Yes ma'am, is that so hard to believe?" Nate asked, sipping his coffee.

"No, but it's wonderful. You should both be very proud of yourself. Now, I think you should go and get cleaned up, and if you move the car out the gates, I'll get someone to pick it up to have it cleaned. Well done again." the Inspector said, smiling at them.

"Ma'am? When Katie is released from the hospital, she's going to come in with the baby if you would like to see him. Also, me and Nate were wondering if we could look into getting some help for her. We think she was homeless." Jess said, finishing her tea.

"I'd love to see the baby, and yes you can, but only when you don't have anything else to be doing." the Inspector said, walking out with Smithy.

"Right, my future-midwife friend, I'm going to go and get cleaned up, so I'll meet you in the canteen in ten minutes." Nate said, walking out the room, leaving Jess and Callum alone.

"So, did it scare you out of giving birth?" Callum asked, rubbing Jess' bump.

"Why does everyone think that? Nate said it as well. Actually, yeah, it did kinda scare me, but I'll have painkillers, poor Katie did it all completely natural. But it was so amazing knowing that I've bought a new life into the world, it gave me such an adrenaline rush." Jess said smiling, putting her hand over Callum's.

"I bet it did. I'm so proud of you." he said, giving her a kiss.

"So, have you made the crib yet?" Jess asked, looking at him.

"Well, yes I have, but because I did it downstairs, I can't get it upstairs yet, so I'm going to ask Smithy if he wouldn't mind coming round and helping me to carry it upstairs, plus all the boxes with the changing table in and so on."

Jess laughed and kissed him on the nose as she stood up, "Ok, and ask if he wants to stay for breakfast, I'll cook us some pancakes or omelettes, or maybe a fry up, not sure yet. In fact, do you want me to ask him as I'm going that way?"

"Yeah go on then, I need to get back to CID and try and shut this case once and for all. I'll see you outside at 5am, ok?" Callum asked, kissing her bump, and then her.

"Yep, see you later."

Jess went into the female changing rooms and got out a new vest and shirt, and found some spare laces in a little bag in the back of her locker. It took her a while to get all the blood of her arms where the gloves hadn't quite covered, and she also had a bit on her face. Once she was all clean, she headed towards the canteen when she ran into Smithy. "Sarge?" she called out as he went past. He stopped and walked back to where she was standing.

"Yes PC Hunter?" he replied with a smile.

"Um, Callum was wondering if you would be able to come over after work to help him carry the crib upstairs, and some boxes with the changing table and other bits in. I'd make you breakfast, as a reward." Jess said smiling.

"Sure, I don't mind, I don't have anything else to do. And breakfast would be lovely." Smithy replied.

"Thank you so much! I offered to do it, but Callum forbade me. If you want to meet us outside at 5am, then you can follow us in your car." Jess said as she started to walk towards the canteen.

"Right, ok, see you later." Smithy said smiling.

At 4:50am, Jess headed back into the changing rooms, very tired and ready to go to bed. She pulled off her shirt just as Sally walked in. Sally immediately ran over to Jess and planted her hands on her stomach.

"Oh and hello to you too!" Jess said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Well I have to say hello to my future godson/goddaughter otherwise they might not love me as much. And I can't believe how big you're getting!" Sally said, giving Jess a hug. Sally looked down at where Jess' discarded clothes were and saw that they were all covered in blood. Jess, seeing where Sally was looking, quickly explained to Sally what had happened.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! And she named the baby after Nate? I'm so proud! Wow Jess, but I guess its good preparation for you isn't, what with mini-Sally on the way." Sally said grinning.

"I'm not naming the baby Sally! You're enough trouble as it is, let alone the chaos that the two of you would get up to." Jess said with a laugh.

"Ok ok, fair enough. Are you off now?" Sally asked, starting to pull her shirt on.

"Yep, Smithy's coming round to help Callum take the crib and changing table box upstairs, and I'm making them breakfast. So I better get going before I'm late. I'll see you later, and have a good shift." Jess hugged Sally again, and Sally gently rubbed Jess' bump.

"Bye baby! Bye Jess, have a nice breakfast." Sally waved as the door shut.

Jess and Callum pulled up outside their house with Smithy pulling up behind at just after 5:15am. Jess yawned as she got out the car, feeling a lot more tired than she had been when they left the station. She began to walk, but started to feel faint so grabbed the car for support. Smithy was behind her and helped her to stand upright.

"You ok Jess?" he asked her with a concerned voice.

"Whoa, yeah, I was just a bit dizzy there. Thanks Smithy." Jess said gratefully, the dizzy spell passing.

"I think we should be cooking you breakfast this morning." Callum said, opening the door and walking to where Jess was to help her into the house. He lead her through the hall in the living room, and placed her gently on the chair. "Just sit there a minute, I'll make you a tea and get some breakfast going, ok?" Callum said, kissing the top of Jess' head. Jess nodded and smiled gratefully. As Smithy and Callum left the room, she lay down on the sofa and fell asleep.

In the kitchen, Smithy put the kettle on and got three cups from the cupboard while Callum rooted around in the fridge for some eggs to make some pancakes. While Smithy was waiting for the kettle to boil, he looked at the pictures of Jess, Callum and Jess' family when they were down in Cornwall. He smiled at how happy they all looked. Callum finally emerged from the fridge and looked at Smithy looking at the picture. He smiled himself, and said, "That was the happiest night of my life. First, Jess agreed to marry me, and second, I found out I was going to be a dad."

Smithy smiled and said, "I bet you felt like the luckiest man in the world. You look so happy. I remember when you first came to Sun Hill, you were such a grump and horrible to the newbies, but as soon as Jess arrived that changed."

Callum laughed and said, "Well she was something else. I've never met anyone like her before. She's perfect for me, she really is. The funny thing is, I always told myself not to fall for someone I work for in case it goes wrong, but then look what happened, I'm engaged and having a baby with one of my colleagues, someone who I am the boss of. But I wouldn't change it for the world. Now, do you want lemon pancakes or plain?"

"Who knew you were such a Delia Smith." Smithy said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh I'm not, I'm more of a naked chef myself." Callum said, getting all the bowls and utensils out, and turning the hob on.

"Ok, fair enough. Do you want a tea or a coffee? And how does Jess have her tea?" Smithy asked, pouring the hot water into the three cups.

"Can I have a black coffee please, and Jess has milky tea with two sugars." Callum was beating the mixture when Smithy walked into the living room with Jess' tea.

Jess was lying on her side, her hand protectively over her stomach. When Smithy placed the cup quietly on the table, he could see how tired she was, she'd been working overly hard lately. He quietly walked out back into the kitchen, where Callum was flipping pancakes like an expert. He laughed slightly, then said, "Jess is asleep on the sofa. I didn't know if you wanted to wake her."

"Is she? I'll wake her once the pancakes are ready. She's got to eat before she goes to bed." Callum said, placing his pancake on a plate.

"Have you noticed how tired she's looked recently?" Smithy said slowly.

"I've tried to tell her to take some time off, but she won't listen. She says she's fine. I don't know whether to get Gina to talk to her, and then maybe she could put Jess on leave for a while." Callum said, sounding weary.

"I think we should talk to the Inspector then. Maybe she doesn't have to stop working, but she could do paperwork or help CID, as long as she's not out there on her feet all day." Smithy said, taking the plate of pancakes and the bottle of lemon juice.

"But she hates being cooped up in the station. She said to me after her first scan that she didn't want to be kept in the station just because she was pregnant. Her exact words were "I'm pregnant, not ill." " Callum said, grabbing some knives and forks and walking through to the living room.

Smithy followed and quietly said, "That's why you should maybe make her see that it would be in the baby's best interests if she was more alert."

Callum set down the plate of pancakes on the coffee table in front of Jess. Smithy sat in the opposite chair and squirted some of the tangy juice on his pancakes. Callum bent down and whispered Jess' name while shaking her shoulders gently. It took a couple of minutes for her to wake up and sit up, but when she did she looked even more tired than she had before.

"Callum?" she said sleepily.

"Yes?" he said, passing her the pancakes.

"I think I should cut down my shifts, I mean I've been so tired lately, and today's just taken it all out of me. I don't know why I'm so tired! And I know I said that I was just pregnant, not ill or anything, I just think I should slow down a bit, for the baby's sake." she said, starting to eat her pancakes.

"Well that's good, because me and Smithy have just been discussing how we could make you take some leave." Callum said, laughing.

"Yeah, I think I could do with some more rest, just until I'm feeling a bit more alert. I don't want the baby to have a constantly tired mother." Jess said, the bags under her eyes clearly defined.

"Well you won't. As soon as you've had your breakfast and drunk your tea, I'll take you up to bed, then me and Smithy will do the crib and the changing table, ok?" Callum asked gently.

Jess just nodded as she finished her pancake and reached for her tea. She drank it quickly and slowly stood up. "Right, I'll pour myself some hot water with lemon, then I'll go to bed." She walked slowly out the living room into the kitchen.

"Well, that was easy." Smithy said laughing, "And these pancakes are brilliant!"

"Why thank you very much." As they were laughing, they heard a scream and a smash from the kitchen. Callum pelted out the living room into the kitchen, with Smithy close behind.

*

Jess walked into the kitchen and placed her plate in the sink and washed it up. She'd never felt so weak before, and it had come on so quickly, she couldn't understand why. She placed the plate on the drying rack and turned to switch the kettle back on. She placed a slice of lemon from the fridge into her cup, and started to pour the water into the cup. She felt a big kick in her abdomen, and she was so startled she dropped the cup of boiling water all over the front of her. The cup smashed on the floor, and she started to scream, she could feel her skin blistering. She pulled off her soaking wet top, and threw it on the floor and grabbed the tea towel that was next to the sink. She had just ran it under the cold water and placed it on her burning skin when Callum and Smithy ran into the kitchen. When Smithy saw the state Jess was in, he pulled out his phone and urgently rang for an ambulance. Callum ran over and gently pulled the tea towel off Jess' stomach. He sucked in his breath as he saw her pink skin start to blister. He quickly placed the towel back on her body and placed another one under the tap to put on top. Jess had tears streaming down her face. Callum held her to him, and she said, "The baby was kicking and it made me jump, and then I spilt all the hot water over me."

"Shhhh, it's ok. The ambulance is on its way, then we can get them to put some of that cooling gel stuff on, then they'll wrap you up in the cling film won't they." Callum said, trying to make Jess laugh. It worked, and as Jess pulled away, she gently placed Callum's hand on the right side of her stomach where the baby was still kicking, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Is that the baby kicking?" Callum asked in awe.

Jess nodded and motioned Smithy over as well. "It made me jump, as it was the first time I'd felt it before, that's why I dropped the cup on me. At least I managed to get the towel on it, it's just sort of numb and hot now." Jess placed Smithy's hand where Callum's had just been. Smithy grinned and said, "That is definitely a boy with a kick like that!"

Jess sat down on a chair in the kitchen with Callum next to her, dripping more water onto the towels. The doorbell rang, and Smithy went to get it. He returned to the kitchen with Luke and Josh. Jess was trying to be positive and laughed when she saw them, "Second time today I've seen you. I really wish I don't see you lot as much, you're nice and everything, but it's just too much."

Luke grinned as he knelt down next to her and said, "How do you think we feel? Wherever you are trouble isn't close behind."

Jess laughed, but when Luke gently began to peel back the towels, she moaned in pain. Her skin was pink and raw, and it was starting to blister at the top of her stomach where most of the boiling water had hit her. Luke pulled a face at how sore it looked. He placed the towels back on Jess' bump, and got some cooling pads out of his pack. Josh came in with the oxygen mask, and slipped it over Jess' face. Jess found Callums hand and held it tight, then she pulled off the mask and asked Josh and Luke, "Will this have affected our baby?"

"No, it looks superficial to me, although this will definitely blister some more, and the skin could tighten, so it will cause you some discomfort I'm afraid." Josh said apologetically.

Jess nodded as she placed the mask back on, and Callum asked, "Will she get scars on her stomach?"

"Um, she might get some in the worse affected parts, but even if she does, if you put some bio-oil on them, it will greatly reduce the appearance of scars." Luke said, taking the towels off Jess' stomach and layering on some special cream. After he had rubbed the cream on, he placed the cooling pads on top of that, and then wrapped cling film round her stomach to hold it all on.

Jess pulled her mask off again, and laughed weakly, "I feel like I'm going to be put in an oven."

After staying in hospital overnight, Jess was allowed to come home providing she kept on all the special bandages on and rubbed all her oil and creams on. The doctor in the Special Burns Unit had said that he thought the scarring would be minimal as by placing cold water on it straight away, the burns had cooled down and Jess was just left with some blistered skin. Jess and Callum had been pleased to hear that it hadn't affected the baby in any way.

While Jess was in the hospital overnight, Callum returned to his house where Smithy was going to meet him again to sort all the nursery out. After an hour of cursing and pushing and pulling, they eventually managed to place the white crib in the pale green nursery, and after another two hours, they'd managed to put together the white changing unit and place it next to the crib. After it was all done, Callum and Smithy sat in the living room drinking beer and watching the football.

"Thanks for that Smithy, I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own." Callum said gratefully, smiling at his friend.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. When Jess said she was going to help you, I knew that there would have been trouble, so it made sense for me to do it instead of her getting hurt again." Smithy said with an ironic tone, "And now look where she is, again."

"I swear she is the most accident prone person I know! She is in that hospital nearly every month! People must think I'm abusing her." Callum said without thinking. "Oh god, I didn't mean that, well, you know...you knew what I meant."

"Yeah I did. And I doubt they'll think you're abusing her, it's clear for all to see that she attracts danger. Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Smithy asked, changing the subject.

"We were thinking if it was a girl, maybe Lexi or Evie Grace. Grace is Jess and her grans middle name, and it's also her great grans first name. And if it was a boy, we were thinking Archie or Max." Callum said, smiling.

"Those are really nice names." Smithy said, sipping his tea. "Are you all prepared for the wedding? It's only two months away now!"

Callum laughed and put his tea on the table, then said, "Well I'm completely ready, and I think everything but Jess is ready. She's panicking about it all, but I think she's starting to realise that there really isn't anything to worry about. But I'm going to force her to stop worrying, it's not good for her or the baby. She said the other night that as long as we're man and wife by the end of day, she's not too fussed, everything else just makes the whole day a lot more memorable. Smithy?"

"Yes?" Smithy replied.

"I don't suppose you fancy being my best man do you? I mean you're my closest friend at the station and all." Callum asked, smiling at Smithy.

"Really? I'd be honoured to do it." Smithy said, standing up and hugging Callum. "Wait, does that mean I have to read a speech and look after the rings?"

"Well yes, but I'm sure you can do that." Callum said with a laugh. "I mean after keeping our lot in order and not loosing any of them, I think you can not lose two small rings."

"Well, if I do, it's not my fault." Smithy said, shaking his head at Callum.


	18. Past Love

**And here's the next chapter! Yay! Thank to my wonderful reviewers, Jo, Aileen, Hollie, Meg and lildanser, its much appreciated. Enjoy :D**

A month passed, and it was time for Jess' family to arrive to help Jess and Callum prepare for the wedding. All the scarring on Jess' stomach had gone, except for some small lines at the top of her stomach. The baby had suddenly had a growth spurt, and Jess was blooming. She had returned to work the week before after having three weeks off. As soon as Jess hit the 5 month mark, she didn't feel tired anymore, she felt energised and the best she had done throughout her whole pregnancy so far. Inspector Gold had put her foot down though, and Jess was pretty much grounded to the station. Jess didn't mind too much, as knowing her track record she would get hurt...again, and she didn't want to keep putting her baby at risk just because she was stupid enough to take the risks. Michelle, Robert and Andy were due to arrive Wednesday night, which gave Jess and Callum two days to try and figure out where Michelle, Robert and Andy would be sleeping.

On the Tuesday afternoon, the afternoon before Jess' family arrived, Jess and Callum were setting up a camp bed in the nursery, and Jess was moving all the baby clothes from the little wardrobe into the drawers next to the crib.

"Well, Andy can sleep in here, I'm sure he won't mind. I doubt he'll have that much stuff, so he should be able to fit everything into here." Jess said, moving the last of the neutral coloured sleep suits into the drawers, then laughing as she said "If only you're study was a fraction bigger"

"Andy should be fine in here, it's just figuring out where to put your parents. The study is the right size; it's just too full of junk to be able to fit anything in there. We could try and put as much of the stuff in there into the attic, well, enough so that we can put the blow up bed in there." Callum said, placing the duvet cover onto the camp bed and helping Jess over the bed towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan. Shall I go and make us some tea? This may take a while." she said, leaning into Callum.

"I'll make the tea, you start sorting stuff out." Callum said, kissing her hair as he went past her and down the stairs.

Jess slowly walked into the study and looked around, wondering where to start. She eyed up some boxes which were in the corner by the door, and decided that they could be moved first. They were big boxes, so she opened the closest box to see if it would be too heavy for her to lift. What she saw in there surprised her, a lot. She stared at the picture for a few minutes before reaching into the box and looking at it more closely. She traced her finger across a person in the picture, a person who she thought she knew everything about, but maybe she didn't if this picture was anything to go by. She pulled over the computer chair and sat down in it heavily, and then pulled the box to her. Photo after photo after photo of Callum and this beautiful unknown woman. This woman had dark hair the colour of pitch, and Jess could tell from the picture that it was silky smooth. This woman's eyes were the clear colour of blue topaz, and set against her caramel skin they looked like diamonds. But the thing that drew Jess gaze wasn't this woman's model good looks, nor how she was sitting on Callum's knee, both their faces with looks of pure happiness, but it was the sparkling engagement ring which was on this woman's delicate finger. It was obvious that Callum and this woman had been engaged, but how long ago was it? And why hadn't Callum told her? He knew everything about her, all the good and the bad, yet she didn't know that apparently he had been engaged before her. She felt betrayed. It felt like he had cheated on her, although she knew him well enough that he would never do that, but it still felt like a knife was being twisted into her stomach. She knew that the reasonable thing to do was to ask Callum about this woman, instead of making assumptions, but she couldn't face asking him who this woman was, she didn't want to know. She didn't realise that the tears were falling until one splashed onto the glass of the photo frame with a quiet splash, and she didn't realise that Callum was back until he gently took the photo out of her hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He looked at her tear streaked but calm face, and sighed. He sat down on the floor with his back against the now shut door, and placed the photo on the floor next to him.

"I owe you an explanation." he said quietly, not meeting her gaze.

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded.

"When I was 24, and before I transferred to Sun Hill, I was living on the outskirts of London and working at Bexnorth Station. I had just been promoted to sergeant, so me and a big group of friends went into town to celebrate. We went to a few clubs before settling on a Spanish themed bar/restaurant. We had something to eat, and then headed to the dance area near the back of the club. It was my turn to get drinks, and there she was, Catherine Mirza, the beautiful barmaid. She served me the drinks, I handed them out, and then walked back to the bar. We talked for about an hour, and I left the club with her number. The next morning I had forgotten about her, I'd had a lot to drink you see. It was only a week later when I was trying to find my keys that I found the number scrawled on a napkin in my jeans pocket. I struggled to remember whose number it was, but then it clicked. I called her straight away to ask her out on a date. She agreed, and I picked her up outside the bar where she worked, and I took her for a meal and then on to a bar for drinks and dancing. We seemed to gel, we got on so well, and had so much in common. After that first date, I took her out every Friday to somewhere new, and she took me to some places as well, like one time she took me to a salsa class, which was interesting to say the least. We grew extremely close, and then inseparable. But in all those 8 months, I never went to her flat, she always came to mine, and I never picked her up from anywhere but her work. I thought it was a bit strange, but I didn't ask her about it. Then I asked her to marry me, and she said yes right away. I decided that I would go to the bar and surprise her, take her out to lunch, then ask her about her flat, as I was curious, and if she was moving into mine I would need to help her move all her stuff. I walked into the bar with a bouquet of lilies, they were her favourite, but I couldn't see her behind the bar. She had told me before that she worked Monday to Friday, from 10am to 11pm, so she should've been there, but she wasn't. I walked up to another of the bar attendants, he looked like he could have been in charge, and I asked for Catherine. He asked if I was a client, and I said yes, and asked him if he would take me to her. He asked if it was my first time, and by this time, I was suspicious, but I said yes, and followed him out the back of the bar, past the dance floor and into a staff only area. We went up some stairs, and then we were in a corridor with different girls names on the doors, Catherine's was one of them." Callum broke off at this point, pain etched into all of his face. He swallowed hard, and then continued. "The man smiled and left me on a chair outside Catherine's door. After about ten minutes, the door finally opened, and a balding middle aged man walked out, with a look on his face like the cat that got the cream. It was then that I allowed myself to recognise what was going on. The man smiled at me raising his eyebrows, and I nearly lost it. Instead I settled for storming into her room, which was tastefully decorated with leopard skin and pink snake print and fairy lights everywhere. She was tying up her hair, which was all knotty, and she only had on a see through dressing gown. That was it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, although deep down I knew something like this had to be going on. She looked at me like she couldn't really believe I was there, and that was when she started to cry. I slowly placed the flowers on the bed, and walked out. She was begging and screaming at me as I walked down the stairs and back through the bar. I ignored her, and as soon as I was out of the building, I called my Inspector and told him that I had found an illegal brothel. Catherine had followed me out, still screaming hysterically, and she threw herself at my feet. It took all of what I had to stop myself from picking her up and taking her back home with me. I pulled her to her feet, and held her hands in mine. I took her left hand and gently took the ring back off her finger, and kissed her quickly on the lips. It was then that she realised that I didn't want to marry her and that I'd called the police about the brothel. Her face broke my heart, and I started to regret calling the police, but my defensive wall was already building up, the harsh, seemingly uncaring cop starting to show through. She started screaming in Spanish to the bar attendant I had talked to earlier, and they both ran into the building, ushering the other girls down the stairs and trying to make a quick escape. But it was too late, my officers had arrived and arrested all of them, including Catherine. Of course all of them knew that Catherine was my fiancée, and there was no way I wanted to stay at Bexnorth when they all knew that I was engaged to someone who I didn't know was a prostitute. Looking back, I can see all the signs that she was hiding something like that, and it highlighted for me how little I knew her. She broke my heart to the point where I never wanted anyone to touch me in that way again, so I put up this wall, and so I began acting gruff and harsh. I got transferred to Sun Hill, and then you know the rest."

There was silence for ten minutes, Jess trying to comprehend everything that Callum had just told her. Slowly, the knife that felt like it was twisting in her gut disappeared. She looked at Callum's slumped figure, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him tight and tell him that everything was going to be alright. She slowly stood up, and Callum looked up with such pain in his eyes that it made Jess' eyes water again.

"If you want to leave, I understand." he said quietly, moving so that the door was free.

Jess walked to where he was sat, and awkwardly got down on to the floor next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. She took his hand in hers, and placed it on her stomach.

"I never would have guessed that was what happened. I'm so sorry that she hurt you Callum. I want you to know that I will never do that to you, not ever. And...you were right, calling the police." Jess said firmly but quietly.

Callum absently rubbed her bump, before saying, "At the time it felt wrong, but I guess I had to do my job." Callum paused, smiling sadly at Jess before continuing, "It was always different with you Jess. The wall that I put up to protect myself from more hurt just disintegrated the moment I saw you. I tried to keep my distance, but it was like you were a magnet to me, I just couldn't keep away. With you, what we have, this is love, this is forever. What I had with Catherine was probably lust, prolonged lust that made me think that she was all I ever wanted. Until I met you, I thought that she was my one true love, but then you came along and showed me that what I had with Catherine wasn't anything like love, it seemed like a playground crush compared to what I felt for you. I'm sorry I never told you this before, but I didn't want to relive those memories, and I was scared that if I told you, you would somehow desert me as well, and I couldn't bear that." Callum said, kissing Jess' hair.

"Callum, I'm different to Catherine, and I know that after she hurt you, you thought we were all like her, but I hope that I've proved that we're not, well, I definitely have, I mean we're engaged with a baby on the way. You could have left me after all the stuff with...Dan, but you didn't you stayed with me. I understand why you didn't tell me now, but understand that I will never, ever leave you. Never. We will grow old and grey together, with our children and grandchildren a testament to our love. You understand me? So let's get rid of these pictures and move all this junk into the attic. Come on sweetie, you're gonna need to help me up." Jess said with a small laugh.

Callum laughed despite himself, and slowly rose to his feet. He picked the photo up and dropped it into the box, where they heard it smash. He turned to face Jess and held out both his hands, and slowly pulled her up until she was stood with her head tucked under his chin.

"I know I've already said it, but I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you. I can't believe we're having a baby as well, I think it's only just hit me now." he said, and Jess could feel his chest rumbling with laughter.

"Um hello? Have you seen the size of me? Of course we're having a baby!" Jess said, feeling the tension starting to diffuse. "Now come on, the quicker we sort this room out, the quicker we can start a bonfire."

It took an hour for Callum to sort through all the boxes, and instead of burning just the photos, Callum decided they would burn everything from in there that they didn't need. He picked up everything that was strewn on the floor, and threw it into the nearby box, then folded the lid down so he couldn't see the pictures anymore. By the time they were finished, it was getting dark outside. He pushed the box into the hall, and with Jess' help, squeezed the blow up bed in there. After they'd pushed it in, they stood back, and Jess laughed.

"Well, mum and dad are going to be nice and cosy in here aren't they?" she said, taking Callum's hand in hers and looking at how the bed was squashed on either side by the walls.

"Yep, lucky they're used to it. Now, do you fancy inviting round Smithy, Will, Beth, Ben, Nate and Sally for the bonfire? We could do some hot dogs and I'll get some drinks in. It's been a while since you've seen all of them together as well." Callum said, heading into the hall with Jess' hand still in his.  
"Yeah, that would be lovely. I'll ring them all now, if you go out and get the beer and sort the bonfire out." Jess said, kissing his hand.

"Come on then, let's get this box outside, ready to burn." Callum gently let go of Jess' hand and shoved the box down the stairs, a satisfied smile on his face as he heard all the glass smashing.

"Well that's one way to get the box downstairs." Jess said, following him downstairs.

Two hours later, Smithy, Will, Ben, Beth, Nate and Sally were all standing around the bonfire in the garden eating hot dogs and drinking beer. It was a beautiful summers evening, and the sky had just started to turn pale pink and yellow at the edges. Jess had gone in to get some crisps, and Callum was getting his camera out, taking some group photos. As Jess carried the crisps outside, she saw that Nate and Sally seemed to be all loved up again, and she smiled at her self, it wouldn't be long now until they were announcing their engagement. She placed the bowl of crisps on the small table which was heaped with hot dogs and hamburgers. She had caught up with all her friends after nearly a month of not seeing them except for odd five minutes in the corridors at work, and they gave her all the juicy gossip from the station. As she was eating her third hot dog, she was eating for two after all, Will came over to come and talk to her.

"So, a month until you're a married woman! You starting to get nervous?" Will asked, snatching the last bit of hot dog on Jess' plate.

"Excuse me, I was about to eat that! And yeah, I can't believe it's only a month, its gone so quick! And yes, of course I'm nervous! I'm hoping the baby doesn't grow too much between now and then, cause I'm running out of fabric for my dress to be taken out." Jess said with a laugh.

"Well we'll have to make sure your bouquet is big enough to cover any spare fabric there may be. Oh, and just to let you know that my best mans speech is all done, I think you'll like it." Will said with a sly grin.

"I think you're idea of like and my idea of like are slightly different!" Jess said, with a grin.

"Ok, you may not like it as much as everyone else will, definitely." Will said laughing.

"If you mess this up, I'll never forgive you." Jess threatened sweetly.

Will held his hands up in defeat. "Ok ok, I'll possibly edit it before the wedding, possibly! I can't promise anything though." Will winked as he walked off.

Jess decided that now would be a good time to talk to Sally, and ask her causally why she was being distant with Nate. As she walked over to them, Sally seemed to be having a good time, smiling and laughing with Nates arm round her shoulders, but she still thought she should ask her.

"Sal, can I have a quick word?" Jess asked, discreetly winking at Nate.

"Sure, lets go sit over here." Sally said, and they went and sat on a bench behind the bonfire.

"How're things with you and Nate going then?" Jess asked, a knowing look on her face.

Sally hesitated before saying, "Really good, its nice having him living with me."

"Nice? Its nice that he's living with you? I thought you were madly in love with him? It seems you're a bit hesitant. Whats going on Sal?" Jess asked kindly.

"I don't know. I do love him, so much, and I know that he's my future. But our relationship has moved quickly, maybe too quickly, and I think maybe I'm overwhelmed by it all. I've never had a relationship like this before, where I've felt so in love. But what if we're moving too fast and we burn out? I don't want that to happen. So I thought maybe if I backed off a bit, then we could go a bit slower and our relationship would last. Does that make sense?" Sally asked, her forehead furrowed.

"Of course it does sweetie. If you thought it was moving too fast why didn't you just talk to Nate about it. He thinks he's done something wrong." Jess said, not realizing that she'd just dropped Nate in it.

"What do you mean Nate thinks he's done something wrong? Has he been talking to you about me?" Sally asked, anger coming through in her voice.

"Well, not exactly. But he was worried about you, he didn't know how to help you. So he sort of asked me to talk to you." Jess quickly looked at Sally, and seeing her face she started to beg. "Sal come on! I'm really sorry! You're my best friend, my maid of honour and my baby's godmother, you can't hate me!"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sally's mouth. She turned and looked at Nate who quickly looked down when he saw Sally watching him. She sighed, then gave Jess a hug. "Sorry. I know its not your fault, its mine. I should have just told him what was up in the first place. Thanks Jess. I'll go talk to him now." Jess smiled at Sally as she got up, walked to Nate and gave him a tight hug. Jess smiled to herself, and got up to talk to the others.

As it approached ten, Jess was beginning to get tired, so she said bye to everyone before she headed in. Callum kissed her bump gently then pulled her close.

"Are you ok?" he murmured in her ear.

"Yeah, just tired. And I want to be nice and alert tomorrow when they all arrive. Plus the baby is really active today, so I think she needs to sleep as well." Jess said, smelling his scent; to her he smelled exactly of what home was.

"She?" Callum said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, to me she feels like a she, but I could be wrong." Jess said, smiling at him.

"You didn't secretly find out at the last scan then?" Callum asked suspiciously.

"No of course I didn't! I want it to be a surprise as well you know." Jess pouted at him, but she couldn't help laugh at his face. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Not too late, ok?" She said, kissing him quickly before walking into the house.

"Yes mum." he shouted after her cheekily.

Jess woke up at six in the morning on the Wednesday that her family were coming. She'd had an extremely vivid dream of Callum and who she thought was her, but when she turned round to face Jess' viewpoint, Jess saw the beautiful face of Catherine. She shook the dream from her mind, and slowly sat up. She looked over at Callum's sleeping form, and gently kissed his shoulder blade. She smiled contentedly and quietly slipped out of bed, fumbling around in her drawers for her new dress which kept her cool in the heat. She walked slowly to the bathroom and ran herself a warm bath with lots of bubbles. As she sank into the water, she thought back to all that time ago when she tried to take her own life, and she automatically placed a hand on her stomach. She hadn't realised at the time how much she would hurt Callum if she'd died that day; if it was the other way round she wouldn't have been able to live for much longer after his death. She thought of her relationship with Callum, and how lucky she was to have found him. She knew it sounded cheesy, but he really was her soul mate, her missing piece, and she knew she would never let him go.

By the time Jess was all washed and dressed and making breakfast in the kitchen, Callum stumbled in rubbing his eyes. He plonked himself down in a chair, and felt around for the cup of coffee. He drained it quickly, and then opened his eyes some more, taking in the bright sunshine that filled the kitchen.

"Morning gorgeous." he said, slipping his arms round her vast stomach and kissing her on the nape of her neck.

"Morning. Sleep alright?" she asked as she placed the eggs on top of the toast.

"Yep, like a baby. Everyone went about half eleven, and none of them were drunk either, which must be a first!" he said laughing.

Jess laughed with him, then turned around and ran her hands up his bare chest. "Guess what?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"A month till we get married, and three months till we meet our baby." Jess said excitedly.

A smile spilled over Callum's face, lighting up his handsome features. "I can't wait." he said earnestly, before adding, "What were you doing up so early?"

Jess thought back to her dream, before quickly answering, "Oh I just had a bad dream, that's all, and then the baby must have woken up and wanted some food, she was kicking me hard. And then mum text me saying that they left at about 6-ish as well, so they should be here at midday." she said with a slight forced laugh.

"Oh good, I better tidy the house up soon then. What was the dream about?" he asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Um, nothing, well I can't really remember, just that it wasn't very nice." Jess said with small smile. She turned back round and gently moved out the way so she could place the food on the table. "Anyway, lets eat."

Callum spent the whole morning tidying the house up, it was amazing how messy it had got since they had started buying all the baby bits, and with not a lot of room to store it, it had overflowed into the other rooms. Jess had spent the morning making a dinner of tuna pasta bake, her brothers favourite, and then had made a cake. Callum walked in as she was putting it on the cooling rack, and laughed. Jess frowned, and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You look like such a housewife! Who thought that you, the independent cop, would be in the kitchen with your apron on and flour on your nose, baking a cake!" Callum said, rubbing lightly at the flour on her nose.

"I'll have you know I did a lot of cooking and baking back at mum and dads, and I'm good at it! But why should I cook all the time when you can cook." Jess said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ok, fair enough." Callum said, laughing. "Anyway, everywhere is as tidy as I can make it, but I'm sure you want to quickly inspect it before they arrive."

Jess rotated her sore shoulders before nodding. "Andy just text me letting me know they're about an hour away. So I'll have a quick sit down before they get here." Jess said, pulling the apron over her head and moving the cooling tray with the cake slices on away from the edge of the counter. Callum silently moved behind her and started to rub her shoulders, massaging out the kinks. Jess started to relax into him, letting herself zone out for a couple of minutes.

"I love you so much." Jess murmured quietly.

Callum laughed quietly, "I should do this more often then."

Jess' mouth curled up into a smile as she slowly turned to face him. "Maybe you should." she said cheekily, "But for now, I'm going to go and sit in the living room for a bit."

"I'll bring you in a drink." Callum said, kissing her now flour free nose.

Jess smiled at him, his favourite smile, and then walked down the hall to the living room.


	19. The Hunters Come to Stay

**Here's the next installment! Thanks to my lovely reviewers, Meg, Jo, Hollie, Aileen and lildanser :)**

At half past twelve, there was a loud knocking on the door. Jess startled out of sleep, and looked around drowsily. She felt herself being moved into an upright position, and saw Callum walking out the living room towards the front door. She hadn't realised how tired she was, but now she'd rested, hopefully she would be nice and awake to greet her family. She rubbed her eyes, and heard the door opening and her mums excited voice flow down the hall. She laughed to herself, laughing at how excitable her mum got. She then heard her dads gruff yet warm voice, and finally her little brothers happy voice. She slowly got to her feet and made her way up the hall to where her family was.

"Hi!" she said, so excited to see them again. She hadn't seen them since they'd announced they were having the baby, the night they got engaged, nearly 5 months ago now. Michelle spun round to face her daughter, and her face split into a huge grin as her eyes looked on Jess' bump and her radiant glow.

"Oh my baby! You look fantastic! Look at how big the baby's getting, it's amazing. Oh, I'm so happy to see you." Michelle kissed Jess on the cheeks, and then kissed her bump, before pulling her into a hug that made Jess feel young again. As her mum let her go, Michelle quickly wiped her eyes. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling really good. I had a period last month where I was so tired and didn't have any energy, but I'm all good now, and I'll be going back to work full time again on Friday. Anyway, come in, and I'll get you a cup of tea and we can talk some more. You and dad will be sleeping in the study on a blow up bed which is surprisingly comfy, and Andy's in the nursery on a camp bed. Come on, I'll show you to the living room." Jess made her way to the living room, followed by her parents. Her mum sat down, and Jess walked over to her dad and hugged him close. As she let him go she kissed him on the cheek.

"How're you doing dad?" she asked, sitting opposite her mum.

"I'm very good darling. How're you? How's the baby?" he asked her, putting his arm round his wife.

"I'm fantastic thanks, and the baby is very active, growing a lot, and making me grow a lot as well." she said laughing, resting her hands on her bump.

"I still can't believe how big you are! Do you know what the sex is yet?" Michelle asked.

"No, but I think it's a girl. But we wanted it to be a surprise, so it will be." Jess said, smiling at Callum and Andy as they came in. Callum came and sat next to Jess, gently rubbing her thigh, and Andy sat on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Callum asked politely. While him and Michelle went into the kitchen to make the drinks, Andy started to fill Jess in on all his news.

"Well, I've started seeing a girl at work for a few weeks now. Her name is Alyssa and she's a few months younger than me. She has brown hair and these gorgeous blue eyes. She's funny and smart and..."Andy was going to carry on when he was interrupted by his sister.

"Sounds like she's amazing, and like you're in love." She smiled knowingly, laughing when her brother blushed under her scrutiny.

"Well, it's early days yet." Andy says, smiling at her.

"Why don't you invite her to the wedding? After all, your invite said you plus one, so you could always ask her if she'd like to come." Jess said, the idea forming in her head.

"But wouldn't that be too pushy? And maybe like things were getting serious really quickly?" Andy asked.

"Son, if you like this girl, don't pussy foot around, just ask her to the wedding." Robert said kindly. At that point, Callum and Michelle came in with all the drinks. They set them down next to the right person, and settled back down.

"Andy, Rob, it's my birthday next Tuesday, and I'm going out to one of the local clubs with some of my mates from work, sort of like a birthday and stag do rolled into one. Do you want to come along as well?" Callum asked them.

Andy's eyes lit up, he loved clubbing, it was one of his favourite past times. Robert looked a little less enthusiastic, but after a subtle nudge from his wife, he too agreed.

"Good, thanks. We won't be out really long, probably from about 8 to 1ish, give or take a couple of hours." Callum said with a laugh, thinking how the earliest they would get out the club would be 3 in the morning.

"Mum, that night I'll invite Sally, Mel and Beth round for some drinks and DVD's, if you fancy it." Jess said, sipping her tea.

"Sounds good to me. Now what's going to happen when you're both at work?" Michelle asked.

"If it's alright with you, I'll leave some lists of anything that needs doing, and you can pretty much do what you want. Mi casa es tu casa." Jess said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll start on the cake sometime next week, and we'll go and look at the Church at some point." Michelle said with a nod, relishing the thought of making her daughters cake.

"Also, some point next week, I'll take you round Sally's and show you what my dress looks like on, as the dress is at hers." Jess said.

"Ooooh my darling, that would be wonderful! You're going to look amazing, you'll glow." Michelle said excitedly, looking at her daughter with shining eyes.

The rest of the day was spent talking about the wedding and the baby, both events greatly excited Michelle, who couldn't wait to meet her first grandchild.

On Friday morning, Jess and Callum woke up at six. Jess yawned sleepily and rolled towards Callum. Callum stretched and kissed her nose, before swinging his legs out of bed and pulling some jeans on. Jess looked at him and laughed, his hair sticking up in chunks. She watched Callum get dressed, and then he turned and said to her, "Are you going to get dressed? We have to go in about ten minutes." He walked to her side of the bed and pulled her up gently.

"Oh god, I completely forgot I was going back to work today! Whoops!" Jess said, laughing, but then stopping when she realised her parents would still be asleep. Andy would already have left for his morning run.

"Here you are, put this on." Callum said, passing Jess one of her cute navy blue maternity dresses with little anchors on; she still followed the trends even when she was pregnant. She pulled it on quickly and then messily plaited her hair and applied a lick of mascara. Callum smiled at her and took her hand, leading her down the stairs into the kitchen, quickly flicking the kettle on as he went.

"You look beautiful." he said, smiling at her as he placed their cups on the side.

"Thanks, not sure how good I'll look in uniform at this size." she said laughing, while spooning in some coffee granules into their mugs.

"Jess, you look gorgeous whatever you wear, and I think you're on front desk today, so no one will see your bottom half anyway." Callum said, pouring the boiling water into their mugs. He gave the coffee a quick stir and handed Jess her mug, before quickly drinking his, wincing at the heat of it.

Jess laughed and said, "That's why you blow it, like so"

Callum cheekily rolled his eyes and washed their cups up. "Right, ready to go?"

"I am actually, and I'm a bit excited! I haven't seen anyone in ages." she replied, pulling on her light coat and grabbing her handbag.

They shut the door quietly behind them, got into the car and drove to the station.

It was nearly half six when they got to the station. The sun was slowly rising, casting the station in a beautiful golden light. Jess hoped the weather stayed this way for their wedding. Callum helped her out the car and took her hand as they walked into the station together. The first person they saw was the Inspector.

"Wow! Look at you!" she said, pulling Jess into a hug. "Look how much you've grown."

"I know, the baby's had a growth spurt." Jess said, smiling at Gina.

"And you have that glow." Gina said with a knowing smile.

"Everyone's saying that to me, though I can't see it myself." Jess said with a laugh.

"She never believes what I tell her." Callum said rolling his eyes while smiling at Jess.

"Well, we don't believe men as a general rule Sergeant." Gina said cheekily.

"Right ma'am, I'll go and get changed then, I heard I have a job to do?" Callum asked, kissing Jess on the lips tenderly.

"Yes, come to my office once you're changed and I'll tell you. I'll just sort Jess out first, then I'll be there." Gina said, watching his retreating back. "Right then, you're on front office today, I thought you'd like that. Mel will be helping you as she hurt her leg last week in a particularly violent arrest, so she will be your servant." Gina said with a smile, walking to the ladies changing room. "If you need the loo or whatever, just go, as Mel will always be there, ok? Any questions?"

"Nope, none. Thanks ma'am." Jess said with a sincere smile.

"Thats ok. Just remember, when the baby's born, she's going to be the new mascot of the station." Gina said, laughing as she walked back towards her office.

Jess walked into the changing rooms and pulled her uniform out the locker. She noticed that her shirt was a lot bigger than it had been the last time she wore it, and then she noticed that her trousers were special elasticated ones. She laughed at that, and pulled her trousers on. The fit perfectly around her bump, and then she pulled the shirt on. Finally, she put on the jumper, and laced her boots up. As she was about to walk out the door, Beth and Sally came in.

"Hey you! Nice to have you back. The trousers and shirt fit all right then?" Sally said, pulling Jess into a hug.

"Thanks! It's so good to be back, and yes the uniform fits fine, thank you." Jess said, hugging Beth.

"So, how are you feeling? Nervous about the wedding yet?" Beth asked, as she put on her own uniform.

"Not nervous as such, but really excited. To be honest, I used to panic about the wedding, wanting it all to be perfect but now I know that the main thing is that I marry Callum, not having the perfect flowers or the perfect cake, although it helps."

The girls laughed and walked with Jess to the front office, where Mel was waiting already.

"Hiya Jess, wow look at your glow!" Mel said, smiling at her friend.

"Thanks Mel. I'll see you two later; don't have too much fun without me." Jess said, waving as they went. She felt a bit sad that she wouldn't be joining them on the beat, but she knew it was better for her and her baby if she was on desk duty.

A few hours passed, and Jess and Mel had gotten into a routine. Jess didn't find desk duty too bad, and she got to sit down all day and get some of the gossip as the various police officers went past. And her and Mel could talk to pass the time as well, so it was good. Just after lunchtime, a familiar person walked into the station carrying a small baby. Jess' face lit up as she realised it was Katie, the girl whose baby her and Nate had delivered just over a month ago.

"Mel, can you cover me for a bit please? And could you tell Nate to come to reception please?" Jess asked Mel.

"Sure, go on, I'll call him now." Mel replied, smiling.

Jess walked out of the office and into the front reception where Katie was sat on a chair.

"Katie!" Jess called happily. Katie turned to find where they voice had come from and smiled when she saw Jess.

"Hi. I brought Nathan to see you and Nate, like I promised." Katie said, hugging Jess with one arm while she kept a careful grip on her son with the other.

"Aw, he's gorgeous! We were wondering if you were going to come and see us. How're you doing? What's motherhood like?" Jess asked, leading Katie into the small room next to reception.

"Of course I was going to see you, I just wanted to wait until we were both a bit better. I had to stay in hospital for a week because of my age, and Nathan was a bit poorly, and they also had to try and find us somewhere to stay. We were eventually placed with a foster family who take in young mothers like me, and it's so good. My foster mum, Tina, is really nice. And they all love Nathan." Katie paused, smiling at her son. "Being a mum is amazing, but so scary. Before I had him, I didn't really want a baby, I had no home, no way of coping, how could I bring a baby into this world? But then when I first held him, I couldn't imagine not having him, if you see what I mean. My life isn't about me anymore; it's about looking after him."

Jess couldn't believe how selfless and wise this fifteen year old girl was being, it was amazing. Just then, the door opened and Nate walked in, a big grin on his face.

"Katie!" he said, in an exicted voice.

"Hi Nate, I bought Nathan to see you and Jess." Katie said, pulling the blanket down so that Jess and Nate could see the baby properly.

He had bright blue eyes like Katie's, and the softest and fluffiest blonde hair ever, it was like spun candyfloss. Jess and Nate just melted at the site of him, and it's a funny sight seeing a man melt at seeing a little baby. Katie laughed at the looks on their faces, and said, "Would you like to hold him?" They both just nodded.

"Can I hold him first?" Nate asked, his voice hushed.

"Sure, here you go. Make sure you support his neck." Katie said, standing up so she could carefully pass Nathan into the cradle of Nate's arms.

"Right, I'll be back in the minute, I know Callum, Smithy and the Inspector would like to see the baby as well, if you don't mind. We couldn't help but gush over the baby we had delivered, isn't that right Nate?" Jess asked, but Nate was wrapped up in baby Nathan to hear what she said.

The girls laughed, and Katie said that it was fine for the others to come and see Nathan.

Jess hurried to the Inspectors office and knocked on the door. She called out to enter, and Jess opened the door, finding the Inspector, Smithy and Callum all in there. "Perfect. I would like all of you to follow me to reception please. I have someone me and Nate would like you to meet." Jess said excitedly. They exchanged looks before following her to the room where Nate, Katie and Nathan were.

Jess opened the door and they all walked inside. Jess motioned at where Nate was sat with the baby, with Katie next to him and said, "This is Katie, and baby Nathan who me and Nate delivered."

The Inspector immediately walked over to where Nate sat with the baby and looked at little Nathan, immediately cooing over him. This, from the woman who loved boxing, was a strange sight. Although it was strange to see Nate so quiet and concentrating so hard as well. Smithy and Callum laughed at the sight of Nate and the Inspector, then Callum walked over to Jess and placed an arm round her shoulder, pulling her close. "That'll be us in about 4 months."

"I know, it's quite scary isn't it." Jess said, looking at the baby.

Smithy walked over and started to talk to Katie, who liked the fact that her baby was loved and she was actually with people who liked her and cared for her, especially Jess and Nate.

"Ok, my turn to hold him now." Jess said, walking over to where Nate was still cradling the baby.

"But I've just got him!" Nate said, pulling his puppy dog face on Nate.

"Don't use the face on me! And you've had him for twenty minutes, it's my go now! I need more practise than you." Jess said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine, but I want another hold before Katie has to go." Nate said, slowly standing up and gently passing Nathan to Jess' cradled arms. After he made sure that Nathan was safely in Jess' arms, Nate went and talked to Katie about how she was doing with the baby.

Jess gently rocked Nathan backwards and forwards, marvelling at him. She couldn't believe she'd been worried about having a baby, it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do. It was at this moment that Jess realised that this baby was going to be the second best thing which had ever happened to her, and that there was nothing for her to worry about. The baby was waving his arms about, and then he found Jess hand which was holding the blanket round him, and held on tightly to her finger. Jess' face split into a big contented smile, and Callum walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Callum took Nathan's little hand and stroked it in his own hand.

"Look how tiny he is." Callum said, staring at the baby in wonder.

"I know. And to think our baby is even smaller than him!" Jess said, bouncing him up and down.

"Well, she'll be a lot bigger when she's born, we hope." Callum said with a smile.

"Did I just hear you say she?" Jess said, looking at Callum and smiling knowingly at him.

"Well, if you're calling her a she, I can't call her a he can I, she might get confused." Callum said with a laugh.

"True, true. I don't know why I think it's a she, it just feels like it. But we'll find out soon enough won't we."

After an hour of the baby being held by everyone and being cooed over, Katie said that she needed to go home now.

"I'll come back with him though, when he's a bit bigger. Maybe he could play with your baby." Katie said, rocking her son, looking at Jess and Callum.

"Yeah, that would be good." Jess said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you and Nathan, Katie." The Inspector and Smithy said, waving as they walked out.

"I better get back now, I'll see you later, bye Katie." Callum said, kissing Jess before following the Inspector and Smithy out.

"How're you getting home?" Nate asked Katie, holding Nathans hand.

"The bus again." Katie said, shifting Nathan so he was sitting up in her arms.

"Well why don't we give you a lift home?" Jess said, looking at Nate.

"Yeah, then Nathan can have his first trip in a police car and you won't have to carry that big bag and the baby." Nate said, smiling at Katie.

"Well if you don't mind? I don't want to interfere with your work." Katie said.

"Of course we don't, we'd love to do it." Jess said, leading Katie out to where their squad car was, Nate bringing up the rear with the baby bag.

Jess and Nate dropped Katie and Nathan off at their new home, and they both gave Katie their mobile numbers in case she needed anything. Nate even offered to babysit, which shocked Jess so much she couldn't talk for five minutes. As they were driving away, Nate realised something that he hadn't before; he was truly ready to settle down with Sally, get married, have a family, but it was a question of when the best time was.


	20. Little Italia

**Woohoo, next chapter! Thank you so much to my brill reviewers, Hollie, Jo, Meg, Aileen and lildanser. Without your lovely comments I think I would have stopped uploading this ages ago, so thanks :D Enjoy**

The weekend passed quickly amid a flurry of wedding planning. Michelle had bought all the ingredients to make the simple yet beautiful three tiered wedding cake. The bottom layer would be a chocolate, the middle lemon and the top sponge. It was to be covered in pale yellow icing with delicately crafted sugar petals, and a wreath of the wedding flowers was to be wrapped around the bottom tier. On top of the cake was to be the figurine of Callum and Jess. The woman who made it had even crafted Jess' figurine a baby bump to add a personal touch. Andy had been in charge of making sure all the alcohol had been ordered and paid for and making sure it got to the reception on time, which might or might not be a disaster. Finally, Robert was in charge of making sure that the Church was in perfect condition for the wedding, so checking that it was air conditioned and that there would be enough room for the guests, and then checking out the pub that was nearby.

Jess had been on the front desk all week with Mel, but had occasionally helped out CID as well, which was a welcome break. Monday night, the night before Callum's birthday, Jess was sat cross legged on their bed wrapping up his present. She'd bought him a cologne set, the one that made him smell sexy and rugged, and she'd also found one of the first pictures of them, from only 5 months ago, and had it blown up to make it nice and big. She had bought a simple glass and metal photo frame which she had engraved with the words,

_Under your skin feels like home_

She didn't know why she had chosen that particular Snow Patrol lyric, but they seemed to fit with how she felt about him. She thought that this picture could go on his bedside table, mirrored to the one she had of them on holiday on her own bedside cabinet. She hoped he'd like it, she was sure he would. She had also booked a table for the two of them at a really cute little Italian restaurant in town. It was so cosy and full of rustic charm, and she had made sure that they would have champagne and the little band would be playing by them. She knew he would like that, he loved Italian, and they needed some time to themselves. It was great having Jess' family there, but it made Callum think of what he didn't have. His parents had moved away long ago, and didn't stay in contact with their only child, and his only other relatives lived on the other side of the world. Jess was his only family now, not that he cared, for she was all he would ever need.

On Tuesday morning, Callum and Jess didn't wake up until past nine o clock. They had both booked the day off, and to still be in bed at nine o clock in the morning was a gift all in itself. When they had finally woken up enough to have a quick kiss, Jess murmured in his ear, "Happy birthday sexy."

"Good morning gorgeous. How good is it to be in bed this late." Callum said contentedly, pulling Jess close.

Jess stretched and moved closer, well as close as her bump would allow, "It's lovely. Is that muffins I can smell?" Jess asked, turning toward their door which was slightly ajar.

"Mmm, yes. Looks like your mum has been busy. Shall we get up then, show our faces?" Callum asked, kissing Jess' hair, which looked like a halo due to the sun shining in their room.

"We should, but can we not wait another five minutes? I want to remember what a lie in feels like." she said, burrowing under the covers.

"You've only being back at work for a week, how can you have forgotten what a lie in feels like?" Callum asked.

"I've had to get up when your alarm goes off though, haven't I." Jess said.

"You didn't have to, you could've gone back to sleep." Callum said mischievously.

"I can't sleep though once the alarm has gone off, no clue why." Jess said, running her hand slowly up and down Callum's bare chest.

"Lets stay in bed a bit longer." Callum said, his hand snaking up Jess' thin nightdress.

"Callum!" Jess said, giggling quietly.

Half an hour later, Jess and Callum eventually came downstairs, dressing gowns wrapped around them and their hair brushed into place. Jess giggled as they saw her parents and walked round to where the kettle was.

"Morning everyone." she said cheerfully, placing a muffin on Callum and her plates.

"Good morning sweetheart." Michelle said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. She took an envelope and small package off the counter and walked over to where Callum was sitting at the table next to Robert. "Happy birthday Callum. Here you go, we hope you like it."

Callum looked genuinely shocked. He slowly took the envelope and package from Michelle, and stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks both of you, that's really nice of you, I didn't expect this." He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a card which read _Happy Birthday Son-in-Law_ on it.

"I couldn't resist." Michelle said, placing a cup of coffee at Callum's place.

"It's fine, thank you." Callum said, still shocked that he had got a card and present from a sort of parental figure to him. He opened the card slowly, and inside was a simple message, signed from Michelle, Robert and Andy, then after that, _Your future family. _Callum hugged Michelle, thanking her again.

"It's ok Callum, it was nothing." Robert said from his chair where he was reading the paper. "Now come on lad, open the present.

Callum smiled at Robert and slid the wrapping away from the present. Inside was a silver watch, sleek in design with a navy blue face. "We weren't sure if you would like it or if it would be the right size, but Andy picked it out for you, so we thought it would be ok." Michelle said, trying to read Callum's expression. Callum took off his old watch and immediately slipped the new one on.

"It's a perfect fit, thank you, I love it." Callum said, showing Jess, who had bought the food over, what her parents had bought him.

"Wow mum! That's lovely." Jess said, looking at the watch.

Michelle sat down next to Robert and sipped her tea, a happy smile on her face.

"Now for my presents." Jess said, pulling an envelope and two medium sized packages from behind her back. "Here you go, happy birthday." Jess kissed him on the lips, and then sat next to him, drinking her tea.

"Thank you Jess." Callum said, smiling at her. He opened the card first, and found a picture of an old fashioned police man with a funny caption on the front. Inside Jess had written, _"For my own personal police man, Happy birthday darling, I hope it'll be as good for you as mine was for me. Enjoy it; it'll be your last quiet birthday before our baby is here. I love you always and forever, Yours, Jess"_

Callum looked at his fiancée with such a fierce look of love in his eyes that Michelle and Robert mouthed "Wow" at each other.

"Now open your presents. I must admit that one of them was for my personal satisfaction as well as yours that would be this package here." Jess said, handing Callum the bulkier of the two packages.

"Thanks, I think." Callum said with a laugh, giving the present a small shake. He ripped the wrapping paper off, discovering his favourite cologne, the one that Jess absolutely loved. "I was running out of this as well."

"Yes I know, that's why I bought you more. And I wanted to make sure you stayed with this one and didn't buy a new one which I wouldn't like." Jess said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, so it's more for you than for me?" Callum said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, yes." Jess said laughing.

"Thank god I like it as well then. Right, next one." Callum said, taking the thinner but bigger present from Jess.

"This one is more personal." Jess said, smiling at him, "And be careful, it's breakable."

Callum looked intrigued as he gently opened the present. He opened it to the back of the photo frame, and gently turned it over. When he saw the picture, his mouth curled into a smile. It was one of the first pictures that had been taken of them as a couple, and one of his favourites of them, one that they took half an hour before he was shot. They looked so loved up, so peaceful. Then he saw the engraving at the bottom. It was a lyric from one of the best, in his opinion, songs that Snow Patrol had ever written.

"That's exactly how I feel about you." Jess said quietly, smiling his favourite smile.

"Jess...it's the best present I've ever had. Thank you so much. I'll put it on my bedside cabinet when we go and get dressed. Thank you. Come here." Callum said, passing the picture to Michelle and Robert to see, and pulling Jess onto his lap for a hug.

The day passed quickly, and soon enough it was time for them to go out to the Italian for dinner. Callum didn't know where they were going; just that he had to wear a shirt and his best trousers. He had picked out his pale blue shirt, the one that Jess loved. He was tying his laces up as Jess walked into the room. He looked up and found that she had taken his breath away. She was wearing a slate grey flowing dress that brought out the small grey flecks in her eyes. The dress hugged her bump and then flowed out down to her knees. It was a simple yet beautiful dress. She was wearing pale green shoes with green sparkly earrings and she had her long blonde hair elegantly clipped up with her green ethnic clip, which complimented her vivid green eyes. Her forehead creased as she tried to figure out why Callum was looking at her as if she was an alien.

"Callum? Is there something wrong with this?" she asked him, slowly walking up to him.

"No, it's beautiful! I can't believe how...how perfect you look. You look like a goddess." he said, slowly standing up and taking one of her hands, twirling her round.

Jess' forehead relaxed and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm glad you like it. Sally helped me pick it out especially plus all the accesories. She said it brought out my eyes." she said with a small laugh.

"You look so beautiful that a really cheesy chat up line is making its way out, but I won't say it, cause it's so bad and I don't want some other man taking advantage with a smoother chat up line than my own." Callum said, babbling for England.

"Callum?" Jess said, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Yes?" Callum asked, taking a breath in.

"Stop babbling." Jess silenced him with a kiss.

"Ok." Callum said, pulling Jess to him.

Jess breathed in, and said, "Oh my, you're wearing that cologne aren't you?"

"I sure am. I know how much you love it, it makes me feel like a stud when I wear it, and coupled with your favourite shirt, I can do no wrong tonight." he smiled, with a twinkle lighting up his eyes.

"I better watch out that no other girls get the wrong idea then." she said, kissing down his neck to where his open collar was.

"Stop it you, otherwise we'll miss our reservation, wherever we're going." he said, pulling Jess away so that she was looking up to his face.

"Fine, lets go get the obligatory picture done, then we can go." Jess said, pulling Callum out their bedroom and down the stairs.

As soon as they got downstairs, Michelle hurried up to them from the living room. She topped a few steps away from them and her mouth dropped open.

"Mum? What is it? Are you ok?" Jess asked, taking a few steps towards her, reaching out to her.

"No I'm marvellous, but you both look so...so gorgeous and so happy. ROBERT!" she shouted towards the living room, calling her husband to see them. "Bring the camera!"

Jess looked over her shoulder at Callum, trying not to laugh.

"Well thanks mum, we wanted to make tonight special, didn't we Callum." Jess said, walking back into Callum's open arms.

"Yes we did, our last birthday on our own. I still don't know where we're going though." Callum said, trying to get an answer. Just then, Robert came bustling up the corridor with the camera. Just like his wife, he stopped in shock when he saw them.

"Jess, you look absolutely blooming, and Callum, you don't half scrub up well." Robert said with a warm smile. "Now, big smile for the picture."

Jess tucked herself into Callum's arms, and he laid a protective hand on her stomach, while they lost themselves in each others eyes for just a moment. They then turned their heads and smiled, but Robert just laughed and said, "I already got the picture, and a beauty at that. See you later, have fun, stay out late."

Michelle and Robert waved them off as they drove to the restaurant in the cab.

When they were approaching the restaurant, Jess told Callum to shut his eyes. The cab snaked down side streets until it stopped outside the small rustic restaurant. Outside were small benches with red and white chequered cloths draped over them, and candles stuck in wine bottles lighting up the couples already sat down. The bushes had fairy lights hidden in them, twinkling all around them, adding to the romantic atmosphere. Jess paid the cab driver and got out, and quickly ran round the other side to let Callum out. She took his hands in hers and helped him out the cab, making sure he didn't hit his head.

"Ok, keep your eyes shut and listen to my instructions." Jess said, leading him past all the outside benches into the restaurant. The host saw her with Callum, smiled knowingly and led them to a small table by the open French doors at the back of the restaurant, which led right out to the small courtyard where a fountain was bubbling away. Outside were fragrant flowers whose scent wafted into the restaurant, mixing with the smell of freshly cooked bread making an intoxicating smell. All the bushes outside had been draped with small fairy lights as well, adding to the romance. Jess pulled out a chair for Callum and gently lowered him into it. "Don't open your eyes until I'm sat down!" she said, smiling at the host as he held the chair out for her.

"Wow, it smells amazing in here!" Callum said, sniffing appreciatively.

Jess thanked the waiter who had brought over the champagne, and said to Callum, "Open your eyes."

Callum slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the little place where they were. He took in the small restaurant with all the round tables with the candles squashed into wine bottles, casting soft light over the customers. He saw the little courtyard, and his face lit up. Then he cast his eyes over to Jess.

"Did you pick this table?" Callum asked, taking Jess' hands in his.

"Yes I did, I thought it was beautiful. I came here once a few years ago on a trip to London and fell in love with the place. I thought it would be perfect for us to celebrate your birthday, I know you like Italian." Jess said, stroking Callum's hand.

"This really is a perfect birthday Jess, thank you so much." he brushed his lips over her hand, sending shivers down her spine.

She poured him a glass of champagne and handed it to him, "Happy 29th birthday Callum." Jess said, toasting him with her own sparkling water.

"Here's to many more." Callum said, chinking their glasses together.

After three hours of beautiful food, soft music, and great conversation, Jess and Callum had finished their meal, but there was just one thing Callum wanted to do. He paid for their bill then called the band over. Jess looked at him questioningly as he whispered into the singer's ear and slipped him a five pound note. The singer smiled at the couple and nodded, leading his band to a corner of the courtyard. Callum then stood up and came round to Jess' side of the table. He extended his hand out and said, "Care to dance?"

Jess laughed, took his hand and stood up, "Why yes kind sir."

He led her to the middle of the fragrant courtyard and twirled her round, then pulled her close into his arms. His hands rested on the small of her back, while hers were placed round his shoulders. They swayed to the gentle music playing in the background, and both of them thought that this definitely ranked in one of their top ten nights ever. They spun slowly round the courtyard underneath the glittering of the stars, Callum murmuring sweetly into Jess' ear.


	21. Brother of Mine

**Big thanks to my marvy reviewers, Jo, Aileen, Hollie and Meg, lots of love!**

Saturday came around quickly, the day Callum would be going out to celebrate his birthday and to have his mini stag night. Callum bounded up the stairs at half past six, after they'd had their dinner, raring to get out and get drunk. He didn't like to get drunk if he was out with Jess, as it wasn't fair if he was drinking when she wasn't allowed. He ran into their bedroom to see Jess packing a small bag. His mouth dropped open; his heart rate sped up as he saw that she was packing clothes, underwear, and a vanity case with a toothbrush in.

"Wh...What's going on? Where are you going?" Callum asked his voice breaking.

Jess looked up in shock to see Callum standing there. Her hand flew to her chest, he made her jump. "I'm packing my bag." she said matter of factly, wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"I can see that, but why?" he asked, slowly moving further into the room.

"So that when I go into labour I have a bag packed so that we won't have to waste time getting some stuff together. What did you think I was doing?" she asked curiously. Callum let out a loud laugh as he realised that he'd got completely the wrong end of the stick.

Jess looked at him like he was mad. "What're you laughing at?"

"Well, I thought you were leaving me cause I came in here and you were packing stuff and I thought you were going to leave me and then I was panicking cause I don't want you to leave and..." he was going to carry on babbling when Jess started to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. She laughed so hard that she was doubled over on the bed tears streaming down her face. After five minutes, she sat up, wiped her eyes, got off the bed and walked over to him.

"Oh sweetie, of course I wasn't leaving, how could you think that? As I've said before, I can't waddle that fast so wouldn't be able to get far anyway." Jess said, kissing him on the cheek and then winking at him.

He opened his mouth in mock shock, and then pushed her onto the bed. He started to kiss her, running his fingers through her silky hair. Then she stopped and pushed him back, a look of pain etched onto her face. She grabbed her stomach and let out a cry of pain, burying her face in the pillows. Callum looked at her shock, helping her sit up.

"Jess? Jess what's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh my god, it feels like the worst period pain I've ever had!" Jess said, getting louder on the last word as she felt another tightening in the bottom of her stomach.

"Do you think you're in labour?" he asked, rubbing her back in a soothing way.

Jess winced as another tightening hit her stomach full force. "Ouch! I don't think so, it's way too early. Help me up a minute." Jess asked, sitting up once the pain went.

"Take my hands, and move slowly." Callum instructed, pulling her up slowly.

Jess walked around the room slowly, holding her back, breathing deeply. After a few minutes of pacing, she turned to face Callum, a smile over her face. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" she asked.

"Oh god, you're in labour aren't you." Callum said, sinking down onto the bed, thinking how it was too early and their baby might not make it, how impossible that would be after everything they've been through.

"I asked if you wanted the good news or bad news silly." Jess said, coming to sit next to him and taking his hands in hers.

"Ok, good news." Callum didn't want to look at her, afraid that she was about to break down and tell him what he didn't want to hear.

"Good choice. Well the good news is that I'm not in labour, and that you can still have your stag do." Jess said, pulling Callum's face towards hers so that he was looking her in the eye.

"What? How do you know?" Callum asked, not wanting to believe it, not yet, and ignoring the last part of what she said.

"Well, when I got up and started walking around, the pain went. And when the pain started, it was full force rather than gradually building." Jess said, smiling at him.

"So what's the bad news?" he asked, letting a smile appear on his face as he registered that their baby wasn't coming just yet.

"The bad news is that I've just had some Braxton Hick's contractions and it bloody hurt." Jess said with a laugh, seeing the tension empty out of Callum's face.

Callum pulled Jess to him again, gently this time, afraid he might hurt her. "God you had me worried there. Try not to do that again." he said with a small laugh.

"Tell that to your baby!" she said, trailing her fingers down his face, light as a feather.

Callum leaned down and brushed his lips against Jess' stomach. "Now baby, don't do that to mummy, or me for that matter, ever again! You had us worried, ok? Good girl." Callum said, looking up at Jess and smiling.

"Well, you better start getting ready, you're meeting at eight aren't you, and it's nearly seven now." Jess said, slowly getting up then moving back to packing her bag.

"Are you serious? I'm not going out after that!" Callum said, disbelief on his face as he watched Jess place her wash bag into the case.

"Callum, I'm fine. Don't let this get in the way of you getting drunk. You need to go out, have some fun, and get plastered. Now, how many of our friends can say that their partners tell them to go and get plastered? Not many, that's how many. Now go!" Jess said firmly.

"But what if it happens again and this time it's for real?" Callum said, passing Jess her pyjamas that she was packing.

"Then I'll get Sally to come and get you and Beth and mum can take me to the hospital. You'll have plenty of time. Now please just go." Jess said gently.

"Ok, but you get one of them to get me if anything happens." Callum said, bargaining.

"Of course, I'd do that anyway. Here, put this shirt on." Jess passed him a slate grey shirt.

"Is this new? I haven't seen it before." he asked, pulling his t shirt up over his head and pulling the grey one on.

"Yep, another little birthday present. It makes you look especially sexy." Jess said, rubbing her hands up and down his chest with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well, at this rate I think I might have an early night, with my lovely fiancée to keep me company." he said suggestively.

"As lovely as that sounds, you have to go out! Get away from me and the baby for a while, go and have fun, get drunk!" she said, turning to pack the last bits in her bag.

"You want me to go away?" he said in a mock hurt voice.

"Oh baby, of course I want you to go away, just for tonight. Have fun, act your age, not like an engaged, father to be who is a police sergeant." Jess said with a small laugh, thinking how hard that would be for him.

"Do you know how hard that would be for me?" Callum said, voicing Jess' thought.

"Honey, you need to try. Now go before you're late. And don't tell mum, dad or Andy about the contractions ok? I don't want them panicking either." Jess said sternly, kissing Callum as he went. "And please try and have fun, and look after dad!"

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Don't wait up!" Callum called as he walked down the stairs and to the awaiting cab with Andy and Robert.

Hours later, Callum had met up with Smithy, Nate, Will, Ben, Leon, Mickey, Max and some others from the station at an old favourite club of Callum's called *X-R*. It wasn't a club which had all the underage school kids in, but one with those who were typically 21+, and had a brilliant atmosphere. Everyone was so far having a really good time, and somehow Callum had ended up with a "Bride to Be" banner draped round his body. He'd had a few pints and some shots, but he wasn't really in the mood to get drunk. Sure he was having fun, but nowadays he didn't like to forget who he was, not now that he had a great life, there was no need. Andy however was a different story. He was drinking shots as if there was no tomorrow, and he'd already got off with half the girls in the club. Will walked over to Callum and said, well shouted really, "Cor, your future brother in law sure knows how to party doesn't he!"

Callum just nodded and went to find Robert. He found him in one of the corner booths talking to Max about something or other. He sat down next to Max, and waited for them to finish talking. "Are you alright Robert?" he asked, passing him another pint.

"Aye, good thanks Callum. I might make a move in a minute though, I don't quite have the stamina I used to. You don't mind do you?" Robert asked.

"No of course I don't, I'm just glad you had a good time. Would you like me to order you a cab?" Callum asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, son. Thanks. I'll just go for a leak then I'll be back. See you at the wedding Max." Robert said, shaking Max's hand.

As Robert walked off to the toilets, Max said to Callum, "Nice guy is Robert. He said he used to be an RAF policeman."

"Really?" Jess had never mentioned anything about it.

"Yep. Right, lets go party!" Max said enthusiastically.

Callum couldn't believe that Max, the CID Grinch, was actually having a good time.

Half an hour later, Callum had sent Robert home in a cab, giving the driver specific instructions on how to get home and paying him in advance. As he wandered back into the club, he was wondering where Andy was, he hadn't seen him in a while. Callum and the others were all at the bar ordering more drinks in when a woman came out screaming from the toilets. Her hands were covered in blood and she was white beneath all her make up.

"HELP ME!" she screamed, causing everyone in the club to see her, then panic as they saw the blood.

Callum and Smithy made their way over to the woman quickly, followed by the other officers. Smithy started talking to the woman, trying to calm her down while Mickey called in to the station getting officers dispatched down there straight away.

"Will, Nate, come with me to check the toilets. Careful though." Callum cautiously opened the door of the men's toilets and looked around the corner. On the floor was a man about Andy's age, surrounded by blood. There was a deep wound in his leg which was pumping blood out at quite a speed. It looked as if he was trying to stem the bleeding with his hands, but as the blood left his body too quickly for him to stop, he lost consciousness. Callum ran over to him, careful not to slip on the blood. He quickly pulled his belt off and secured it tightly above the wound, trying to stem the blood. "Um, Will, try and find a first aid kit, they should have one behind the bar. Nate, call an ambulance." Will and Nate nodded as they carried out their tasks. After Nate was done, Callum asked him to take his jumper off.

"Sarge?" Nate questioned, pulling the jumper off.

"The belt isn't stopping all the blood, I'm going to place this on the wound. Is that ok?" he asked Nate, holding his arm out for the jumper.

"Yeah sure, here you go." Nate handed the jumper over and took the mans pulse. "It's weak, but I've got one." he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"He's not out the woods yet. How long was the ETA on the ambulance?" Callum asked, pushing the jumper down firmly.

"5 minutes at the latest." Nate said.

Will skidded into the bathroom with a first aid kit in his hand. "Uh, I got bandages, gauze, gloves, pins..." Will started reeling off the items. "Do you want the gloves?"

"It's a bit late for gloves to be honest. Can you go outside and wait for the paramedics? And fill in the others of whats happening." Callum asked, wiping his forehead.

Will nodded and ran out the toilets to tell everyone what was going on.

"Nate, check in his pockets, try and find out who he is." Callum asked, wiping his forehead with his hand.

Nate fumbled through the mans pockets and eventually found a wallet. He opened it and found the mans driving license. "His name's Joe Gardiner and he's 23." Nate said, placing the wallet on the bloodied bathroom floor.

"Ok, good work. Is there someone in that cubicle?" Callum asked, looking up at the only locked cubicle in the toilets.

Nate stood up and tried to push the door open. It was locked. He walked into the cubicle next to it, stood on top of the toilet and peered over the top, looking into the locked cubicle. Sat on the toilet seat with blood covering his hands was Andy, a bloodied knife by his feet.


	22. A Hollow Victory

**Big thanks to my lovely reviewers, Aileen, Hollie, Jo and Meg, couldn't do it without you :D**

Joe had been taken to the hospital by the paramedics, who informed Callum that Joe had lost a lot of blood and they weren't sure whether he would pull through. After the discovery of Andy in the toilets, all the evidence pointed to him being the attacker. Callum couldn't believe it, but he had to be arrested. Will and Nate handcuffed him and took him to the station where Jess was going to meet them. Callum hadn't wanted to tell her, not after what happened earlier that evening, but she would kill him if he didn't tell her that her brother had been arrested for attempted murder.

As Callum walked through the station trying to figure out Andy's role in the incident, he came face to face with Jess in the custody office. She was sat on one of the chairs, looking straight ahead. Callum had never seen her look so angry before, and he was slightly scared of her. As soon as she saw him, she stood up and quickly walked to him, throwing herself into his arms. Callum kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back. She pulled away and quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Did he do it?" she asked, letting Callum lead her back to the chair.

"We really don't know. Everything is pointing to him Jess, he was in the toilets, hiding in a cubicle it seemed, he had blood all over his hands, and the knife used was by his feet. But he seemed so scared, I'm not sure if he did it or if he tried to help and got stitched up." Callum said honestly, stroking Jess' hand which was in his.

"Mum is in pieces, and dad is so...so angry but upset. Neither of them can believe that Andy would do this, and frankly neither can I. But if all the evidence points to him..." Jess put her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. "Can I see him?"

"Jess, I don't know if that's a good idea, for you or the baby. Not after you having those labour pains earlier, I don't want you to go through that again." Callum said slowly.

"Please Callum. I need to know if it was him." Jess said, looking Callum straight in the eye.

Callum sighed, but stood up and took Jess' hand. Smithy led them up the passage of cells and stopped outside the one furthest from the custody area. Next to the door on the whiteboard was written, "Andrew Hunter." Jess took a deep breath as Smithy opened the cell.

"I'll wait here ok Jess?" Smithy said, standing next to the open cell door.

"And I'll be down there, ok." Callum said, giving Jess a small smile. Jess nodded, then walked into the cell.

She gasped as she saw the state Andy was in. He was wearing clothes provided by the station, a horrible grey tracksuit that completely drained Andy and made him look years older. He had deep purple bags under his eyes, and there a big bruise on his cheekbone.

"Andy?" Jess said tentatively.

He turned his head, and Jess could see his chin wobbling, like it used to when he was little and was hurt. "Jess, I didn't do it." he said, shaking his head as he sat up. He held out his arms, needing to be comforted. Jess shook her head.

"Andy I can't, I'm sorry. If you didn't do it, who did?" she asked.

"I don't know! I just came in the toilets and he was on the floor, there was so much blood I didn't know what to do! I put my hands over his wound, but the blood still didn't stop. I started to feel sick, so I quickly grabbed a woman outside the toilets and told her to pass the message on that someone had been stabbed. Then I locked myself in the cubicle. I didn't even see the knife was there until your friend looked over the top of the cubicle and saw it. Jess, you have to believe me!" Andy pleaded.

"Andy, why didn't you tell the police this? All the evidence points to you!" Jess said, unbelieving.

"You don't believe me do you! Your own brother and you don't believe me!" said Andy, incredulous.

"If you were me, you would doubt you as well!" Jess said, anger building in her.

"Jess, you have to help me! Come on, I'm your brother, you're a cop, help me out!" Andy begged.

"No, I'm not even sure if you're innocent." Jess replied, a sad look on her face.

"Go." Andy said quietly.

"What?" Jess questioned.

"You heard me, get out!" he said, standing up.

"You selfish bastard! You haven't even asked how that man is, you don't even care! You don't care how mum and dad are so worried about you, and full of disbelief that their son may have tried to kill someone! All you care about is getting out of the latest jam you're in, and I'm not going to help you get out of it this time!" Jess shouted. Jess felt a familiar pain in her lower abdomen, and clutched her stomach. "Oh my god, not again!"

"Jess? Are you ok?" Smithy asked worriedly, supporting Jess to the cell bed next to Andy.

Jess took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just get me out of here please." she said, looking again at her brother, who had a look of panic on his face after seeing Jess in pain.

"Jess, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make that happen. Please, don't leave." Andy begged.

Jess just shook her head and walked out the cell, hearing it slam behind her, and hearing Andy crying behind the cell door. It broke her heart, but she knew she couldn't go back in there, not yet. She walked down the passage, Smithy supporting her.

"What happened?" Callum asked, helping Jess to a chair. He sat down next to her and wiped a tear from her face.

"I got so angry at him and started shouting at him, and then I had another of those contractions. Probably cause I'm stressed and upset." Jess added with a grim smile.

"Wait this has happened before?" asked Smithy.

"Yeah just before I left to meet you lot last night. Listen, maybe you should go see the midwife, check that its all alright." Callum said worriedly.

"No I'm fine. If it happens again I'll go see her, but not now, not when I need answers." Jess said stubbornly.

"Jess, I think Callum's right. Maybe you should just go home, relax for a bit then we'll call you when we know more." Smithy said gently.

"No! I'm not leaving him here! Even if he is guilty, I am not leaving him!" Jess snapped. Smithy and Callum looked taken a back, as did Terry and the Inspector who had just walked into the custody office. "I'm sorry Smithy, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I want to stay, I need to stay."

Smithy looked at Callum, who pulled a face, saying that there was no way Jess would leave. Smithy sighed and said, "Fine. But anymore pains and I'm gonna order you to go home."

Jess just nodded and smiled gratefully at Smithy. She stood up and walked to where Terry and the Inspector were stood.

"What is the evidence saying?" Jess asked them.

"Well..." Terry began, but Jess interrupted saying, "Please, just tell me straight."

"Ok, well all the evidence is pointing to Andy except for one thing." Terry said.

"And that one thing is?" Callum asked.

"The knife. It has the victim's blood on, but it doesn't have Andy's prints on. We're running the prints through the computer now, and Will and Nate are checking the CCTV. We have an idea of who it could be, Will and Nate just need to confirm it." Terry replied.

"Who do you think it is?" Jess asked, confused.

"The bouncer. His name is Tommy Jones, and he's got form for aggravated assault. When Will and Nate were looking through the CCTV, they say that in one shot Tommy is wearing a white shirt. But a few hours later, just after the time that Joe was found, he reappears wearing a black shirt, coming from the direction of the toilets. We're hoping that the prints on the knife will also confirm its him." Terry said, smiling at Jess.

Jess couldn't believe she doubted her brother. "So, it might not have been Andy?"

"We're pretty sure it wasn't him. But we still need him to help us." Terry said, patting Jess' shoulder.

"Oh god, I've just let rip at him, saying that all the evidence points at him. I need to go and apologise." Jess said, not believing that she would doubt her own brother.

"Later Jess. Right now they need to interview him, come on we'll go and watch." Callum said, slowly pulling her into the room next to the interview room where they would be able to see what was going on.

As Andy was led into the interview room with his solicitor, Jess placed her hand on the glass. Terry and Sam walked in, ready to question him.

"Interview commencing at one thirty three am. Present are DC Terry Perkins, DI Nixon, Andrew Hunter and his solicitor Amy Moore. Right, Andrew, can you tell me where you were at eleven pm last night please." Terry asked, ready to write down notes.

"I was at a club in town, *X-R* I think it was called." Andy replied.

"And what were you doing there?" Terry asked.

"I was celebrating my sisters fiancées birthday and impending wedding." Andy said, looking at the glass, behind which his sister was stood.

"When did you leave all the others to go to the toilet?" asked Terry, noting down what Andy was saying.

"I don't know, about half eleven maybe. I had been drinking a lot, so was going to the loo. As I went in some other bloke rushed out, and when I went in, that's when I saw the man on the floor. There was so much blood, it was everywhere! I placed my hands over the wound on his leg, but it just kept pumping through my hands. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed this girl outside the toilets and told her to tell the people in the stag do that a guy had been stabbed in the toilets. Then I started to feel sick, I don't deal with blood that well, so I went into the cubicle to try and calm down. Then your officer found me. I swear I didn't even see the knife there." Andy said in a rush.

"Ok Andy. Who was the guy who was coming out the toilets?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure, but it looked a bit like the bouncer. He was tall with light hair, really muscled as well, wearing a white shirt which looked like it had a spattered red pattern on it...oh my god, which could have been blood." Andy said, feeling sick again.

"Did he look like this?" Sam said, pushing forward a picture of Tommy.

Andy studied the picture before nodding. "Yeah, that was him. When your officers were leading me out, he had a black shirt on though."

Terry smiled at Andy. "Did you see where the man went? We need to find that shirt to confirm your story."

"I'm not sure, it looked like he headed into an office next to the toilets." Andy said.

"Thank you. Once we get the shirt we will have enough evidence to charge this man on attempted murder, so you're free to go. Thanks for helping us" Terry said, smiling at the man.

"What? You mean...I'm not going to jail? I'm free to go?" Andy asked, disbelief on his face.

"Yep. I think you should let your sister take you home, she needs to tell you something." Sam said gently, glancing at the windowed wall.

"She's said enough already." Andy said, a mask appearing on his face.

"Andy, hear her out. She's a good person, a good cop. We all thought it was you, that's what it looked like. She's trained to think like that. Don't take it personally." Sam said slowly, holding the door open for Andy.

Jess walked out of the door next door, and shyly smiled at her brother. Sam smiled at Jess as they walked to the custody office to sort out Andy's release.

"Andy, I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was you, but then when you didn't even ask how the man was, I just thought you wanted to get out of jail and didn't care. But now I know that you were just scared. I'm sorry I called you a selfish bastard, I didn't mean it. You're my little brother and I love you. Forgive me?" Jess asked, holding her arms out.

Andy's mask disappeared and, like Jess did to Callum, he threw himself into his sisters arms. "I'm sorry I told you to go. I just hurt, and I was scared. And I'm sorry I made you have that contraction thing." He wiped his eyes on the sleeves of the jumper, then placed a hand on the side of Jess' stomach. "Is that the baby?"

Jess nodded, smiling at Andy.

"Wow!" he said in awe, smiling at Jess.

Callum put his arm round Jess shoulders, and Jess took Andy's hand. "Come on, lets get home."

*

As they pulled up outisde of the house, the door suddenly flew open and Michelle ran down the drive and pulled her son out of the car into a tight, suffocating hug.

"Oh my baby! Are you ok? Do you need some food? A drink?" Michelle asked, examing her son closely. "I knew you didn't do it, you're not a violent man. How they could have thought it was you I don't know! Those who did think it was you obviously don't know that you're the least violent person I know. Come on sweetheart, lets cook you a nice breakfast and then put you to bed." Michelle said, kissing her son on the forehead.

"Mum, he might have to be called as a witness. And...well I thought it was him as well." Jess said shamefaced as Callum led her into the house behind Michelle and Andy.

Michelle moved away from Andy, who was immediately pulled into a hug by his father, and stood in front of Jess.

"Sweetheart, you're his sister, you should know he wouldn't have done that. But I know that you're a police officer, and that its your job to examine the evidence. And the main thing is that you stayed with your brother and wouldn't leave him even when you thought he was guilty. That, my darling, is what counts. Don't feel guilty, come here." Michelle pulled Jess into a warm hug. When she let her daughter go and smoothed her hair down, she smiled brightly and asked her family, "So, whose for pancakes this morning?"

*

Sadly, the man who was stabbed in the club died in hospital, not from the wound itself, but from a shock induced heart attack, brought on by the sudden blood loss. Nate and Will arrested the bouncer, Tommy Jones, who tried to pin the murder on Andy until he realised he was trapped, no amount of talking would get him out of it. The shirt was found with the victims blood on it, right where Andy said it would be. It was a hollow success though, based on the fact that the victim later died.


	23. The Night Before

**A mahusssssive thank you to my best girls, my reviewers Hollie, Jo, Meg and Aileen. Thanks for all your comments :D**

As August ended and September began, Jess and Callum were growing more and more excited by the day. The first of September marked a twelve day countdown until the wedding. All the table plans had been sorted out, the cake ingredients were all ready, and the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses had been altered for the last time.

On Wednesday the 2nd of September, Sally, Beth, Jess and Michelle all gathered round at Sally's flat. Michelle had bought a bottle of bubbly round, and as she sat in the living room with her glass of champers, Sally, Beth and Jess were all changing into their dresses to show Michelle. It was the first time all three of them had seen what the others looked like, and the first time in a month that Jess had seen herself in a mirror with the completed dress on.

"Beth, can you zip me up please?" Jess asked, holding her bump between her hands. She loved the way the dress felt against her skin, all silky smooth, and surprisingly light and cool. And the colour was beautiful, like that of a cream rose. The dress was strapless, and the bust area was sequinned; as Jess twirled in Sally's room, the light caught the sequins and they shimmered like glitter. Below the bust, the dress skimmed Jess' growing bump, and flowed to the floor gracefully. Round the hem of the dress were more glittering sequins. Jess slipped on the low heeled cream shoes, and let her hair down so it hung and skimmed the top of her bust.

"Wow, you look amazing! And that's without your hair and make up done" Sally said, doing up the strap on her silver sparkly heels. She stood up, smoothed her pale yellow dress down and stood next to Beth. "Aw, you're still diddy, even in heels!" Sally teased.

"Get lost Sally, we can't all be tall like you." Beth said, rolling her eyes.

The girls looked at themselves in Sally's full length mirror, and they agreed that they all looked gorgeous.

"Right, lets go show my mum." Jess said with a smile, picking up the hem of the dress so she didn't trip.

As the girls walked into the living room, Michelle turned round, placed her glass of champagne on the coffee table and walked over to her daughter.

"Oh my!" Michelle gasped, looking her daughter up and down. "You look so beautiful! That dress looks amazing on you; it fits you like a glove." Michelle wiped tears from her eyes, not wanting to cry.

"Aw mum, come here." Jess pulled her mum into a hug, and felt her mum stroking her hair. "Thank you so much for the dress, it's beautiful. I don't think I could have found a more perfect dress."

"I always hoped I would have a daughter to give my dress too. And now you're getting married and having a baby...my baby is all grown up! And its so good to see that you've turned out beautiful and smart." Michelle smiled at her daughter. She then turned to look at Sally and Beth. Her smile broadened. "And you two look beautiful as well! That colour really suits you both, and it flatters you beautifully!"

"Thank you, for bridesmaid dresses they're gorgeous aren't they?" Beth said, accepting the champagne glass from Michelle.

"Yeah, you get some evil brides who dress their bridesmaids in the most disgusting dresses just to make themselves look even more beautiful, but not in our case. Thanks for picking gorgeous dresses Jess." Sally said smiling, holding up her champagne glass up as a toast.

*

The next week passed so quickly that Jess and Callum quickly lost track of what they had to finalise. Jess and Callum were sat in the living room two days before the wedding, waiting for Michelle to bring out some tasters from the wedding cake which she had been busily making all morning.

"Guess what!" Jess said to Callum.

Callum was absently drawing swirls on Jess' bump with his finger, "What?"

"Three months till we meet our baby!" Jess said excitedly, a wide smile on her face.

"Wow, where has all the time gone? We get married in two days, our baby is born in three months, it's amazing!" Callum said, kissing Jess gently on the lips.

Michelle came bustling into the living room carrying two plates. She gave a plate to Callum and a plate to Jess. On the each of the plates were three small slices of cake. "Right, obviously that's the chocolate one, that is the plain sponge, and that is the lemon one. Take a bite and tell me what you think." Michelle hovered around Jess and Callum as they were trying the bits of cake. Robert came in, rolled his eyes when he saw Michelle hovering and led her to the chair.

"Sit down woman!" he said, picking up the paper and reading.

Callum and Jess finished the bits of cake, and Michelle stood up expectantly. "Well?"

"Mum, those are delicious! That is the best cake I've ever tasted, bought or homemade. My favourite has to be the lemon though, it's gorgeous!" Jess said, licking her lips.

"Wow Michelle, I agree with Jess! Although my favourite would have to be the chocolate, the buttercream in that is so good." Callum said, kissing Michelle on the cheek.

"Marvellous! I shall put them in the fridge for now then, and I can decorate them tomorrow." Michelle said, picking the plates up about to walk out the living room.

"Oh wait a minute mum; me and Callum want to give something to you and dad first." Jess said, nodding at Callum.

From behind the sofa Callum pulled out a card, a large bouquet of flowers and a six pack of beer. Callum handed the card and flowers to Michelle and the beer to Robert. "We just wanted to say thank you so much for helping us out with the wedding. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you. There's a joint gift for you both in the card as well." Callum said, smiling at his future in laws.

"Thanks lad." Robert said, shaking Callums hand.

Michelle opened the envelope and pulled out a thank you card. Inside the card were two tickets to Venice for the week after the wedding.

"We thought you might like a little holiday to relax after the wedding, and Venice is supposed to be beautiful at this time of year." Jess said quickly, not sure if the fact that her mother hadn't said anything yet was good or bad.

"Oh Jess, Callum, thank you so much! This is the best gift you could have given us. But we liked helping you prepare for the wedding, didn't we Robert?" Michelle said, hugging her daughter and Callum.

"Aye, we got to spend some time with you as well, you didn't need to give us anything, but thank you."

"You're very welcome. It's the least we could do." Callum said, putting his arm round Jess' shoulders.

The following morning, Jess was woken up with light feathery kisses down her neck. She squirmed and rolled over so that she was facing Callum. "Mmm, I wish you woke me up like that every morning."

"Well maybe I will from now on. Sorry I woke you, but I've been awake for half an hour and was getting bored at watching you sleep, even if you do look beautiful." Callum said, pulling Jess onto his bare chest.

Jess trailed her hand gently up and down his chest, stopping at the faint puckering of skin on his lower abdomen from his gunshot wound. "We're so lucky to get here, don't you think? I could have lost you that day, I don't know what I would have done." Jess said slowly, reliving those awful events.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever. You don't have to worry." Callum kissed the top of Jess' head and then slowly sat up. "Is all your stuff for tonight packed?"

"Yep, it's all in that bag over there. I can't believe we get married tomorrow! I hope the weather is like this." Jess said, looking out the window at the crisp blue sky.

"Jess, the wedding will be beautiful whatever the weather. Are you sure you have everything?" Callum asked.

Jess rolled her eyes and laughed. "I have my jewellery, my make up bag, my shoes, and everything I need. Sally has the rest at hers."

Jess and Michelle were going to be staying at Sally's that night along with Beth, while Smithy and Will were to stay at Jess and Callum's house, all ready for the wedding tomorrow afternoon. Will was to take Robert to Sally's flat as one of his roles as Jess' best man. The actual wedding ceremony was to take place at two in the afternoon, and then the reception was to be held in a magnificent hotel with a beautiful garden afterwards.

"I just don't want you to forget anything, that's all. I'll miss you tonight." Callum said quietly.

"I'll miss you too, but tomorrow is going to be perfect, and tomorrow evening I'll be Mrs Stone. How cool does that sound?" Jess said with a laugh.

"It sounds beautiful. Now, lets get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast with your parents and Andy." Callum said, pulling Jess upright out the bed.

"Wow I look like a planet." Jess said, tenderly rubbing her bump.

"You look fantastic, don't worry." Callum said, massaging Jess' shoulders.

"Oh, I could stay like this all day. Right, I'll put on this dress and my flats." Jess pulled out a purple maxi dress from her wardrobe and laid it on the bed. She quickly brushed and plaited her hair, then got dressed. She was dressed and had her make up on before Callum, and when Callum looked up his face was one of shock.

"What?" Jess asked, doing up the straps on her shoes.

"You're completely ready before me, what's going on?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm hungry that's what! Baby Stone can't wait for food!" Jess said, heading out the door. "I'll go get the others to get ready." she called over her shoulder.

"Ok, meet you at the car in a minute." Callum replied, smiling at her retreating back.

*

The family enjoyed a delicious breakfast, they were all so excited about the following day, especially Robert who couldn't wait to walk his daughter down the aisle.

"So," Andy said, smiling at his sister across the table, "Got cold feet yet?"

"Andy! No of course I haven't. Are you still bringing that girl tomorrow?" Jess asked, and was satisfied when Andy blushed.

"Yep, I'm picking her up from the station tomorrow morning. She says that she can't wait to meet you all." Andy said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Make sure you have a slow dance with her and show her a good time. The place where we're having the reception has a rose garden and little fountains and we're having fairy lights all round the garden...the perfect romantic setting for you to woo the lady." Callum said with a wink.

"Well we'll have to see won't we." Andy said, blushing.

*

At three o'clock that afternoon, the doorbell rang and Jess struggled up from the sofa to open the door. She swung the door open and saw Smithy, Will and Nate all stood there, grinning at her like the idiots they were.

"Alright Jess." Will said, kissing her on the cheek as she moved to let him in.

"Hi. I thought you were coming later?" Jess asked, kissing Smithy and Nate on the cheek as they went by.

"We were, but we wanted to see you first." Smithy replied, walking into the living room behind Nate and Will.

"Hello. You must be Smithy, Nate and Will?" Michelle asked from the doorway, where she had an apron on covered in icing. "I'm Michelle, Jess' mum. Nice to meet you all." She smiled at the three men.

"Hi Michelle." they all said in unison.

Jess pointed out who was who, and then Michelle turned to her daughter and said, "Right, the cake is done. I've iced it all, put the petals on, and the figurines are on the top. Do you want to see it?" Michelle asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Really? Oh I'd love to. Let me just call Callum." Jess said, smiling at her mum. She walked to the stairs and shouted for her fiancée. "Mum's finished the cake! Come and look!" She motioned for Smithy, Nate and Will to follow her into the kitchen to see it. Callum bounded down the stairs and followed them into the kitchen

"Wow!" Jess and Callum said at the same time. The cake had three tiers, with the bottom layer being lemon, the middle chocolate and the top plain sponge. Each layer had been covered in pale yellow marzipan. Delicate poles had been placed on the bottom and middle layer to support the layer above it. Spun sugar petals had been placed on the layers using icing, and then icing had been piped round all the edges of the cake. Finally, on the top layer was the figurines of Callum and Jess, complete with a bump.

"Mum that is amazing!" Jess said, giving her mum a kiss and a big hug. "Thank you so much."

"Michelle, that is fantastic. I can't believe you made it! It looks professional." Callum said, putting his arms round Jess' waist.

Smithy, Nate and Will looked at each other and smiled.

"Callum, Jess, would you come into the living room a minute? We have something we want to give you." Nate said, smiling at the couple.

"Sure." Callum said, following the three men to the living room.

Jess sat down on the sofa, with Callum next to her. They looked at the men expectantly.

"We had a collection at the station, and bought you this as a wedding present. So its from everyone in uniform and CID. We hope you enjoy it." Smithy said, smiling as he handed Jess and envelope.

Jess looked at Callum, and then slid her finger under the seal to open the envelope. She pulled out some pieces of paper, and studied them for a minute. Her mouth opened in shock, and she handed the pieces of paper to Callum.

"That must have been some collection!" Callum said after a few minutes.

"Well you're both very popular, people wanted to treat you." Will said with a smile.

"But this is too much, we can't possibly accept it!" Jess said.

"Look, you both deserve it, and its non refundable anyway." Nate said with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know how to thank you. Definitely the best wedding present I think." Jess said, a smile spreading over her face.

"Oh yes, definitely." Callum said.

Jess got up and hugged the three men. "Thank you so much, it means a lot."

Everyone at the station had collected enough money to send Callum and Jess to Paris for a week as a honeymoon. They would take the Eurostar to Paris the day after the wedding, and would stay in a 4 star hotel complete with pool and spa in central Paris for a week.

"We thought that you deserved a nice break from here, and Paris is the city of love and romance after all." Smithy said.

"Who chose the destination? No offense, but you three aren't exactly clued up are you." Jess said with a cheeky smile.

"It was Sally and Beth actually." Nate said.

"Yeah, so you can thank them really." Will said.

"Oh I will. Right, I better go pack myself a bag for the honeymoon, then I'll get mum and we'll go to Sally's. I'll see you three tomorrow I expect. Will, is your speech all ready?" Jess asked.

"Oh yes, you're going to love it." Will said with a wink.

Jess rolled her eyes, and then smiled at the men as she kissed Callum before heading upstairs.

*

At 9 o'clock that night, Jess and Michelle were sat in Sally's living room with Sally and Beth, and they had a big box of chocolates and non alcoholic cocktails in front of them. Sally picked up her glass and raised it in a toast.

"To Jess, her last night of being Jessica Hunter." Sally said with a smile. Everyone chinked glasses and sipped their drinks.

"Yummy, these are some good stuff Sal, especially for drinks with no alcohol in." Beth said with a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks Sal, these are lovely. Oh, and I want to thank you both for the honeymoon, I know it was you two who picked the destination. It was the best present." Jess kissed them both on the cheek, and then sat back down, picking a chocolate out the tray.

"So whats happening tomorrow?" Michelle asked.

"Well my cousin is coming round at nine to do all our hair and make up." Beth said, sipping her drink.

"And the flowers are being delivered here, to the church and reception at twelve." Sally added.

"So we'll be ready by one, and the car will pick us up at around quarter to two, so that we're not too late. Oh and Will is gonna bring your dad over at about half one." Beth finished.

"Wow, you two are certainly organised." Jess said with a smile.

"Well we didn't want you under any unnecessary strain, so we did it for you. That's ok isn't it?" Sally asked, a worried edge to her voice.

"Yes of course that's ok, I'm very grateful." Jess said. "Now I have something for both of you, as a thank you for being my bridesmaids and maids of honour." Jess said, walking to the door where her case was. She pulled out two boxes which were wrapped in silver paper with pale blue ribbons around them. "They're the same, so we didn't have any arguing." They all laughed, and Jess gave Beth and Sally each a box and sat back down. They undid the ribbons and opened the boxes at the same time. The pulled out a piece of paper and quickly read it. They both smiled at the same time.

"A spa day? Wow Jess, thanks so much!" Beth said, giving Jess a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

"Thanks Jess! You didn't have to." Sally said, doing the same as Beth.

"You're welcome, and I did have to. You've both put so much work into this to help me, and I thought you deserved a nice unwinding day. I also booked myself one as well, so we can go together." Jess said with a smile. "There's also another little gift underneath the paper."

The girls ripped off the paper like little kids at Christmas, and they simultaneously went "Awww" at the same time. Jess had found a picture of the three of them at a funfair taken a few months ago. It was dark, and you can see all the glittering lights of the rides behind them. They all had massive smiles on their faces, and they were all hugging. It was Jess' favourite picture of them, so she made it bigger, placed it in a frame, and then wrapped it up for the two of them.

"I love this picture!" Sally said, "That was the best night ever!"

"Do you remember when Jess was nearly sick after going on the teacups, cause she ate that massive candy floss right before she went on?" Beth said, laughing.

"Well that was the only thing I could go on, and that candy floss was so good." Jess grinned at them. She suddenly yawned, feeling tired. "Ok girls, I'm gonna head to bed, I'm so tired! And don't let me sleep past nine tomorrow ok? Night!" Jess kissed her mum on the cheek, then hugged Beth and Sally before dragging her case into the spare room she had inhabited for a week all those months ago.

Just as she settled down into bed, her phone started to ring. She reached across onto the side table and accepted the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Evening beautiful." Callum whispered down the phone.

Jess felt a smile creep onto her face. "Hi! Are you ok? You having fun?"

"Yep, they're all doing shots at the minute. I said I was just going to the loo, so I have to be quick." Callum whispered.

"I've given Beth and Sally they're presents, they loved them! Have you given Nate, Will and Smithy theirs?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, they all loved them and are very grateful. Have you had a good evening?" Callum asked quietly.

"Yep, we were drinking non alcoholic cocktails and eating chocolate. It was bliss." Jess said laughing.

"Where are you?" Callum suddenly asked.

"In bed, why?" Jess replied, curious.

"Good. I wanted to say goodnight, and I love you so much. I can't wait for tomorrow, you're going to look beautiful. Now sleep well sweetheart." Callum said huskily.

"Callum, I'm the luckiest woman in the world, thank you. I love you too. See you tomorrow, I'll be the one in the white dress." Jess said, stifling a giggle.

"Right, I'll keep my eyes peeled for you. Goodnight, love you." Callum replied.

"I love you too." Jess replied, and hung up. She went to sleep with a content smile on her face.


	24. Let There Be Love

**Thank you a million to my fab reviewers Hollie, Jo, Meg and Aileen :D**

Friday the 12th of September. The day when Jess and Callum were finally to be wed in holy matrimony. The day dawned beautifully, a light crisp blue sky, and surprisingly warm for September. It was just before 9am, and there was giggling coming from outside Jess' bedroom door. She started to stir, then suddenly the door swung open and Beth and Sally trooped in throwing rose petals on the bed like confetti. Michelle followed behind bearing a tray with some pancakes with lemon and sugar on, a glass of apple juice and a little vase with a yellow alamanda in. Jess looked at the petals now surrounding her, then to her delicious breakfast, and a big smile broke out on her face. Then she excitedly squealed, "I'm getting married today!"

"Yes you are my darling. Now eat this up, Beth's cousin Carly will be here in a minute to do all our hair and make up. You need to put this robe on when you get up, to make it easier. Right, we'll leave you to eat in peace ok darling?" Michelle kissed her daughters forehead, set the tray down on her lap and then walked back out into the living room with Beth and Sally.

Ten minutes later, just as Jess was finishing her beautiful breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Beth shouted.

There was much giggling and banging as Carly walked into the flat laden with a case which was filled with make up and hair products. Beth and Carly hugged, and Beth introduced Carly to Sally and Michelle.

"So where's the beautiful bride then?" Carly asked.

"Um, she should be getting up now. I'll just go get her." Sally said, walking over to Jess' room. She knocked on the door and entered.

Jess was just pulling her robe on and tying her hair up. "Wow, its like having two Beth's in the flat isn't it?" Jess said with a laugh, referring to Carly and Beth.

"Yeah, they look scarily alike as well! You all ready to be beautified?" Sally asked with a smile, leading Jess to the living room.

"Yep, bring it on." Jess said with a big smile.

Back at Jess and Callum's house, Callum was rudely awoken by some muffled laughter downstairs. He groaned, and then remembered what day it was, and his groan transformed into a laugh. He quickly jumped out of bed, pulled his dressing gown on and went downstairs to see where the laughter was coming from. He walked into the living room to see Smithy and Will in silent fits of laughter. They pointed at Nate, and then raised a finger to their lips to keep him quiet. Callum walked round the sofa so he could see what they were laughing at. Nate was fast asleep on the sofa, but there was shaving cream all over his face. Callum's eyes widened, and then he started to laugh, and couldn't stop. Smithy told him what they did.

"We found some shaving cream in the bathroom, and put a whole load of it on Nate's hand. Then Will tickled his face, and Nate rubbed his face and got shaving cream all over it." Smithy said smiling.

"Jeez, you are so childish! Right, come on, we better wake him up and get breakfast going. Do you know if Andy has already left to pick up his girlfriend from the station?" Callum asked, walking into the kitchen followed by Smithy and Will, and seeing Robert sat at the table with 5 plates of fry ups placed at the table.

"He left about ten minutes ago. Here you go, I made breakfast for us." Robert said with a smile.

"Thanks Robert, I fancied a fry up as well." Callum said, smiling at Robert. "Right, Smithy you better wake Nate up before his breakfast goes cold."

Smithy grinned and headed into the living room. He poked Nate a few times, before Nate suddenly sat up.

"Wha...what?" Nate asked sleepily.

"Breakfast, come on Nate." Will said, concealing a smile. Nate saw him however.

"Why are you looking at me like that? And why do I have shaving cream on my hand?" Nate asked suspiciously. Then comprehension dawned. "You didn't"

Smithy and Will fell about laughing. Nate jumped up from the sofa and proceeded to the mirror which was hung above the fireplace. "Wow, that's a nice sight." Nate wiped some of the shaving foam off his face, and suddenly lunged for Smithy and Will, catching them both in the face. "At least now we match" he said with a cheeky grin before walking into the dining room for breakfast.

At 11:30am, Beth, Sally and Michelle had their hair and make up done by Carly. Beth's long dark hair had been gently tousled, then placed in a loose chignon. Some strands at the front had been clipped back with some clips with small yellow flowers on. Sally's shorter blonde hair had been clipped up with the same clips as Beth's, and Carly had arranged Sally's hair into a loose chignon as well. Finally, Carly had curled Michelle's long light brown hair, and had placed the remaining yellow flowery clips into Michelle's hat to make them all co-ordinated. Their make up had consisted of some light foundation, shimmery gold eye shadow, black mascara and a pale pink lip gloss. Now it was Jess' turn.

"Wow! Carly they look amazing!" Jess said as she saw the finished results of Carly's handiwork.

Carly blushed, and said, "Thanks. Now, hopefully I can make you look even more beautiful than them."

"You can try, but I'm not sure if it will be possible." Jess said with a laugh. Jess sat down in the chair that was being used as the make over chair, and shut her eyes as Carly massaged moisturiser into her hands and on her face.

After 45 blissful minutes, Jess was finally allowed to look at the finished results.

"Ok, you ready?" Sally asked as she brought the mirror over.

"Yep, hit me!" Jess said with a giggle.

Carly turned Jess' chair round, and she looked at herself in awe. Her long blonde hair had been tousled, so that it waved gracefully to the top of her bust. Carly had placed a clip with a cluster of yellow alamandas on just above Jess' right ear. As Jess turned her head slowly to look at her hair, she could see it shimmering. She looked at Carly, a confused look on her face.

Carly laughed and said, "I put some shimmery hair spray on, when it catches the light it shimmers, making your hair look shiny and silky smooth, and it looks awesome as well."

"Wow...Carly...I don't know what to say! This is, well its amazing. I never imagined I would look like this." Jess inspected her make up closely. She saw that her eyes had been lined in a pale gold liner, with a dusting of darker eye powder. Her eyes were framed by long black lashes, and her mouth glistened due to the light pink lip gloss. "What foundation did you use? Its amazing!"

"I didn't use any for you, I added a bit of tinted moisturiser to enhance your pregnancy glow. Its good isn't it?!" Carly said with a smile.

"Wow, I really do have an awesome pregnancy glow. Right girls, lets go get dressed, and Carly you better get yourself ready." Jess said with a smile, pulling herself to her feet.

"Why am I getting ready?" Carly asked, confused, as she packed her case back up.

"Didn't you know you were invited? I assumed that you guessed that." Jess said, looking at Carly.

"Really? But I don't have anything to wear!" Carly said, a frown appearing on her face.

"I'm sure Sally has something, don't you Sal?" Jess asked her best friend.

"I do, I have the perfect dress for you, follow me!" Sally said, leading the girls into her room.

Then they all began to get ready.

Back at Callum and Jess' house, the men had all shaved, thankfully there was enough shaving cream left, and they were applying the final touches to their hair.

Callum looked at Will as he slopped what looked like half the pot of hair gel onto his hair. Will ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it up, then sprayed a bit of hair spray in.

Nate couldn't stop laughing, and managed to say, "You put hair spray in your hair?! What are you, a girl?"

"Wow Will, you must go through tons of that!" Smithy said, looking at Will.

"Well it takes money to look this good you know." Will replied with a cocky grin.

Callum had finished with his hair, and proceeded to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Anyone else want one?" he called into the living room.

Four yes' came back to him, and he just rolled his eye. As the kettle was boiling the door rang. Callum went to answer it and found Andy on the doorstep with his date, Alyssa, grinning like a mad man.

"Alright Callum? This is Alyssa, Alyssa this is Callum, my future brother in law." Andy said, introducing them.

Callum shook Alyssa's hand. "Nice to meet you. Come on in, I just put the kettle on. Do you want anything?"

"Sure, a coffee please. Its nice to meet you, Andy has told me a lot about you and Jess." Alyssa said with a smile, following them through to the kitchen.

"Really? All good I hope." Callum replied with a laugh.

"Of course. Is there a room I could use to quickly change and do my hair and make up?" Alyssa asked.

"Yep, you can use our bedroom, up the stairs, go left, then head down to the door ahead." Callum said with a smile.

Andy came back into the kitchen and said to Callum, "So, what do you think?"

"She seems nice. And you are smitten." Callum said, smiling knowingly.

Andy grimaced, "Am not."

"Oh but you are, you just don't realise it yet." Callum said, grinning at him.

At Sally's flat, the girls had all got their dresses on and were helping to do Jess' up and attach the train to the back. Sally had found a midnight blue knee length dress with sequins round the hem for Carly to wear, and it was a perfect fit. Carly had quickly done her make up and fixed her dark hair up into a neat bun. Michelle was wearing a pale yellow two piece suit. The skirt reached to just above the knees, and the jacket had cropped sleeves and delicate pearl buttons. She wore a plain white top underneath, and had some small pearl earrings and necklace.

"Right, Jess breathe in." Sally said, trying to do up the final button.

"I can't! My bump won't breathe in with me!" Jess cried in frustration.

"Sal, out the way, let me tried." Beth said, rolling her eyes. After a few minutes huffing and cursing, Beth had finally managed to prise the button into the hole. "There." she said, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh my darling! You look amazing, absolutely beautiful. Take a look sweetheart." Michelle said gently, leading Jess to the full length mirror.

Jess' mouth dropped open in shock as she took the finished product in. She slowly twirled, loving how the material moved with her, floating around her. She couldn't believe how surreal this all was. When she married Dan she didn't have any of these feelings: shock, excitement, euphoria, fear, and most of all, deep love for the man she was about to marry. "Mum, this is all down to you. This dress...its fabulous, my dream dress. Thank you so much, come here!" Jess pulled her mum into a tight hug. Both women wiped a finger under their eyes, being careful not to smudge anything.

"Jess, you look magnificent, Callum won't be able to keep his eyes of you, I can guarantee it." Sally said with a smile.

Back at Callum's, everyone was ready, everyone except Alyssa. The men were all sat in the living room, pinning the flowers onto the lapels of their jackets.

"Andy, son, maybe you should go see if she's nearly ready. The car will be here to pick us up in a minute." Robert said to his son.

"Ok, one minute." Andy bounded up the stairs, and knocked twice on Jess and Callum's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Alyssa called.

Andy opened the door and did a double take. Alyssa was wearing a bright read silky dress which hugged her curves, and it had a slit up the side, exposing a lot of thigh. Andy couldn't say anything, and Alyssa laughed at his expression. "My god, have I died and gone to heaven?" he eventually managed to say.

Alyssa giggled, "Sorry, afraid not, just me here." She stepped into her red heels, and walked over to where Andy was standing by the door. "Thanks for inviting me. I was wondering if you liked me, or if I was just making things up. When you asked me, I was so excited. If you don't watch out I might end up falling for you." Alyssa said in barely a whisper, as she skimmed her lips across Andy's.

"I thought you were gorgeous, but didn't know if you felt the same. Boy am I glad my dad made up my mind to invite you. And I don't think I have to worry about you falling for me, that might already have happened with me." Andy pulled Alyssa closer, sharing a more passionate kiss.

"ANDY!" Will shouted up the stairs.

Andy and Alyssa broke apart guiltily, laughing. Alyssa wiped the lipstick from Andy's face, took his hand and led him downstairs.

Dead on twelve, the doorbell rang and Sally clattered out to open it.

"Beth! Carly! Come and help me bring the flowers in please?!" Sally shouted from the door. Beth and Carly made their way out to where Sally was staggering under the weight of the big tray full of flowers. Sally thrust them at the pair, and signed for them.

"Ooof, these are heavy! What kind of flowers are these?!"Carly asked, trying to keep the flowers steady between her and Beth.

"They're beautiful though, and look, our little flower clips match." Beth said with a smile. Carly just rolled her eyes; Beth could be so simple sometimes.

In the bedroom, Jess was smoothing her dress over her bump. Her mum came up behind her and placed her arms round her daughters shoulders.

"You look amazing darling, absolutely beautiful. I know you were worried about getting married at six months pregnant, but its better getting married to the man you love while six months pregnant with his baby than getting married to someon who you don't really love as much as you think." Michelle said gently, referring to Jess' first marriage to Dan.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't like him? I would have listened to you, maybe saved us some pain." Jess said, turning to face her mum.

"Jessica, he was your first love, I couldn't tell you what we all thought of him. I knew that you wouldn't listen, you were blind to anything bad which was said about him, at least at first you were. But I can't tell you who you can and can't marry. Only you can decide that. And I'm so unbelievably sorry that Dan hurt you in that way. If I'd known...well I don't know what I would have done but I would have stopped him. Me and you dad blamed ourselves for what happened; we were too far away from you, too far away to protect you. And I'm sorry about that." Michelle said, her voice trembling.

"Oh mum, it wasn't your fault, yours or dad. I don't blame either of you in the slightest. It was me who moved away from you. Anyway, lets not get all tearful. I'm getting married today, to the right man. Thats what counts." Jess said, kissing her mum on the cheek.

"Yes it is, and I suppose if you hadn't move away you wouldn't have met Callum. Ok sweetie, lets go sort your flowers out and get some pictures before your father and Will arrive." Michelle said, leading her daughter into the living room which was now buried under all the flowers.

Back at Callums, it was coming up to one o'clock, and the groom was getting increasingly nervous. He checked that Smithy had the rings about five times, and they hadn't even left the house yet.

"Yes Callum, for the sixth time the rings are safely in my jacket, ok? Now stop panicking!" Smithy said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Right, me and Rob are gonna leave in the minute, but the time we get to Sal's it should be about half one. Then we're being picked up at quarter to one I think Beth said." Will said, reciting the details.

"So what time are we all leaving?" Alyssa asked from where she was sat on Andy's lap.

"At half past, so we're there in plenty of time and can check everythings ok. Nate, you're in charge of handing out the programme things, and Andy is you could direct people to the right pews." Callum said.

"But aren't most of the people both your friends? Where do I sit them?" Andy asked.

"Wherever, as long as it looks roughly even." Callum said, pacing.

Callum's eye caught the pictures which were on the mantelpiece of their fireplace: one of him and Jess the night Jess took him to dinner at the Italian restaurant, which was used on the front of the programmes; the latest sonogram of the baby, all framed; and the one of Jess and Callum with her family the weekend they got engaged. Soon those pictures would be joined by their wedding pictures, and then by pictures from their honeymoon, and finally pictures of their baby.

Dead on half past one, the doorbell rang at Sally's flat. They were all sat in the living room on the sofas, having some drinks and nibbles as it would be a while before they would be eating at the reception.

"I'll get it!" Beth said, clambering up from her position on the squishy sofa.

She pulled open the door to be greeted by a very jubilant Will and Robert. Beth moved to let them pass, and Rob immediately went to give his wife a kiss. Will took a glass of champagne from Sally and walked over to where Jess was and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, stand up, lets have a look." Will said, holding his hand out to help Jess up.

"No hello?" Jess said with a laugh, standing up slowly. The dress flowed out around her, and Will was speechless. "Hello? Say something!"

"Wow! You look amazing! If Callum doesn't show up, the best man gets to marry the bride right?" Will said with a cheeky grin.

"Give us a twirl love." Rob asked from his position next to Michelle on the sofa. Jess slowly twirled, feeling increasingly like a princess in a fairy tale. Rob stood up and took his eldest childs hands. "You look incredible, Callum is one lucky man."

"Thanks dad." Jess said, giving him a kiss.

Will had just finished greeting everyone when he got to Carly. "Well hello there. Who are you?" Will asked.

"I'm Carly, Beth's cousin. I did all the hair and make-up." Carly said with a smile, shaking Wills hand, who held on for it a tad too long.

"Hi Carly. I'm Will, Jess' best man. I look forward to getting to know you better at the reception." Will said with a smile, walking off to talk to Sally.

Callum, Andy, Nate, Smithy and Alyssa had just arrived at the church. Nate had taken his position at the door handing out the programmes to all his colleagues and friends and family of Callum and Jess. Andy had gone inside with Alyssa to start directing people to their seats, and Callum was panicking at the altar with Smithy trying to calm him down.

"What if she gets cold feet?" Callum asked, looking at Smithy.

"Mate, calm down! She isn't going to get cold feet, we've all seen how in love with you she is, and don't forget she is carrying your baby after all. Relax, she'll be here." Smithy said, patting Callum on the arm.

Callum looked out at the Church, how the flowers had been arranged at the ends of the pews and give the Church a bit of vibrancy. The arrangements reminded him of Jess: vibrant, colourful, sunny and full of life. A smile broke out over his face, and he knew she would be there.

It was dead on two o'clock when Jess' bridal car pulled up, a 1962 Rolls Royce Silver Cloud. She had no idea what the car was going to be, and as soon as she saw it she fell in love with it. It was what she imagined a wedding car should look like. She thanked Beth and Sally, thinking they were the ones who arranged it, but was surprised when she was told that in actual fact it was Callum who arranged it as a surprise, no one knew what the car was going to be. Will and Carly got out the car first, followed by Beth and Sally, then Michelle. They Will and Carly headed into the Church to get their seats, and Beth and Sally waited next to the car, waiting for Jess to get out. Robert got out the car and walked to the side of the car where his daughter was sitting and held the door open for her. She smiled radiantly at him as he helped her out the car. As she stood up, Beth passed her the bridal bouquet, and Sally pulled the small train of Jess' dress out behind her.

Robert put his arm out, and said, "Madam."

Jess slipped her arm in with a giggle, and watched as her mum, Beth and Sally started walking into the Church in front of her.

"This is really it." she thought to herself, a wide smile lighting up her face.

Unbenownst to Callum that his fiancee was about to walk through the Church doors and down the aisle, he was having a quick panic about the rings. He spun round to face Smithy and whispered, "Do you have the rings?"

Smithy smiled confidantly and slipped his hand into his pocket. "Of course I..." he stopped mid way through his sentance as he groped in his pocket for the rings. They weren't there.

"Smithy?" Callum asked, a smile fixed on his face.

"They're not there! I swear they were there earlier, I double checked before we left the house! Now don't panic, they're here somewhere." Smithy said, reaching into all his pockets. Over his shoulder, Callum saw Will watching them from the front pew, then quickly turn away.

"Wait, I think I know where they are." Callum said, a steely look on his face as he walked over to Will.

"Alright Callum." Will said with a knowing smile as his sergeant stopped in front of him.

"Hand them over." Callum said, hand outstretched.

Will had an innocent look on his face when he asked, "Hand what over?"

"You know what I mean. Come on, she'll be here in a minute!" Callum pleaded.

Will rolled his eyes and fished in his pocket for the two rings. "You should tell Smithy to do his job better." Will laughed, with a twinkle in his eye.

As Callum returned to his spot next to Smithy at the altar, he heard the bridal music starting, Nat King Cole's Let There Be Love, and everyone turned to see Beth, Sally and Michelle walk down the aisle, followed by Jess and Robert.

**The next chapter might take a bit longer than this as I haven't written it yet lol Just to let you know :D**


	25. Kiss From a Rose

**Here it is, finally! The big day! Thank you very much to my awesome reviewers, Jo, Hollie, Aileen and Meg, you guys rock! Anyway, on to the wedding :D**

Everyone turned around as they saw Jess walking down the aisle. She could see all her colleagues and friends smiling at her encouragingly, and then she looked to the altar where Callum was standing. His mouth was open in shock, and as he saw her looking at him, a blinding smile appeared on his face, mirroring hers. Beth and Sally reached the altar and stood to the side, Sally taking Jess' bouquet as Robert gently kissed Jess' hand and placed it into Callum's firm grasp. Callum leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jess' lips.

"You look even better than I could ever imagine." he whispered to her.

"You look pretty yummy yourself." Jess replied cheekily.

The priest smiled at them, and said to their friends and family, " Good afternoon everyone. Today we are here to celebrate the wedding of Callum Stone to Jessica Grace Hunter. Now, we shall begin."

"Callum, if you could take both of Jessica's hands in your own. Could the best man bring the rings up please?" The priest nodded at Smithy, who got up and passed the delicate white wedding band, which had a small diamond at the centre, to Callum.

"When you're ready, you can say your vows." The priest smiled encouragingly at Callum, who nervously cleared his throat and looked into Jess' beautiful green eyes.

"I, Callum Stone, take you, Jessica Grace Hunter, to be my lawful wedded wife. From the moment I met you, I knew that I wanted, no I needed, to love you and protect you. I waited for you, waited until you were ready, and when you were, I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful, tender, funny and compassionate would want me, the gruff sergeant. But you did, and here we are today, showing everyone our love. I couldn't and will never love anyone as much as I love you. You are my best friend, my present and my future, and we will never be separated. Words can't describe my love for you, so I give you this ring as a sign of my everlasting love to you." Callum slipped the wedding band onto Jess' finger. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, praying that her voice wouldn't shake when she said her vows.

"Thank you Callum. Now Jessica, it is your turn." Smithy handed Jess Callum's wedding band, a simple white band to match Jess'.

"I, Jessica Grace Hunter, take you, Callum Stone, to be my lawful wedded husband. Until I met you, there wasn't much love in my life, but as soon as I met you, I knew that you would be a special man in my life. And I wasn't wrong. You loved me when I didn't think anyone could, you cared for me when I was at my worst, you encouraged me when I didn't feel like doing anything, and most of all, you saved me. Without you I wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be here, our baby wouldn't be here. So with this ring, I commit myself to you for eternity. I love you, and will continue loving you, long after death." Jess' voice shook slightly as she said the last bit, but she smiled at Callum as she slid the ring onto his finger. They grinned at each other and turned to face the priest.

"That was beautiful. Thank you to both of you. Now, for the part you have been waiting for. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Callum, you may kiss your new bride." The priest clapped a long with everyone else as Jess stood up on her tiptoes to reach Callum. Callum closed the gap between him and his new wife, then kissed her with as much love as he had in them.

Everyone stood up clapping and headed towards the front of the church where they would throw confetti over the newlyweds. The song "Everything I do, I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams was playing on the way out. The congregation slowly made their way out of the Church. Nate took Sally's hand firmly in his as they walked out, followed by Beth and Carly, then Will and Smithy, and finally Michelle and Robert. Before they walked out, Michelle turned a blew a kiss at her daughter. Jess laid her head on Callum's chest, watching everyone walk out.

"We did it! We really did it! I'm now Jessica Stone." Jess said excitedly.

"I can't believe it. God I love you so much! And I can't believe how beautiful you look. I really don't deserve you." Callum said, taking Jess' hand as they walked back up the aisle towards the Church doors.

"Of course you do. We were meant to be, you can't argue with fate." Jess said with a smile.

"No, you're right, we can't. Right, lets go get covered in confetti." Callum said, kissing his wife as they walked through the doors.

Everyone broke into applause as Will shouted, "The new Mr and Mrs Stone!"

Two hours later, after the many photographs and congratulations, everyone had finally made their way to Bexley Manor which was where the reception was being held. The hall which had been booked was covered in beautiful vibrant flowers, and each table had a big champagne glass filled with tumbling flowers. Dotted on the tables were candles placed in jewel coloured glasses, casting the room in different vibrant colours. A big DJ booth stood at one end of the hall, with a karaoke machine set up next to it. At the end of the hall, as promised to Andy by Jess and Callum, some French doors opened up onto a grand patio, and down some steps was a little gravel path which led round the grounds. All the bushes had little fairy lights in them, which twinkled against the darkening sky. As everyone trooped into the hall, they all remarked how beautiful it was, and how romantic the wedding was. By the time Jess and Callum arrived at the reception, everyone had already taken advantage of the free bar.

Three hours later, everyone had eaten their meals and were loosening their waistbands and chatting happily. People were coming up to the top table to congratulate the couple, giving them cards and taking pictures with them to put into a book to mark the big day and who was there. Then it was time for the speeches. Jess was a bit wary of what Will would say, as knowing him it would either be highly embarrassing or...actually, just highly embarrassing. Only Will and Smithy were to do speeches, as Callum and Jess wanted to get on to the dancing and karaoke, and knew that the speeches were normally seen as the boring bit. Smithy cleared his throat and tapped his knife against the side of his glass. Slowly the room started to quieten down, and everyone turned to the top table expectantly. Smithy stood up, and smiled at the room.

"Evening everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Smithy, Callum's best man. I've known Callum for about three years now, and I can safely say that we did not get on at all when he started. We both had big egos, and different ways of managing our team, so we certainly clashed a few times. Callum was the gruff sergeant, the one who didn't seem to care, but he did deep down...and I mean really deep down. When Jess first started working at the station, over 15 months ago now, that began to change. Callum started to let down the gruff sergeant act he had going on, and started to become fun to work with, actually having a laugh with his officers. No-one could figure out why Callum had suddenly changed, but after a few months it evidently became clear that Jess was the reason for his new personality. Jess, on behalf of all your colleagues, I'd like to thank you for making Callum a pleasant man to work with." Smithy paused as everyone started laughing, and from across the room someone shouted, "Hear, hear!". Smithy continued, "Honestly though, Callum has become a completely different man to the one who he was when he started, and that is all down to you Jess. Now, I'd like you to join me in toasting the newly-weds. To Jess and Callum!" As Smithy raised his glass, everyone joined him, clapping as they did so. When all the clapping died down, it was Will's turn.

"Hello to you all. I'm Jess' best man, weird I know, but what Jess wants Jess gets. Like Smithy, I've known Callum for three years, and Jess for a year and a bit. When I first met Jess, she wasn't the confidant, funny woman she is today. She had a rough time of it, but when her and Callum started to date, things started looking up. That was also thanks to my charm, naturally." Will smiled as the audience laughed. "And now look at them, married with a baby already on the way. I think you did it backwards, aren't you supposed to get married, then get pregnant on the honeymoon? But this couple isn't the most conventional I know, but that is who they are. I just have one question for you though. Many people say that your wedding day is the best day of your life, so is it all downhill for them from here?" Jess smacked Will playfully as he sat down, raising his glass from his seat in a toast.

Callum then stood up, "I haven't got a lot to say, just thank you for coming here today and supporting us, it means a lot. Now, I hope you enjoy the free bar, and of course the karaoke that will no doubt be in demand later. Now, me and Jess are going to take to the floor for our first dance. Everyone is welcome to join us." Callum offered a hand to Jess and said, "Care to dance, Mrs Stone?"

"Why I don't mind if I do Mr Stone."

Callum led Jess to the middle of the dancefloor. He placed one hand on the small of her back, and took the other in his hand, his wedding ring glinting in the light. As the song, which was "Amazed" by Lonestar, they slowly rotated on the spot, then Callum twirled Jess round the dance floor. He scooped her up into his arms at the end of the song, kissing her passionately as he slowly spun round.. Everyone started to wolf whistle, and when they finally surfaced for air, Callum gently placing Jess back on her feet, Callum said, "Who can blame me? I just got married!"

With that everyone cheered and joined them on the dance floor. Jess danced with her father while Callum danced with Michelle, and Nate and Sally danced together as well, looking completely loved up, they had obviously sorted through their problems. As Jess looked around at everyone and saw Nate and Sally, she thought that it wouldn't be long until it was them having their first dance.

Andy pulled Alyssa away from all his sisters friends and slowly led her out to the now dark patio. The moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkled above them. The fairy lights in the bushes and trees created a romantic atmosphere, almost ethereal, it was exactly as Jess and Callum said it would be. Andy walked over to a bench, and Alyssa came and sat next to him. He smiled at her, trying to memorize her perfect face, her big expressive eyes, the way her mouth turned up at the corners slightly as if she was always smiling. She shivered, and Andy shrugged out of his jacket and placed it round her shoulders. She smiled gratefully and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to place any pressure on you or anything, but I really, really like you. So I was wondering, if you wanted to of course, if you might wanna go out with me. You know, like officially. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like this is for real..." he was about to carry on when Alyssa placed her finger on his lips.

"You babble when you're nervous. You shouldn't be nervous, I would love for us to make this official. I'm so happy that you invited me to this wedding. I never thought I'd get a chance with you, and look at us now." Alyssa bit her lip, waiting for Andy to say something.

"You're cute when you do that." And then he smothered her lips with his own.

As the time approached midnight, most people were drunk, except for Jess and Callum of course. Nate and Sally had already gone to their room, Will was belting out "Sex Bomb" on the karaoke, trying to impress an old friend of Jess', and Beth and Carly were showing everyone their moves. Callum returned from the bar with a drink, and led Jess outside into the cool night. They went and sat on the bench which Andy and Alyssa had been sitting on a few hours earlier. They had a sip of their drinks, and then Jess burst into tears. Alarmed, Callum pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Hey, shhh its ok. What's the matter?" he asked, pulling her away from him so he could see her face.

Jess sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I don't know. I think I'm just a bit over-emotional at the minute. This wedding has been the most fantastic wedding ever, better than I thought it would be. I'm just so blessed to have found you, to have you love me, and to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. God, I hate coming out with all the lovey dovey crap which sounds like it should be in those sentimental cards, but its how I feel. I never felt like this on my wedding day with Dan. He spent most of it talking to his smart university friends while I sat with my mum and a few friends, just drinking. But this, this is perfect. It really is a dream come true." Jess smiled at Callum.

Callum took Jess' face in her hands and kissed her, if Jess had been standing up she would have swooned. "I rather like the lovey dovey crap if you don't mind. Wow, who would have thought that I would say something like that." Callum said with a laugh.

Jess laughed as well, but then stopped. "The only thing with dreams which come true is that sooner or later they go wrong. What if Dan comes back? What if there's something wrong with the baby? What if we drift apart?" Jess asked worriedly.

"Jess, please stop with the what ifs. Things aren't going to go wrong. Dan won't be out of jail for a long time yet. We can move away if you really want. The baby will be beautiful liker her mum, and strong like the both of us. And we'll never drift apart, I won't let it. So please stop worrying. Lets enjoy our drink, and then go and enjoy the rest of our wedding, and gather some good blackmail material from our drunken friends for future reference." Callum said with a twinkle in his eye.

They sipped their drinks slowly, and then they could hear the opening notes of "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal. Callum took Jess' glass out of her hand and placed it on the ground next to his own drink. He looked into her eyes which were sparkling with love, with happiness, and with contentment. He took her left hand in his, looking at the new ring on her finger, and gently kissed it. Then he pulled her slowly to her feet, and brought her close to him so that she was tucked under his chin, fitting perfectly even with a six month baby bump trying to get between them. They slowly spun round the patio, the fairy lights lighting them up in soft shades. Callum kissed the top of Jess' head, taking in the smell of her, the feel of her tucked into his body, the sound of her breathing. It was his, no-one else's. They would be together forever, he just knew it.

As the song ended, Jess took Callum's hand and they walked back into the reception hall, just in time to see Beth being led by someone who suspiciously looked like Max Carter out of the hall towards where all the bedrooms were, where Beth had a room booked.

"Do you think they're gonna...?" Jess began to ask, looking to where her friend had now stopped to take off her heels, and then start to stumble blindly after Max.

"No, he wouldn't, she wouldn't, would they?" Callum asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Well not normally no, but you Beth likes the jerks, and they've both had a lot to drink, so, yes is the answer I think. They are going to regret it so much in the morning." Jess said, with a giggle.

"That's their problem, not ours. Are you all ready for our honeymoon tomorrow?" Callum asked her.

"Oui. It's going to be so beautiful, and so romantic! I can't wait." Jess said with a big smile.

"Ah, been learning your French have we? See if you can work this out." Callum spun Jess round so that she was facing him. "Je t'aime du fond de mon coeur."

Jess looked at him questioningly. Callum laughed and said, "It means, I love you from the bottom of my heart."

Jess' face lit up. "That's beautiful! When did you learn French?"

"I learnt it a while ago so that I could use it on my new wife." Callum said, a twinkle of laughter in his eye.

"Wow, I have to get used to the whole wife thing." Jess said, examining her wedding ring.

"And I bet that as soon as you get used to being a wife the baby will come along, and then you'll have to get used to being a mum as well. But you'll be able to do it, you're amazing after all." Callum said, whispering in her ear.

"You really need to stop seducing me by complimenting me, my head will get really big and then there'll be no action for you." Jess teased.

"Well you should get used to compliments, cause they're not gonna stop anytime soon." Callum said, leading Jess back to the dance floor.


	26. The Good, The Bad and the Stupid

**Here it is...finally! Sorry it took so long to do, but this one is pretty long and took a while to write. So, I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to my magnificent reviewers, Jo, Hollie, Meg and Aileen. Enjoy!**

Jess and Callum were having the best holiday of their lives, partly in fact because it was their honeymoon, but also because neither of them had been abroad, and even though they only went to France, they went to the city of love after all. Over the course of the week they had crammed in as much stuff as possible. On Monday they took a boat down the river Seine, where Callum had nearly fallen overboard trying to impress Jess, to Notre Dame Cathedral. Jess got a picture of Callum pretending to be the hunchback which she was going to put into their honeymoon photo album. She developed a stitch through laughing so much, and she had to wait until they got outside the Cathedral before she could let the laughter out. On Tuesday they went to La Louvre, an museum, where they saw the Mona Lisa. It felt surreal to them, after seeing pictures and replicas of the Mona Lisa, to actually see the real thing. On Wednesday they spent the day shopping, buying cute little baby clothes, Jess saying that she couldn't come to France without buying the baby a piece of designer clothing. On Thursday night, they took a walk through the beautiful park called Luxembourg gardens. They just lay on the grass looking at the stars for over two hours, listening to the burbling of the fountains and of the Parisians going out or going home.

On their final night, they walked through the streets of Paris heading towards the Eiffel Tower. Callum had packed them a picnic to have right next to it, when it was all lit up against the night sky. Callum set out the blanket right next to one of the enormous legs, and spread out their food. He thought they should eat something French to honour their last day, so he had bought some crusty rolls, French cheese, jams from the area and for dessert, they had stopped off at a patisserie on the way to the Eiffel Tower, and picked up some cream horns. They settled down beneath the tower and began to eat.

"I still can't believe we're in a foreign country." Jess said, taking a bite out of her crusty roll.

"We've been her a week, seen Notre Dame, been to La Louvre, been to French shops, and now we're sitting by Eiffel Tower and you still can't believe we're not in England?" Callum said with a laugh.

"I know, but its still weird. Its like I know we're in France by the Eiffel Tower, but it still feels really surreal." Jess sighed happily. "This has been the best holiday ever. We're going to have to bring the baby here when she's born."

"Yes we are, she'll love it. Its so beautiful and relaxed over here, and their accents are so...French!" Callum said, smiling at the Parisians walking past them, chatting away in their native language.

"Well that's because they are French silly! You're going to go all Euro-Metro on me are you?" Jess asked cheekily.

"If I start walking around with a man bag, stop me." Callum replied, laughing.

Jess bit into the cream horn and closed her eyes in bliss. "This is delicious! We may have to take some home. I could really get used to having a craving for these, at least then I'd have a semi-valid excuse to eat lots of them."

"We can pick some up tomorrow before we go to the station. Come here, you've got cream round your mouth." Callum leaned in, running his finger round her mouth where the cream was. She licked it off, and then leaned in to kiss him. He laid down on the picnic blanket, and Jess rested her head on his stomach, holding his hand.

"Do you feel like you could stay right here forever?" Jess asked after a while.

"I do, but we have to go back sometime. But we can always come back, and we will come back, don't you worry." Callum placed his other hand round to reach Jess' bump, and gently stroked it. "I think we should get a picture of us in front of the Eiffel Tower to show everyone, what do you think?"

"That would be brilliant! Do you know how to ask someone in French to take a picture of us?" Jess asked curiously as she stood up.

"Um, not really, but I should be able to signal at them." Callum replied, rummaging for the camera. He finally pulled it out, and saw a French man approaching.

"Excusez moi monsieur." Callum called to the passing man. The man stopped and smiled, walking over to the couple.

"Oui?" he asked.

Callum signalled at the camera, and then to him and Jess. The French man smiled and said to them, "Ah, vous voulez que j'aie pris votre image?"

Callum looked at Jess, who shrugged while laughing, and then he said to the man, "Oui, merci beaucoup."

Jess and Callum stood in front of the lit up Eiffel Tower, Callum with his arms wrapped round Jess to keep her warm.

They got some amazing pictures of Paris, and new pictures of themselves to put in the photo albums. The best one of them was the one of them standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, Callum with his arms wrapped round Jess against the cold. They looked absolutely blissful. As soon as they got home they got the pictures developed, and Jess framed the one of them in front of the Eiffel Tower and placed it on the fireplace mantle, next to their wedding pictures and other pictures.

The newly-weds returned to work on Monday 21st of September. As they walked into the station, laden down with photo albums from the wedding and the honeymoon, Jess spotted Beth walking in. She passed her bag of photo albums to Callum, and told him to go ahead. He looked at her questioningly, and she flicked her head over to Beth. A smile and a look of knowing crept on to his face as he walked into the station.

"Beth!" Jess called, walking to where Beth was.

"Oh hi Jess! Wow you look great, like a woman who has just got married and just come back from her honeymoon." Beth pulled Jess into a hug and then smiled at her. "So, how was it?"

"Oh wow, it was amazing! We have two full photo albums of pictures from the honeymoon, and also two full photo albums of wedding pictures. So yeah, lots of stuff. It was beautiful though. We went to Notre Dame, took a boat ride down the river Seine, went shopping in Chanel, and on our last night we had a picnic beneath the Eiffel Tower. So yeah, absolutely fab!" Jess said, beaming.

"Aw brilliant. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Its been weird not having you around though, and that was only for a week! What will be like when you leave for maternity leave? When are you going on maternity leave?" Beth asked, entering the code to let them into the station via the custody office.

"Um, not long now. Maybe 3 weeks? But anyway, I have a question for you." Jess said, smiling cheekily at Beth.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" Beth asked, avoiding Jess' eyes.

"Well, at the wedding, me and Callum came back in to see you walking towards the bedrooms holding a certain moody CID sergeant's hand, a certain Max Carter." Jess said, holding back the laughter. She could see Beth blushing.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't." Beth answered, avoiding saying anything more.

"Beth, I was completely sober, I know what I saw. So come on, spill!" Jess urged. At that moment Sally walked into the room followed by Millie.

"Hi Jess! Good to have you back." Millie said, giving Jess a hug, followed by Sally.

"Thanks. Anyway, Beth was just about to tell me what happened between her and DS Carter at the wedding." Jess said, exchanging grins with Millie and Sally.

"I wasn't about to tell you anything!" Beth moaned, tieing her shoes up.

"No, you were waiting for us. Come on Beth, share!" Sally said, pulling her shirt on.

"We're not gonna let it go!" Millie said sweetly.

Beth sighed, a defeated look on her face. She held her hands up. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you what happened. Well, I was very drunk, he was very drunk, I was dancing a bit seductively with Carly, and then he came up to me when I was at the bar, and kissed me. And then, well I think we went to my room and had sex. I woke up naked, my bridesmaid dress on the floor, and his clothes mixed with mine on the floor. I quickly dressed and got my stuff together and left. And I've avoided him since." Beth said, a blush creeping onto her face.

Millie, Sally and Jess just looked at her before exploding with laughter. "Oh my god! I can't believe you!" Millie said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You bad girl!" Sally added.

"Oh dear Beth, you're gonna have a fun time if you have to work with CID." Jess opened the door to the female locker room and walked out behind Beth, Sally and Millie. They started walking to the briefing room when Max Carter walked past them. He completely ignored Beth, while Beth just looked away, suddenly interested in the wall. The other his their giggles until he was round the corner, and then they started laughing again and teasing Beth.

On the 1st October, a few weeks after returning from their honeymoon, Jess had been paired with Smithy. As they were walking to the canteen to get a cup of tea, Jess asked Smithy, "So did you get the short straw?"

"What do you mean by that?" Smithy asked, holding the door open for Jess to go through.

"Thanks. I mean getting put with me, cause we won't be able to go to the exciting shouts cause I'm pregnant. That must be the only crap thing about being pregnant, not being able to have the better shouts." Jess said as they walked into the canteen.

Smithy laughed before saying, "No I didn't get the short straw. I picked to go with you so that I could keep an eye on you and I like going with you, its always interesting."

"Hey! Its not my fault trouble is attracted to me." Jess said, pouting at her sergeant.

Smithy passed her a steaming cup of tea, and then sat down at the table. "Oh yeah? Do I have to list the times I've been with you and we've ended up in some sort of trouble?"

Just then their radio went off. Smithy raised his eyebrows at Jess, and then listened carefully. Over the radio they could hear the tinny voice saying "Suspected burglary taking place at 30 Station Way, owner of the house is a Miss Jennifer Rogers. A Mr F Graham called it in, he's the neighbour. Says he could hear crashes and raised voices coming from next door, and then screaming. Anyone deal?"

Jess was smiling, and quickly drained her tea, "Lets get it!"

"Jess..." Smithy started, when the Inspector came over the radio. "Smithy, Jess, would you be able to take it? There's been a massive RTC, and we need bodies over there. Jess are you ok with that?"

Jess stuck her tongue out at Smithy, then spoke into her radio, "Yes ma'am, that's fine. Over."

Smithy just rolled his eyes and said into his own radio, "Show myself and sierra oscar 361 dealing, over."

Jess smiled sweetly at Smithy as she did her stab vest up over her growing bump. Smithy looked at her, struggling to get the zip up all the way. "I'm surprised that fits you anymore."

Jess looked up at her sergeant and said, "Well this is the biggest size, so its kinda lucky that I'm going on maternity leave soon isn't it."

Smithy laughed and shook his head as they went to their car.

They pulled up outside the house and quickly got out the car, flicking their batons, making them extend. Smithy pulled off his radio and said, "Sierra oscar 54 to IBO, we've just arrived." Smithy's message was confirmed, and he turned to Jess. "Stay behind me, don't try and be a hero." Smithy said, warning Jess.

"Ok sarge, but I can't say that I'll just stand there if you get hurt or the situation gets violent." Jess whispered.

"Jess!" Smithy said, despair in his voice. "I know I'm your friend, but here I am your boss, and I'm ordering you to stay behind me. Understand?"

"I hate it when you play the boss with me, but yes, understood." Jess muttered, following Smithy up the path.

They got to the door and could see signs of the door being forced. Smithy pushed the door open and quickly scanned the area. He could see into the living room, and it looked like the place had been bombed. There were papers strewn around everywhere and the photos had been smashed on the floor. Furniture had been upended, and the floor was littered with books. Jess looked up the stairs at the sounds of raised voices. Smithy held his arm out, stopping Jess from going further. They moved round, and Smithy told Jess to stay in the living room. She stood in the doorway, watching as he was about to head up the stairs. Then a woman appeared at the top, closely followed by a masked man.

"Stay away from me! I don't have what you want." the woman said shakily. She then saw Smithy and Jess at the bottom of the stairs. Jess raised a finger to her lips, trying to stop the woman from revealing that they were there.

"Don't you play games with me! Ash isn't going to be very happy with you or me if I don't get what he's owed." the man said menacingly, advancing on the woman. He suddenly lunged at her, but she pushed him away. The man stumbled backwards and tripped, falling down the stairs, knocking Smithy over at the bottom. Smithy was winded underneath the man, so Jess quickly rushed over and moved the man off him. She quickly checked him for any broken bones, and after assessing him as fine, she flipped him onto his front and handcuffed him. Smithy rolled onto his side, coughing.

"Are you ok Smithy?" Jess asked, concerned about her sergeant.

Smithy coughed twice more and took a deep breath. "God, yeah I think so. I feel like my chest has been stamped on though." He slowly got to his feet, and looked up the stairs to where the woman was still stood, her hands over her mouth and a terrified look on her face. "I'll take this guy to the car, and you go and talk to her. Right mate, you are arrested on suspicion of burglary. You don't need to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence. Do you understand?"

The man nodded twice, and Smithy bundled him out to the car and called for back up to take him to the station.

Jess slowly walked up the stairs to the woman. As she reached the top of the stairs she smiled and said slowly, "Hi, my name is PC Hun...I mean PC Stone. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

The woman lowered her shaking hands and shook her head. "No, he didn't. Thanks for getting him away from me. Who called you?" she asked, sinking down the wall.

"Your neighbour. He heard raised voices, and some smashes and then screaming. He got worried so called us. What's your name? Can you tell me what happened?" Jess asked gently.

"My name's Jennifer Rogers. Um yeah, I can try. I was in bed sleeping, I got in late last night after being out with my friends. I heard a crunching noise, so I quietly got out of bed and saw that my door had been forced open and there was someone creeping in my living room. I crept down a few of the stairs, and saw him throwing all my papers around and smashing photos. I was trying to quickly get to the phone which is at the bottom of the stairs, but he heard me and started to head towards me. That's when I shouted at him to get out my house and I ran upstairs. I ran into my room and tried to shut the door, but he forced his way in and that's when I screamed. He said he wouldn't hurt me if I gave him what he wanted, what I owed to a guy named Ash, but I had no clue what he was talking about, and I kept telling him that but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't stop, he just kept going on and on. And then he tried to lunge at me across the bed, and he fell and that's when I made it out my room, but he quickly followed, and that's when you got here." she finished quickly.

"Ok, well done Jennifer. Do you know if he managed to get anything? Or what he wanted?" Jess asked, writing everything down on her pad.

"I don't think he got anything. And I have no clue what he wanted, except that I owed something to Ash." Jennifer shuddered.

"Come on, we'll take a quick look in the living room so that you can make sure nothing is missing, and then we'll take you to the station to give us your statement. Is that ok?" Jess asked, leading Jennifer downstairs.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jennifer said, walking into her trashed living room. She looked around, her eyes wide. "Oh my god!"

Sally and Beth arrived shortly after being sent away from the RTC which was now under control. They walked into the house and found Jess and Smithy in the living room with Jennifer. Jess smiled at them and led them over to Jennifer.

"Jennifer? These are my colleagues, PC Armstrong and PC Green. They're going to take you to the station and go through your statement with you, ok? We're going to look round the house and get fingerprints and check if anything is missing." Jess said to Jennifer.

Sally and Beth smiled at Jennifer and motioned her to follow them. "Come on then Jennifer, we'll take you to the station. See you later." Beth waved as they walked out.

Smithy called after them before they left the house, "Beth! Sally! Did Nate and Millie get our guy to the station alright?"

"Yes sarge, he was being processed as we were leaving." Beth said, smiling at him.

"Ok good. Make sure she doesn't leave anything out, cause at the minute, although we heard him making a threat, we don't have him for anything else." Smithy said, dismissing Beth with a nod of his head.

"Sarge." Beth replied, following Sally to the car.

Smithy walked back to where Jess was in the living room. "So what did you make of her?"

"I'm not sure. I think she was genuinely terrified, but I don't think this was a random burglary. When she told me what happened, it made me think that they knew each other, and that she knew what he was after. And she said something about her owing something to a guy named Ash? So I don't think she's as innocent as she's making out." Jess replied, pulling on her gloves and going through drawers.

"I think you might be right, but what could it be? Drugs maybe?" Smithy asked, leafing through all the papers on the floor.

"That's what I thought. But where would you hide drugs?" Jess stopped, thinking hard.

"Her bedroom?" Smithy suggested.

"Lets go have a look." Jess said, walking slowly up the stairs into the bedroom.

It looked just like Jennifer had said it did, the duvet on the floor from where the masked intruder had fallen over the bed, and her clothes pulled from the drawers. Smithy and Jess stood at the door, looking around. Then Jess smiled and said, "Underwear drawer."

Smithy looked sceptical and said, "In the underwear drawer?"

"Yeah, that's where women hide things generally." Jess said, crossing the room to the underwear drawer.

"Isn't it a bit obvious?" Smithy asked, following her.

"Well maybe that's why she put it there. If she though we would think it was too obvious, then we wouldn't bother looking, if that makes sense?" Jess asked, turning to look at Smithy.

"I guess so. Well open the drawer and have a look." Smithy rolled his eyes as Jess started to fumble in the drawer for anything suspicious.

"Sarge look." Jess pointed to the bottom of the drawer where there was some suspicious looking white powder. "Is it just me or does that look like some kind of drug residue?"

"You're right, it could be heroin or cocaine. We need to get Eddie down here to take a sample and find out for us. So, if that is drug residue, that's evidence of possession. But where's the rest of it?" Smithy asked, as he called in that Eddie would be needed.

"If the guy came in here either looking for payment for the drugs or looking for the drugs to take back, Jennifer must have moved it. She would have known what he was looking for, and that's why she ran up here. So its in here somewhere, but where?" Jess was starting to get frustrated. She scanned the room again, trying to think where she would hide a substantial amount of cocaine. Jess had a fleeting thought, so on a whim checked inside the pillow cases. She smiled as she pulled out a package of white powder. "Bingo."

When Smithy and Jess got back to the station after briefing Eddie back at the house, they walked into the CID briefing room. Neil nodded at them as they walked in and sat down.

"Right, Sergeant Smith, PC Stone, do you want to tell us what you've found?" DI Manson said, signalling Smithy to add their new information to the interactive board.

"Right, so you all know that myself and PC Stone attended a suspected burglary this morning. Once we got there it seemed as if it was a burglary, but the perpetrator was still in the house. After a few minutes Miss Rogers appeared at the top of the stairs followed by the masked man. He was shouting at her to give him what was his, but Miss Rogers kept repeating that she didn't know what he was talking about. He lunged at her, she pushed him, he fell down the stairs. At first sweep of the house, Miss Rogers didn't think that anything had been taken, and she kept repeating that she didn't know who the man was or what he wanted. But once Sally and Beth had brought her in, me and Jess went into her bedroom and found some residue of a drug in her underwear drawer. Jess then found a substantial amount of what we think to be cocaine in her pillow case. And that's what we have so far. Now we think that Jennifer is a drug addict, she went to our masked guy for a supply, he gave it to her, she couldn't pay it all, said that she would pay him as soon as she had the money. She didn't pay up, he came round to collect what he thought was his. Now our masked guy mentioned someone called Ash, do we know who he is yet?" Smithy asked.

DI Manson stood up, "Thanks Smithy. Well we've identified the masked man as a Rory Ellis, a known drug addict, drug dealer and wife beater, but he's only small time, the messenger if you will. Terry and Nate have just finished interviewing him, and at first he refused to play ball, going with no comments. But when we made it clear how long he would be going to jail for, he decided to talk to us. Now this Ash guy," Neil tapped the board, and a the screen showed a Hispanic looking man with short black hair and dark brown eyes, "has been identified as Ash Gutierrez, a 35 year old major drug dealer. He's only recently been released from jail for supplying class A drugs and intimidation. Jo and Kezia looked into his recent activity, and apparently he's become a business man, with his own catering company. We believe that this catering business is a façade for his drug empire. Now, we're going to run an undercover job, sending in an officer to pose as a drug buyer. Smithy, any ideas of who would be best?" Neil asked.

"Beth I'd say. She's had undercover experience, and I think Ash would most likely believe her." Smithy replied.

"Hey! Are you saying I look like a drug addict?" Beth asked indignantly from where she was sitting.

"No Beth, I'm saying you could look like a drug addict and you have the experience to pull it off. If you don't want to do it I'll give it to Sally instead." Smithy said with a smile.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it." Beth said, rolling her eyes.

"Beth, if you're ok with it, we're going to send you in tomorrow. Officers have checked the address he's using, and we know where all the exits are, and we can have a clear shot of the front of the store. Officers will be around, all you have to do is convince him to sell you drugs and get him to hand them over. So I want all of you back in here tomorrow morning at 11 please. Thank you." Neil dismissed them, and they all wandered out.

The next morning at 10:30, Beth, Sally, Smithy, Nate and Ben were all sat in the canteen with tea.

"You all ready Beth?" Smithy asked, looking at the young PC.

"Yep, I wasn't sure what to wear though." Beth said, pondering. The rest of them laughed, trust Beth to be the most concerned about what she was wearing when she was going to go on a potentially dangerous undercover job.

"Jeans, trainers and a scruffy top will do." Smithy replied.

"Beth doesn't do scruffy." Sally replied with a laugh.

"No, I really don't. But I guess it will have to do." Beth said, sipping her coffee.

"Right, I know DI Manson will tell you this as well, but if you feel uncomfortable, just say the word and we'll get you out. We don't want to compromise your safety just for a result ok?" Smithy said.

"Yes sarge. I'll be fine don't worry." Beth replied with a smile.

"Yeah remember her first day when she was taken hostage by that crazy guy who was ten times bigger than her but she still managed to get him by pepper spraying him in the eyes?" Nate said, remembering.

"She what?" Jess asked, eager to hear more.

"Yep, we were on a job, Beth gets herself caught by this massive guy, we all chase him down an alley where we ended up at a load of garages. He had her tight against him, DI Manson was unsuccessfully trying to get him to let her go. Then he pulled a knife, she kicked him, he let go, she pepper sprayed him, we arrested him and got a result. And Beth was absolutely fine." Nate replied, almost proudly.

"They don't call me pocket dynamite for nothing." Beth replied, puffing up her chest.

"Alright you lot, lets get ourselves to the briefing room. Beth, if you want to go and get changed, and we'll meet you in there." Smithy said, chucking his empty cup in the bin. They all trooped out, following Smithy to CID.

At 11am, Beth entered CID. She had on some ripped jeans, a tatty shirt which she had found at the back of her locker and a bomber jacket. To compete the look she had on an old pair of trainers and had tied her hair up messily. She was completely devoid of make up as well, she looked completely different.

"Wow, how old do you look?!" Jess said, taking in Beth's bare face.

"See this is why I wear make up all the time." Beth said, grimacing as she took a seat next to Jess.

"Beth you look perfect." DI Manson said, nodding at her.

"Yeah, its not hard to believe you're a drug addict when you look like that."Nate said cheekily, then pouting as Sally hit him.

"Well at least I'll get a result." Beth replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"God its like being back at school." Ben whispered to Jess, rolling his eyes. Jess laughed, and then stopped when she saw Neil's face.

"Right, are we ready now? Beth, I'm going to run through what's going to happen, what you need to do, and who will be there to back you up. First, Sergeant Smith and PC Stone will be in a car directly in front of the shop, ready to come in and help you if needed. PC's Armstrong and Roberts will be round the back of the shop in case they make a run for it, and myself and PC Gayle will be a little way up the road. If needed, back up will be here, they will be 5 minutes away. Now, you need to go in and say that you're interested in some white icing for cakes. I know it sounds stupid, but that is what Rory Ellis said the key word was. So once you've said that, and if it is the correct key word, Gutierrez should take you out back and discuss the deal. You'll be wired up, so we'll be able to hear everything. You need to ask for a kilo, and that should cost £30 maximum. You need to make sure he gives you the cocaine and you pay him before saying the code word, which will be green. Simple enough to remember?" Neil asked her.

Beth repeated, "I'll be safe, go in, make the exchange before saying green as the codeword. What if I want to get out?"

"The say red. You can say it quietly, the mic will still pick it up." Neil replied. "Any questions? No, good. Off you go then, nobody does anything until I've radioed in, is that clear?" Neil asked.

Everyone nodded and began walking to their partners and heading to the cars.

They pulled up outside Ash Gutierrez' catering business just after 11:30am. Beth got out of Smithy and Jess' car around the corner from the building, and watched as they drove round the corner to take their position in front of the shop. She listened for her phone to go, and she answered it while slowly walking round the corner.

"Hello?" Beth answered.

"Beth it's DI Manson, we're all in position when you're ready. Remember, complete the exchange, the codeword for a go is green, and if you want pulling out just say red. Ok? All ready?" Neil asked, watching Beth from his car.

"Yes sir. I'm going in now." Beth hung up and put the phone in her jean pocket, walking determinedly into the shop.

A little bell chimed, signalling someone entering. A man with light blonde hair and brown eyes looked up from the paper he was reading at the reception desk. Beth smiled and walked over.

"Morning, can I help you?" the man asked in a bored tone.

"I hope so. I was hoping to talk to Mr Gutierrez?" Beth asked, putting on her best flirty face.

The man looked a bit suspicious. "Do you have an appointment with My Gutierrez?"

Beth bit her lip, then said, "Um no, I didn't realise I had to make an appointment. But I think Mr Gutierrez would be willing to talk to me."

"And why is that?" the man asked, looking more interested now.

"Um, well I'd rather talk to him face to face, if you know what I mean." Beth offered the man a tight smile, and watched the man sigh.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"Carly Jones." she said quickly.

"Ok Miss Jones, if you could wait here for a minute." He went through a door behind the desk and a few minutes later he emerged with a man Beth recognised from his picture stuck up in the briefing room.

"Miss Jones I presume?" Ash Gutierrez asked, smiling warmly at Beth.

"Yep, you can call me Carly though." Beth returned the smile and shook Ash' hand.

"Now, Greg here tells me you wanted to talk to me about something?" Ash asked as he led Beth through the door behind the reception desk.

"Yeah. Well I've um, been trying to find someone who can sell me something to keep me going, if you know what I mean. A friend of mine said he bought some gear of you, really cheap, but really good." Beth looked at Ash, trying to gauge his reaction. He remained impassive.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Jones." Ash replied, offering Beth to take a seat.

"Carly. I was told to tell you white icing for cakes? My friend said it would make sense to you." Beth put on a confused face, and she watched Ash's face break into a smile.

"Well why didn't you say that earlier?" Ash stood up, looking businesslike, and walked over to the safe that was behind his desk. "Now, how much were you after, and what are you after actually?"

"Uh, I was hoping for some coke. Maybe a kilo?" Beth asked, standing up and walking to where Ash was. As he opened the safe, Beth saw that it was crammed full of bags of drugs. Not just cocaine, but heroin and cannabis as well. Ash saw her staring in shock and smiled.

"I got this imported really cheap, and sell if for a higher price. Although your friend is right, I sell it a lot cheaper than most. A kilo will cost you £28, do you have that on you? I had a problem only yesterday when a client wouldn't pay up, I had to send somewhere round there to get the money or get the coke back. But he got neither. Got himself banged up, idiot." Ash said, rummaging through the bags.

Beth couldn't believe how stupid this guy was. He was supposed to be a drugs player, yet he had just told a stranger all about his business! This would be easier than she thought. Ash got out the bag and handed it to her. She leafed through the money in her purse and passed it to him. Beth turned to go, and as she did she said "green" as quietly as she could. Ash said, "What did you say?"

Beth smiled, "Oh nothing. Thanks for this. Can I come back when I need more?"

"Of course. Here. Have my business card." Ash handed her a simple white business card with a fairy cake in the corner. "Clever huh?"

Beth tried not to laugh. This guy was such an idiot it was unreal. "Thanks again."

Beth made her way out of the shop and round the corner to where Neil and Ben were in their car.

"Well done Beth, that was a text book operation." Neil said, smiling at Beth. Beth nodded back, before letting her hair down. Neil pulled out his radio and said into it, "Its a go go go." Their car screeched around the corner, stopping in front of the shop, followed closely by Jess and Smithy and some other units who were close by. Neil and Ben ran into the shop followed by the uniformed officers. Sally and Nate waited by the back, ready for if Ash and his cronies tried to escape that way.

As Neil ran into the room, he shouted, "POLICE!" He couldn't see the receptionist hiding behind the counter, and ran straight through to the office where Ash was still sitting, the safe wide open. Ben and the other officers rushed forward to arrest him, and the other officers ran to check the rest of the building.

"CLEAR!" an officer shouted from the back of the building.

"Ben? You got him?" Neil asked.

"Yes guv. Ash Gutierrez, I'm arresting you on suspicion of possession and supply of a class A drug, intimidation and GBH. You do not have to say anything but if may harm your defence if not mentioned when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Understand?" Ben asked, leading Ash roughly out of the building.

Jess and Smithy were waiting at the front of the shop as everyone stormed in. Once all the officers had cleared the building, Jess was about to turn to go when she saw the receptionist stand up and quickly look around. Jess moved out the way, and hissed, "Smithy!" Smithy turned and looked to where Jess was pointing. He quickly got onto his radio to say that there was still a man in the building. The man in the building was slowly making his way to the front of the shop, trying to see if there were any more cops around. As Jess watched, the guy dropped to the floor and didn't move.

"Smithy! Call an ambulance!" Jess called as she ran into the building. She got down onto the floor next to the man, and shook his shoulders. "Hello? Can you hear me?" There was no response from the man. Jess pushed her index and middle finger to his throat, searching for a pulse. She couldn't find one, and called to Smithy again. "Smithy! He's not breathing and I haven't got a pulse, we need that ambulance now."

Smithy ran into the building and got down next to Jess. "Its on its way now." Smithy pulled out the mouth to mouth aid and placed it over the guys mouth. He held the man's nose and tilted his head back, blowing two deep breaths through the hole. Jess started the 30 compressions, doing them at the pace she had been taught. She pushed down and could hear cracks from where the ribs were becoming fractured. But she had been told that if she didn't hear the cracks then she wasn't doing it right. After the 30 compressions Jess wiped her head with the back of her hand.

"Do you want me to take over?" Smithy asked, pausing before he did rescue breaths.

"No its ok. We'll carry on until the ambulance is. Can you get an ETA on it?" Jess asked, resuming compressions.

"They're right round the corner, in fact, that must be them that we can hear now." Smithy replied. He turned his head, searching for the ambulance. It finally pulled up just as Jess had finished the second round of compressions. Smithy did a final two rescue breaths and ran to the paramedics, filling them in on what had happened. Jess was doing compressions as they walked in.

"Alright Jess. Let me take over now, you shouldn't be doing that really." Josh said, quickly resuming the compressions. Smithy helped Jess up off the floor, while Luke placed a bag over the man's face, pumping breaths into him. After two pumps, the man started to breath on his own. He looked around groggily at the four faces looking at him.

"Wha...what happened? What's going on? Jesus, why does my chest hurt?" he asked.

"We think you had a drug overdose which brought on a heart attack. You stopped breathing for about ten minutes, these police officers saved your life. Your chest hurts from the compressions, you might have cracked some ribs." Luke explained, placing the oxygen mask on his face.

"She cracked my ribs? I'm gonna sue!" the man said, looking daggers at Jess.

Smithy stepped in, seeing the look on Jess' face. "Excuse me mate, you would have died without her help. She knew exactly what to do, and she did what she has been trained to do. Now if you have a problem with her saving your life, then go ahead and make a complaint, but unless you want to be laughed at, then don't bother." Smithy said angrily. "Come on Jess, lets get back to the station."

"Well done Jess, you saved his life." Josh called after them. Jess smiled back at him, walking to the car. She rotated her sore shoulders, and collapsed heavily into the car.

"Wow, that was interesting." Jess said, shutting her eyes.

"Well done Jess, you did brilliant! Let me just let the DI what's going on, then we'll get back to the station. You ok?" Smithy asked, looking at his officer.

"Yeah fine, just got sore shoulders. Haven't had to do that in a while." Jess said with a laugh.

Smithy called in what had happened, and they made their way back to the station.

Jennifer Rogers, Ellis Cutler and Ash Gutierrez were all charged with drug offences, and Ellis and Ash were also charged with crimes relating to violence as well. The unnamed man who collapsed and suffered a heart attack at Gutierrez' shop was identified as Noah Cutler, Ellis' brother. He recovered in hospital from his heart attack, and he did suffer cracked ribs but he would have died if it were not for Jess. Jess, Smithy and Beth were commended for the work they had done that day; Beth for catching Ash in the act, and Jess and Smithy for saving Noah's life. Jess hadn't been so tired in ages, but she still went out with all her friends to celebrate their result. She then went home, and fell into bed, Callum massaging her sore shoulders until she fell asleep.

**So, not long now till the end of this story :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one should be out soon :D**


	27. Headlights On A Dark Road

**Here it is, finally! I hope you like it, and once again a huge thanks to my brilliant reviewers, Jo, Hollie,Meg and Aileen. Enjoy!**

As the month progressed, just as Jess was getting used to introducing herself as PC Stone and not PC Hunter, it was time for her to go on maternity leave. It wasn't until she got into the station for her last shift that she realised how much she was going to miss this place, she would be gone for quite a few months. As she waddled, as she couldn't walk anymore only waddle, into the station holding Callum's hand, she didn't feel like working anymore, as she knew it would be the last time for a long time. Callum looked at her closely, she hadn't said a word on the way to the station, and that wasn't like her. When they got through the custody office and were walking down the corridors, Callum pulled her into the sergeants office. He gently pushed her down into his chair, and she just looked at the floor. He placed his finger under her chin, pulling her face up so that she was looking at him.

"What's up?" Callum asked gently. Jess still wasn't looking at him.

"Nothing." Jess replied. Callum tried not to laugh, but she sounded like a grumpy teenager.

"Jess, you're a crap liar. Now what's wrong?" Callum persisted, knowing she would crack. And she did.

She sighed and finally looked at him, "Its silly."

"It can't be that silly if its upsetting you." he replied.

"Well, its just that today is my last shift until a few months after the baby is born, and its just that...well I'm gonna miss it. What am I supposed to do at home for however many months I'm off? There's only so much daytime TV I can take!" she cried in exasperation.

Callum laughed at her, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Jess, you'll be looking after the baby. And just cause you're on maternity leave doesn't mean you're confined to the house. Inspector Gold has already said that the baby will be the stations mascot, so I'm guessing she'll want to see the baby lots. And you can come in whenever you want, you can come and sit in here with me or Smithy if we're here. Ok?" Callum asked, making Jess meet his eyes.

Jess' frown slowly turned into a small smile. "I guess so. I think I just need reassurance. I feel like I'm gonna miss so much while I'm off with the baby, and when I come back I'll be completely out of the loop. And I'm feeling fat and ugly and I don't walk anymore, I waddle, and yeah, generally insecure." Jess said, rolling her eyes.

Callum pulled Jess up and placed his hands either side of her face. "You listen to me right now. Being out of the station for a day makes us out of the loop, so don't worry about being away for a few months, you'll catch up. Second, stop feeling insecure, there is no reason to. You're fat cause you're pregnant, you're certainly not ugly, and you waddle because you're pregnant. Where is my beautiful glowing bride?" he asked her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Jess relaxed, "I'm right here, just covered up today. What would I do without you? You know exactly what to say. I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yet with me and my insecurities. Right, we better go and get changed, then I'll go see the Inspector I guess." Jess said, kissing Callum's palm, and smiling at him. She walked out the door and down the corridor, putting on her uniform for the last time in a while.

She had just finished putting her uniform on and was rubbing her bump absently. There was something weird going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it. And then she realised that she hadn't seen Beth, Sally, Millie or any of the others who were going to be on her last shift. She was beginning to worry. They were normally here by now, they normally came in just as she was finished getting ready. Where were they?! She put that thought to the back of her mind as she walked to the Inspectors office, she could ask her after they had finished talking. She got to the door and lightly knocked on it.

"Come in!" she heard from inside. She opened the door and smiled at the Inspector as she took the seat in front of her desk.

"Evening. So, your last day, well night really. Are you excited? From now on you can put your feet up and relax until the baby comes." Gina asked, resting her chin on the cradle her hands were making.

"Not really no. I don't like mooching around, I'll be bored out my head." Jess said honestly.

Gina smiled, "I thought so. You're not the type to just sit at home and do nothing."

Jess laughed, "Well no, me and Callum just had this discussion."

"Well if you ever want to, you can come in if you want. Just because you're on maternity leave doesn't mean you can't come in and visit us, and then when the baby is born you'll have to come and see us a lot, seeing as the baby is our new mascot." Gina said.

"Thank you, its nice knowing that I can still come in and say hi every so often." Jess replied, smiling slightly.

"Of course, this is where you work, where you spend most of your time I guess. And if Callum and all your friends are here as well, I don't see a problem with you being here. Maybe you can help with cases, and we'll pay you for that of course." Gina said, nodding.

"Thanks ma'am. Can I ask you something?" Jess asked. Gina nodded, so Jess continued. "Where is everyone, I mean I was getting changed and normally by the time I'm finished Beth, Millie and Sally are there, but they weren't. And I haven't seen Ben, Will or Nate either."

Gina looked confused, "Well they're supposed to be on shift so I don't know where they are. Sorry Jess. Now, do you fancy a tea before things start to get busy?"

Jess sighed again, it was going to be a long shift. "Sure, why not."

Jess got up and followed Gina towards the canteen.

It was eerily silent as they made their way through the station. Jess looked into the sergeant's office as they went by and couldn't see Callum or Smithy. She was getting more anxious by the minute. In the corridor approaching the canteen, it was completely silent. As they walked through the doors, everything was in darkness.

"What the hell is going on? Has there been some sort of power cut?" Jess asked to the general direction she had last seen the Inspector heading. Then suddenly the lights flicked on, and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!" at her.

Jess' hand flew to her chest, and she squealed in shock. Then she looked at her all her friends and her husband, all standing there smiling at her. On one of the tables were loads of little presents and cards, and on another was lots of food and drink. There was a banner above the doors reading, "Congratulations!" with little bears on it. Jess smiled at her friends, shaking her head.

She turned to the Inspector who was smiling at her knowingly, "You knew about this didn't you! That's why I was in your office." Jess walked over and gave Gina a brief hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Everyone wanted to give you a send off." Gina replied.

Jess turned to the rest of them and said, "Do you want me to go into premature labour? God you lot scared me!" Jess said, smiling at everyone. Then she saw Sally, Millie and Beth standing near the food table, and glared at them before walking over. "When you lot didn't show up in the changing rooms I got worried that you were deserting me and wouldn't be here for my last shift!"

They all smiled at Jess and pulled her in a group hug. "Of course we weren't going to desert you! We have to give you presents and stuff anyways." Beth said with a smile.

"Yeah, this is like the last time in a few months we're going to have you here to get all the gossip off, so of course we couldn't miss it!" Sally said.

"And we didn't want you to have a crap last shift, hence the mini party." Millie said, signalling to the room.

"Aw! You lot planned this?" Jess asked, feeling a rush of love for her friends.

"Yep, along with half the stations help. It was our idea, but once we suggested it, that was it! Everyone helped out, it was brilliant. We don't want you to go, but we know you have to for the baby." Sally said, handing Jess a cup with fruit juice in.

"Well the Inspector said that I can come back in if I want to, and if they need help on any cases where they think I could help I'll be back, and I'll get paid. But you're all going to have to come round a lot, cause I'm going to be very bored until the little one comes." Jess said, looking at the various presents laid out on the table. "Looks like I'm going to have to make room for all these bits."

"That baby is going to be so well dressed its unreal." Beth said with a laugh.

"I take it you bought her some cute little clothes then." Jess said, rolling her eyes playfully at Beth.

"Well yeah, obviously! I'm going on the fact that we think its a girl." Beth said with a nod.

"And if its a boy?" Millie asked.

"Then, I'll get something else and she can save what I've got for the next baby." Beth said, pouting at Millie.

"Next baby?" Jess asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, you can't just have one!" Sally said, and the other two nodded.

"Hang on, my body guys! I need to recuperate from this one before I even think of another one!" Jess said, sticking her tongue out at them.

"So we're not having a football team?" Callum asked, coming from behind her and placing his hands lightly on her waist.

Beth, Sally and Callum laughed loudly. "See! You're outvoted Jess, sorry." Millie said, with a sweet smile.

"Cor, I would like to enjoy this one before we try for another! And I want to work a bit before I have another baby." Jess said with a finality in her voice.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to wait for Sally and Nate to get their act together and make a baby." Beth said, smiling as she and Millie quickly walked away from a shocked Sally.

Jess was sat at one of the tables eating some food when Will came over, his trademark cocky smile in place.

"Alright Jess? All excited bout going on maternity leave?" he asked, stuffing a cocktail sausage in his mouth.

"Will, you're supposed to chew, you know. And why does everyone think I'm excited to be going on maternity leave?! I'm not going to have anything to do for two months but watch crappy daytime TV! I'd rather work until my waters break to be quite honest." Jess said with a sigh.

"Well maybe you would, but I don't think the baby would appreciate being born in a police station. And daytime TV isn't all that bad! Come on Jess, you can't be action woman forever." Will said, talking in a surprisingly comforting voice.

"I guess not, but all I want is a bit longer. But I guess I should stop moping and enjoy this party right? And I want you to promise that you'll come see me when I'm at home." Jess said with a smile.

"Of course I will you muppet. I always get a good meal when I'm at yours." he said with a laugh.

"Well there is that!" Jess said, getting up and getting another drink. Will walked off to go and talk to Beth, and Smithy came over to Jess.

"I think you and Callum should give a speech." Smithy said, handing Jess a cup of apple juice.

"I think we should as well, to thank everyone for doing this and for the gifts. Ok, if you wanna quieten them down." Jess said, putting her cup down and motioning for Callum. He strode over to her, and she told him that they were just going to say a few words.

"Right everyone, quieten down a minute. Jess and Callum want to say a few words." Smithy shouted. Everyone stopped talking immediately and turned to face Callum and Jess.

"First, I want to thank you all for this brilliant party, I had no clue about it and it was a lovely surprise. So hears to you." Jess said, raising her cup of juice. Everyone downed there own drinks, and smiled at the couple in front of them.  
"We also want to thank you for your gifts, I have a feeling the baby is going to be a bit spoilt! And we will bring her in once she's born and Jess is up to it, I'm sure I heard the Inspector saying something about the baby being the new station mascot." Callum said, smiling at the Inspector who just nodded.

"Finally, I want to thank you all for helping us out. Whenever we needed it we could always turn to you lot for help. I'm going to stop now before my hormones get the better of me. So thank you." Jess said, while everyone laughed at her.

The Inspector walked over to Jess and Callum and turned to face her officers. "Right, I hate to break this party up, but we have lots of work to do. Thanks for helping putting all this together. Now off you go!" Gina called, dismissing them all with a sweep of her hand.

Beth handed Jess a big sack full of girfts for the baby as she left the canteen, giving Jess a last hug. As Millie went by she handed Jess all the cards and also gave Jess a hug. Then Sally came by, holding her arms open. Jess smiled, and they hugged each other.

"God, you'd think I'm leaving forever the way we're acting." Jess said with a laugh, wiping her eyes.

"I know, we're being silly aren't we?" Sally replied, also running a finger under her eyes to stop the tears.

"I expect lots of visits ok? Don't leave me to fester at home with no station gossip." Jess chuckled.

"Of course not, although no-one is as good as you at getting gossip. But I guess we'll have to set Beth on to it. Right, I better go now before I get in trouble. Me and Will are on patrol round the estates." Sally said, the tone of her voice signalling she'd rather stay in the warm dry station.

"At least you're doing something interesting. I have to tie up any loose paperwork before I go. Ok then, have a good evening then, be safe!" Jess called as Sally walked out of the canteen, waving as she went through the doors.

Callum picked up the sack of presents and took the cards out of Jess' hands and started to walk towards the sergeants office.

"Are you coming?" he asked, looking back at where she was standing.

She smiled and nodded, following him.

*

True to their word, when Jess was on maternity leave all her friends tried to come and see her as often as they could. Sally and Beth would normally drop by for a quick cup of tea after their shifts, and the others came round a few times on their days off. Jess didn't like being away from work and the station, but it was a lot better than she thought it would be. She had more time to do her cooking, and Callum came home from work a few times with strange exotic dishes that Jess had made. And with daytime TV, she wouldn't admit it, but she was hooked. Every morning she would get up around 9am, make herself a cup of tea and some breakfast, and start watching daytime TV until lunch, when she would tear herself away to do something else. On November 10th when Jess woke up, alone due to Callum working, she excitedly realised that it was only a month until her due date. As she sat up in bed, she spoke to her stomach.

"Hey baby. How're you doing? Are you ready to meet me and daddy? Are you really going to make us wait another month? How about two weeks? That would be good I think. Does that sound good? Yeah, I thought so." Jess smiled as she heaved herself out of bed and downstairs, ready to start her morning ritual.

Two weeks later, and Jess was disappointed. Nothing had happened so far, granted the baby had been very active, kicking Jess a lot, but nothing to suggest that the baby would be coming soon. Jess woke up with Callum,who had a slightly later shift than normal. Jess rolled over to face him. She sighed happily and said, "I love it when its really cold and rainy outside and I'm inside all snuggled up under the covers. And I love waking up with my gorgeous husband next to me."

Callum laughed and kissed her, "You come out with some funny things sometimes. I just like waking up with you next to me, I don't care what the weather is like." He slowly got out of bed, and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. He stifled a yawn and gave Jess another kiss before he went downstairs and to work. "I'll see you later. I love you."

Jess blew him a kiss as he walked down the hall, and called, "I love you too, have a good day!" She heard the front door open and shut loudly. She sighed then got out of bed, and went downstairs to get some tea. She smiled at the thought of Sally coming round later, helping her with the finishing touches on the nursery.

Sally arrived at the house just after 5:30pm. Jess had spent the day making little cakes and dinner for her and Sally, as Callum wouldn't be home till late. As Jess opened the door, she couldn't believe how dark and bitingly cold it already was. She quickly ushered Sally into the house as it started to rain, and gave her friend a hug.

Sally sniffer the air, smelling the cakes and stir fry that Jess had made. "Mmm, that smells gorgeous! What is it?" She hung her coat up and followed Jess into the kitchen.

Jess pulled out two plates from the cupboard and lifted the lid on the wok. "Chicken stir fry, and then little orange cakes with lemon icing on for afters."

"Wow, you're becoming a right little Delia Smith!" Sally said laughing, pouring her and Jess some tea.

Jess laughed as she served the stir fry. "I'd rather Nigella Lawson if you don't mind, what with all these curves I have going on at the minute." Jess placed one of the plates in front of Sally, and sat down.

"Yeah, you look like you're about to burst!" Sally said, sipping her tea.

"Thanks Sal." Jess replied, rolling her eyes.

"I don't mean it in a harsh way. Have you got bad back ache?" Sally asked, digging into the stir fry.

"Yeah, really bad. I spend all day either sitting down or lying down. I can't stand up for long. I had to mix the cakes sitting down cause my back was hurting so much." Jess said, mixing her stir fry with her fork.

"Oh you poor thing! You didn't have to make all this you know, I could have grabbed us a take out on my way over." said Sally.

"No, its alright. I had nothing better to do." Jess said, shaking her head.

"True. Oh, have you heard the latest about Max and Beth?" Sally asked, her eyes lighting up with gossip.

Jess put down her fork and edged forward, "No! What?"

"Well..." and Sally told Jess what had been happening between them.

At the station, Smithy had just received a shout about a man who had broken into a small jewellery store and assaulted the owner and then made off with jewellery worth tens of thousands of pounds. A witness said it looked like he was armed with a gun, but he couldn't be sure. As soon as Smithy got the call, he quickly ran into the canteen where he found Will and Nate. He walked over to them, and sat down.

"I've just had a shout about a bloke who's broken into a jewellery store, assaulted the owner and made off with jewellery worth tens of thousands of pounds. We got the cars registration plate from a witness who said he's not sure if the guy is armed or not. We've tracked the air through CCTV, and I want you, Nate, to come with me in my car, and Will you need to get Sergeant Stone and go with him. We're going to try and get the guy before he hurts anyone else. Ok?"

"Sarge." Will and Nate replied in unison, Nate running with Smithy to their car and Will running to get Callum.

Jess and Sally had just finished their stir fry's and were drying up before they had some cakes.

"Yum, that was so good! You should host a dinner party soon, maybe after the baby is born. How fun would that be!" Sally said, drying the plates.

"Sal, when the baby is born I won't have time to call the Chinese let alone cook for a dinner party!" Jess said with a laugh, washing the wok in the warm soapy water.

Sally thought about this for a moment, then said, "Agreed. You won't have time to do anything but look after my gorgeous godchild."

Jess laughed and said, "And I would very much appreciate it if you would help your gorgeous godchild and best friend out by looking after her sometimes."

Sally looked at her in shock. "Are you sure? Like look after her properly?"

"As in, look after her while I catch up on sleep and stuff. You can take her to your flat and you and Nate can practise looking after a baby." Jess said, trying to hide her smile.

"We don't need to practise looking after a baby because we're not having a baby for a long time, if we have a baby that is. Actually, if we're still together." Sally said, the cheeriness gone from her voice.

"Are you going through a bad spell again?" Jess asked, looking closely at Sally.

"No, we're not. But I'm just thinking about the future. Like, will we be able to last, you know." Sally replied, placing the tea towel back and finishing her tea.

"Of course you will! You're meant to be Sal, just like me and Callum were." Jess said with a confidant smile.

"Yeah, but I hate to bring it up Jess, but look at all the hurt you had to go through before you ended up together." Sally said, sneaking a glance at Jess, who was smiling sadly.

"I know, and I did go through a lot of hurt, but so did Callum. He knew on my first shift what Dan was doing to me. He figured it out as soon as he saw the bruises on my arms, and it hurt him knowing he couldn't help me. All relationships have hurt and bad points, but for me the good outweighs the bad. So stop panicking and let it run its course." As Jess dropped the last bits into the washing up bowel, all the water splashed on the front of her trousers. She tutted, and tried to wipe at the water.

Sally looked at her, her eyes wide. "Er, Jess..."

Jess looked up at Sally. "What?"

Sally pointed at the puddle around Jess' feet. "Um, you didn't spill that much water."

Jess looked down, comprehension dawning on her face. "Crap, my waters have broken!"

Will and Callum were following Smithy and Nate in their car, trying to look for the thief. As they were driving, Callum quickly rang home, but got the answer phone. He left a message saying that he would be late home because of what was going on, which he quickly explained. As he hung up, Will looked at him and asked, "Not home?"

"Either that or her and Sally didn't hear the phone ringing." Callum replied, his hands on the wheel, his eyes sweeping the road.

"Seeing as I've got the day off tomorrow I thought I'd go and see Jess. Any time in particular that would be best for her?" Will asked.

"Probably after lunch, as she spends all morning watching daytime TV." Callum said with a smile.

"What?! I thought she was insisting that she would have nothing to do at home and she would get bored because she doesn't like daytime TV?!" Will asked incredulously.

"Well she's a convert now, she gets up at 9, gets a cup of tea and settles for the morning. Then after lunch she normally looks at recipes to find new food to cook for us. Then she mooches around for the rest of the day." Callum said, keeping his eyes on the road which was increasingly slippy due to the rain.

"She mooches around? I don't believe her! She said that she wouldn't be mooching around, but she is, and she's watching daytime TV. Wow, I'll have to bully her about that tomorrow." Will said with a calculating smile.

"Careful, she might hurt you." Callum said, flicking his eyes to Will.

"She's pregnant, she can't do that much damage." Will said confidently.

"Its your funeral." Callum said. Just then, Nate radioed that they had seen the suspect vehicle and were about to start chase.

"Ok Nate, we'll be right behind you." Will said into his radio, flicking on the lights and siren.

Jess came out of the bathroom wearing a long dress with a cardigan on over the top. She placed the wet clothing straight into the washing machine, and straightened up, rubbing her back. Sally appeared holding Jess' hospital bag, which had been ready for a while, ready for when she went to the hospital to have the baby.

"How're you feeling? Any contractions yet?" Sally asked, placing the bag on the table and walking to where Jess was.

"I feel ok, and I only had a small contraction, so I'm guessing I have ages before the baby makes an appearance. I'm excited though!" Jess said with a big smile.

Sally's smile mirrored Jess', "I might get to meet my godchild today!"

Jess laughed, "Yeah, I hope so! Now, shall we have a cake while we wait for the contractions to get worse?"

Sally pulled out a chair for Jess to sit down on. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Smithy and Nate could see their suspects car up ahead. But as it got darker and the rain got heavier, the chase was becoming increasingly dangerous. They sped after the car with Will and Callum close behind, but as they were catching up with the car, it sped around the corner. The car skidded on the wet road, and nearly crashed but quickly righted itself and carried on speeding down the road.

"Oh my god, he nearly crashed! Does he not realise how dangerous this is?" Nate said, breathing out after holding his breath when the car nearly crashed.

"Ok, we're gonna have to pull back a bit, release the pressure on him so that hopefully his driving improves so that no-one gets hurt." Smithy said, clenching the steering wheel. "Call into Will that we're going to pull back."

"Sierra Oscar 876 to Sierra Oscar 543." Nate said into his radio.

After a few seconds he heard Will. "Go ahead Nate."

"Smithy has said to pull back, cause this driver is pulling off increasingly dangerous manoeuvres and someone is gonna get hurt, over." Nate said.

"Ok, pulling back now, over." Will said.

Jess and Sally had just finished their third cake when Jess cried out in pain. She was bent over double on the chair, trying to catch her breath.

"Jess? Jess! Are you ok?" Sally asked, bending down next to Jess' chair.

"Oh my god it hurts so much!" Jess cried, tears running down her face.

"But I thought you said that they didn't hurt that much!" Sally asked, panicking.

Jess rocked backwards and forwards, trying to stop the pain. "They weren't, but now it feels like I'm being knifed. You need to ring Callum! Oh my god, we didn't ring Callum when my waters broke! Sal, you need to ring him now!" Jess said, her breathing returning to normal now that the contraction was slowing down.

"Oh god yeah, you just sit there and breathe like you were taught at ante natal classes." Sally quickly ran to where her handbag was and pulled her mobile out. She dialled Callum's number, praying for him to answer quickly. After a minute his answer phone came on. "Callum its Sally. Listen Jess went into labour about twenty minutes ago, and suddenly the contractions have got worse. I'm going to take her to the hospital, you need to meet us there. I hope you get this before the baby is born, hurry!" Sally put the phone in her pocket and helped Jess to stand. "Right, we're going to get you to the car, and then I'll take you to hospital, it'll be quicker than an ambulance."

"Why didn't he pick up?" Jess asked, fear in her voice.

"He was probably in a briefing or a meeting, or maybe he was driving home." Sally said, trying to reassure Jess. "Can you get in the car yourself? I need to grab your bag and my bag and lock the house."

"Yeah, hand me the keys, I'll get in." Jess got the keys from Sally and slowly made her way to the car. As soon as she sat down in the front passenger seat, she felt another ripping sensation across her gut. She cried out for Callum, and cried for her baby to hold on.

Smithy and Nate were still in pursuit of the thief. Will and Callum had gone a different way, trying to cut him off somewhere. Their visibility had got worse, with the rain pouring down.

"Sarge, we might have to stop the pursuit soon. Its getting too dangerous." Nate said, looking at Smithy.

"I agree. Pulling back hasn't helped at all." Smithy agreed. They were approaching the place where Will and Callum had gone, trying to cut the car off.

"Sierra Oscar 876 to Sierra Oscar 543." Nate said into the radio.

"Nate?" Will answered.

"Has he come past you yet, over?" Nate asked.

"No...oh wait, this is him now. Sarge go." Will said to Callum, who quickly pulled out of their hiding place after the car. They were now ahead of Smithy and Nate. "We're on his tail now. We were just saying that maybe, if we don't get him soon, we should call the pursuit off, over." Will said to Nate.

"Me and Smithy were just thinking that as well. Should we give it another ten minutes, over?" Nate asked, Smithy. Smithy nodded.

"Sergeant Stone agrees ten more minutes, then we call it off. Its getting too dangerous, over." Will called out.

Sally had locked the house and thrown Jess' hospital bag in the back of the car. Jess was curled up in a foetal position on the front seat. They were tears running down her face.

"Sal, they're getting worse. We need to get to the hospital." Jess whimpered.

"Its ok sweetie, I'll get us there. Just hold on." Sally said, looking at her friend worriedly.

"I need Callum." Jess said, crying.

"I know sweetie, he'll be there, don't worry." Sally said in what she hoped was a convincing voice as she pulled out of the parking space and sped up the road. She would have driven slower because of the rain and the darkness, but she knew that if she didn't hurry up the baby might well be born in the car, and Sally wasn't going to let that happen, not without Callum here.

Smithy and Stone's cars were now neck and neck behind the thief. The thief's driving was becoming increasingly erratic, and they thought that unless they got him now, someone was going to get hurt. They were approaching some crossroads, and Smithy and Callum had decided that they would each go to one side of the suspects car and try and force him to stop. But as they got to the crossroads, the car suddenly braked for an unknown reason. Smithy and Callum had to brake and swerve to avoid going into the back of the car. Will and Nate unbuckled their seatbelts, ready to jump out and apprehend the man, but they watched in horror as the car skidded on the road, but this time it wasn't able to stop. All four officers got out of their cars, and Will called in what was going on. The car was skidding and swerving faster and faster as it approached the crossroads. The thief didn't see the other car coming from his left. He pushed on the brakes hard, not seeing that his car was going to slam into the approaching car, a blue fiat punto. It was only when the blue cars headlights burned into his car that he saw he was about to hit them. He put his hands in front of his face as his car made contact with the fiat, throwing him violently to the side.

"Oh my god!" Will said, running towards the two cars. Smithy pulled him back before he went any further.

"Will no!" Smithy shouted, pulling him back sharply.

The blue fiat rolled over once, twice, before landing the right way up. It was all smashed up, and the people in the car were likely to be in a bad way. The thief's car had a massive dent on the front passenger door where the other car had hit it, but apart from that, the thief was fine. Smithy called in for ambulances and a fire engine, and this time he couldn't grab Will when he ran to the cars. He was followed by Callum and Nate, and as they approached the vehicle which had rolled over twice, the three of them stopped suddenly.

The driver of the blue fiat's eyes fluttered open. Her head, her head felt like it had been punched with an iron fist. She tried to move her head, but it was stiff and felt really heavy. She moaned in pain, feeling a trickle of warm liquid, blood she realised, flow down the side of her face. She brought her hand up to her face, touching the blood. She looked at her fingers, they were covered in blood. "Wow" she thought, "I must have hit my head pretty hard." She checked her arms, they had cuts on but weren't broken. Then she looked at her legs. Straight away she could see that one was broken; it was in a weird position. It was only then that the driver realised there was a heavy weight on her left shoulder; her passenger. She turned her head slowly, checking her passenger for injuries. She could see that the other woman had a broken arm, and there was a big gash on her head, with blood all down her head, it didn't look like she was concious.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" she said breathily. She turned her head to look out her window, and saw the flashing lights of two police cars, and just in front of that she could make out three policeman. She took a deep breath and screamed for help.

Callum, Nate and Will were quickly joined by Smithy.

"Two ambulances and a fire engine are on their way. Why are we waiting here?" Smithy asked, confused.

Nate looked at the blue fiat, his breath hitching in his throat, fear in his eyes. As he started to run towards the car, he could her the driver screaming for help. He shouted over his shoulder, "IT'S SALLY'S CAR!"

**Oooh, how mean am I? I thought a cliffhanger would be good for you though :D**


	28. Holding On

**Here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for :D I wrote it today just for you lot :D This is for my brill reviewers, Jo, Hollie, Aileen and Meg, enjoy :)**

Sally was banging on the window with her arm, yelling for help as loudly as she could. She saw one of the officers run to the car, and as he got closer she could see that it was Nate.

"Nate! Oh my god, Nate help us!" she cried, her energy waning.

"Sal! Sal don't worry, we're gonna get you out." Nate said, his palms pressed up against the window, trying to open the door.

"Nate, get Callum, Jess is in labour, we were on the way to the hospital. The contractions were really bad." Sally said, placing her palm against the window where Nate's was on the other side. Nate's eyes widened as he looked past Sally to Jess, who was starting to move. Sally looked round, feeling Jess moving next to her. "Jess? Can you hear me?"

"Sally, what happened?" Jess asked, groggily.

"Some guy crashed into us, the car flipped over. Its ok though, Nate, Callum, Smithy and Will are here. They'll get us out, don't worry." Sally said, trying to reassure Jess.

Nate turned round to the other officers, who were calling in that Jess and Sally were in one of the cars, and trying to chase up the ambulances and fire engine.

"Callum! Quick come here!" Nate shouted. Callum looked round, and ran to Nate. As soon as Callum saw there were two people in the car, he knew that the other one was Jess. He quickly ran round to the passenger side of the car, and saw the state Jess was in. His breathing became shallow as he saw her weakly move so she was sat upright in the seat.

"Jess? Jess honey, can you hear me?" Callum called through the glass. He saw Jess stop and slowly turn so that she was looking at him. Her face collapsed as she realised it was him. She slowly reached out for him, but her arm wouldn't move properly. She looked down at it, and used her left arm to sweep her right arm. She groaned as she felt the break.

"Callum!" she cried, and it almost killed Callum knowing that pain she was in but he couldn't get to her, "Callum the baby! My waters broke and we were coming to the hospital and I was having really bad contractions. I need to get out, you need to get us all out!"

Callum took a deep breath before he spoke to her again, "Listen, Smithy has called in for a fire engine and ambulances, they'll be hear as soon as they can. Don't worry ok." Callum tried to pull the door open, but it had jammed shut from where the car had rolled over. He motioned Will and Smithy to hurry over, so they could try and get Jess and Sally out the car.

Fifteen minutes later, Jess was screaming in pain. The contractions had returned and nearly doubled in pain. Sally was holding her hand, and whispering to her, telling her that everything would be alright. Callum and Smithy had pulled at the doors as much as they could, but they just wouldn't budge. Will and Nate were seeing if there was any other way that they could get the women out without hurting them further, and so far the only thing they could think of was smashing the windows in and trying to lift them out, but that could cause more harm than good.

"Ok, we need to get them our right now. They both need urgent medical treatment, and Jess is practically having the baby in the car with no help." Smithy said, frustratingly kicking the ground.

"Sally has a broken leg, so how are we going to get her out without it getting worse?" Nate asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Why don't we smash in the boot window, then try and open the boot up and put the back seats down so we can get them out that way?" Will suggested, looking back at the two women in the car, who were both crying with pain and fear.

"Good idea. We need to get them out right now. Especially with the fire engine and ambulances held up at that other accident, we haven't got time to wait for them. I'm getting them out right now." Callum said with a finality in his tone, striding to the car. He walked to the front passenger window and said to Jess, "Listen Jess, Sally. We're going to smash in the boot window and try and open it. If that works we're going to put the back seats down and try and get you out through there ok? We haven't got time to wait for the fireman to get you out."

The women both nodded, and Jess gritted her teeth as another contraction gripped her.

"Sal, I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Jess said, leaning back exhaustedly in her seat.

"I know sweetie, but you're gonna have to try. Cross your legs if that helps." Sally replied with a small laugh. Jess laughed as well, holding Sally's hand tight.

"How's your leg feeling?" Jess asked, peering over to the dark footwell, trying to see the state of Sally's leg.

"Well, to be honest its starting to go numb now." Sally said slowly.

"What? Why didn't you say anything!" Jess asked, sitting up so she could look at Sally.

"I didn't want you to worry about me when you should be worrying about yourself." Sally said quietly.

"Jesus Sal, if I weren't in labour and stuck in this car right now, I would shake you! Ok, when they get this car open, they're gonna get you out first. No arguing!" Jess said, as Sally opened her mouth to argue back.

"Ok, fine. My hand is numb as well." Sally said with a smile.

"What from?" Jess asked, and then she understood and laughed, "Yeah sorry about that. It should be Callum holding my hand, he said I could hold it as hard as I liked. I can grip the seat instead if I'm hurting..." Jess was cut off as another contraction ripped through her, and she tried her best to hold the cry in, but it made its way out.

Callum tensed as he heard Jess crying from another contraction. He needed to get to her right now, to hold her in his arms and tell her that he was there now and she would be fine. But he couldn't because she was stuck in the car thanks to the bastard who they had been chasing. Will had handcuffed him and put him in the back of their squad car, but Callum would gladly get him over here to see all the pain he had caused.

"Ready sarge?" Will asked, looking at Callum closely.

"What? Oh yeah, go on, but be careful." Callum replied, seeing Will and Nate ready to smash the back window in with their batons. Smithy had walked round to Sally's side of the car, telling them to brace themselves for the glass that would be flying at them.

"Right, go!" Nate called, and him and Will started smashing the window in as hard and fast as they could. It didn't take long for it to break; it was already partly smashed in from the crash. Will used his baton to sweep round the frame, getting all the smaller bits of glass out so no-one would cut themselves, and then swept all the glass that was in the boot out onto the road. Nate climbed in through the frame, and crawled over the back seats until he was behind Sally.

"Oh Sal." he breathed as he kissed her. "Are you ok? Obviously not, but its ok, we're gonna get you out. I'm just gonna try and pop the boot open ok? Sorry if I hurt you."

Sal breathed out in relief, Nate was here, she was going to be ok. As Nate reached over her to pull the switch which opened the boot, he scraped across her injured leg. Her back arched as she screamed in agony.

"Sal! Oh god, I'm so sorry. Its ok, its ok. We're getting you out ok. Its going to hurt you, but we need to get you out." Nate said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Just do it!" Sally said through clenched teeth.

The boot popped open with a crunch, and Will and Callum quickly lifted it up as high as it would go. Will, Callum and Nate went to work on getting the back seats down, and finally all the seats were down and they could start to get Jess and Sally out.

"Right, Will and I will get Sally onto the back seat, and you two pull her out and place her by our squad car on the ground. Don't put her in the car as she would have to bend her leg and she'll be in agony. Then we'll get Jess out ok?" Smithy said, looking at the the three men. They all nodded, and Nate got out the car and stood just behind Smithy, ready to get Sally.

Sally's face was covered in sweat from where her leg was hurting so much. The pain had just subsided, and now she was getting ready for it to hurt again when they would pull her out. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she knew there was no other way. She pulled her seat belt off her, and turned to look at Jess.

"Jess?" Sally asked. There was no response from Jess. Sally shook her side, trying to wake her up. "Jess? Come on sweetie, wake up! They're going to get us out now, just wake up."

Jess shook her head, trying to push the darkness away. She breathed through the pain of another contraction, not feeling them so much as she felt completely out of it. As Sally shook her more, she started to return to full conciousness, and she realised that the pain from the contraction hadn't gone, but it was continually building up. She couldn't breathe through this one, so she just let it out. She knew she was hurting Callum, knew that he would be beating himself up about the fact that she was in pain, but it wouldn't be long now till he was there. She turned to look at Sally who had sweat and blood down her face, and smiled at her. "Thanks Sal, for helping me. I'll see you when I'm out. Careful, ok?"

"Jess, you'll be out straight after me, ok?" Sally said, letting go of Jess' hand so that Smithy and Will could pull her out.

Will put his face through the gap of the seats and looked at Jess. "Listen, we'll get you out as soon as Sally is out ok? Don't worry."

Jess nodded and watched as Will pulled Sally's chair back so that they could pull her over a reasonably flat surface which would cause less pain in her leg.

"Ok Sally, breathe through the pain, and hold onto our hands tight. Nate is going to carry you to the squad car and put you on the floor to cause less pain in your leg. Ready?" Smithy asked, gripping onto Sally's hand and the tops of her arms. He saw her blonde head nod, and he took a deep breath and nodded at Will. They pulled her quickly, hoping that the pain would only be for a short amount of time. She slid out of her seat, backwards onto the back seats. Once they had her flat half on the back seat and half in the boot, she stopped screaming, and her breathing became shallow. She shut her eyes, trying to push the pain away. Nate reached into the cramped space in the boot and scooped Sally into his arms. He let out a cry as he buried his head into her head.

"You're ok now, I've got you, you're safe." Nate couldn't think of a moment when he'd been so scared, so fearful of someone else, wanting to hold her and keep her safe. He couldn't believe that he might have lost her today without telling her. "Sal, I know the timing could be better, but you know me. I thought I was going to lose you when I saw it was your car, and I want to tell you that I love you."

Sally looked up at him, at the face she loved. She let out a small laugh and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms round his neck. "Your timing does suck, but its fine. I love you too, so much."

Callum leaned into the boot, trying to get to Jess. Smithy held his arm out, stopping him.

"Callum, not now. Lets get her out first." Smithy said, looking straight at Callum. Callum looked away, feeling useless. But it wouldn't be long now until she was out. Smithy moved forward so that he was next to Jess. Her broken arm was resting on the swell of her bump, and she was breathing heavily, her face crumpled up in pain. She let out a whimper of pain. Smithy realised she was trying to hold it in, to stop Callum feeling bad. "Jess, just let it out. He'll be with you in a minute, don't worry about making him feel guilty." Smithy offered Jess his hand, and she took it gripping it tight.

"Sorry if I hurt you." she said through clenched teeth.

Smithy smiled, "Its ok, I was in the army, I've had women gripping my hand for dear life before."

Jess looked around at him, curious, as the pain dipped slightly. "You were in the army?"

Smithy nodded, "Yep. I had to help deliver two babies before, so you're in good hands."

"The ambulances aren't here yet?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"No, not yet. If they don't get here in time...I'd say you're pretty close to giving birth now. I might have to...well I might have to help you deliver the baby. Are you ok with that?" Smithy asked, not flinching as Jess squeezed his hand through the pain.

Jess nodded, "I trust you."

"Ok then, we're going to pull you out now. Maybe it would be best if we got you onto the back seats, try and keep you as warm as we can, then I think we'll be delivering your baby." Smithy said, nodding at Will. "Will, can you go and get the first aid boxes from both cars please?" Will ran off, and Callum climbed into the boot.

"Why aren't you getting her out? What do you need the first aid boxes for?" Callum demanded.

"Callum, the baby is coming now. I've already told Jess that I might have to help." Smithy said, watching as Callum understood.

"You're going to deliver the baby in the car?" he asked.

"Yep, I've delivered two babies before this one, its ok." Smithy said, reassuring Callum. "When Will gets back, I want you two to pull her out of her seat and turn her around so she's resting against the back of her seat. Then you can hold her hand while me and Will get the baby out. Ok?" Smithy asked. Callum nodded as Will ran back to the car and placed the first aid boxes just inside the boot. "Will, help Callum pull Jess out her seat and turn her round. You're going to have to help me deliver the baby. Can you do that?"

Will's mouth opened as he tried to say something, but nothing would come out so he just nodded. Smithy nodded back.

Will and Callum clambered into the back of the car, round to the front where Jess was.

"Oh Jess." Callum said sadly as he saw the amount of blood. When Jess heard his voice so close she turned around to look at him. Her face was contorted in pain, but it smoothed out when she saw him right there next to her. She reached out her hand to touch his face, and Callum held her hand against his cheek with his own hand over the top. He shut his eyes, relishing the feel of her on his skin, after thinking that she might have been dead.

"Callum, our baby is coming. She was impatient." Jess said with a small laugh.

"Just like us. Listen, me and Will are going to pull you out your seat and turn you so that you're resting against the back of the seat. Then Smithy and Will are going to deliver the baby." Callum said, stroking her hand.

"Its ok, I trust them both with my life. Just get us both out." Jess pleaded. Callum kissed her hand before taking it in his palm. Her hand looked so delicate compared to his, yet she was so strong.

"Alright Jess?" Will said, trying to keep his voice light. "I'm going to put your seat back as far as it will go, then we'll get you turned around." Will quickly turned the knob that made the seat go down, and he placed his hand under her bad arm, not wanting to hurt her arm anymore.

"After three." Callum said, bracing himself. "One, two, three..."

On three they both pulled as quickly as they could until Jess was free of the seat and leaning against the side of the car. Will pushed her chair back up, and got out the car, stood next to Smithy. Callum helped turn Jess so that she was leaning against her seat facing Smithy and Will. Her hand flew to her stomach as another the contraction built up even more.

Will and Smithy had just pulled on their gloves when the fire engine eventually arrived. They looked over and saw Nate run over to them and explain what had happened. The firemen got out and quickly check over both cars, checking that there wasn't a danger of explosion. Once the firemen had deemed the area safe, they set on clearing away all the glass and pieces of car over the road, and shutting it off. Callum had placed himself behind Jess so that she could lean on him and use him for support. She held his hand tight, and he used his other hand to push her blonde hair off her face. He kissed her lightly.

"You're doing brilliant. Keep going." Callum whispered in her ear.

"Ok Jess, I'm just going to lift your dress up to see if the baby is crowning yet, is that ok?" Smithy asked, looking at Jess.

"Do whatever, just tell me what you want me to do." Jess said.

Smithy took a deep breath and pushed Jess' dress up past her knees and half way up her thighs. He could see a lot of blood, but he could also see some blonde hair. He looked at Jess and Callum, smiling. "I can see the head, I can see her head!"

Jess and Callum smiled, tears running down both their faces.

"Ok Jess, on the next contraction, push as hard as you can, we need to get the head out." Smithy said, placing his hands ready to get the baby's head. "Will, get the blanket there." Smithy motioned at the blanket which was caught under one of the seats. Will pulled it out, and held it in his arms.

"What am I doing with this?" Will asked, trying not to look where Smithy's hands were.

"That's to wrap the baby in." Smithy said.

"What? What if I drop it?" Will asked hurriedly.

"Will, you won't drop her, don't worry." Jess said, smiling through the pain. Her smile quickly faltered as the biggest contraction yet ripped through her, making her feel like she was being sliced open. She held Callum's hand so tight she thought she would break his hand, but she didn't care, she was in too much pain. She did what Smithy told her though, she pushed down as hard as she could. She felt like she was pushing a melon out, a watermelon, and tears ran thick and fast down her face. Callum put his face next to hers, kissing her over and over, wiping the tears from her gave.

"You're ok, you're fine. Come on, nearly there!" Callum whispered in her ear, urging her on.

"Well done Jess! The head is out. She has blonde hair like you." Smithy said with a big smile.

Jess leaned back against Callum, laughing. "She has my hair!"

Callum kissed her head, "Of course she does. Now, lets find out if she really is a girl."

Jess nodded, and as the next contraction quickly came, she pushed as hard as she could, willing for the baby to come out and be ok. She heard the rush of waters as the baby's body came out and into Smithy's hands. Jess tried to catch her breath, and Callum helped her sit up to try and see their baby.

"Smithy? Smithy why isn't she crying?" Callum asked, looking down at his newborn baby.

Smithy took the towel out of Will's arms and quickly wiped all the blood off the baby. He gently rubbed the baby's chest, willing her to breathe. And then she took a deep breath and she cried.

Smithy wrapped the baby up in the blanket after Will secured the cord, and passed the wrapped bundle into Jess' waiting arms.

"Here you go, here's your beautiful little girl." Smithy said, smiling.

Jess's mouth opened wide when she saw her daughter. The baby opened her eyes, looking at Jess and Callum closely. "Oh my god, look at her! She has my hair, and your eyes. Look at how little she is! Hello baby. Hello gorgeous! I'm your mummy, and this is your daddy. You gave us quite a scare when you didn't cry, but look at you now." Jess cooed at her baby. She rocked her gently in her arms, not taking her eyes away. She finally looked up at Smithy and Will who had taken their gloves off, and smiled so happily at them. "Thank you so much! You delivered our baby, you saved her life. Thank you."

"Smithy, Will, thanks so much. God, I can't explain how much this means to us." Callum said, watching as his daughter gripped his finger tightly. "Wow, her grip is as good as yours."

Jess laughed shakily as she wiped the tears away. "What shall we call her?"

"How about Lexi Grace? I know you like Lexi, and Grace is your middle name and your mums, it seems fitting." Callum said, smiling at the baby. "Is that your name? Are you called Lexi?"

The baby turned her big brown eyes to Callum, and just stared at him. Jess laughed, stroking the baby's face. "I think that's a yes, don't you? Hello Lexi." Jess kissed Lexi's nose.

It was then that they could hear the sirens from the approaching ambulances. Jess turned to Smithy. "Make sure they take Sally first. And tell her that she has a god daughter."

"Of course I will. And congratulations, she's beautiful." Smithy said, quickly kissing Jess on the cheek before he ran over to where the ambulances were pulling up.

"Wow, look at her." Will said, in awe of the baby.

"Check out your god daughter, if you still want to be her god father, that is." Jess said, quickly, turning Lexi so that Will could see her better. Will reached out and stroked her blonde hair.

"Of course I still want to be her god father, it would be an honour. Now, I'll leave you three now, go and check on Sally. Congratulations." Will said, shaking Callum's hand and kissing Jess on the forehead as he followed after Smithy.

"And then there were three." Callum said, as both him and Jess gazed at little Lexi Stone.


	29. Breathe Deep

**Big thanks to my lovely reviewers, Meg, Jo, Hollie and Aileen, you're the best :D On with the story!**

Smithy ran over to where Nate and Sally were sat against one of the patrol cars. Sally was extremely pale and she had blood down her face. Nate had his arms wrapped round her and had placed his jacket over her to stop the shivering, but she was still cold.

"Sally? How're you doing?" Smithy asked, squatting down next to her.

"Apart from the broken leg and massive gash on my head, pretty good actually." Sally replied with a weak laugh.

"The ambulances are here now, and Jess wants them to take you first ok?" Smithy said.

"Yeah that's fine, I think I'm ready for some pain relief. How's Jess doing? Is the baby out yet?" Sally asked, leaning into Nate.

Smithy smiled and nodded, "We decided that we would deliver the baby as the paramedics wouldn't have got here in time. So at 11:43pm, Lexi Grace Stone was born."

Sally smiled widely at Smithy and then at Nate, "Did it all go alright? What does she look like?"

"Jess is fine, she did so well considering, and Callum was with her when Lexi was born. When Lexi came out she took a while to take her first breath, but she's fine now. She's a fighter, like her parents. She's got Callum's eyes and Jess' hair, and she's absolutely gorgeous." Smithy said proudly.

"Aw, I can't wait to see her and hold her. Who delivered her?" Sally asked curiously.

"Me and Will. We didn't have a choice really. But yeah, it went fine, and the paramedics can deal with the after birth. Right, I'll just get these paramedics to you. Take care, and I'll see you later at the hospital." Smithy patted Nates arm as he got up and ran to the four approaching paramedics.

"What have we got?" Josh asked, pulling on his gloves.

"Right, we have two casualties. Sally is over there by the squad car. She's got a broken leg and a big cut to the forehead. She said to Jess that her leg was starting to go numb, so maybe it would be best to take her first." Smithy said.

"Ok, Nina, Comfort, if you want to take that one then." Josh said to the two paramedics, who ran over to where Sally was with a board. "Who's the other casualty?"

"Jess. She has a broken arm and a cut on her head as well, but at the time of the crash she was eight and a half months pregnant. They were driving to the hospital as Jess had gone into labour, and the guy we were chasing hit them, so they were trapped for an hour. We got them out, but Jess was practically having the baby right there, so I delivered the baby. When she came out she had a bit of difficulty breathing, but after a few seconds she was fine. So Jess and Callum are in the back of that car over there. Jess still hasn't delivered the placenta, so you might have to deal with that." Smithy said, leading them over to the car where the family were.

"So the birth was ok then?" Luke asked, following Smithy.

"Yep, fine. Jess and the baby appears to be well." Smithy said, motioning them over to the car. "Here they are."

Jess was curled up next to Callum, who was cradling Lexi in his arms, holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Smithy? How's Sally doing?" Jess asked, blinking sleepily.

"She's good, they're taking her to the hospital now. She said that she can't wait to meet her god daughter." Smithy said, smiling.

Jess nodded, smiling, and shut her eyes, her hand on the bundle that was Lexi.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Josh said, placing down his bags of equipment. "Have you had any more contractions yet?"

"I had a twinge a minute ago, which I guessed was the start of the after birth." Jess said, sitting up so that she wasn't as likely to fall asleep.

"Yeah, it probably is. So what we'll do is if your husband and the baby goes to the ambulance with Luke, who will check the baby over, and then I'll deliver the placenta and strap your arm up, then we'll get you in the ambulance as well and take you all to the hospital. Is that ok?" Josh asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I just want to get out this car really." Jess said, untangling herself from Callum. Jess rocked Lexi in her arms while Callum climbed out the car, and she gently kissed her newborn daughters forehead before she passed her to Callum. "I'll see you soon."

Callum kissed her slowly on the lips. "I'm so proud of you. Look what we made! I love you so much, I'll see you in a minute."

Smithy was standing at the side of the car, watching the new parents. He couldn't help but think that this would be what his life would be like if Kerry was still alive. But there wasn't any point brooding over that anymore, its not like he could change it anyway. He started to walk towards the ambulances but stopped when he heard Jess call him.

"Jess?" he asked, walking back towards her.

"Will you stay with me please? You don't have to, but I don't want to be on my own." Jess said in a small voice.

Smithy took her hand in his, "Of course I'll stay."

After five minutes the placenta was out. Jess couldn't believe how easy it was compared to giving birth to Lexi. After the placenta had been disposed of, Josh had placed an oxygen mask around Jess' head and was starting to tend to her broken arm. He placed some pads on it to soak up the blood and then strapped it up. Luke then came over with the trolley, and the helped Jess out of the cramped car and onto the trolley. Just before she was wheeled away, she pulled off her mask and said to Smithy, "Thanks so much. I don't know what we would have done without you. Me and Callum were wondering if you wanted to be Lexi's god father as well?"

Smithy's face broke into a wide grin, "I would be honoured. Now you just get better, and I'll be at the hospital later to see you, Sally and Lexi. Right now I have to sort out all down here, which will no doubt take a few hours. Anyway, congratulations again to you and Callum."

Smithy watched as Jess was placed in the ambulance next to Callum, and felt a pang of sadness as Callum passed her the baby. He couldn't help but think again of Kerry, of the baby she didn't have. He realised that her baby would be 4 and a half, and she would be 31. He couldn't quite believe that it had been 5 years since her death.

At the hospital, Sally was wheeled straight into resus, and was followed not long after by Jess. Callum and the others had to wait outside, and while they were waiting a paediatric nurse came from downstairs to check on the baby again. As Jess was wheeled in, she looked over to where doctors were already working on Sally.

"Sal? How're you doing?" Jess called over.

"Not the best I've ever been, but what do you expect after being in a car crash." Sally replied. Jess was shocked at how weak she sounded.

"Well just hang in there, you've got to meet your god daughter, and she is so beautiful even if I do say so myself." Jess said, smiling at the thought of her daughter, the thought that she was a mum now.

A doctor with black hair and handsome features walked over to Jess and started checking her over, while two nurses connected her up to various machines.

"Her BP is 100/60." one of the nurses said to the doctor who nodded.

"Ok, Mrs Stone, I'm Dr Trueman, Adam. How do you feel? I hear it was quite a nasty car accident." Adam asked.

"Call me Jess please. I feel ok, just a pretty bad headache and my arm is hurting a lot. I'm pretty sure its broken. Oh and also my stomach is really sore" Jess replied, moving the hair out of her face using her good arm.

"Right, we'll give you some painkillers for the headache, and we'll send you upstairs soon for x-rays. Now I understand that you gave birth at the scene of the crash, congratulations. Did everything go ok do you think?" he asked her, unstrapping her arm and taking a look at it.

"Thank you. I think it did. I didn't have any excess bleeding, I didn't pass out or anything, and I felt fine besides the blinding contractions." Jess replied with a laugh. Dr Trueman smiled at her as he strapped her arm back up. "Um, Doctor, how's Sally doing?"

"Are you family?" Adam asked her, looking over to where Sally was being treated by Harry Harper.

"No, but she's my best friend, and the godmother of my baby. Please, how is she?" Jess pleaded.

"Ok, wait a minute." Adam replied, walking over to where Sally was. Jess looked over and saw the doctors working quickly around her. Then the machines that Sally was hooked up to started to beep faster and faster. The doctors sprung into action, trying to figure out what was wrong with Sally.

"She's tachycardic!" one of the nurses shouted, as they checked the monitor that Sally was hooked up to.

"My shoulder hurts, why does my shoulder hurt? What's going on?" Sally asked, panicking.

"Sally? Sally!" Jess cried from her bed. Dr Trueman walked over to Jess and pulled a curtain round so that Jess couldn't see what was going on. "Please, move it, let me see her!"

"I'm sorry Jess." Adam smiled grimly before walking back round the curtain.

Behind the curtain, Dr Harper was trying to find why Sally was tachycardic. He gently pushed on her stomach, and she tried to move away.

"Does that hurt?" he asked her. She nodded, and one of the nurses put an oxygen mask back over her face. "Can I get an ultrasound please?"

The nurse who Jess recognised as Abs ran to the other side of the room and pulled over the ultrasound machine. He set it up and squirted some of the gel on Sally's stomach. Harry took the sensor and swept it just under Sally's diaphragm. He looked at the screen closely and pressed a few buttons.

"Can we keep pumping through the fluids, and call surgery." Harry called. He looked at Sally, "Now Sally, you're spleen has ruptured and is bleeding into your abdomen, that's why you're suffering the pain and you're feeling worse. We need to get you up to surgery straight away so they can stop the bleeding. Do you understand?"

Sally nodded, tears dripping down her face. "Am I going to die?"

Harry paused before saying slowly, "It's highly unlikely, but we need to get you up there straight away."

Sally's eyes blinked rapidly, trying to stem the tears. She couldn't die now, Nate had just told her that he loved her, and she still hadn't met Lexi. She had to hold on and be strong. But she felt funny, she didn't feel right. Her breathing was getting quicker and quicker, and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. She could hear the machines that she was hooked up to beeping faster and faster like before, but this time they didn't slow down. The last thing she saw was Harry's face above hers.

Jess quietly got out of her bed. She needed to see that Sally was ok, she heard the doctor say something about surgery. She unhooked herself from the machines and padded over to the curtain. She could hear the machine beeping again, but this time it didn't slow down. Eventually there was just one long sound: Sally's heart had stopped beating.

"Oh my god! Sally! Sal! Come on, wake up!" Jess screamed. "Help her! For god sake why are you all just standing there doing nothing? Help her right now!"

Adam came over to her and tried to move her back to her bed behind the curtain. "Come on Jess, you need to stay attached to the monitors and keep your arm still." Adam said gently. But Jess pushed against him, straining to get back to Sally.

"Get off me!" Jess cried, freeing herself from Adam's grip. She stood at the end of the bed, watching Abs performing compressions on Sally. Her mouth opened in shock and fear. This couldn't be happening, not to Sally, not to her best friend. Sally had been trying to get her to the hospital, that's why they crashed and that's why Sally was lying there not breathing.

"Ok, everyone move back, I'm going to shock her. Charging to 180. Clear!" Harry checked that everyone was away from Sally before shocking her. The shock cracked through the air, Sally's lifeless body rising with the charge. She fell back onto the bed with a thump. "Anything?"

One of the older nurses placed her fingers on Sally's neck, trying to find a pulse. She shook her head at Harry.

"Re-start compressions?" Abs questioned.

Harry nodded. "If we can get her heart starting again we can get her up to surgery and repair the tear. We need to keep trying. Make sure the fluids are going through quickly."

Jess had never been a religious person, but as Sally lay there motionless, she said a prayer, praying that Sally would pull through.

**Ohhh, another cliffhanger, aren't I nice :D**


	30. Fighter

**Sorry for the delay, had to work out exactly how I was going to write this chapter. So, chapter 30, but will Sally live or die? Huge thanks to Jo, Hollie, Meg, Aileen and my newest reviewer Little bit 100, couldn't have done it without you :D**

After five minutes, the compressions and shocks still hadn't started Sally's heart again. Jess was stood at the end of the bed, watching the doctors battle to save Sally's life. Tears streamed down her face, clouding her vision.

"Please, don't stop." she begged, her voice cracking.

"Jess listen, we're going to try and get more blood into Sally's body to try and replenish what's being lost through her spleen. Hopefully that will help to kick start her heart, and we can get her up to surgery. We're doing everything we can. I need to help get this blood into her body, so just stay here ok?" Adam asked, looking closely at Jess. Jess nodded mutely, watching the nurses bring a trolley over with needles and tubes on it.

"Tess, try and get it into the arm please. Where's the blood?" Harry asked.

Abs rushed over with two bags full of blood. He hooked them up to the drip stand, waiting to connect it to the cannula that Tess was attempting to get into Sally's arm. Tess groaned in frustration.

"The veins are all shut off, I can't get the cannula in." Tess said, putting the cannula and the needle back on to the trolley.

"Ok, I'll get it in through the leg. Can I have a scalpel and forceps ready please." Adam said to Tess. Tess brought over another trolley and put it next to the one with the cannulas' on. She passed Adam a scalpel. Tess held Sally's unbroken leg steady as Adam cut across it; blood started to pump quickly out the wound. "Forceps please." Tess handed Adam the forceps, and he opened the wound big enough to get the cannula into Sally's vein. He reached over for the small cannula, and slid it into the cut. He secured it by taping it down to Sally's leg, and used butterfly stitches to close up the cut he had made. Ab's connected the cannula up to the blood, and immediately started to squeeze the blood into Sally.

The team had continued compressions for a further ten minutes. After the blood had started to be put back into Sally's body, the machine had picked up a faint pulse, but it quickly went again, leaving Sally clinically dead.

"Ok, last round, then I think we should stop." Harry said quietly. The team muttered agreements, and continued to push through the fluids and the blood. Adam restarted compressions, and Tess pumped the air bag which was connected to a tube which went down into Sally's lungs. "Charging to 360, clear!"

Jess closed her eyes as the crack of electricity went through Sally's body again. She opened her eyes after hearing the soft thump of Sally's body hit the bed. She glanced at the team of doctors and nurses who were beginning to stop. She saw Harry shake his head and look at his watch, ready to call time of death. Something snapped in Jess, and she screamed at them. "NO! You cannot give up on her now! I won't let you! Get out of my way!" She pushed past the doctors and began to pump at Sally's chest herself. She kept the rhythm steady, determined to make Sally's heart work again. She looked at Adam, "Please, help me."

Adam sighed, but moved round to where Sally's head was and pumped the bag after a round of compressions. "Jess, this is pointless. I'm sorry but...she's gone."

Jess shook her head resolutely. "No she isn't, she wouldn't leave me, not after what we've been through together. Come on Sal, wake up." Jess collapsed into tears, finding I hard to keep a steady rhythm. She felt someone put their hands on top of hers, stopping her from continuing. She looked up and saw Callum standing there, his face covered in grief. She hadn't heard him come in, but as soon as she saw him her face crumbled, her hands stopped.

"Come on Jess. She's gone, there's nothing more you can do." Callum said quietly. He pulled his wife into a tight embrace, feeling his body shake as she cried her heart out. Jess had never been in so much pain before. Huge sobs racked her body, making her heart, her chest her lungs hurt. As she closed her eyes, all she could see was Sally's smiling face. "Let's go and find our daughter."

"Wait, let me say goodbye." Jess said wiping her eyes. She walked over to Sally's bed and held Sally's hand in her own. "Sal, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. You shouldn't be lying here, you should be with Nate, with me, with Lexi. I'm going to miss you so much, more than you'll ever know. You're my best friend, pretty much my sister. Sleep well." Jess kissed Sally on the forehead and turned to leave, Callum anchoring her to his side. As they were about to walk through the doors out of resus, there was a sudden beeping. Jess whirled round, looking in shock as the doctors suddenly burst into action around Sally, her chest moving up and down on its own.

Callum let go of Jess in shock, not believing that Sally's heart had suddenly started up again on its own. Jess was frozen; she had just said goodbye to Sally, and now she was breathing again. Once she got over the shock, she ran to Sally's side, watching the monitors recording Sally's heartbeat.

"Jess, stay back while we check her over." Adam called as him and the other doctors and nurses checked Sally's vitals.

"I don't believe it. She was clinically dead, and now she's alive again." Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Right, lets get her up to surgery quickly, they need to repair that tear."

The team got Sally ready to be moved upstairs to surgery, pushing Jess to the side as they wheeled Sally out of resus to the lift.

Jess' legs buckled and she hit the cold floor of resus. Callum turned in alarm, looking where Jess was sat on the floor.

"Jess? Are you ok?" he asked, bending down next to her.

"She was dead. She didn't have a heartbeat and she wasn't breathing. She was dead." Jess repeated, her eyes staring straight ahead.

Callum pulled her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, "I know, I know. But she's breathing now, they're going to fix her up, then she can see Lexi can't she." Callum kissed the top of her head.

"I gave up on her. I was ready to walk out of here, how could I just give up like that?" she asked him, tucking herself into Callum's strong embrace.

"You didn't give up though did you. When they were ready to stop and give up, you carried on. You fought for her, so don't you ever think that you gave up on her. I was the one who stopped you, so don't blame yourself. Come on, lets go and see our daughter." Callum lead Jess out of resus to the lifts.

"Where is Lexi?" Jess asked, panicking, "Is she ok? Why isn't she with you?"

"Shh, calm down. The midwife took her upstairs while I stayed here with you. She needs to be kept in for a few days because she's early and because she didn't breathe straight away. The midwife said she was strong, a little fighter. You'll need to stay in as well, overnight I think." Callum said to her, leading her into the lift.

They arrived on the maternity ward and were met by a midwife with a wheelchair.

"Mrs Stone?" she asked, smiling at Jess.

"Yeah. Where's our baby?" Jess asked, looking around.

"She's in an incubator. We're just giving her some oxygen to help her, but she's fine, honestly. Now if you want to sit down in the wheelchair, a doctor will check you over. You'll have to stay in overnight after your arm has been set ok?" the midwife asked, helping Jess sit down in the wheelchair. Callum held her hand as they were wheeled into the baby ICU. The midwife pushed Jess to the incubator furthest away from the door. Inside, looking around with her big brown eyes, was Jess and Callum's daughter.

Jess looked at the midwife and asked, "Can I hold her?"

The midwife smiled, "Of course you can, just make sure the lead in her nose doesn't come loose, its giving her oxygen." The midwife opened one side of the incubator and gently gathered Lexi into her arms. "Here you are little one, here's your mummy and daddy."

"Hello baby, remember us? You're so beautiful I can't believe you're really ours." Jess said with a laugh, looking at Callum. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Jess, who had Lexi safe in the crook of her good arm.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit. I'll be back in half an hour to take you to the ward." the midwife walked off, and just before she got to the door Jess called after her, "Thank you for looking after her for us."

The midwife nodded and slowly shut the door behind her.

Two hours later Jess was on the maternity ward after having her arm set and being examined by an ob/gyn doctor. The doctor said that everything was fine, and she should be ok to leave the next day. He told her that Lexi would have to stay in an extra day, and then Jess and Callum would be free to take her home. As Jess lay in bed, holding Callum's hand, she reflected on the events of the night.

"I wonder how Sally's doing." she said aloud, looking out the window where dawn was breaking.

"I'm sure someone will come and tell us when she's out. She'll be fine, just you concentrate on getting better." Callum said, kissing her hand.

Jess smiled at Callum, "I can't believe we're parents. I think she has to be the best Christmas present ever."

"Wow, it's only a month until Christmas. We can decorate the house when we get home. How about putting a little Christmas tree in the nursery with some lights on?" Callum suggested.

"Yeah sure. This Christmas is going to be brilliant. How about we invite Sally and Nate as well?" Jess asked, turning her head to Callum.

"Good idea. How about we invite Katie and Nathan as well? Katie can enjoy a nice Christmas with us, and we can help look after Nathan and introduce him to Lexi." Callum said with a smile.

Jess nodded, "I think she would like that. I'll ring her later when we get home, ask her if she wants to, and check with her foster mum that its ok as well."

Jess looked up as she heard the doors to the ward open, and the midwife who had taken her to see Lexi earlier was pushing a clear box down the ward which contained a baby in it. The midwife pushed the see through cot next to Jess's bad, and placed a name tag round Lexi's wrist.

"Someone wanted to see you." the midwife said with a smile, handing Jess Lexi.

"Why isn't she in the ICU? Is she ok now?" Callum asked, stroking his daughters tiny hand.

"She reacted really well to the oxygen. The doctor said she was ok to come out onto the ward with you now. Were you going to breastfeed or bottle feed her?" the midwife asked.

"I was hoping to breastfeed her, if that's ok?" Jess asked, smiling at her daughter.

"That's fine. We try and advise most women to breastfeed, its best for mum and baby. Have you got any other clothes you want to put her into?" she asked Jess.

"Well we did have a bag full of stuff like nappies and some clothes, but because of the crash I don't think we have them anymore." Jess said, watching her daughter wave her arms about.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I managed to get the bag out from under the seats." Callum said, pulling out Jess' hospital bag and rifling through to get out one the sleep suits which was pale yellow with ducks on.

Jess beamed at Callum, kissing him as he passed her the sleep suit. "Thank you so much!"

"That's ok. Now little one, shall we put you in the sleep suit?" Callum cooed at Lexi, who just looked up at him.

"You'll have to do it, I can't do it with my busted arm. This thing has to stay on for a minimum of four weeks." Jess said with a sigh.

"I thought it was six weeks?" Callum asked as he unbuttoned Lexi's sleep suit.

"The doctor said the break should be healed before then. It wasn't as bad as they first thought. He said they'll try and get it off before Christmas. But Sally's will have to stay on for longer, so she'll have hers at Christmas. She's going to hate that." Jess said with a small laugh, watching Callum gently pull Lexi's arms and legs out the sleep suit

"Yeah she will, but I bet she'd rather that than be dead, right?" Callum said, looking up at Jess.

"I guess so. Oh wait, there's doctor Trueman. Hi Adam." Jess said with a smile as Adam walked up the ward.

"Hi there. How're you feeling?" he asked her.

"Good thanks. My arms a bit sore, but yeah, I'm ok. This is my husband Callum and my daughter Lexi.

Adam shook Callum's hand and then looked at Lexi, "Hi Lexi. Aren't you a cutie!"

"Have you head anything about Sally?" Jess asked, trying to decipher Adam's facial expressions.

"Yeah, that's why I was coming to see you actually. She's just come out of surgery, her boyfriend is with her in recovery now. The surgery went really well, they managed to repair the tear. She did arrest once, but they managed to get her back. She'll be in here for a week and she won't be able to work for at least two months. But other than that she should be fine. Her leg has been plastered up as well, and she won't be able to have that off for six weeks, but I'm sure that's preferable to the other option." Adam said with a smile.

Jess and Callum both let out sighs of relief. "Thank you so much, especially for helping me."

"That's ok. Now you get plenty of rest, and good luck with the baby." Adam waved as he walked out of the ward.

Later that morning, after Jess, Callum and Lexi had finally got some much needed sleep, they were visited by Smithy and the Inspector. Smithy had a massive bouquet of flowers in his arm, and the Inspector had a big pink balloon with "It's a girl!" written on it, and a small teddy in her arms.

"Hi!" Jess said, smiling at her visitors. She had just finished breastfeeding Lexi, and the baby was slowly falling asleep on Jess' chest. "Callum's just gone to get us some drinks."

Smithy placed the flowers on Jess' night stand and gave her a quick kiss. He moved out the way so the Inspector could place the teddy in Lexi's plastic cot and put the balloon next to the bed. She hugged Jess, careful of Lexi, and sat in the chair, Smithy pulling up another chair and sitting beside her.

"I heard the birth was quite dramatic. How're you all doing?" Gina asked, smiling at the baby.

"Dramatic is a bit of an understatement I think." Jess said with a laugh, "But yeah, I'm ok now. I just had some cuts on my head, and obviously my arm is busted. Lexi is doing brilliant as well. They took her to the baby ICU when we got here, just because she was a prem baby and it took her a while to breathe after she was born. The doctor said she was a fighter, so she was brought out to us. Have you seen Sally yet?" Jess asked, rubbing Lexi's back.

"Yeah we've just seen her now. We gave her a bunch of flowers as well. Nate was there with her, he hasn't left her side all night. He still has his uniform as well, but we convinced him to run home and have a shower and get himself and Sally a change of clothes while we stayed with Sally." Smithy replied.

"How is she?" Jess asked anxiously.

"Considering everything, she's doing really well. She was told that when the doctors were ready to declare her dead you didn't give up on her." Gina said, smiling at Jess.

"I couldn't let them, she wasn't dead. But then I stopped, I was about to leave her when her heart started beating again. She saved herself, it wasn't me." Jess said slowly.

"It was you though. You didn't see how grateful Sally was to you. She was trying to convince the nurses to let her come and see you to tell you herself. They put their foot down though, Sally was not impressed." Smithy said with a laugh.

"Now that sounds like Sally. I might take Lexi to go and see her later, if the midwives will let me." Jess said, turning Lexi over so that she settled in Jess' arms.

"She is so beautiful! How much did she weigh?" the Inspector asked, placing her finger in Lexi's grasp.

"Um, she was 8lb 3oz, and 43cm long. I can't believe how beautiful she is, I think she's the perfect mix of us so far." Jess said, smiling contentedly at her daughter. "Do you want to hold her?"

The Inspector nodded, "I would love to, if that's ok."

"Of course it is. If she's to be the station mascot then you better get used to holding her." Jess said, gently passing Lexi into Gina's arms. As Gina cooed at the baby, Jess turned to talk to Smithy. "How's was the guy who crashed into us?"

Smithy's face darkened. "He came out scot free. He had no injuries whatsoever. Will and me took him down to the station after you and Sally had been taken to hospital. He's been charged with theft, driving under the influence, dangerous driving, GBH, possession of a firearm and we were considering adding attempted murder of two police officers as well. He was being interviewed when we left this morning, but lets just say its not looking good for him."

"I'm glad he's ok." Jess said quietly.

Smithy looked incredulous, "What? Why? He nearly killed you and Sally, he could have killed Lexi as well!"

"Well he knows what he's done and he has to live with that. I wouldn't want to be him, that's for sure." Jess said, nodding. She smiled as she saw Callum approaching, holding a cup of coffee for himself and a tea for Jess. He placed the drinks on the night stand and gave Jess a kiss.

"Morning." he said cheerfully to Callum and Gina.

Gina looked up at Callum and smiled, "Congratulations dad."

Callum grinned, "Thanks. What do you think of her? Good mascot material?"

Gina nodded, "Oh yes. Everyone in the station is going to love her."

Callum sat on the edge of Jess' bed, "I've just seen Nate. He said Sally is awake and doing really well."

"Yeah, Gina and Smithy said she was doing good. Apparently she wasn't impressed when the nurses said she wasn't allowed to come and see me, so I'll probably go and see her later with Lexi." Jess said, holding Callum's hand.

"Good idea, Nate said she's climbing the walls with boredom and isn't excited at the prospect of two months off work using a crutch." Callum replied with a grin.

Jess laughed, startling Lexi, "Sorry sweetie, didn't mean to startle you."

"Smithy? You want to hold her?" Gina asked, looking at Smithy.

Smithy paused for a moment before saying, "Sure." He held out his arms as Lexi was passed from Gina to him, and he held her awkwardly for a minute. Jess got out of bed and moved his arms so that he was holding her comfortably.

"There you go. Aw look, she likes you." Jess said with a smile as she watched her daughters eyes shut.

Smithy smiled, "She's so small!"

"Babies generally are small Smithy." Callum said with a laugh.

Smithy rolled his eyes and gently rocked Lexi in his arms.

Later that day, in the afternoon, Jess had changed into jeans and a loose top. She tied her up in a scruffy bun, and watched as Callum placed Lexi in a warm snow suit and put a woolly hat on her head and mittens on her hands.

"Hold her a minute and I'll get a picture." Jess said, rummaging for the camera in the bag Callum had bought. She got it out, and smiled at the look on Callum's face as he held their daughter.

"You're turn." Callum said, handing Jess Lexi and taking the camera off her. Jess held her daughter, a look of utter happiness on her face. As a midwife walked in, Jess quickly asked her if she would mind taking a picture of the three of them.

"No problem. She's a beautiful baby." the midwife said, smiling at the baby.

"Thank you." Callum replied, sitting next to Jess on the bed. He put one arm round Jess' shoulder's, and the other was round his daughter. Jess leaned into Callum, and put her other arm on top of Callum's which was round their daughter. The midwife took a few pictures and gave Callum the camera back. She wrote on Lexi and Jess' charts and then said that they were free to go. Because of the improvements Lexi had made, she was allowed to leave a day early with Jess and Callum.

As Callum packed Jess' bag up, Jess strapped Lexi into the car seat. She looked tiny in the bulky car seat, so tucked the small teddy that Gina had brought with her next to Lexi. Callum grabbed the flowers and the balloon, and they made their way out of the maternity ward, thanking the midwives as they walked out.

"Can we see Sally before we go?" Jess asked.

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to go see her. Yeah, its this way." Callum led the way to Sally's ward, holding the doors open for Jess to walk through with the car seat. As they stood outside the doors to Sally's ward, Callum turned to Jess. "Do you want me to wait outside?"

"No, come with me please?" Jess asked.

Callum smiled, and they walked through the doors to the nurses station.

"We're here to see Sally Armstrong?" Jess asked the nurse.

"Who are you?" she asked them.

"Her friends." Callum replied.

"Ok, let me just go and see if she's up for visitors. Just wait here for me please." the nurse said, smiling before she walked down the ward. She returned a few moments later. "If you'll follow me."

Jess and Callum followed the nurse to one of the end cubicles. "She's in here."

"Thank you." Jess smiled at the nurse as she walked back to the nurses station.

Jess slowly pulled open the curtain. Sally was sat up in bed, her leg rested on pillows, reading a magazine. Her face split into a grin as she saw Jess.

"Jess! I was wondering when you'd appear." Sally said in an excited voice. Callum placed the bag, balloon and flowers on the floor and took Lexi in her car seat off Jess so she could go and hug Sally. Jess pulled Sally into a tight hug which lasted a few minutes. By the time they released each other they both had tears in their eyes. They looked at each other and laughed. Jess took a seat and smiled at Sally.

"Thank God you're ok! How're you doing?" Jess asked.

"I'm really good actually, all things considered. I'm so bored though! I have to stay in here for a week and then I'm not allowed to work for two months." Sally complained.

"Well we can keep each other company, can't we." Jess said laughing.

"So how're you doing? How's the baby?" Sally asked.

"I'm ok, my cast can come up minimum of four weeks, and my head has been stitched up. Lexi had to spend a few hours in the baby ICU, but she responded really well to oxygen so she was let onto the ward with us." Jess said, smiling at her baby.

"Aw, good. I just wanted to thank you for not giving up on me. They told me that they were ready to call it, but you stopped them. You saved my life, thank you." Sally said sincerely, taking Jess' hand in her own.

"You would have done the same for me. Now, would you like to see your god daughter?" Jess asked, smiling at the look on Sally's face.

"I would love to." Sally said, watching as Jess unhooked Lexi from the car seat and held her in her arms. She sat on the edge of Sally's bed so that she could see her better.

"Here she is. Meet Lexi Grace Stone." Jess said proudly, turning Lexi's sleeping form so that Sally could see her.

Sally gasped as she looked at her. She looked at Jess with a big smile on her face, "She is beautiful! She has your hair! What colour eyes has she got?" Sally asked, stroking Lexi's hand.

"Everyone is saying how beautiful she is." Jess replied with a laugh, "She has brown eyes like Callum's."

"Oh Jess, look what you both did!" Sally said, smiling at Lexi. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can!" Jess said, passing Lexi over into Sally's arms.

Sally cuddled her close, taking in her smell. She smelt pure, like talcum powder and something else. "She's so tiny and warm and cute!" Sally said with a laugh.

"She sure gave us a scare when she came out though." Callum said, placing his arms round Jess' waist.

"Why what happened?" Sally asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"She wasn't breathing when she was delivered, it took a minute to get her crying. But other than that she was ok, despite the car accident." Jess said.

"Oh my god, you must have been so scared!" Sally said, looking in shock at the couple in front of her.

"We were, but she's a fighter. I wonder who she gets that from." Callum said with a small smile.

"Both of you I think." Sally said, rocking Lexi.

"We were wondering if you and Nate wanted to spend Christmas with us?" Jess asked.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want you to be under more stress, cause I mean with it being your first Christmas with Lexi, you'll be really busy let alone having me and Nate there. And don't you want to spend Christmas with just you three?" Sally asked.

"I won't be under any more stress, don't worry. And although it's out first Christmas with her, Christmas is for sharing and being with friends and family. So of course you're welcome. And we were going to ask Katie if she wanted to come as well and bring Nathan." Jess said, holding her arms out as Sally passed Lexi back to her after kissing her on the forehead.

"Well if you're sure, we'd love to. Thanks." Sally said gratefully.

"That's ok. Now listen, we better go now, the nurse said we could stay for a few minutes and we've been here twenty already. I'll come and visit you tomorrow. Now be good and do what the nurses say." Jess said jokingly.

Sally rolled her eyes then smiled, "I will. Thanks for coming to see me. Be safe getting home."

"We will. Get well soon Sally." Callum said as he gathered up the bag, balloon and flowers. Jess strapped a sleeping Lexi back into her car seat and waved to Sally as they made their way back up the ward and out the hospital, ready to go home as a family.


	31. Baby You're a Star

**Here it is! This is part one of chapter 31, as it was getting too long so I had to split it up lol The second part of the chapter should be out later today. Thanks to my lovely reviewers Hollie, Jo, Meg and Aileen. Enjoy!**

A few days after the accident and Lexi was officially settled into her new home. Callum had got some mouldings of her feet and hands the day after she was born, and they were now hanging above her crib in her nursery. They had taken lots more photos of her and of them with her to send to Jess' family and to Beth and Will. Although they had her crib in the nursery, Jess didn't want her out of her sight, not after everything that had happened. Callum had gone out and bought a moses basket which was next to their bed, so as soon as she started crying they would be there. Jess couldn't believe how hands on and supportive Callum was, she knew he would be supportive, but she didn't think he would be this wonderful. He got up with her every time Lexi cried or needed feeding in the night, and he would get up with Lexi in the mornings, letting Jess sleep in a few extra hours even though he got the same amount of sleep as Jess.

One morning a week after Lexi was born, Callum and Jess had decided to decorate the house for Christmas. They were going to buy new decorations, so thought they would drop by the station afterwards so that everyone could see Lexi. Jess tenderly lifted Lexi out the moses basket, changing her nappy on the bed and dressing her in one of the warmest sleep suits. She kissed her gently, holding her close.

"Who is my gorgeous Lexi? Who is my beautiful daughter? That would be you, yes it is, yes it is!" Jess cooed at her.

Callum sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "You should hear yourself when you talk to her like that."

Jess pouted, "Excuse me mister, its good for babies to be cooed at, it promotes their own speech and makes them feel safe" She stuck her tongue out at him, then climbed back into bed next to him, laying Lexi on her back in the middle of them. They watched as Lexi waved her arms and legs around, gurgling to herself quite happily. She didn't really cry that much, she was a very content baby.

"It's amazing how calm she is, don't you think?" Callum asked Jess, catching Lexi's arms and waving them around.

"Yeah, especially with a mum and dad like us. Wow, I still can't believe we're parents...I'm a mum!" Jess said leaning back in the pillows.

"You know, I could never see myself as a father when I first joined the police. I didn't think I had the right temperament for it. But then you came along." Callum said, smiling at her, stroking her hair.

"All I wanted to be was a mum and a wife. And would you look at that, I'm both of those, and a police officer on top." Jess said, pulling the covers right up.

"And don't you do them all well. Me and Lexi are so lucky." Callum whispered.

"Why?" Jess whispered back.

"Because we have you." Callum stated simply.

Jess laughed and blushed, "Are you after something? Cause I'm still too sore for any of that."

Callum laughed, "No, I just thought I would tell you that. Right come on then, lets get ourselves and Lexi ready and get the decorations. Shall we go to the station on the way back?"

Jess thought about it for a minute, before scooping Lexi up and placing her in the moses basket while they got changed, "Yeah, that would be better." Jess wrapped up warm, dressing in a woolly jumper and jeans with her boots on underneath. She looked at herself in the mirror, standing sideways. She frowned and poked her stomach. "Why do I still look pregnant?"

"Jess, you gave birth a week ago, what do you expect? You're not going to snap back into shape. And you look bloody beautiful you sexy beast." Callum said, coming behind Jess and nuzzling her neck. She cringed away, laughing.

"Get off me! That tickles stop it!" But this just spurred Callum on, and within five minutes he had her on the bed on her front, trying to get away from his ticking hands.

"I'll only get off if you accept that it will take a while for you to look like you want to." he growled, planting kisses all down her neck.

Jess let out a hysterical laugh which made Lexi jump, "Ok ok, I accept that I won't look how I want for a while because I've just given birth to our beautiful daughter. How does that sound?" Jess asked, turning onto her back, breathless.

"Sounds good. Are you going to feed Lexi before we go?" Callum asked, helping Jess up by her good arm.

"Yeah, I'll go do that now while you finish getting ready, and I'll pump another bottle for her as well." Jess said, watching her daughter look at the rainbow mobile above her. "Come on sweetie, lets get you fed."

Jess and Callum learnt that once you have a baby you can't just decide on a whim if you want to go out. It has to be carefully planned, almost military precise. You have to make sure the baby has been fed and changed, the changing bag stocked up with nappies, wipes, nappy bags, nappy rash cream, spare clothes for the baby, and then you have to make sure you have enough bottles of milk if you're going to be out for a while. Once that's all done, you need to get the baby into the pram and then make sure the changing bag is on the pram as well. Once the baby is sorted, you can then sort yourself out, and once you're sorted out, you can go. It took Jess and Callum an hour to get Lexi sorted and then themselves sorted ready to go out.

"Jesus christ that took a while!" Callum said, pushing the pram to the door. Jess opened it and waited for Callum to get out the door with the pram before locking the door behind them. She pulled her scarf tighter, pulling her gloves on. She walked over to where Callum was waiting on the path and linked her good arm through his.

"Why is it so cold!" Jess moaned five minutes later. They were approaching town and could see the big Christmas tree and all the decorations.

"Maybe it has something to do with it being December and winter? Just a guess though." Callum said cheekily.

"Do you think Lexi's ok? She's not too cold?" Jess asked, peering into the pram where their daughter slept.

"Well she has on her warmest sleep suit, then she has that coat on top, and she has her furry booties on, and her knitted mittens from your mum, and the matching hat, and then she's been wrapped in a blanket with an extra one tucked around her. I'd say she was pretty toasty." Callum said, laughing at his wife.

"Brrrr, come on lets get into some shops. She may be toasty but I'm not!" Jess dragged Callum into the nearest shop and immediately went into excited child mode at Christmas. Callum just laughed, following her round.

Four hours later, Jess and Callum had parked Lexi's pram in a small coffee shop. Jess unwrapped Lexi from her blankets and cuddled her, waiting for the guy behind the counter to warm her milk up and bring over their coffee's and cake.

"So, do you think we have enough decorations?" Callum asked.

"Well, actually I think we could get a few more." Jess said.

"Are you serious?" Callum asked, looking at her closely.

Jess laughed, "No of course I'm not. We have plenty, looks like we'll be able to do our room and Lexi's as well as all of downstairs."

Callum thanked the waiter who brought over their order, and he checked the temperature of the milk before handing it to Jess.

"Here you go sweetie. Wow, were you hungry?" Jess asked, watching as Lexi gulped down her milk. She took the bottle out of her mouth, wiping away the milk which had dribbled down Lexi's chin. "Slow down baby!"

"She has your appetite, that's for sure." Callum said cheekily, sipping his coffee.

Jess gasped, "You are so lucky that our baby is currently in my arms, otherwise I would have hit you."

"You wouldn't though, because one arm is in a cast and the other one doesn't hit as hard." Callum said, smiling.

"This cast will do more damage than my arm would have done without it thank you very much." Jess said, glaring at him across the table. Jess took the bottle out of Lexi's mouth, she had finished it quickly.

"Do you want me to wind her while you have your cake and coffee?" Callum asked, placing his empty mug on the table. Jess nodded and gently passed the baby over to Callum. He sat her up on his lap, wiping her mouth and gently patting her back.

"So when are you back at work then?" Jess asked, sipping her latte.

"Gina said I could have paternity leave until after Christmas. So I'll go back on the 2nd of January." Callum said, laughing as Lexi burped loudly.

"Really? Wow we can spend tons of time together as a family before you go back to work. I've been thinking..." Jess started to say before being interrupted by Callum.

"You shouldn't do that, you might hurt yourself." Callum started laughing at his own joke before quietening down when he saw the look on Jess' face.

"As I was saying, what are we going to do with Lexi when we're both back at work?" Jess asked, eating her cake.

"I don't know. Maybe we could put her in a nursery, that way she can interact with other children as well." Callum suggested, cradling the baby in his arms. Lexi looked even smaller when Callum held her, due to his larger build.

"Mmm, maybe. But I want her to be the most important baby there. Maybe a nanny?" Jess wondered.

"Perhaps, but they cost quite a lot of money. Why don't we ask the Inspector if she has any ideas when we go in later." Callum said.

"Yeah ok, but I don't think she'll be able to help us." Jess replied, finishing her drink and cake. "Right, shall we get set to go to the station then?"

"Yep, come on little one, we're going to see your future workplace!" Callum said, smiling at his daughter as he wrapped her back up, ready to go back out into the cold.

"What did you just say?" Jess asked, eyeing him curiously.

"I said is she ready to go see her future workplace." Callum said, tucking the blanket around Lexi.

"You think she's going to be a cop?" Jess asked.

"Maybe, but a little influencing wouldn't hurt would it." Callum smiled as they walked out of the cafe.

They walked into the front office, shivering from the clod outside. Jess pushed the pram up to the desk, greeting the receptionist and telling her that they were visiting, while Callum entered the code to get through to the station.

"Come on then little one, lets go and show you off." Jess said, smiling into the pram.

"Do you want to put all the bags and everything in my office? In fact we could leave the pram in there as well, just take Lexi out and carry her." Callum asked, holding the doors for Jess to get through.

"Sounds good, it would be easier to carry her around the station then try and get the buggy through." Jess said, pushing Lexi into the sergeants office. "Here we go sweetie. This is where mummy and daddy work, and daddy has his own office. That's good isn't it. Come on then, lets get you out." Jess slowly bent down, scooping up her daughter and cradling her to her chest.

"Do you want the pictures as well?" Callum asked, pushing the pram into the corner.

"Yeah why not. Shall we show everyone pictures of you?" Jess said to Lexi, rocking her back and forth in her arms.

"Ok then, lets go to the Inspectors office first I think." Callum said, shutting the door behind them.

It was weird for them both to be in the station and not working, and it was especially weird being in the station with their baby. They made their way to the Inspectors office, knocking lightly then going in. The Inspector looked up as they entered, and a big smile appeared on her face when she saw who it was.

"Hello there! You finally decided to come and see us. How're you all?" the Inspector asked, motioning them to sit down.

"We're great thanks. We've just been Christmas shopping, and we thought we'd stop in on the way back." Jess said, unwrapping some of Lexi's layers in the warm station.

"Have you seen anyone else yet?" Gina asked them.

"No not yet, we thought we'd come and see you first. We need to ask you something as well." Callum said, leaning back in the chair.

"Oh?" Gina questioned.

"Well we've been talking about childcare for Lexi when we both come back to work, and we don't want to leave her in a nursery just yet, nor do we want to leave her with a nanny as its too expensive. We were wondering if you had any ideas?" Callum asked, taking Lexi off Jess and settling her in his arms.

"Hm, well I can understand why you don't want her in a nursery or with a nanny. But I don't know what else there is for you to do with her. I mean I would say you could bring her in to work, but I don't want either of you distracted and worrying that your daughter is here. What about a child minder? I mean when you first come back Jess, you'll only be working part time anyway for a few hours. It might be cheaper than a nursery and nanny. Or what about family? Is there anyone close by who would be able to watch her?" Gina suggested.

"A child minder isn't a bad idea actually, thanks ma'am. The only family we really have is my parents and brother, and they're in Cornwall. " Jess said, deep in thought.

"Well we should discuss about the child minder later, it seems like our best option so far. Right little missy, shall we take you to see everyone else?" Callum said, cooing at the baby.

"Wow, you should hear how silly you sound when you talk to her like that." Jess said rolling her eyes, repeating what he had said to her that morning.

"I think its a beautiful thing seeing a father with his baby." Gina said, smiling warmly at the family.

"Yeah, its beautiful." Callum said, positioning Lexi in his arms and smirking at Jess.

"His head's gonna get even bigger now." Jess said with a laugh, hugging Gina. "Do you want a quick hold?"

"Would you mind?" Gina asked.

"No of course not." Callum replied, smiling at her and gently passing Lexi over to her.

Twenty minutes later they left the Inspectors office after showing her the photos and then discussing their new mascot. The Inspector had said that most of their friends were in the canteen, so Jess and Callum, who was holding Lexi, made their way to the canteen.

"Do you want a tea or anything?" Callum asked Jess as they approached.

"Can I have a coffee please?" Jess replied, holding her arms out for her daughter. Callum gave Lexi a kiss on her forehead before handing her to his wife.

"Of course. Do you want me to run down the office and get a bottle for her?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I'll go in and meet you in there." Jess said, kissing him on the cheek as he walked in the other direction towards his office. "Come on then baby, lets go meet my work family."

Jess pushed the doors open, mindful of Lexi, and walked over to the table where she could see Will, Nate, Beth, Ben, Millie, Mel and Smithy all sat with their backs to them. She suppressed a smile as she walked over, pulled up a chair and set down next to Beth, balancing Lexi on her lap. They all turned to look at her, then carried on with their conversations. Then Beth clicked, and quickly turned and pulled Jess into a tight hug.

"Jess!" Beth squealed, "Oh my god, when Smithy and Will told us what had happened we couldn't believe it! Are you ok?"

"I'm brilliant now, I was in hospital overnight and had to have my arm plastered as you can see, but other than that just cuts and bruises, some of which you can see on my face." Jess said with a laugh.

"And the baby? They said you called her Lexi Grace." Beth said, her face melting at the sight of the baby which was sat on Jess' lap. "Is that her?"

"No Beth, I stole this baby from the hospital." Jess said laughing, "Of course this is her. Everyone, meet Lexi Grace Stone, mine and Callum's daughter." Jess beamed as everyone quickly crowded round her and the baby.

"Oh Jess she is beautiful! Congratulations!" Millie said, holding Lexi's small hand.

"Wow, she is gonna be a stunner, a lot like her mum." Will said with a wink in Jess' direction. Jess laughed.

"So Jess, a new copper in the making?" Ben asked, moving away to give them some space.

"Possibly, both Callum and the Inspector said that as well, looks like she's not going to have any choice." Jess said, turning Lexi so that everyone could see her. It was then that Callum strode over, the bottle under his arm and two coffees in his hand. He just reached the table and was about to drop the bottle when Mel quickly caught it.

"Careful sarge, I don't think Lexi will thank you if you did that." Mel said, passing the bottle over the table to Jess.

Callum smiled, "I think you might be right there. Jess, here you go." Callum passed Jess the coffee, and she set it on the table in front of her.

"Beth, do you want to feed her?" Jess asked, looking at Beth.

"Can I?" Beth asked, smiling at Jess and the baby.

"Sure, here you go. Support her head, just let her settle in your arms. The milk is the right temperature, so don't worry about that." Jess guided Beth, placing Lexi in her arms. She handed Beth the bottle, and she started to feed Lexi.

"There we go Lexi. Oh aren't you gorgeous!" Beth said wistfully, stroking Lexi's hand.

"Getting broody Beth?" Smithy asked from the other end of the table.

Beth smiled, "Maybe."

At that point some members of CID came in as well, consisting of Mickey, Stevie, Terry, Jo, Sam and Jack. They all cooed at the baby, and were talking to Jess and Callum about how parenthood was going for them. As Jess was talking to Stevie, she noticed Smithy looking at Stevie. A small smile crept onto her mouth as a light bulb went off in her head. She knew she shouldn't matchmake, but after Smithy's undercover job when Stevie was acting as his girlfriend, she noticed how close they got. Jess thought that with a push they might come together. Callum walked over to her and placed his arms round her shoulders.

"Don't even think about it." he said in her ear.

"Think about what?" Jess asked innocently, not looking at Callum.

"Matchmaking. I can see it on your face, you have that look in your eyes. I'm guessing its Smithy and Stevie? Well just don't, let them go at their own speed." he said, chiding her playfully.

"You ruin all my fun." she mock sighed, but turned and kissed him gently on the lips. They watched as Beth wiped milk from Lexi's chin and sat her up, rubbing her back.

"Lexi is going to grow up with some fantastic people around her." Callum said, watching their friends with their daughter.

"She is, she's one lucky girl. And all our future children will be just as lucky." Jess said, leaning back into Callum.

"Future children? I don't remember saying anything about that!" Callum said with a laugh.

"I don't want just one baby Callum. I want her to have some siblings, if you want them as well that is." Jess said, turning to look at Callum, a serious look on her face.

Callum traced her mouth, making her smile. "That's better. Of course I want more children, but lets wait a bit, ok?"

Jess nodded, hugging him close to her.

*

The month passed quickly. Jess and Callum had decorated their house and were preparing for their guests for Christmas Day. Sally and Nate were going to stay over and sleep in the study, and Katie and baby Nathan were going to sleep in Lexi's nursery, that way Nathan could have the crib and Katie could have a camp bed next to it.

Jess and Callum were sat in the living room on Christmas Eve, with Lexi laying on a mat on the floor. They were finishing wrapping up their presents, and Jess was making sure all the food was prepared for tomorrow.

"Wow, our first Christmas with the baby." Callum said, smiling at his daughter.

"I know, a scary thought!" Jess said with a smile, taping up the present for Sally.

"What time do I need to pick Katie and the baby up?" Callum asked.

"Well, her foster mum said about 10-ish if that's ok?" Jess replied.

"Yeah that's fine. When are Nate and Sally coming?" he asked.

"Just after 11. They were coming earlier but Sally said Nate had a present that he was going to give to her in the morning, so they'll be over after that." Jess said, placing her wrapped present under the tree with all the others. She got up and went to sit next to Callum. He put his arms round her shoulders, pulling her into her. She placed her head on his chest, her hand resting next to it. She could feel his heart beating beneath her hand, strong and fast. She felt Callum shifting beneath her, turning over so that they were lying down on the sofa, Jess pressed into Callum, Callum stroking her hair. Jess pulled his arm round her and shut her eyes, listening to the Christmas songs on the radio and of the Carollers outside. She sighed contentedly, drifting asleep in Callum's arms. As Jess, Callum and Lexi slept, snow began to fall outside, covering London in a blanket of snow.

They awoke a few hours later, the Christmas songs on the radio still play. Callum stretched his arms, and then kissed Jess' neck.

"Jess? Come on darling, it's 11pm. We should get up to bed and sort Lexi out." he murmured in her ear. She turned away from him, shaking her head.

"I'm quite happy here thanks." she said groggily, drifting off again.

Callum laughed and sat up, pulling Jess up with him. She opened her eyes sleepily, and looked at Callum. "That wasn't very nice was it."

"No, but we need to get into bed. I'll sort Lexi out and put her in her crib, and then I'll come back with you." he said with a smile.

Jess yawned, stretching her arms above her head and slowly got off the sofa. She looked at Lexi, sleeping peacefully on the floor, her hands fisted up on her chest. "Look at her, our little angel." Jess walked over to the window, ready to shut the curtains. She saw the blanket of snow outside and pulled the net out the way. "Callum look, it's snowed!"

Callum walked over to her, looking out the window. "Looks like we're going to have a white Christmas after all." Callum turned away, bending down to carefully get Lexi off the floor, not wanting to wake her up. "Does she need a bottle?"

Jess turned away from the window, shutting the curtains. "Yeah, she better do. Then change her nappy and she should be ok for the night." Jess sat back on the sofa, watching as Callum walked out the living room into the kitchen. She could feel her eyes shutting again, and gave into sleep.

What felt like only a few minutes later, Jess could feel herself being lifted up. She looked around, wondering what's going on.

"Shhh, don't worry, it's only me. You fell asleep again, I'm just carrying you upstairs to bed." Callum whispered, slowly climbing the stairs.

"Wow, you sure are strong. I must weigh the same as a small whale at the minute." Jess said with a tired laugh.

"If you are, I can't feel it." he replied, kissing her deeply on the lips.

"Mmm, that was nice." she said quietly as he placed her on the bed. She reached behind her for her nightie, and slowly pulled her clothes off and the nightie on. Callum, who was dressed in just his pyjama bottoms leaned across her, looking at Lexi who was awake and looking around the room. Callum pressed the button on the mobile, and watched it spin around, playing a lullaby. He watched Lexi watching it in fascination, and Jess watched her as well, smiling as her eyes drooped shut as she fell asleep. Jess leaned back on the pillows, looking at Callum.

"God I love you so much." she whispered, smiling at him, her hand resting in his.

"That's good, cause strangely, I feel the same way about you." he replied, making the bed shake as he laughed.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Jess murmured, shutting her eyes.

"I know, but we can't, and it doesn't matter if things change as long as we have each other and our daughter." Callum whispered back, shutting his eyes too.

Slowly the room was filled with the slow breathing of the sleeping family.


	32. Santa Baby

**Here's part 2 of the Christmas chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first part and enjoy this part as well. Thanks to my awesome reviewers Hollie, Meg, Aileen and Jo :D**

Christmas day dawned frosty and bright. Jess rolled over, looked at the clock, then looked at Callum's sleeping form. She slowly pulled the covers back, and crept to the moses basket, peering in at her still sleeping daughter. She then tiptoed to the wardrobe and quietly moved some of the clothes around until she found what she was looking for. She took the dress out, grabbed her make up bag and jewellery and hurried into the bathroom. Jess figured she had about twenty minutes before Callum and Lexi woke up, so she had a quick shower and pulled on her dress. She applied her make up and put on all her jewellery and slipped her pumps on. After she was done she quietly crept out of the bathroom and downstairs into the kitchen.

By the time Callum had showered and made his way into the kitchen, Jess had prepared French toast with some salmon on top, fruit salad and fresh ground coffee. Callum sniffed the air appreciatively as he walked into the kitchen, and wound his arms around Jess waist.

"Happy Christmas beautiful." he murmured into her hair, kissing her. He spun her round so he could see what she was wearing, and he opened his mouth in shock.

"What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? Where's Lexi?" Jess asked him, looking herself up and down.

"You look amazing! You only gave birth a month ago, and you're bloody gorgeous! Don't worry, Lexi is still sleeping, I brought the monitor down don't worry." he said, his face splitting into a grin. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips. "Yum, you taste good as well."

"Why thank you very much. Merry Christmas Callum." She hugged him, snuggling under his chin. She breathed in his smell; woody and fresh. She hugged him tighter, and they just stood like that for ten minutes.

Half an hour later Lexi finally woke up crying. Callum and Jess broke apart, Jess was on Callum's lap kissing him.

"I'll go and get her and get her dressed. You better go and get Katie and the baby in a minute." Jess said, giving him one last kiss before getting up and walking towards the hall.

"Ok, I'll do her a bottle, then I'll get Katie and the baby in about ten minutes." Callum replied, smiling at Jess' retreating figure. The phone started to ring, and Callum quickly crossed the room to pick it up. "Hello?" There was no reply from the other end. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Callum rolled his eyes and hung up. He had just sorted Lexi's bottle out when he heard Jess carrying her down the stairs, singing a Christmas song to her. They walked into the kitchen, Lexi was dress in her Christmas outfit which was a red dress with a snowman on the front and some white tights and little red booties.

"Are you going to say merry Christmas to daddy sweetie?" Jess passed the baby to Callum who received her with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas little one. Are you ready for your breakfast?" Callum said, laughing at the wiggling baby. She just looked back at him with those big brown eyes of hers; his eyes.

"I think that's a yes." Jess said, laughing at Lexi. "Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know, wrong number most likely." Callum replied, giving Lexi her bottle. " Don't you look lovely, we'll have to get pictures to send to your granny and grandad, and to Uncle Andy as well."

"Yeah, we'll have to get lots today. Mum said she would ring later." Jess said, putting the turkey in the oven and then starting on the potatoes.

"Ok. Once I've fed Lexi I'll bring her bouncer in and she can stay in here with you while I go get Katie and Nathan." Callum said, pulling faces at Lexi.

"Yep, that's fine. The rooms are both done for tonight, so we don't need to worry about that." Jess said, ticking off things on her mental list.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Callum said, sitting Lexi in her bouncer on the table, then walking over to where Jess was. He placed his arms around her waist, kissing her on the back of the neck. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Be careful." Jess said worriedly, turning to kiss him properly.

"I always am." Callum said with a laugh as he walked out the kitchen, kissing Lexi as he went by.

Just as Jess had placed the turkey in the oven and was peeling the potatoes, the phone rang again. She put down the peeler, tickled Lexi's tummy as she went by and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, smiling at Lexi. Like before with Callum, there was no answer. "Look, whoever this is, stop bugging us and just enjoy your Christmas." Jess sighed as she put the phone down and returned to peeling the potatoes. She had just covered them in melted butter to make them nice and crispy when the front door opened and Jess could hear Callum and Katie talking. Jess quickly wiped her hands and walked out the kitchen down to the hall. Katie had changed a lot since she had last seen her, her hair was longer and she looked a lot healthier, she had put on some weight. Katie held a much bigger Nathan in her arms, and he was looking around cautiously. Jess walked up to meet them and carefully hugged Katie, minding the baby.

"Hi Katie, merry Christmas. Its good to see you again, you look so much better, a lot healthier. How're you and Nathan doing?" Jess helped Callum bring in the bags that Katie had with her and put them in the living room, then she led them all into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas! Thanks, I've put on some weight, but its done me good I think. And Nathan is doing brilliantly. He's started to roll around now. He was on his play mat yesterday and I left the room to get a drink. I came back in and couldn't find him, but he had managed to roll under the coffee table." Katie said with a laugh, placing Nathan in his seat and popping it on the floor. "Congratulations by the way, on your wedding and the baby. Callum told me that Lexi was born last month."

"Aw bless him." Jess said, cooing at Nathan, "Yeah, the birth was a bit traumatic, but all of us are fine now. Here she is." Jess got Lexi out of her seat and sat down with her on her lap.

"Oh she is beautiful! She is a perfect mix of you both. I remember when Nathan was that small." Katie said, picking Nathan back up and sitting him on her lap so that he could see Lexi. He reached out for the baby, a smile on his face.

Jess took Nathan's hand in hers, "Hello there Nathan. Do you remember me? I don't suppose you do, do you. You're such a big boy now, and very cute."

"Jess do you want me to do anything?" Callum asked, setting drinks down in front of them.

"Um, you could peel the carrots and parsnips." Jess replied, smiling at him. "Oh, about ten minutes before you walked in the phone rang again, no-one answered."

Callum frowned, and Jess realised what he was thinking. "No, it couldn't be. He's locked up, it can't be him."

"I know, but it seems a bit strange that whoever it is has rung twice today, getting me first and then you." Callum said slowly.

Jess shook her head adamantly. "No, its not him."

"Just think about it, ok? And be careful when you're out." Callum said gently.

Katie looked at the exchange between Callum and Jess, at Jess' scared face. "Is everything ok?" she asked them.

Jess forced a smile, "Yeah Katie, everything's fine." Katie didn't miss Jess discreetly shaking her head at Callum though. "Is there anything you don't like?"

"No, I'll eat whatever thanks. Can I heat a bottle up for Nathan please?" she asked.

Callum smiled and nodded, "Sure. If you give it to me I'll do it for you."

"Thanks." Katie said gratefully, going into the front room to get the bottle.

"I don't want this to ruin our Christmas." Jess said quietly.

"It won't, and it might not even be him, but we just have to think about it ok?" Callum said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

An hour later, Jess, Callum and Katie had prepared all the food, it just had to be cooked. They were all sat around the table with some nibbles and drinks, waiting for Sally and Nate so they could exchange presents. The doorbell rang, and Jess quickly got up and walked to the door. She opened it to find Sally and Nate with a big sack of presents and smiling at her through the snow.

"Merry Christmas sweetie!" Sally said excitedly, hugging Jess.

Jess laughed and helped Sally into the house, minding her crutches. "Happy Christmas Sal! Go through to the kitchen, Callum , Katie and the two babies are in there. Happy Christmas Nate." Jess said, kissing Nate on the cheek and shutting the door behind him.

"Merry Christmas Jess. Where do you want me to stick these?" Nate asked, walking into the living room.

"Uh, just take them out the bag and put them round the tree. We were waiting for you so that we could open them when we're all here." Jess said, helping Nate place the multitude of presents around the tree. "Come through to the kitchen. Do you want a drink? Callum bought some mulled wine the other day, its very nice."

Nate smiled at her as they walked into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas everyone! And yes, I'd love some please."

Jess poured everyone a drink and laughed as she turned round. Sally already had Lexi in her arms and was playing with her. "Wow Sal that didn't take you long!"

Sally looked around, a funny look on her face, "What do you mean?"

It was then that Jess noticed the white gold band with three small diamonds which was on Sally's ring finger. Jess' mouth opened in shock, and then she grinned at Nate. "So that was her Christmas present was it?"

Nate quickly put an innocent look on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about." But he couldn't help smile at the end.

Jess squealed in excitement before giving him a hug and a kiss, "Congratulations! I had a sneaky feeling that was what you were going to do."

Nate smiled, not able to hide it anymore, "Well yeah, I just thought it would be a nice time to do it."

Callum and Katie looked confused. "Are we missing something here?" Callum asked.

Sally turned round guiltily, holding up her left hand so they could see the ring.

"Wow!" Katie said.

"You said yes then?" Callum asked, smiling at her.

Sally nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "I sure did. It was a big surprise though, and so romantic." Sally said, a soppy look on her face.

"Now Sal, don't ruin my cheeky image by telling them how romantic I am." Nate said, a blush on his face. They all laughed at him before Sally launched into details oh how Nate proposed to her.

After they had heard the full story and had finished their mulled wine, they decided that it was time to open their presents. They trooped into the living room, Katie placing Nathan on his play mat on the floor, Nate helping Sally sit on the sofa and then handing Lexi to her, and Jess and Callum sat on the sofa closest to the tree. The tree was all lit up with sparkling fairy lights. Glittering baubles shimmered from the branches, and an innocent looking angel sat atop of the tree. Underneath the tree were mounds of presents, so many that they will spilling out from under the tree.

"Ok, everyone settled and ready?" Callum asked, placing a bin bag for all the rubbish in the middle of the floor. Everyone nodded and Callum began sorting out all the presents under the tree. The first one was for Lexi from Nate and Sally. Jess peeled off the wrapping paper, and inside was the cutest and softest teddy which had on a police uniform. They all laughed, and Jess said to them, "Not you two as well!"

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, tickling Lexi then handing the teddy to her.

"Gina and Callum were both saying about her being a police officer as well." Jess said, watching as Lexi grasped the bears arm and tried to eat its hat. "Thanks for that, its lovely."

"That's alright, we saw it and couldn't resist." Sally said, stroking Lexi's hair.

The next present was for Katie from Jess, Callum and Lexi. "Here you go Katie." Callum said, stretching to give Katie the present. She looked shocked.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked, concerned.

"Yeah, its just I've haven't opened a Christmas present in years. Thank you so much." Katie said, smiling at Jess and Callum.

"Oh honey, that's ok. We hope you like it." Jess said kindly. Katie slowly opened the present, and smiled at what was inside. Jess had gone round the shops and bought Katie loads of clothes. She had brought her some warm flannel pyjamas with a nice dressing gown, and some jeans and tops. "I think I got the right size."

"Thank you so much, all my pyjamas are too small now and I don't have any realy nice clothes." Katie said appreciatively, placing the clothes on the floor next to her, smoothing them out.

"Sal, this one's for you from us." Callum said, handing Sally a lumpy package. Sally thanked them and gently passed Lexi to Nate so she could open the package.

"Careful, it's breakable." Jess said laughing.

"Now you tell me." Sally said rolling her eyes and pulling the wrapping paper off. Inside was a picture frame, the same one which held the picture of Jess, Sally and Beth at the fair. But this picture was from Jess and Callum's wedding. It wasn't one singular picture, it was a collage of all the pictures from the wedding, from when they were getting ready at Sally's, then from the actual service and finally from the reception. "This is brilliant! Oh I love it, thanks you two." Sally said, reaching over to hug Jess.

"I know I always seem to give you pictures, but there were so many good ones and I knew you would like it. There's something else there as well." Jess said, exchanging a small laugh with Callum. Sally frowned and pulled out the flat square piece of card from under the picture frame. She turned it over and burst out laughing.

"Thanks so much! This is classic." she said, handing it to Nate.

"Wow, where did you get that done?" Nate asked, handing it to Katie to have a look.

"We got it in a card shop and they changed it for us." Callum said, handing it back to Sally. It was a learner sign, the type that you have on learner drivers cars, but this one had "Godmother" written at the top.

"I'll put that in my room tomorrow." Sally said, smiling.

"Right Nate, the next one is for you." Jess said with a smile, handing Nate a big present. Nate ripped the paper off quickly, as he saw what it was he couldn't stop laughing.

"What is it?" Sally asked, watching as Nate silently handed the present to her, he was still laughing. Sally look at the present and blushed, watching Nate smirk. "There is no way that I'm wearing that."

"Aw come on Sal! Its my present, and you're gonna wear it." Nate said with a cheeky smile. The present was a sexy cop dress up outift.

Sally sighed, and then a small smile appeared on her face. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll wear it for my hen night."

"Sounds good to me." Nate said, placing it next to him.

"Now this one is for Nathan from us." Jess said, handing Katie a present.

"You didn't have to get either of us anything, I feel bad." Katie said, accepting the gift.

"We wanted to get you both something." Jess said, smiling at her. Katie unwrapped the present. Inside was some toys for Nathan and teething rings for him. "Thank you, the toys are brilliant."

"You're welcome." Jess said, hugging Katie.

"Now for your present." Callum said with a smile, passing Jess a heavy rectangular present and kissing her.

Jess shook it carefully, and then smiling at Callum, placed it on her lap and carefully opened it. When she finally got the paper off, she saw a gorgeous embellished photo book. She was about to thank Callum when he told her to open it. She looked at him curiously, but slipped it open anyway. The first picture in the book was of them when they were at her parent's house, the night they got engaged. She flipped through the pages, seeing more pictures of them together, pictures of Jess and Sally, both of them with their friends while out clubbing, pictures of them with her parents, wedding pictures, pictures from their honeymoon, scan pictures of Lexi, the first pictures of Lexi when she was born, and at the end, their first picture as a family. Jess was speechless. For her and Dan's first Christmas, he had bought her some clothes which she hadn't liked and were the wrong size. But this...this was personal; this was about them, about their life together so far. It amazed her that Callum could have filled a photo book with so many pictures from their time together. She looked at him, still speechless, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"This is...beautiful. Thank you so much. This has to be my best Christmas present ever." Jess said sincerely.

"Well, I wanted something personal, just about us. There are a few more smaller presents for you, some from me and one from your parents." he said.

Jess rummaged around under the tree, trying to find her main present for him. She found it right at the back, and emerged from under the tree with pine needles in her hair. They all laughed at her, then Callum gently picked them out. Jess thanked him and handed him the small package wrapped in silver paper. He took it from her, and ripped it open.

"Whoa there! Excited much?!" she said, laughing at him. He was like a big kid!

"Oh I'm sorry to be excited on the first Christmas I'm spending with the love of my life and mother of my beautiful baby and our friends." he replied sarcastically. He pulled out the small blue box, and opened it slowly. He gently plucked the silver bracelet out from it, and turned it over in his fingers. It was then that he noticed it was engraved. He bought it closer to his eyes, and read the inscription slowly

"_I couldn't lead another day without you here in my arms"_

The lyric was from one of their favourite songs by Snow Patrol, and Jess hoped he would recognise it. He undid the catch, and fastened it tightly round his wrist.

"I love it. Thank you." he said, really meaning it, "And it's all the more special seeing as which song it's from."

Jess looked at him slowly, and said, "I wasn't sure if you liked jewellery, but I thought this was nice. And then when they said I could get it engraved, I knew that it would have to be with those lyrics. Is it ok?"

"It's more than ok, it's perfect." They kissed again, under the mistletoe that had magically appeared, and laughed as they heard Nate pretending to be sick.

The rest of the presents were handed out and the living room had been tidied up. Jess stood up and said, "I hope everyone's hungry."

"Um, no not really, we just had a really big meal before we came." Nate said.

"What?!" Jess asked, shocked.

"Kidding! I've been starving myself all day so that I'd eat all this." Nate said with a laugh, holding baby Nathan in his arms and following everyone into the kitchen.

"Whoa, my blood pressure nearly went through the roof then!" Jess said, cheekily hitting him with the oven mitt.

"Careful you, I have a baby in my arms." Nate said, sticking his tongue out at Jess and putting Nathan in his seat, next to Lexi who had been placed in her bouncer by Sally.

"Wow Jess this looks beautiful!" Sally said as they all sat down at the lavishly decorated table.

"Thanks, but it wasn't all me, Katie did a lot of it as well." Jess said, dishing up their food.

"Katie, you seem to have a knack for this." Sally said, smiling at her across the table. Jess walked over, her arms laden with plates. Callum quickly got up before she dropped them everywhere. He got the remaining plates which were on the side and placed them in front of the right people then sat back down.

"Right then, eat up, after this we've got Christmas cake or Yule log, both made by me." Jess said, flashing her best hostess smile.

They all sat down to eat their delicious dinner, talking and laughing happily.


	33. The Beginning of the End

**Here it is, the beginning of the end of this story. I want to thank my bloody amazing reviewers Aileen, Hollie, Jo and Meg who have spurred me on. I hope you enjoy it.**

On the 31st of December, Callum and Jess had decided that they were going to accept the invitation to the New Years party which was being held at the station. Gina had arranged it so that even those who had the unlucky job of working for New Year's could still have a party, that is if they weren't on a shout. There wouldn't be any alcohol, for obvious reasons, but it would still be good.

"What should I wear?" Jess asked Callum as she stood in front of the wardrobe, frowning.

"Hmm, how about nothing? I would like that very much." Callum said with a smirk from where he was sitting on the bed.

Jess laughed, "You may like it, but no-one else wants to see my stretch marks and flabby tummy thanks very much. Maybe I'll wear these black trousers and this sparkly red top with my boots." Jess pulled the clothes out the wardrobe and placed them on the bed, taking off her dressing gown so she could get dressed.

"You'll look gorgeous whatever you wear, won't she Lexi?" Callum said, holding his daughter so that she could see Jess. "What do you want me to put her in? How about what your mum and dad sent for her?"

"Was that the little pink jumper and skirt? Cause then you can put her white tights on and she has those pink booties as well." Jess said, her voice muffled from where she was pulling her top over her head.

"Yeah ok. Lets find you some clothes to wear little one." Callum said, carrying Lexi out the room and down the hall into her nursery.

An hour later at 10pm, the family were finally ready to walk to the station. Jess pulled on her big coat and wrapped her green scarf tightly round her neck. She put on her leather gloves which she got from her parents for Christmas and then zipped her boots up and she was done. Callum pulled on his coat as well and put on his big thick gloves. Lexi was settled into her pram with her police teddy bear, she was wrapped in large warm blankets and the rain cover was on her pram as well so she didn't get too cold.

"All ready?" Callum asked Jess, wheeling the pram to the door.

Jess stuck her gloved hands into her pocket, "Yep, I'm ready, let's go."

They opened the door and shivered as the cold wind hit them. Jess helped Callum get the pram down the step, and then locked the door behind her. As they walked down the road towards the station, they didn't notice the man who was walking slightly behind them, taking pictures.

They walked into the station, shaking the snow out of their hair which had just started to fall again. Callum pushed Lexi's pram through the doors to the rest of the station and quickly went over to a radiator. The couple took off their coats and gloves, and stood against the radiator.

"I've never been so cold in my whole life." Jess muttered, her teeth chattering together.

Callum turned round, warming up his front, "Me either. I hope Lexi was nice and warm."

Jess turned round and pulled back all the blankets and lifted Lexi out the pram. "Are you nice and toasty still? Cause me and daddy are absolutely freezing!" Jess pulled Lexi's hat off her head and felt her daughters forehead. "Oh yeah, she's nice and warm, its just us who froze."

"Lets get the pram into my office then go to the canteen where the party is." Callum said shivering as he moved away from the radiator and pushed the pram down the hall, being followed by Jess who was clutching Lexi to her chest. As soon as they got into the office Lexi started crying, the volume slowly getting higher and higher. Jess hurriedly tried to calm her daughter down, rocking her back and forth and singing to her.

"Come on sweetie! What's the matter?" Jess asked, looking down at Lexi worriedly who was bawling her eyes out and crying for all she was worth.

"Do you think she's ill?" Callum asked, hurrying to Jess' side and stroking Lexi's head soothingly.

Jess bit her lip, looking at Callum, "I don't know." Jess held Lexi against her shoulder, rubbing her back, "It's ok sweetie, you're ok, you're ok."

"Shall I go and get someone?" Callum asked, not knowing what to do.

"Like who? No-one else knows what's wrong with her. We're her parents, we should be able to tell. Come on Lexi, what's wrong?" Jess was starting to get upset, she had never heard Lexi cry like this before.

"It's ok Jess, she'll be fine. If you get upset she'll get worse. Here, let me take her." Callum said gently, taking the screaming baby from Jess' arms. Callum slowly rocked her back and forth like Jess had done to her. Slowly she stopped crying until she fell asleep in his arms. Jess sighed with relief and kissed Lexi's forehead.

"I think she felt safer in your arms." Jess said, watching as Callum turned Lexi in his arms. "I feel safer in your arms, so it would make sense that she does as well." Callum pulled Jess towards him with his free arm, and they walked out the office and towards the canteen.

As they opened the doors they walked over to where Nate and Sally were. They sat down, Jess careful to mind Sally's leg and heard her telling Beth how Nate proposed.

"Well you know it had been snowing outside? I woke up to find Nate missing so I got out of bed and saw that he wasn't in the flat anywhere. I got myself some coffee and sat down, waiting for him to come back. Then he comes into the flat covered in snow and tells me to put some warm clothes on. So I did, then he took me outside across the road where there is a little bit of grass. He had built a snowman, a really good one at that. Then he showed me what was on the snowmans arm. It was the ring." Sally said, her eyes shining as she remembered. "It was so romantic! I was in shock, so he took the ring off the snowman's arm, got down on bended knee in the snow and asked me to marry him, of course I said yes with a proposal like that."

Nate shook his head and blushed, a smile on his face. Will couldn't stop laughing at him, and once he recovered he finally managed to say, "You're telling me that he proposed to you using a snowman? Nate, all your street cred, what little you had, has just gone. You soppy romantic you." Will teased.

"Alright alright, but I can cope with a ribbing when I'm getting married to this blonde beauty." Nate said with a smile.

"Aw thanks Nate, but I'm already married." Jess said with a laugh from next to Sally. Sally turned round and hugged Jess.

"Haha, I was talking about Sally." Nate said, rolling his eyes.

"Well make it clear next time." Beth said, chipping in.

"So who won the bet?" Ben asked, looking round the table.

"What bet?" Nate and Sally asked in unison.

"Oh, we'll let Jess and Will explain it seeing as it was their idea." Beth said, grinning at Will and Jess who were suddenly interested in the wooden pattern on the table.

"Jess?" Sally asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Well you remember when we went clubbing the day Callum was shot? When you and Nate were talking we sorta made bets on how long it would take you two to get engaged." Jess said sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" Nate asked, his eyes wide.

Ben, Beth,Will and Jess nodded. They looked shocked as Nate and Sally burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked, confused.

"We wondered how long it would take you to tell us that you had made bets on it." Sally said, rolling her eyes mockingly at them.

"But how did you know?" Will asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Honestly Will, you aren't half thick sometimes...we're cops remember, its what we do!" Nate replied, rolling his eyes.

Will smiled and laughed, "Oh yeah."

"I think you should go blonde Will." Callum chipped in from the other end of the table.

"Thanks sarge." Will said, mock pouting.

"Anytime." Callum said with a cheeky smile, moving Lexi into a more comfortable position is his arms. Will was looking at the baby with a small smile on his face.

"Will?" Jess asked him, looking at Callum.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you fancy looking after Lexi while I dance with my lovely husband?" Jess asked, smiling encouragingly at Will.

A look of panic flashed across Will's face, "Why me? Why not Sally or Beth?"

Jess smiled kindly, "Because you're going to be her godfather and I want you to hold her. Come on, we face criminals everyday, how hard can it be to hold a little baby?"

"But she's breakable!" Will argued, but coming round to the idea. Truth was, he desperately wanted to hold her.

"Its fine, don't worry, she's stronger than she looks." Callum said, getting up and moving to where Will was sitting. Beth, who was sat next to Will, showed him how to put his arms, And Callum slowly put Lexi into the cradle that Will's arms made.

"There. See! You can do it, you big softie." Beth said, smiling at the baby.

An hour later and it was half past eleven, only half an hour until the New Year began. Jess and Callum were dancing on the makeshift dance floor, otherwise known as the canteen, with Beth, Nate and Sally, Ben, Mel, Millie, Smithy, Stevie, Mickey and some others from the station. Callum was spinning Jess around, and she laughed as she stumbled and nearly fell into Nate and Sally. Mel had already tripped over Sally's leg which was in cast, and was saved from falling flat on her face by Ben who couldn't stop laughing afterwards. The Inspector had come in and there were pictures taken with her and Lexi, and then a big group photo with Will holding Lexi at the front. Will had finally relaxed enough that he was enjoying holding Lexi and was relishing the fact that he was going to be her official godfather in just a few days time. As it approached midnight, Gina stood on a chair, getting the attention of all her officers.

"Right everyone. It's going to be midnight in..."she checked her watch, "5 minutes time. Everyone out front, we've got some fireworks to set off to celebrate. Off you go!"

Everyone started milling around trying to get outside, and Jess laughed as she said to Callum, "Even when we're having a social event she still bosses us around."

"And the funny thing is PC Stone, that people still listen to me." the Inspector said with a small smile on her face as she swept by.

"Oops." Jess said, giggling.

Callum put his arm round Jess' shoulders, leading her outside, following the others. "Will still has Lexi. I don't think anyone else has had the opportunity to hold her at all tonight. So much for him not wanting to break her." Callum said, looking as Will wrapped Lexi up in her blanket and proceeded to follow everyone down the stairs slowly. Everyone got out to the yard and waited for the countdown to midnight to begin. The time slowly ticked down, Jess snuggling against Callum against the cold, and Will standing nearby with his coat over Lexi as well. Suddenly someone shouted, "10!" and then everyone started counting down with them.

"9,8,7,6,5,4,3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone rushed around kissing and hugging their friends and colleagues, wishing them happy New Years. Jess watched as Smithy kissed Stevie, wishing her a happy New Year, but his eyes lingered on her as she walked away slowly, smiling at him. Jess went round all her friends, Beth, Ben, Will, Nate, Sally, Smithy, Stevie, Mickey, Mel, Gina, and then she got to Callum. She stood right in front of him and stood on tiptoes. Even then she could only just about reach his mouth. She pressed her lips gently against his, relishing the feel of it. She shut her eyes, Callum leaned his forehead against hers.

"Happy New Year darling." he whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year." she replied, spinning in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her as the oohed and aahed at the fireworks.

Callum and Jess both agreed that the past 6 months had been the best in either of their lives. They had got married, had a baby, and spent an amazing Christmas and New Year together as a family unit. A week after New Year, Jess and Callum had arranged a small Christening for Lexi. They wanted her to have other people she could turn to if she needed it, not just to her and Callum. So it was with great pride that Lexi Grace Stone was christened in the same Church her parents had married in nearly 4 months before. Lexi had three godparents who were Sally, Will and Smithy, and Callum and Jess couldn't think of anyone better than those three people to look after their daughter if anything happened to them.

*

It was nearing the end of January and all the snow had finally melted, leaving behind pure coldness. Lexi had just turned two months old and was becoming even more beautiful as the weeks went by. Jess' parents and Andy had been down the week before, meeting the new addition to their family, and to say they were smitten would be an understatement. Jess and Callum had Lexi in a routine now, and she was beginning to sleep through some nights, much to the joy of her parents. One night, as Jess was getting Lexi ready for bed, she was fumbling around in the kitchen cupboards trying to find Lexi's milk formula.

"Crap, we're all out." Jess said to the empty room. "Callum!"

Callum walked into the kitchen holding a freshly bathed Lexi. "Yeah?"

"We're all out of milk. Do you mind popping down to the shop and getting some formula please?" Jess asked, batting her eyelids at him.

Callum sighed and shook his head, but there was a smile on his face. "Honestly, its lucky I'm not as susceptible to the cold as you are. What would mummy do without me, eh Lexi?" Callum said, tickling Lexi's tummy.

"That's a yes then?" Jess asked hopefully, smiling at Callum playing with Lexi.

"Of course. Here you are Lexi, time to go to mummy. Right I won't be long." Callum said as he passed Lexi to Jess and kissed her on the cheek before getting his coat on and grabbing some money before he left the house.

Callum was walking back from the corner shop, a tub of formula in the carrier bag. He was nearing home when he heard tyres screeching behind him. He quickly looked behind him and saw a van speeding down the road to where Callum was. He started to walk a bit quicker, not knowing if the van was after him but not standing around to find out. Callum listened intently as he heard the van stop near him. He heard two pairs of footfalls, and as he passed by an alley he was roughly pushed down it by two masked men.

"Come with us now." one of them threatened, coming closer to Callum, who was backing up the alley.

"What?" Callum asked, trying to talk to them long enough so that he could figure out if he could outrun them.

"Are you deaf? I said, come with us now!" the man repeated more aggressively this time.

"And why would I want to do that?" Callum asked slowly.

"Cause its in your best interests to. You wouldn't want your wife and daughter getting hurt would you?" the other man sneered at him.

"Don't you dare speak about them!" Callum snarled, seeing red.

"Come with us, and they won't be harmed." the man said, and Callum could see that he was leering at him. Callum was about to run up the alley when the men charged at him, winding him. Callum was bent double trying to get his breath back when they started on him, kicking and punching him. Callum managed to get himself upright and fought back for all he was worth. He wouldn't let these men hurt his family, but he had to get away from them so he could warn Jess. Callum had managed to punch one of the men to the floor, but he was so wrapped up in that man that he didn't see the other approaching him with a soaken rag. The man jumped on Callum's back, pressing the rag to Callum's mouth, making sure his nose was covered. Callum tried to throw the man off, but it was too late, he could feel the chloroform taking effect, and the last thing he saw before he was knocked out was a boot coming towards his face.


	34. This Was Your Life

**Oh my, the penultimate chapter, how sadddd! Anyway, thanks to my lovely reviewers Jo, Hollie, Meg, Aileen and littlebit100, enjoy!**

Jess paced back and forth in the living room, Lexi sleeping soundly in her arms. Jess was absently stroking rocking Lexi as she stared out the window, trying to see if Callum was coming yet. When he hadn't come back after half an hour she assumed he couldn't find the formula or there was a long queue, after 45 minutes she assumed he might have been held up talking to someone or he was buying other bits. But it had been an hour since he'd left to get the formula. Jess laid Lexi on her play mat on the floor and walked over to the phone. She dialled in Callum's mobile number and counted the rings. After thirty rings the answer phone kicked in.

"Hi, you've reached Callum Stone. Leave me a message and I'll try and get back to you."

"Callum, its Jess. Where are you? I'm worried, I'm sure its nothing, but you know what I'm like. Call me back, I love you." Jess hung up and hugged the phone to her chest, pacing again.

Callum's eyelids flickered briefly. He could hear someone laughing nearby, but it wasn't a nice laugh. It was a bitter laugh full of hate and triumph at the same time. He tried to open his eyes, blinking rapidly trying to acclimatise to the harsh lighting. His face scrunched up in pain as he felt his head and abdomen throbbing from where he had been attacked, and he was pretty sure he could feel blood dripping down the side of his head. He finally managed to fully open his eyes, and it was only then that he realised his hands were tied behind his back and he was sat on a hard wooden chair in the middle of a big warehouse. He lifted his head drowsily, trying to figure out where he was. When he looked ahead of him and saw the figure sitting behind an old desk he froze in disbelief and panic. The figure looked up and smirked at Callum, twirling Callum's phone in his hand.

"Ah, you're awake at last. I was getting worried, you've been out for quite a while." the figure said in a mock concerned voice. "I was hoping you would wake up so I could play you this nice little voice mail your wife has left you. Her voice reminds me of someone I used to know funnily enough, someone who I used to be in a relationship in. Ah yes, that would be my ex-wife who is now your wife leaving you a message. Want to hear it?"

"What the hell are you up to? Why aren't you in jail?" Callum asked, scanning the rest of the warehouse for any other people. Satisfied that it was empty except for himself and the other man, Callum paid full attention to the man's reply.

"Well when I told Jessica I had associates, I wasn't lying. I have associates who are quite happy to get me out of jail and to help me get to Jessica and her new family, which includes you. I believe you also have a daughter? Excuse me for not congratulating you. Anyway, back to this message Jessica just left for you, do you want to hear it?" he asked evilly.

"Don't you dare talk about her." Callum snarled, trying to figure out if he could get his hands free.

"So that's a yes you would like to listen to it." the man held up the phone and pressed play. Jess' scared voice filled the warehouse, making Callum ache with the need to get to her and keep her safe. "Is it me or does she sound a bit scared...a bit panicked. I can't think why, can you?"

"Your problem is with me, not her, not my daughter. You are an evil, sick, twisted bastard and when I get free I will kill you." Callum spat.

The man laughed, a horrible fake laugh. "You're so wrong Sergeant Stone. My problem is not only with you, it is with Jessica as well. And don't make me laugh, you won't be getting free so I don't need to worry about getting killed do I."

Callum laughed back at the man, trying to infuriate him, trying to get a response. "God, your plan sucks. Jess isn't going to fall for it, she's smarter than you ever gave her credit for. She knows that I would want her to keep our daughter safe, and she'll do it." Callum laughed again, really trying to wind the man up. "You know, for a lawyer you're kinda thick."

That did it. The man pushed back his chair which clattered to the ground and stormed round to stand in front of Callum. "You call _me_ stupid and a bastard? Well take a look at yourself! As soon as me and Jessica started working at the station you had your eye on her didn't you?! She was married and you still thought you would have a go didn't you? You are the biggest asshole I've ever met! You stole my wife! You took my job from me! You put me in jail! YOU MADE MY FAMILY NOT WANT TO KNOW ME ANYMORE!" Dan was breathing heavily, his face right in front of Callum's.

Callum smirked at the man, "I didn't have a go at her, as you so nicely put it, until you were away from her. You hurt her, you abused her, you raped her! You are a rapist! I didn't do any of those things to you, you managed to do them to yourself."

"Do you know what, I don't want to talk to you anymore. I think I'll phone Jessica." Dan said, taking control of himself and walking back to the desk. He picked up the chair and sat down in it, a calm look on his face. He used Callum's phone and dialled the number to Jess and Callum's house.

An hour and a half later and Jess was in full panic mode. She didn't know what to do. Callum still wasn't answering his phone and Jess had left him loads more messages, each one more panicked than the previous. She felt deep down that something had happened to him, but she had no clue what. As she was pacing in front of the window again, she jumped as the phone rang. She fumbled with it as she tried to answer it.

"Callum?" she said breathlessly, hoping, down the phone.

"Sorry, I'm afraid Callum can't talk right now. If you want to see your husband alive then you need to do exactly what I tell you. You need to come to warehouse number 5 which is on Marshlan Road. Don't even think of calling the police, I have people watching you right now, they will know what you do and they will tell me. If they tell me that you've involved the police then I will kill Callum and then I'll come for you and your baby. Understood?" the harsh voice said.

Jess couldn't breathe, there were silent tears tracking their way down her ashen face. She nodded slowly, but realising that the person on the other end of the line couldn't see her she managed to mutter, "Yes, I understand."

"Good girl. Be here in one hour otherwise he's dead." And then the man hung up and Jess' phone clattered to the floor.

"She's not stupid. She'll call the police and they'll track you down and arrest you and lock you away for good this time." Callum said in a taunting voice, enjoying the look on Dan's face.

"She wouldn't, she's too scared that we're going to kill you and her precious daughter. It should have been me who had children with her, not you." Dan hissed.

"Maybe if you didn't regularly beat her up and then rape her you wouldn't be in jail and you wouldn't be divorced. Not very smart on your part was it?" Callum said, shaking his head in disgust at the man in front of him.

"Just shut up." Dan said, shutting his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Gina! Gina! Its Jess, please you have to help me! They said not to get the police involved but I don't know what to do, they're going to kill Callum." Jess blurted out five minutes after Dan had called. She was panicking, she knew he said not to call the police, but what else was she supposed to do?

"Jess? What's going on? Are you ok? Who's going to kill Callum?" Gina asked in a soothing voice, trying to calm Jess down.

Jess was crying heavily, Gina could barely make out what she was saying through the tears, "Callum went to the shop to get formula for Lexi an hour and a half ago and still hasn't come back. I sent him loads of voice mails and then five minutes ago some guy calls me from Callum's phone telling me to go to this Warehouse on Marshlan road if I want to see him alive! He said not to get the police involved, but I didn't know what else to do. Please help me." Jess begged, her legs buckling from underneath her and she fell heavily onto the carpet next to the sleeping baby.

"Ok Jess, I want you to listen carefully to me. I'm going to set up an emergency briefing straight away and get everyone working on this. Do you know who rang you?" Gina asked.

"No, but it sounded like Dan, but it can't be him cause he's in prison, isn't he? But he said that there were people watching the house and they would know if I went to the police." Jess said, leaning against the wall.

"Dan? Listen, I'm going to pass you over to the Superintendent while I get this briefing together. Ok?" Gina asked before passing the phone to Heaton.

"Jess? This is Superintendent Heaton. I'm going to send an unmarked car round to the back of your house and an officer will escort you and Lexi back to the station before the men watching the house even realise that you're gone. I want you to leave all the lights on, and pack a bag for yourself and Lexi. Don't worry, we'll find him. Make sure the back gate is unlocked so you can get out." Heaton said quickly.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Jess said, wiping her eyes as she hung up and ran around in a whirlwind, getting a bag together and running out to the garden to open the gate.

Ten minutes later and Jess was sat with Lexi in her car seat in the kitchen. She had a small bag next to her with some toys in for Lexi and what was left of the pumped breast milk in the bag. There was also nappies, nappy bags, nappy rash cream, wet wipes and anything else Lexi would need. Jess jumped as she heard footsteps coming up the garden path. She quickly moved out of view, taking Lexi with her. She peeked round the corner and almost burst into tears when she saw Smithy there. She ran around to the door, opening it quickly and rushing into Smithy's arms.

"It's ok, you're ok. Don't cry! Come on, lets get you both to the station." Smithy said, smiling grimly at Jess as he helped her carry the stuff out to the car which was waiting a few streets away.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jess asked, placing the car seat into the car before getting in next to her daughter.

"You know I can't say, but we've got everyone working on it. They're already busy tracing Callum's mobile to check if they're where the man said they were." Smithy said, checking his rearview mirror before he pulled out.

"And Dan?" Jess asked tentatively.

"What about him?" Smithy replied in a tone that suggested he knew something.

"Oh my god he's been let out hasn't he." Jess said in a faint voice.

Smithy flicked his eyes to the back of the car where Jess was sat rigidly, holding Lexi's hand. "His lawyer has been battling against the sentence, and he's got a suspended custodial sentence, he's out for a few months before he has to go back in." Smithy said slowly.

"Why the hell did they let him out in the first place? They should just have kept him in!" Jess cried, her heart aching for the pain she was causing Callum at this very moment.

"I don't know, but we think that Dan has people on the outside working for him, blackmailing people. But, Jess, we got him once, we'll get him again." Smithy said quietly as he drove the car into the station, unaware that one of Dan's outside men had just been greatly surprised to see Jess going into the station.

Dan shook his head sadly as he got off the phone. He steepled his hands and rested his chin on them.

"Looks like wifey doesn't want to play ball. I've just been informed that a certain Sergeant Smith has just driven your wife, and probably your daughter as well, into the station. She obviously doesn't care for you." Dan said in a smarmy tone.

"No, you're wrong. She's doing what she knows I'd want her to do, which is keep her and the baby safe. You have no idea do you. You're too wrapped up in your big head to notice what's right in front of you, I have no idea how you managed to become a lawyer." Callum said with a smirk.

Dan slowly paced round to where Callum was sitting, and before Callum realised what was happening, Dan punched him in the face, splitting his eyebrow, and then again to his mouth. Callum could feel his mouth swelling up and the blood spilling over, but he wouldn't give Dan the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Dan laughed seeing the state that Callum was in. Then he paused and smiled.

"I've just had a brilliant idea! Why don't we ring your wife and you can talk to her, persuade her to do as I want. Wow, I surprise myself sometimes." Dan said sarcastically, walking back to the desk and picking up the phone. He knelt in front of Callum, pressing the phone to his ear. "Now, you say exactly what I tell you, otherwise I will get to your wife personally."

Callum didn't want to do it, but he didn't want Dan anywhere near Jess or their child. Callum nodded once.

At the station, Lexi was being looked after by Beth and Sally in the soft interview room. Jess was upstairs in the CID briefing room with all her colleagues. On the screen was a picture of Callum from Christmas, Jess' breath caught in her throat as she thought that she might not see him again.

"Right, as we know, Sergeant Stone has been kidnapped. We don't know who by, but a witness said that a man matching Callum's description was being followed by two men who had their faces hidden." Neil said, bringing up the area where Callum was last seen.

"Why the hell didn't they ring the police then?" Jess cried out, everyone staring at her.

"Jess, I know this is hard, but you need to calm down, we won't find him if we're all panicking and pointing the finger." Mickey said calmly.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Jess said, taking a deep breath.

Neil nodded and carried on, "Here we have a time line so far. Callum left his house at 6pm to go to the shop to get baby formula. He got to the shop at 6:10pm, bought the item and left at 6:20pm. Our witness saw him at around 6:25pm, and that was the last sighting. It's been 2 hours since he has been seen. Looking through CCTV has found that Callum didn't make it all the way down the road, so we think that he was taken up this alley here," Neil said, pointing at an alley on the map, "We don't know what happened next. But we have the phone call made to Jess." Neil pushed a button and the call that Jess had recorded filled the room. As it finished everyone avoided looking at Jess; they could hear the pain in her voice and they had no lead on where Callum was. "In the call you can hear that the man told Jess where Callum was, but it turns out this was a fake address, obviously testing if Jess would do as she was told. After the call was when Jess rang it in."

"Have you found out about Dan yet?" Jess asked, her breath slowing as she awaited the answer.

Neil sighed, but looked straight at Jess, "We've just had a call from Longmarsh saying that his custodial sentence has been suspended. Stevie is trying to find out what happened now. But there is a great chance that it could be him Jess."

Jess' hand flew to her mouth and she ran out the room, out of CID and downstairs to the ladies toilets. She collapsed on the floor in front of the toilet and was sick. When she was done she leaned against the cubicle, her heart aching with the pain she was in. She felt as if a part of her had been ripped out, and she cried with the pain, with the thought of what Callum was going through, the thought the Dan was out there somewhere, and the thought that her daughter might not see her father again.

Jess entered CID slowly, and Stevie immediately got up and hugged her.

"How're you holding up?" she asked gently.

"Not the best. Found anything yet?" Jess asked, walking to where Stevie's desk was.

Stevie handed Jess some papers, "We think that people on the outside have been blackmailing people on Dan's behalf, and it seems that he's been paying people off as well."

Jess mouth opened in shock and disgust, "I don't believe him."

"Yeah well, we're trying to get more information now." Stevie said kindly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you and help?" Jess asked, a pleading note in her voice.

Stevie bit her lip, thinking, "I'm not sure if that's the best idea, but if it was someone I loved, then I'd want to help, so yeah you can."

"Thanks Stevie." Jess said, pulling a chair up. As she sat down and was reading the papers, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and her heart started to beat erratically as she saw it was Callum. "Quick, get the headphones and equipment, Callum's calling!"

Everyone started moving, someone hooked Jess' mobile up to the machine. Neil nodded and she answered.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Jess? Jess! Listen to me..." Callum began to say, as he stopped Jess could hear someone talking to him, telling him what to say. "You have to come to the warehouses by Tyvern road, that's where I am. If you don't get here by 10pm you won't see me alive again."

Jess winced at the last bit, and the way he said it in a monotonous voice. "Callum, are you ok? Has he hurt you?" Jess could hear the man in the background telling Callum to hang up, but before he could Callum quickly said, "Don't listen to what I just said, keep you and Lexi safe, don't worry about me. I love you." Jess could hear a struggle taking place, and she screamed down the phone, "DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE LET HIM GO!" As the person on the other end hung up Jess collapsed into fresh tears, and no-one could console her.

"I told you to say as I said, but you just couldn't help yourself could you. Frankly I'm tired of your talk." Dan said to Callum.

"So what you gonna do? Sellotape my mouth shut?" Callum said, running his tongue over his sore lip.

"No, I have a better idea." Dan said with a smirk. He walked in front of Callum and got something out of his pocket. Callum didn't have a chance to see what it was before the butt of the gun collided with his temple, knocking him unconscious.

Dan sat down heavily in his chair, staring at the slumped figure of Callum. He took some calming breaths. Jess wasn't supposed to go to the police, they weren't supposed to be informed. And then he wouldn't have had to hurt Callum. He may come across as confident, but inside Dan was falling apart. All he wanted was Jess back, and then he would take her away and they could be a family again. He picked up the phone and dialled the number of one of his guys who was by the station.

"Listen, I need you to write a note for PC Jessica Stone and drop it into the police station straight away. Make sure the receptionist calls Jess straight away, only Jess can read it. Then I want you to go to Lucas Street and wait for the car to come and get you both. Understand?" Dan asked, trying to hide the shake in his voice. The man confirmed, and then hang up. Dan sat back and waited.

Back at the station Jess had been called to reception. She walked down the steps and through the door into the front office.

"You called me?" she asked the officer on the desk.

"Yeah, someone just dropped this in for you, said it was with utmost importance that you read it straight away." The officer handed Jess an envelope with _"PC Jessica Stone"_ written on the front in neat handwriting.

"Ok, thank you." Jess gave a small smile to the officer and slowly walked down the corridor to Callum and Smithy's office. No-one was in there so she shut the door, sat down and opened the envelope. She pulled out the piece of paper and read it slowly. It said, _"__If you want your husband alive, come on your own to the garages behind Lucas Street. I have arranged for you to be brought to me so that I know you can't tell your colleagues where you're going. If you tell your colleagues what you are doing, he will be shot, and then we will come after your are watching you."_

"Oh my god, he's got a gun! What do I do?" Jess shut her eyes, thinking through possible scenarios. After five minutes she decided that she wasn't going to mess around with the kidnapper anymore, not now that she knew he had a gun. Jess got up and folded the letter up and placed it on Callum's desk. Before she went she would check on Lexi, maybe for the last time.

Jess walked into the soft interview room and her heart broke. Lexi was sitting in between Sally and Beth on the floor, playing with the mobile above her. The two women were cooing at her and laughing, something Jess could never feel that she could do again.

"Hi, thanks for looking after her. Would you mind having her for a bit longer?" Jess asked, scooping the baby off the floor and holding her close, smelling her hair, kissing her cheek.

Beth and Sally exchanged a worried look. "Of course we don't mind. How's the investigation going?" Beth asked.

"They're slowly making progress, I'm just grabbing a coffee before I go back up. Ok Lexi, mummy has to go and help find daddy now. I love you." Jess closed her eyes as she kissed her daughter again, before handing her to Sally. As Jess was about to leave the room, she turned and looked at her best friends and daughter, and started to cry as she saw Lexi crying. But she turned away and walked out the room, down the hall and out of the station towards Lucas Street.

Jess rounded the corner down Lucas Street and went down the end to where the garages were. She wasn't sure which one she was supposed to be waiting at, or who was coming for her. She was checking her watch as a car screeched to a halt next to her and a man jumped out and pushed her into the car. The man put a bag over her head and told her to keep quiet. Jess complied, pleading that Callum would be ok.

Callum had started to come round, and Dan had quickly moved to the side of the warehouse where Jess wouldn't be able to see him when she was brought in. Dan watched as Callum opened his eyes and winced from the pain. He looked around, and when he didn't see Dan he first looked hopeful but then scared. Dan and Callum turned at the sound of a car approaching, and Callum kept watch on the door to the warehouse. They heard two pairs of footsteps approaching, and the door was wrenched open and Jess was pushed in. The man behind her whipped the bag off her head and walked out the warehouse, shutting the door again behind him. Jess looked around, a fearful expression on her face. But then she spotted Callum. Tears started streaming down her face as she ran to him.

"No Jess! It's not safe, get out of here!" Callum shouted at her to no avail, she ran to him and threw herself at him.

"Oh thank god, thank god. I thought he'd hurt you, I didn't think I'd see you again. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I love you so much. God, I thought I'd lost you." Jess said breathlessly, hugging Callum and kissing him all over his face.

"Jessica, how nice to see you again." Dan said pleasantly, coming out of the shadows and walking over so that he was a few feet in front of the couple. Callum felt Jess freeze as she heard his voice, the voice that haunted her nightmares. Jess got off Callum's lap, turning to slowly face him. Her heart sped up as she saw him, but it took her a minute to register what was in his hand.

"Jess, out the way, get out of here, he'll hurt you!" Callum pleaded at her, but she ignored him. She placed herself directly in front of Callum, where the gun was aimed. She looked at the gun then at Dan's face, and shook her head in disbelief as she saw him smiling at her, almost like he still loved her. Jess shrunk back, making sure her body was completly protecting Callum's.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" she hissed at him.

Something flashed across Dan's face, and his face set into a hard mask. "Because you put me in jail you lying whore. You're a dirty slag and you don't deserve to live anymore. I was going to spare you, and take you away with me so we could start again, but then I saw you with _him_ and I changed my mind." Dan spat.

Jess laughed bitterly, "You think I would have gone with you? You've lost your mind. I would never go with you, not in a million years."

Dan snarled and held the gun tighter in his hand, aiming it straight at Jess' heart. As he was about to pull the trigger Jess ran at him, and they got locked in a fight, both of them trying to get the gun: Dan so that he could shoot at Jess but Jess to get it away from Dan. As they were fighting a shot rang out, and both Dan and Jess froze.

"JESS!" Callum yelled, fighting to get free from the ropes that bound him to the chair. Jess looked down in horror at her chest which was covered in ruby red blood. And then she tumbled to the floor.

**Do you hate me? ;)**


	35. The End

**So this is it, the very end. The end of the end...you get the idea :D I feel really sad that I've finished writing this story, but it had to happen one day right? And after 35 chapters, I think its time. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed this story and made me want to continue, so that's Hollie, Aileen, Jo and Meg. I hope this ending does you justice.**

The door to the interview room opened and the Inspector hurried in. "Beth, Sally, have you seen Jess?"

Beth and Sally exchanged a look, "She came in about fifteen minutes ago saying she was just sorting something out. She looked kinda distracted though, and the way she said goodbye to Lexi was weird. Why what's going on?" Beth asked worriedly.

"She's not in the station. We think she may have recieved word from the kidnappers and gone after Callum herself. Do you know where she went after she was here?" Gina asked.

"I don't know where she went, but she came from the sergeant's office, maybe there's something in there?" Sally suggested, "I'll come with you to look. Beth are you ok with Lexi?"

Beth picked up the baby from the floor, "Yeah of course I am, go, go and find Jess."

"Thanks Sally." Gina held the door open, and she followed Sally down the corridor to the sergeant's office.

Five minutes later, Sally and Gina checked all round the office, looking in drawers, in the bin, and under files which were cluttering the desks. Just as they were about to give up and leave Sally spotted something on the floor.

"Ma'am, I think I've got something." Sally bent down and reached into the gap between Callum's desk and the wall and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. She held it gingerly at the corners, not wanting to get her fingerprints on it and destroying possible evidence. She carefully unscrunched it, "Oh no. Ma'am, look."

Gina walked to where Sally was and read the note carefully. "Oh Jess, why didn't you tell us!"

"She was generally scared for Callum and Lexi's lives, she wouldn't have wanted anyone else to get hurt." Sally said, knowing Jess too well.

"Ok, we need to get units down to the garages to comb for clues, and can you get all the CCTV from the area and go through it please? I'll pair you with Will, try and do it as quickly as possible." Gina ordered, rubbing her hand across her forehead as she thought of the mess Jess could be in right now.

*

Callum struggled against the rope biding his arms. He thanked Jess for thinking to quickly loosen them when she came over and hugged him, but it looked like she hadn't loosened them enough. Callum needed to get free, Jess could be hurt. He could see Jess and Dan lying on the floor, a pool of blood between them, but he didn't know who was hurt and how badly, or if they were alive. He didn't want to think that Jess was dead, he wouldn't allow himself to think that. As he was getting free he spoke to her, praying that she could hear him.

"Jess darling, come on! You need to wake up, just stay with me. Whatever you do, do not leave me. You need to look after me, look after Lexi, help plan Sally's wedding, and don't forget all the matchmaking you're gonna do as well. What are the people of Sun Hill going to do if you leave? What am I going to do? Jess, I need to live, I can't function without you. Remember the vows I made? You are my present and my future, we will never be separated. Do you remember me saying that? I meant it Jess, all of it. Without you I have no future, nothing. And what about Lexi? She needs you so much, don't let her grow up without a mum. Who's going to give her all the growing talks and everything? You know I can't do it, and you said you would, you can't go back on that can you. And remember your vows? You said that you commit yourself to me for eternity, so you need to answer me right now." Callum could feel his breathing becoming shallow, a mix of the injuries sustained getting the better of him and his despair that Jess could be gone from him.

*

"Sal, what have you got?" Smithy asked, striding into the room where Sally and Will were sat surrounded by video tapes.

"We've got the entrance to the garages here, and you can see Jess walking up to the end garages. But before that this guy..." Sally rewound the tape and it paused it so that Smithy could see a man walk up Lucas street five minutes before Jess did, "showed up, and we think he was the one who took Jess."

"What do you mean by take?" Smithy asked, his forehead furrowing.

"Sarge, just a minute after Jess walked up here, this blacked out car went up there, and then left two minutes later. Jess or the other man didn't re-emerge from the road, and there is no other exit. So she must have been taken in that car." Will said.

"Have you got the car's route? Who's it registered to?" Smithy asked, leaning down to look at the car closely.

"Uh, it's registered to a Mrs Janet Arnold, but her car was reported stolen this morning. So that lead is dead. And Will is just trying to plot the route now." Sally said, signalling where Will was sat with a map in front of him.

"Will?" Smithy questioned.

"Sarge, I've followed the car, and it looks like its headed to some wasteland by the river. I've checked to see if there's anything down there, and there's some warehouses. Didn't the first phonecall to Jess say something about warehouses?" Will asked, showing Smithy the route.

"Yeah, but there was no-one in that warehouse." Smithy replied, perching on the edge of the desk.

"But that was a test to see if she'd inform the police, so they're probably in a nearby warehouse." Will said.

"Good idea. I want you to take this map up to CID and tell DI Manson what you've found. Sally, I want stills of the man who went up Lucas street before Jess, run it through facial recognition and do a PNC check as well."

"Sarge." Sally and Will answered in unison.

*

Ten minutes had passed since the gun had gone off, and Callum still wasn't free. He couldn't help but notice how the pool of blood had gotten bigger. Jess had fallen so that she was on her front facing Dan's prone figure, who was on his back, his face turned towards Jess'. The pool of blood between them had spread to their faces, and Jess' blonde hair was sticky at the edges with blood. Jess still wasn't responding to him, but then again neither was Dan. Calum swore that if Dan wasn't already dead he would kill him for everything he's ever done to Jess and to their family. Callum yanked at his bindings, suddenly furious that he'd let himself get into this position, consequently putting his family at risk. As he yanked forward, his hand slipped out one of his bindings. He quickly pulled his hand fully out and set to get free his other hand. Once both hands were free he could untie his legs and get to Jess.

*

"Gina, we think we have a location." Neil said to Gina as she walked into the CID briefing room.

"Where?" Gina asked, sitting in a chair and staring intently at the map.

"Here. Will said about how the first call made to Jess told her to go to a warehouse, but obviously they weren't there. But when Will followed the car on CCTV that was suspected to have Jess in it, it lead to some wasteland by the river where there are some warehouses. These warehouses are right by the ones where we went to first. And one of them in particular stands out." Neil got a picture of one of the warehouses on the screen.

"How so?" Gina asked.

"Well this one is rented by a Matthew Waite, Dan Waite's father. So Dan would have access to the warehouses." Neil concluded.

"Right, I'll get as many units together as possible. If you can spare any from CID that would be brilliant. I'll get SO19 as well, they can meet us there." Gina said, jumping into action.

"I can spare Stevie, Mickey, Terry, Max and Jo. I'll also get an ambulance on stand by. Meet out in the yard in five minutes. We'll give them a quick briefing and go. We can't waste anymore time." Neil walked out of the briefing room, summoning those who would be accompanying them to the warehouse.

*

Callum had finally managed to get both arms free and was now working on loosening his legs. As he reached down he noticed his mobile just in front of him. If he could reach it he could ring the station and an ambulance, let them know what had happened and hope that they could track where they were using the signal. He stretched forward, reaching for the phone. He could touch the end of it with his fingers, but he couldn't get a good enough grip to drag it to him. As he strecthed a bit further, he fell forward, the chair with him, landing on his side. He grunted in pain, but shuffled forward so he could get the phone. He closed his eyes in relief as he grabbed it. He dialled Smithy, and with his other hand he started to untie his legs.

"Smithy?" Callum said, smiling in spite of himself.

"Callum? Are you ok?" Smithy asked, shocked.

"Yeah, well no, you need to get here, I think Jess might have been shot. It was Dan, he was behind it all. We're in this warehouse, I think Dan mentioned his dad owning it. Please, get an ambulance as well, actually get two." Callum said, straining to untie the knots.

"What? Jess has been shot? Is she ok?" Smithy asked, panicking.

"I don't know Smithy. There's puddle of blood between Jess and Dan, and neither of them are responding to me." Callum said, his heart contracting violently.

"Ok Callum stay calm, we're on the way to the warehouse where we think you are. We'll be two minutes. The sirens are on now, let me know when you can hear them ok?" Smithy asked, muttering something to someone in the background.

"Smithy, get someone to call an ambulance!" Callum said, half shouting.

"There's already one on the way, I'll get another sent out. Keep the line open ok?" Smithy said, and Callum could only hear some muffled noises from Smithy's end. And then Callum could hear it. He never thought he would be so happy to hear sirens in his whole life.

"Smithy! I can hear the sirens." Callum shouted down the phone.

"We'll be there in a minute." Smithy promised.

Callum finally managed to get one of his legs free, and he quickly used both hands to free the other. He crawled to where Jess was, leaning over her so he could see her face. Her eyes were shut, and she was so pale and cold. Callum gently shook her shoulders. "Come on darling, I'm here now, wake up!" Callum turned her slowly so that she was on her back. There was a big patch of blood on the front of her top, and Callum had to take a deep breath as he lifted her jumper up to check for a gunshot wound. His fingers probed the expanse of her stomach which still showed a small bump from where Lexi had grown for those nine long months. They moved to where the source of the blood should have been coming from. "Jess? Can you hear me? Come on, wake up!" Callum wiped the blood away, and laughed with joy as he saw no bullet wound, meaning Jess hadn't been the one who was shot. Callum scooped her up in his arms, moving her away from Dan's lifeless body, his eyes lifeless and staring. He laid her gently on the desk and felt for a pulse. He exhaled with relief as her felt her pulse, slightly slow, but it was a pulse, something he didn't think she had a few minutes ago. He moved her hair, which was sticky with Dan's blood, away from her ears, and he bent down so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "Jess?" he said clearly, thinking that she might have temporarily lost some hearing from the gun shot. Next to him he saw Jess stir, and a tear made its way down his face as he grasped her hand tightly in his, kissing it over and over.

SO19 piled out the van outside the warehouse. They crept round to the door, and the lead officer kicked it in. They all rushed in, guns pointing. "POLICE!" Smithy and the other officers followed after they shouted that it was clear, and Gina signalled that the paramedics could follow as well. The first thing they saw was Dan lying on the floor, white, with blood surrounding him. The paramedics ran over to him, the first checking for a pulse, the second trying to see if he was breathing. Hardly anytime had passed when they shook their heads at Gina; Dan was dead. The paramedics began to get the body ready to be taken to the hospital. After they had registered that Dan was dead, they saw Callum hunched over Jess who was lying on a desk. From the way they were positioned, it looked like Jess too was dead, and Callum was grieving over her. Gina, Smithy and Sally ran over to them, smiling as they saw a pale Jess smiling at Callum.

"Thank god you're both ok! We need to get you both seen to by paramedics. How're you holding up?" Gina asked, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"Brilliant, I'm alive, Jess is alive, Dan is dead." Callum said with a smile, helping Jess to sit up.

"Dan's dead?" Jess asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep, paramedics have just confirmed it." Smithy said.

Sally rushed over to Jess, almost pushing them both over the desk with the force of her hug. "I thought you were dead! Why didn't you say where you were going!"

Jess hugged her friend fiercley, "Sally, I'm invincible remember?"

"No you're not. Don't you ever forget it." Callum said seriously, kissing her.

"Thanks for that Callum. Are you ok?" she asked, turning her green eyes onto him, eyes he thought he wouldn't see alive with love and joy again.

"Of course I'm ok. God I was worried about you! What the hell were you thinking?! That was the single most stupid thing you've ever done!" Callum said, pulling her to him, relishing the feel of her fitting into him, like a missing piece.

"What did she do?" Gina asked suspiciously.

"Dan was aiming a gun at me, Jess stood straight in front of me so that gun was aimed at her. As Dan was about to shoot she rushed at him and they were fighting for the gun, that was when it went off and they both fell to the floor. I thought she was dead, she didn't move for ten minutes." Callum said, his voice a mix of awe and horror.

"You did what?" Smithy asked, his eyes flashing.

"Smithy, I couldn't let him shoot Callum, and it turned out fine." Jess said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I don't think a dead body equals it turning out fine." Gina said sadly.

"Ma'am, I know this sounds bad, but I am so happy that he's dead. He can't hurt me or my family any longer, and thats the only thing that matters to me." Jess said firmly. "Where's Lexi?"

Sally saw the panic in Callum and Jess' eyes as they began to think where their daughter could be, "Its ok, don't worry. Beth is with her at the station."

"Good. It broke my heart to leave her, especially when she started crying as I went out the room. I want to go and see her." Jess said, looking at the Inspector and Smithy.

"Me too. I need to see that she's ok." Callum added.

Gina sighed in defeat, knowing that neither of them would co-operate until they saw Lexi. "Ok, I'll get Beth to bring her to the hospital."

Jess nodded, leaning into Callum, feeling safe once more.

*

A week later Callum, Jess and Lexi were at home. They had just had dinner and were sitting in the living room, Jess leaning against Callum and Lexi sleeping on Jess' chest.

"When you fell to the floor I thought I'd lost you forever." Callum said, stroking Jess' hair.

"I thought I'd been shot. But it was Dan's blood on me, not mine. I think it was shock that caused me to collapse, after seeing him again, seeing what he'd done to you, and then him trying to kill both of us. I heard you, you know." Jess said quietly.

"You did?" Callum asked, turning his head so he could see Jess better. He felt Jess nodding.

"I couldn't say anything though. I felt really weird, like I was floating. The noise from the gun shot meant I could barely hear anything, but I heard you clear as day, I just couldn't reply for some reason." Jess said, stroking the baby's hair.

"I'm sorry." Callum said suddenly. Jess twisted round, frowning at the look on Callum's face.

"What for?" Jess asked.

"For putting you and Lexi in danger, for nearly getting you killed." Callum said slowly.

"Callum, none of this was your fault. You tried so hard to keep us safe, but it was my decision to come and get you. Why don't we split the blame between us?" Jess asked, her voice light, trying to get Callum to smile. It worked, Callum kissed Jess' forehead lightly.

"I think we should go away for a while, get away from it all." Callum suggested.

"I think thats a good idea. Maybe first we should stop off in Cornwall, I want to see mum, dad and Andy." Jess said

"Ok, and then we'll go away. I don't know where yet, and I don't know how long for, but I think we deserve it." Callum said, taking Lexi's tiny hand in his.

"I think we more than deserve it." Jess stood up, Lexi in her arms, and walked to the mantlepiece where the pictures which marked Jess and Callum's life so far were placed, the ones at the end showing the newest addition to their family, little Lexi. Callum got up, and wrapped his arms round his wife, his beautiful, strong wife, and kissed her passionately, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
